Eclats d'émeraude
by Nouchette
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Durant la guerre, Drago Malfoy débusque Harry Potter tentant désespérément de cacher des enfants de sang mêlé au fond d'une cave. Choisira t il la reconnaissance de son Maître ou la vie des fugitifs? [Fini]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie Pier** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette histoire._

_A vrai dire, rien ne vous oblige à la lire. Tout vous pousserait même à faire demi tour et partir lire d'autres histoires, bien plus réussies cette fois. Cela avantagerait tout le monde. Vous liriez quelque chose de qualité, et je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire la suite de ce navet... Mais, malheureusement pour vous, cette note d'auteur est éditée alors que la fic est déjà finie. Donc tout est écrit et les seuls désagréments restent pour vous, qui prenez cette histoire en retard. Moi, j'ai fait ma part du boulot!_

_Ah, vous me semblez tenances!  
_

_Très bien, dans ce cas, lisez les déboires d'un pauvre héros vu par les yeux d'une adolescente voulait révolutionner la monde de la littérature mais qui finira toujouirs par prendre un gros bide. Lisez, mes amis... mais c'est à vos risques et périls!  
_

_☼ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**• Prologue •  
Souviens-toi d'hier...  
**

La première fois que les doigts de Drago Malfoy se souillèrent de sang, c'était lors de l'attaque du Terrier. Au prime instant, lorsque sa dague s'enfonça dans le cœur de Ginny Weasley et que le liquide chaud coula le long de ses bras aux muscles bandés par la rage, Drago se sentit fier. Il était enfin à la hauteur de ses aïeux, ces Malfoys purs et durs qui avaient ôté tant de vies au péril de la leur pour enfin faire triompher le Mal.

Débarrasser le monde de tous ces sangs impurs de moldus et traîtres à leur sang était devenu la cause que le jeune homme défendait ardemment depuis quelques mois. Il n'imaginait pas l'avenir autrement que noir, vert et argent. Purifier la race des sorciers et tout cela à la gloire de Lord Voldemort était un honneur pour un sang pur de bonne famille !

Lorsque Drago tua pour la deuxième fois, c'était encore lors de l'attaque chez les Weasley. Quand Hermione poussa son dernier soupir, il éprouva de la joie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés était heureux de pouvoir enfin se venger de ce foutu Potter, héros de pacotille et sa bande de lèche-bottes. Un simple éclair vert avait suffit à faire sombrer le cerveau de l'intello de service dans l'obscurité. Dix-sept années d'études tombèrent dans l'oubli.

Finies ces années où les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Survivant et enviaient en pleurant la place de Hermione, la soi-disant fille la plus chanceuse de Poudlard. Finies ces ridiculisations qu'il avait subies par le trio. Finies le surnom de fouine, fini le Bien. Aujourd'hui, c'était Drago qui gouvernait. Il était puissant, il était libre. Drago Malfoy était un Mangemort !

A son troisième meurtre, toujours dans cette porcherie qui servait d'habitation aux rouquins, seul l'indifférence habitait son esprit. Arthur Weasley n'était qu'un amoureux des moldus. La Terre se porterait mieux sans les imbéciles tels que lui. Il n'était qu'un vieux sorcier traître à son sang parmi tant d'autres à qui on ne devrait pas porter attention, au risque de se souiller les yeux. Drago passa ensuite au prochain mort, à sa prochaine victime.

Tel un enchaînement invincible, il continua son massacre sans se poser de questions. Ron, Bill, Molly, il les vit tous tomber sous ses yeux. Une flopé de sentiments étranges lui traversèrent le cœur lors de cette soirée, mais jamais le dégoût, ni la culpabilité. Le cœur des Malfoys était de pierre.

Ses Avada Kedavra s'enchaînèrent très vite. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Un éclair vert, un regard vitreux et puis, plus rien. Pas de remords ni de honte. Drago Malfoy était un bon Mangemort ! Plus les mois passaient et plus le jeune homme vit le Monde tomber sous la domination du terrible Mage Noir. Le Soleil n'arrivait plus à traverser l'épais nuage de brume que les détraqueurs répandaient dans leur sillage.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus sur les arbres car il n'y en avait quasiment plus et les enfants ne jouaient plus dans les jardins. Aucun éclat de rire n'arrivait à troubler le silence de mort qui avait envahi le Monde. Seuls les créatures et les plantes magiques étaient autorisées par sa majesté de la cruauté à élire domicile sur cette Terre maudite. L'air devenait irrespirable par manque d'oxygène. Les moldus se cachaient dans des caves, n'ayant pas retenu la leçon des guerres passées qui leur aurait montré l'importance de ne pas laisser un monstre monter au pouvoir. Les camps d'extermination allaient bon train et rien ni personne ne semblait capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Seuls les esclaffements de Mangemorts, poivrots à leurs heures perdues, retentissaient parfois dans des pubs miteux lorsque ceux-ci relataient avec un plaisir sanguinaire les meurtres qu'ils avaient commis. C'était à celui qui tuait la personne la plus importante, le plus grand nombre d'innocents. Certains remportaient alors la palme de l'ignominie qui ne leur apportait que l'obligation de payer une nouvelle tournée à ses collègues qui enchaînaient ensuite au débat pour savoir qui d'entre eux était le meilleur serviteur de leur Maître.

Quelques fois, une ivrogne finie affalée sur son Whisky Pur Feu affirmait haut et fort avoir conquis le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son mari débarquait ensuite avec sa démarche zigzagante pour hurler que sa putain de femme confondait Lord Voldemort avec le gars qui pieutait dans le taudis d'en face et qui l'avait un jour mise en cloque. L'homme arborait ensuite pour preuve le marmot avec la chandelle au nez accroché à la jupe de la Mangemorte qui, selon lui, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'amant de sa femme. L'enfant braillait pendant quelques minutes d'être ainsi malmené avant que sa mère ne lui retourne une paire de taloches en lui intimant de la boucler sinon il croupirait à la cave toute la semaine. Quelques années plus tard, le môme prendrait la Marque et se ferait tuer à l'âge de quinze ans par un des derniers bataillons d'Aurors encore en service.

Tel était le quotidien de Drago Malfoy : voir s'éteindre les étincelles dans les yeux des enfants qui ne demandent qu'à vivre et sentir peu à peu son cœur se voiler d'une carapace d'albâtre. Garder toujours contenance, rester impassible devant tant de haine et de douleur était devenu un automatisme. Faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour finir par le faire.

Une machine à tuer, un robot d'acier, voila que ce que garçon aux cheveux de son était à présent. Les sentiments, c'était uniquement pour les mioches ! Fier et hautain, Drago Malfoy grimpa les échelons de la hiérarchie maléfique. Il devint vite Sir Malfoy. Drago n'était toujours qu'un pion mais au moins, il avait l'impression d'être tour.

Lorsque, à la demande de son Maître, Drago exécuta sa mère, le jeune homme n'éprouva que de la consternation. Comment sa mère avait-elle été assez idiote que pour renier son camp et rejoindre celui du Bien ? Il ne prit pas en compte le courage qu'il avait fallut à cette pauvre femme qu'était sa mère pour dire enfin non à son mari et suivre ses idéaux. Le courage, c'était juste une affaire de Gryffondors !

Dans le sordide cachot où, enchaînée, Narcissa rendit l'âme après avoir supplié des yeux la chair de sa chair, Drago se vit oublier ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui depuis sa naissance. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à la signification du mot « maman ». Le lavage de cerveau que subit chacun des sbires de Lord Voldemort marchait à merveille. Un plan sans une ombre à l'horizon, sauf si on comptait la brume que répandaient inlassablement les détraqueurs.

Lors du premier viol qu'il commit, Drago Malfoy ressentit un plaisir inouï. Merlin que c'était bon de dominer une fille, Merlin que c'était bon d'avoir sa virilité dans toute sa splendeur, Merlin que le regard de la petite Gabrielle Delacourt faisait… honte ? Non, Drago s'était simplement laissé aller dans un moment de faiblesse.

Son visage retrouva tout son air dédaigneux lorsqu'il vit le sang couler le long des jambes de la petite vélane. De plus, elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle et son charme naturel qui avait laissé Drago la désirer, elle qui l'avait rembarré à coups de pieds, elle qu'il allait bientôt tuer. Il n'y a pas à dire, être Mangemort, c'est tout de même la belle vie !

Un jour, le jeune home aux cheveux blonds comme les blés dû tuer un bébé moldu. Il n'avait jamais achevé d'enfant auparavant, mais il le fit sans hésiter. Peu importait pour lui que ce petit être était tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, qu'il ignorait encore le mot « guerre ». Peu importait pour lui que la maman agonisante le suppliait à genoux. Un nourrisson n'était qu'une vermine, rien de plus, tout simplement. Personne ne semblait assez fort pour déstabiliser Drago Malfoy, le méchant Mangemort.

Ensuite, Drago se mit à rêver d'un monde ailleurs, là où le règne de son Maître était parfait, là où Harry Potter était mort et enterré. Il se voyait déjà ramener au manoir de Lord Voldemort le corps déchiqueté de ce foutu Survivant et se faire couvrir de gloire par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour ne pas prendre la grosse tête, le jeune blondinet se contenterait du poste de bras droit de son Maître. Il est évident qu'être associé serait mérité, certes, mais Drago n'était pas certain d'en avoir la carrure. De plus, rien que l'idée d'avoir un de ces ignobles pochards de Mangemorts lui baisant les pieds transformait son rêve en cauchemar.

Ces serviteurs du mal aux dents jaunies et aux joues rougies par la boisson ignoraient l'art subtil du meurtre. Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien à la beauté d'une vie qui s'en va, du sang qui s'écoule lentement, chaudement le long de vos mains, parfois dévié par votre souffle saccadé et excité qui a l'audace de contredire le parcours sinueux du liquide rougeâtre. Ces Mangemorts de bastringue ne méritent parfois pas la gloire de se faire ainsi nommer. Même le tracé fin de la Marque des Ténèbres était trop élégant pour leurs bras décharnés. Etre Mangemort, cela se mérite, et Drago comptait bien le mériter encore longtemps.

Rien ni personne ne semblait pourvoir changer les choses et sortir le Monde de l'apocalypse dans lequel il était plongé. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir se faire rendre compte à Drago Malfoy que la pierre qui lui servait de cœur était en fait une merveilleuse émeraude. Mais un jour, Drago Malfoy débusqua Harry Potter, son meilleur ennemi

**_→ To Be Continued ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie Pier ** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Quelle est l'imbécile qui a inventé la note d'auteur? Elle finit toujours par tourner en racontage de vie et est démodée quelques jours plus tard quand tout ce que vous racontez est passé... Voilà donc pourquoi vous devez profiter de ce blabla inutile, il n'y en aura pas des masses dans les chapitres qui suivent...  
_

_☼ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

** • Chapitre2 •**

Ce jour-là, Drago et quelques amis issus de la deuxième génération de Mangemorts tuaient le temps autour d'une bièreaubeurre dans le pub de Mrs Rosmerta. Celle-ci, en échange de quelques gallions et une bonne dose de menaces, s'était rendu dans l'arrière-boutique en compagnie de Grégory Goyle pour, avait-il prétexté, visiter la réserve. L'hydromel pleuvait à flots dans le gosier des tueurs en herbe durant le temps que la patronne s'était éclipsée pour la visite privée. Les jeunes gens étaient des Mangemorts et on ne dit jamais non aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'avaient qu'à soulever leurs manches et arborer leur marque pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Les jeunes garçons avaient bien conscience de leur pouvoir de persuasion et ne manquaient pas d'en user.

Dans le calme du pub où il se saoulait depuis presque une heure, Drago s'empara d'une carafe d'hydromel et remplit son verre à ras bord. Il but celui-ci cul sec, ne savourant même pas le plaisir que lui procurait le breuvage vieillit en fût de Maratodonthe des îles. Le bien-être n'avait pas à faire partie de la vie d'un Mangemort. La débauche était autrement plus conseillée par leur Maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Goyle et Mrs Rosmerta réapparurent de derrière la porte où il était marqué en rouge « Private ». Les yeux de Drago se fixèrent un instant sur le bustier de la commerçante qui avait été mal reboutonné. Un pli de tissus laissait apparaître le sein nu de la dame aux formes si généreuses qu'elles avaient fit fantasmer tous les élèves de Poudlard en âge de s'intéresser à ces choses. La vue des traces de rouge à lèvre sur la chemise tachée de bière de son ami donna envie de vomir à Drago. Qui pouvait imaginer Goyle avec une femme sans être dégoûté ? Lorsque le mal de tête prit possession de son esprit, le jeune Malfoy déclara :

- Bon, les gars, j'en ai ma claque ! Cet hydromel est infect ! Si on bougeait notre cul d'ici ?

- Ouais, moi je propose une chasse aux moldus ! Cela fait longtemps, proposa Crabbe qui avait passé sa soirée à lécher les amygdales de Pansy Parkinson en essayant de ne pas tomber de son tabouret tellement le sol tanguait.

- Pour une fois que le gros dégueulasse a raison. Drago, fait apparaître la carte, Rosmerta, les fléchettes, ordonna Antwon Avery, orphelin du tristement célèbre serviteur du Mal. Drago s'exécuta et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une carte de Grande Bretagne où se chevauchaient des centaines de points rouges. A chaque village moldu dévasté, un point s'ajoutait automatiquement.

- Antwon, laisse-moi tirer cette fois, supplia Stephen Anderlee.

- Nan, t'es trop bourré pour viser !

- Mais, la dernière fois aussi c'est toi qui a lancé alors que c'était mon tour !

- Parce que la dernière fois, t'étais aussi trop bourré pour viser ! T'en pire que ton ivrogne de père, rétorqua le fils Avery.

- Mon père, il t'emmerde !

- Oh, vous êtes lourds les mecs, interrompit Drago avant de poursuivre. Filez-moi ces fléchettes, qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds arracha les flèches des mains de Mrs Rosmerta qui attendait avec impatience que les Mangemorts quittent son commerce. Il ferma un œil car sa vue était floue et lança l'objet de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci arriva sur la carte, dans un coin au dessus de l'Ecosse. Stephen s'approcha de la carte et alla lire le nom. Il annonça :

- Fraserburgh ! T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme bled pourri ! La prochaine fois vous me laisserez lancer !

- La prochaine fois tu picoleras moins, rétorqua Antwon Avery et mettant une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son ami qui l'attrapa ensuite par le col de la chemise, prêt à se venger de cet affront. Drago en avait réellement assez de ces petites chamailleries qu'il devait subir toute la journée. Ces deux grands imbéciles qui se disaient amis ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se lancer des piques. Ils finissaient tous les soirs avec un œil au beurre noir et une promesse de vengeance sanglante qu'ils n'assouvissaient jamais.

- La ferme, les mecs et transplanez là-bas, que la fête commence, cria Drago avant de, en un claquement de doigts, disparaître et se rendre à l'endroit du futur massacre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Drago se cachait dans les ruines fumantes de ce qui était autrefois une charmante bicoque moldue, fruit de toute un vie de privation des anciens propriétaires qui gisaient à présent sous les décombres. Une fois qu'un groupe de moldus effrayés passa en courant devant l'endroit où il se terrait, Drago sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit les sorts sur le groupe. Celui-ci tomba en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. L'assassin se rendit ensuite dans la rue principale de la bourgade d'où s'élevaient des colonnes de fumée noire. Les cris résonnaient de partout, des maisons en flammes aux exterminations dans les coins sombres.

Soudain, un hurlement attira l'attention de Drago Malfoy. Il courut donc dans la direction de la provenance de la plainte et s'engouffra dans un appartement autrefois très cosy avec des rideaux roses maintenant en lambeaux. Des taches de sang souillaient les murs. Des Mangemorts étaient passés par là, sans aucun doute. Le jeune Malfoy franchit une porte où étaient accrochées des lettres de bois qui formaient le prénom « Noé ». Il découvrit dans cette chambre d'enfant l'origine des braillements qui avait atteint ses oreilles il y a peu. Dans son berceau, un bébé pleurait à chaudes larmes. Juste à côté, sa mère, agonisante, se traînait pour défendre son petit.

- Dégage, femme, cracha Drago Malfoy, dégoûté par cet étalage de tendresse et d'amour.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-lui la vie sauve, supplia la jeune maman en un murmure. Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots avec beaucoup de mal, une bulle de sang se formait à la. commissure de ses lèvres. Drago détourna le regard. Sans le savoir, il éprouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une once d'humanité qui disparut aussitôt alors qu'il reprenait sa voix froide et éteinte. Drago ne changeait pas ses vieilles habitudes. Il avait été élevé ainsi, on l'appréciait ainsi… mais personne ne l'aimait ainsi.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager et de la fermer, hurla Drago en lui assénant un coup. Il attrapa ensuite le nourrisson par le col de sa barboteuse et dit à la mère en pleurs : Tu l'as vu ton môme ? Hein ? Regarde-le bien car c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois en vie ! Avada Kedavra !

- Non, mon bébé ! Espèce de monstre, bon à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de vouer Drago aux gémonies que celui-ci lui asséna un coup fatal. Drago se retrouva donc avec un cadavre sanguinolent qui tachait ses nouvelles chaussures et celui d'un enfant qui gisait dans ses bras telle une poupée de chiffon. Les bras ballants, le petit pantin inarticulé demeurera ainsi, le regard rivé vers l'Infini et ce, jusqu'à ce que les insectes sous terre aient raison de lui. La vie de Noé sombrait sous les flots de sang versé.

Drago Malfoy, sang pur de bonne famille, n'avait jamais tué d'enfant auparavant. Il avait toujours laissé le sale travail aux autres mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était éméché, la chose lui avait semblé si facile à faire. Ce petit être était un humain, un simple moldu. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Un moldu ne méritait pas de vivre, qu'il ait septante ans ou un seul. Drago posa ensuite le petit pantin dans son landau avec, malgré tout, une précaution infinie pour ne pas troubler l'expression de la mort qui habitait son visage de lait et qu'il arborerait à tout jamais.

N'ayant pas encore assouvi tous ses désires de sang et de meurtre, Drago, les habits souillés de liquide rougeâtre, se dirigea alors vers la maison la plus majestueuse, celle qui surplombait tout le village, perché là-haut sur sa colline. Tuer les riches était encore plus amusant. Même avec la baguette sur la tempe, ils restaient persuadés que personne ne les tuerait parce qu'ils étaient des personnes influentes. Justement, plus elles étaient importantes et mieux c'était. Tous les plans étaient bons pour mettre le pays à sac et favoriser la montée en puissance du Lord Noir dans un gouvernement en miettes.

Telle une valse incessante, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de massacrer. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Les visages d'innocents s'entrechoquaient et disparaissaient au rythme de la valse de la Mort. Pas le temps de respirer qu'il passait à un autre morceau. Les paroles parlaient de guerre, de mort et de tristesse, le tout sur un ton d'indifférence. Ne pas penser, tourbillonner… tuer… Un tourbillon de robes au rythme de ses pas… Tourbillonner… tuer… Le sang qui gicle pour illustrer ses paroles dans le vent… Tourbillonner… tuer… La musique ne s'arrêtait qu'en fin de soirée, après que tous les moldus aient rejoint le repos éternel… Se calmer… Inconsciemment, regretter… Se saouler… Oublier…

Dans le hall d'entrée de la masure que Drago avait pris pour cible, tout était encore intact. Le blondinet était fier d'avoir le privilège d'être le premier à tout y détruire. Les vases peints qui reposaient avec élégance sur des piliers le long des murs devaient valoir une fortune. Il aurait pu arrondir son compte en banque en les vendant mais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, contrairement au fait de briser toutes ces merveilles qui procurait un bien fou ! Une femme qui devait avoir la trentaine apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte en haut de l'escalier de marbre qui trônait dans le hall. Elle avait les cheveux noirs coupés au bol qui lui donnaient un air autoritaire. Avec une voix sèche qui détrônerait celle de McGonagall, elle dit :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi, jeune homme ?

- C'est simple, je suis venu vous tuer, misérable moldue !

- Vous faite erreur sur la personne ! Je me nomme Shaktia Pelzer, sorcière de sang pur et membre du Magenmagot ! Voici ma carte accréditant mes dires, dit-elle en lui tendant une carte de contrôle d'origine, celle-la même qu'avait instauré Voldemort quelques mois auparavant pour ne pas commettre la gaffe d'assassiner par erreur des sang purs. Tout sorcier jugé digne de vivre en possédait une et leur distribution était ardemment surveillée.

-Oh, navré Mrs Pelzer, s'excusa Drago Malfoy. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre de présent dans votre adorable demeure?

- Personne ! Maintenant, partez et ayez l'obligeance de ne pas saccager ma maison ! Les vases et le mobilier à vos côtés sont de très grande valeur, se plaignit la sorcière en lui indiquant la direction de la sortie.

- S'il n'y a personne, pourquoi ais-je aperçu de la lumière et du mouvement depuis votre soupirail en arrivant ?

- Oh, c'était moi qui étais allée à la cave chercher… Hum… Un ingrédient pour le poison contre les anichrides que j'étais présentement en train de préparer. Le bézoard, vous savez, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Le bézoard n'est jamais utilisé pour les poisons, uniquement pour les antidotes, une sorcière telle que vous devrait savoir cela. D'un autre côté, lorsque j'arrivai, vous descendiez les escaliers mais vous prétendez revenir de la cave. Je m'inquiète donc des dires d'une femme qui a accès à sa cave à partir du premier étage ! Une question reste alors sans réponse. Qui est _réellement_ dans votre cave ? Demanda le Mangemort, sur le ton de la conversation. Il attrapa ensuite un vase en terre cuite à côté de lui et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur blanc immaculé.

- Jeune homme, c'était un vase perse d'époque ! Et je vous dis qu'il n'y a personne ! Sortez de chez moi, hurla Shaktia Pelzer en perdant son sang froid.

- Je vais tout de même me permettre d'aller vérifier, dit simplement Drago en attrapant son hôte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la cave en tenant Shaktia baguette contre tempe.

Un simple soupirail inondait la pièce de lumière. Sur le mur de droite, un étalage de bocaux divers ne semblait tenir que grâce à un sort de colmatage. Les araignées avaient envahi les lieux et semblaient avoir trouvé en cet endroit poussiéreux un véritable palace. Un bruissement de robe attira l'attention de Drago dans un coin de la pièce. Là, une dizaine d'enfants se terraient les uns contre les autres dans une once de clarté. Les plus âgés avaient plaqué leurs mains sur la bouche de leurs cadets pour ne pas que leurs cris ne s'entendent. Une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'elle était découverte, une fillette fondit en larmes. Drago immobilisa son otage par un Stupéfix et empoigna ladite petite fille. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'envoyer le sort fatal à l'enfant qui était aussi blanche qu'un linge, une voix d'homme venant de derrière son dos vint l'interrompre.

- Lâche ce gosse, Malfoy !

Le Mangemort aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Comme un automatisme, la sueur perla sur son front. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Drago n'osait pas se retourner, de peur que ses craintes soient confirmées. Par acquis de conscience, il trouva le courage de questionner :

- Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Drago se retourna lentement, sans pour autant cesser de craindre de voir ses soupçons confirmés. L'homme qui était dans le coin le plus sombre avança d'un pas pour que son visage atteigne les rayons du Soleil franchissant l'unique puit de lumière. Estomaqué, Drago ne put que demander :

- Potter ?

_**→TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie Pier ** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_☼ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**• Chapitre3 •**

- Potter ?

- En personne Malfoy ! Bon, tu lâches ce gosse ou je te le fais libérer moi-même ? Demanda Harry en désignant une petite fille avec des nattes blondes que Drago était présentement en train d'étouffer.

Drago lança un regard noir à l'enfant qui suffoquait sous son avant-bras, celui-là même où la Marque des Ténèbres restait gravée. La petite avait le visage au teint rouge brique et avait à peine la force de se débattre. A en voir la saleté sur sa petite robe à volants, elle restait cachée depuis plusieurs semaines dans ce cave insalubre. Des larmes perlant sur ses cils, la petite fille implorait Drago du regard étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler à cause du bras de son assaillant qui lui bloquait la respiration. Cet instant où l'étincelle d'espoir brillait au fond des yeux de sa victime sembla durer des heures pour Drago alors qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une seule petite seconde. Cette expression dans la prunelle des yeux bruns de la fillette lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Drago relâcha son emprise et libéra la fillette qui s'empressa de remplir à nouveau d'air ses frêles poumons et de s'enfuir se réfugier derrière Harry. Celui-ci était totalement éberlué que son ennemi ait laissé la vie sauve à cette petite fille. Pourquoi l'avait-il relâché ? Le Mangemort lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Celui-ci resta un instant le regard rivé vers le mur où la peinture s'écaillait, fixant intensément une petite araignée qui tissait sa toile. Comme Drago aurait voulu être cette petite bête. Construire son monde en se moquant des drames qui se déroulaient sous son nez. Ne pas avoir à prendre part à cette guerre, ne pas avoir quelques fois honte d'avoir choisi le camp des plus forts. Ne pas avoir le visage de ses morts qui viennent le hanter la nuit. Petite araignée innocente vit alors un doigt se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle et de sa toile pour venir l'écraser sans retenue. Petite araignée innocente n'était plus.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Malfoy ?

- Cette bestiole me narguait, répondit sournoisement le concerné.

- Je ne te parlais pas de l'araignée ! Je m'étonnais juste que tu aies relâché Colleen, fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais derrière lequel ladite Colleen avait trouvé refuge.

- J'ai peut-être simplement trouvé une façon encore plus atroce de la tuer, se défendit le Mangemort.

Un Mangemort ne se laissait jamais démonter. Un Mangemort était fort. Un Mangemort ne ressentait jamais rien à part de la haine ou, dans de rares cas, des sentiments presque humains mais cela, ils l'oubliaient aussi vite, le lavage du cerveau qu'ils subissaient se chargeant de leur ôter de tels sentiments de la tête. Drago ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Un coup d'œil confirma à celui-ci que son ennemi n'avait aucune baguette. Il était vulnérable, le travail allait être facile !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait tout de suite ? Aurais-tu des remords, Malfoy ?

- Aucun, mais je préfère commencer par toi, Potter !

- C'est trop d'honneur ! Un peu plus et tu me faisais rougir, répondit narcissiquement le célèbre Survivant.

- C'aurait été trop beau ! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

- Ouais, être Survivant ne rapportait plus très bien alors je me recycle dans le comique !

- Bon, je te tue maintenant ou j'attends que t'aies fini de me balancer ton récital de blagues, le comique ? Demanda Drago, furieux de se voir ainsi répondre.

- Oh, on dirait que tu fais des progrès. Tu ne m'appelles plus « Potter » mais « le comique ». C'est bien, encore quelques années et puis tu pourras apprendre à lire !

L'espace d'un instant, Drago Malfoy vit rouge. Il détestait être ainsi ridiculisé. Il était un Mangemort, par Merlin ! Un Mangemort était fort ou tout du moins, il s'en persuadait. Drago allait bientôt le tuer et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de lancer des vannes douteuses. Si seulement celles-ci étaient marrantes. Mais non, il se moquait de Drago qui, d'habitude, inspirait la crainte rien qu'en disant son nom. Les Malfoy étaient des êtres redoutés jusqu'aux monde des moldus qui avaient appris il y a peu l'existence des sorciers. Si avoir un air hautain ne suffisait plus à imposer le respect, que Drago allait-il devenir ?

- C'est ça, rigole, car c'est la dernière fois que tu peux le faire ! AVADA KEDAVRA, hurla Drago de toute la force de ses poumons.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Mangemort, la colère l'avait fait dévier et le sort s'était lamentablement échoué sur le mur à un mètre de sa cible. Une des soeur de la petite araignée innocente qui avait succombé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt sous le doigt de l'humain passait justement par là et ne comprit pas pourquoi un faisceau vert arrivait droit sur elle. Elle ne s'interrogea pas bien longtemps car elle intercepta aussitôt l'Avada Kedavra et succomba sur le coup sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa toile. Petite araignée Junior n'était plus. Ainsi s'éteignit l'une des plus grandes lignées d'arachnides, celle des petites araignées innocentes.

- Tu comptes devenir exterminateur de petites bêtes, Malfoy ? Quelle belle ambition ! Peut-être que là au moins tu assouvirais ta soif de sang ! Au lieu de tuer les petits enfants, tu tuerais les mouches, le pied, non ? Questionna Harry Potter, adepte de l'humour noir.

- Exactement, et tu seras mon premier client, microbe ! Rétorqua le Mangemort avec un sourire carnassier en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Microbe à présent ? Décidément, quelle panoplie de surnoms ! Ton niveau m'impressionne. Si t'es sage, tu auras un bonbon !

- Je vais te tuer et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, Drago, répondit le jeune homme.

Drago sembla tomber des nues. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu balafré voulait dire là ? Voulant cacher son incertitude, Drago détourna la tête. Il regarda alors les marmots qui se cachaient tant bien que mal dans le coin opposé de celui où se trouvait Harry. A l'avant, un garçon un peu plus âgé aux cheveux aussi blonds que celui de la dénommée Colleen défiait Drago du regard et encadrait de ses bras les enfants plus petits pour les consoler. Un autre garçon aux cheveux bouclés serrait tout contre lui un morceau de tissus qui devait autrefois être un ours en peluche. Les seuls points communs entre tous ces enfants étaient les larmes qui mouillaient leurs joues et cette expression que seuls les enfants qui ont trop vite appris la dureté de la vie ont.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que si je le voulais vraiment je t'aurais déjà tué ? Demanda Drago.

- De un, j'ai vu ton expression lorsque j'ai dit cela et cela confirme mes soupçons. Deuxièmement, je sais qu'au fond de toi, t'es pas comme cela, Malfoy !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, Potter ? Rien, cria le jeune Mangemort qui commençait vraiment à haïr cette conversation qui s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

- Tu as donc tout oublié ? Demanda le Survivant avec déception.

- Mais oublié quoi ?

- C'n'est pas possible…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Hurla Drago qui commençait réellement à s'énerver.

- Que tu aies oublié notre promesse !

- Mais quelle promesse ? De quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Drago Malfoy, en bon Mangemort tentant d'imposer son pouvoir, avait dit cette dernière phrase en empoignant son ennemi par l'encolure de sa robe couverte de poussière et le plaquant contre le mur. Les visages des deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à dix centimètres l'uns de l'autre. D'où il était, Drago pouvait sentir la respiration du Survivant qui le fixait avec cet air paisible qu'il arborait toujours, même aux portes de la mort. Sans que le jeune homme blond ait anticipé ce geste, Harry Potter lui cracha en pleine figure, le faisant lâcher prise et reculer de plusieurs pas.

Appliquant la bonne vieille méthode de l'action/réaction, Drago propulsa de toute ses forces son poing dans la figure de son assaillant qui fut touché en plein dans l'œil. Harry plaqua alors sa main contre son visage et retint un cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Drago put voir le sang couler le long des traits fins de la pommette du balafré. Merlin que sa soulageait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. C'était un de ses rêves qui se réalisait. En plus il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer le sang couler, surtout s'il était de l'arcade sourcilière du Survivant. Derrière Drago, les cris des enfants redoublèrent d'intensité.

A peine Drago eut-il tourné la tête pour voir les marmots pleurer qu'il fut projeté par terre par un Survivant furieux d'avoir une nouvelle balafre sur le visage. Harry Potter s'assit à califourchon sur son ennemi en lui maintenant les mains pour qu'il n'arrive pas à se défaire de son emprise. Décidément, il s'était amélioré en défense ce Survivant de pacotille depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard ! Drago Malfoy lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock à l'homme qui était assis au dessus de lui et demanda :

- Lâche-moi !

- D'abord, tu m'écoutes, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Lors de notre septième année, tu es venu me voir en douce pour me demander de l'aide. J'ai lu dans tes yeux ce jour-là que tu étais sincère. Tu ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort ! Mais quelques jours plus tard, Voldemort t'a attrapé et depuis, tu es devenu un toutou très docile pour lui.

- Tu mens, je m'en souviendrais si je t'avais demandé de l'aide ! J'ai toujours aimé tuer, j'ai toujours été un Mangemort exceptionnel, rétorqua Drago en essayant de se débattre.

- Non, tu n'as pas toujours été aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses ! Souviens-toi de Dumbledore, souviens-toi de cette nuit noire où tu n'as pas osé le tuer ! Souviens-toi des regrets que tu as eu d'avoir songé à le faire juste avant de devenir Mangemort ! Souviens-toi de quand tu pleurais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

- Tu mens ! Je ne me souviens de rien à part des meurtres !

- Pendant une année, Ron, Hermione et moi on a fait des recherches sur Voldemort. On a compris comment il rassemblait autant de troupes. Soit il avait la persuasion, soit il avait les menaces. On a ensuite découvert qu'il faisait subir à ses futurs Mangemorts des lavages de cerveau pour vous ôter de la tête toute émotion un tant soi peu humaine. Ils vous ont mis dans la tête des images de meurtre en vous faisant croire que c'était vous qui les aviez commis !

- Tu mens ! J'ai tué les Weasley, j'ai tué la morveuse de Delacour, j'ai tué ma mère et j'ai tué ce bébé ! Hurla Drago hors de lui.

- Tu as bien tué ce bébé, ta mère et Gabrielle. Mais les Weasley étaient morts bien avant que tu ne commettes toi-même ton premier meurtre. Tu n'étais pas au terrier au moment de la tuerie ! J'en conclus que Voldemort n'a fait que te transmettre des images vagues du crime et les sentiments qui les accompagnaient ! Pour ton premier meurtre, un sentiment de fierté, pour tes pires ennemis, un sentiment de vengeance, pour les faibles, un sentiment d'indifférence, expliqua Harry en crachant ses mots au visage de Drago, toujours couché en dessous de lui.

- Tu mens, murmura Drago de plus en plus incertain.

- Si je mens, alors raconte moi comment tu as pénétré le Terrier, comment tu as débusqué tes victimes, dis-moi qui était avec toi !

- Je… je…

- Tu ne pourras pas me répondre tout simplement parce que tu n'y étais pas ! C'est Dolohov et Avery qui ont attaqué les Weasley, je le sais, j'étais sur place, sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu n'y étais pas, Drago, conclut Harry

- C'est faux ! Je… j'étais capable de tuer Dumbledore bien avant le meurtre des Weasley mais Rogue ne m'en a pas laissé le temps ! J'allais le faire ! J'ai toujours été capable de tuer, se défendit le jeune blondinet à présent totalement désemparé face à ces révélations.

- Non, Rogue savait que tu n'y parviendrais pas, que tu n'en étais pas capable. Il avait fait le serment inviolable à ta mère de te protéger et de te garder en vie. Si le directeur ne mourrait pas, tu serais tué par Voldemort ou un de ses sbires et donc, Rogue mourrait aussi. C'est la simple et unique raison pour laquelle Rogue a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Tu n'en étais pas capable….

- Rogue haïssait Dumbledore !

- Il était espion pour l'Ordre mais n'avait pas le choix ! C'est pour cela que Voldemort l'a tué de ses propres mains lorsqu'il l'a découvert ! Dumbledore ne suppliait pas Rogue de lui laisser la vie sauve mais de ne pas gâcher sa couverture et de continuer à espionner Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre ! J'étais là aussi, Malfoy et j'ai vu que tu n'aurais jamais été capable de tuer, je l'ai vu, assura le Survivant. On s'était fait la promesse de mettre un jour Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Tu avais promis cela pour que ta mère retrouve un jour le sourire !

Drago resta un instant muet, dos contre terre, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes ces révélations. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Drago Malfoy était un bon Mangemort ! Drago était né pour tuer et aucun lavage de cerveau n'avait fait de lui une machine à tuer ! Drago avait tué les Weasley… mais était incapable de se souvenir quand et comment. Soudain, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Drago, Harry et les enfants, une voix retentit au dessus d'eux.

- Hé, ya quelqu'un dans cette baraque ?

- La ferme Goyle ! Tu penses bien qu'ils ne vont pas te répondre « oui je suis là, venez vite me tuer ! », répondit une autre voix que Drago identifia comme étant celle de Antwon Avery.

- Hé, les mecs, matez-moi cette bicoque ! On devrait se faire du pognon avec tous ces vases, remarqua ensuite Crabbe.

Harry desserra son étreinte sur Drago qui se releva aussitôt. Tous deux se regardèrent et Harry finit par demander :

- Tu les connais ?

- Ouais, ils sont avec moi ! _Enervatum, _lança alors Drago sur Shaktia Pelzer qui était restée stupéfixée à terre pendant toute la durée de la conversation.

Drago empoigna la sorcière par un bras pour la remettre debout, la fit monter les escaliers de la cave et se retourna vers Harry qui s'était précipité vers le coin où se cachaient les enfants. Drago mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de garder le silence et sortir de la cave en disant :

- Laissez les mecs, la maison est à cette dame qui est une sorcière de sang pur et membre du Mangenmagot. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner d'où on vient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle à la cave ? Demanda cet imbécile de Goyle avec un air surpris.

- Elle me faisait visiter la réserve, répondit narcissiquement Drago, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses compères.

- Maintenant, sortez de chez moi, jeune gens, cria Shaktia Pelzer qui avait eu son compté d'émotions forte pour les semaines à venir.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent bien vite, juste après que leur hôte ait ordonné à Crabbe de vider ses poches et de lui rendre les bijoux qu'il avait pris en douce. Enfin, en douce était plutôt un sens littéral car, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Crabe avait fait preuve d'une maladresse rare. Les Mangemorts s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire alors que tout le village était dévasté. Tout enfin, presque car d'irréductibles cris d'enfant résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ou plutôt, aux Mangemorts. Tant qu'il y avait encore moldu qui vive, les Mangemorts ne partaient pas, telle était leur devise. Drago trouva alors un môme de dix ans qui serrait de toutes ses forces le cadavre sanguinolent de son chien caché derrière des poubelles dans un recoin.

- Laissez les mecs, je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez vous en allez, dit Drago à ses collègues.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, asura le jeune blondinet.

- Oooh… Allez, on se casse nous !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En trois « plops » les Mangemorts étaient repartis. Drago, lui était resté dans cette impasse, le regard rivé sur l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux couleur de son et se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans un coin. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes mais se cachait le visage dans les mains par pudeur. Tout refit alors surface dans la tête de Drago. Cette émotion dans les yeux de la petite Colleen, cette émotion que dégageait l'enfant caché derrière la poubelle, cette émotion que Drago avait lorsqu'il se réfugiait dans les toilettes des filles de Poudlard : Le désarroi. Le désarroi qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il n'avait le choix qu'entre tuer son directeur et se faire tuer. Devenir assassin ou se faire tuer. L'innocence qu'il avait un jour perdu par la faute d'une face de serpent….

Drago se souvenait de cet appel à l'aide qu'il avait lancé à Harry Potter, l'être qu'il admirait, le garçon libre de pensée qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Drago se souvenait ! Drago Malfoy n'était pas né pour être Mangemort… Drago était libre de faire ses propres choix ! Alors, Drago s'empara du garçon caché derrière les poubelles et se dirigea vers une des demeures du village dévasté, la plus belle maison, celle qui surplombait toute la vallée, celle où se terrait son meilleur ennemi...

_**→ TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie-Pier** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_☼ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**• Chapitre4 •**

Drago se dirigeait lentement vers le manoir où il avait trouvé le Survivant quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans ses bras, l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli caché derrière une poubelle, tremblait de peur. Il fixait Drago avec des yeux de chien battu qui aurait fait craquer Voldemort en personne. Tellement de tristesse, de chagrin et d'incompréhension y prenaient place. Les blessures ne sont pas que physiques, les dégâts ne sont jamais que matériels. Il y a des éboulements bien plus graves que ceux d'une maison. Il y a ceux d'une vie. Cet enfant dans les bras du méchant Mangemort n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Sa mère gisait certainement sous ces décombres comme le reste de sa famille. Peut-être même qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Son chien, il en serrait le cadavre contre son cœur lorsque Drago l'avait découvert. En quelques secondes, un monde qui s'écroule, l'innocence qui s'envole avec le fantôme de sa vie passée.

- Vous allez me tuer, monsieur ? Le garçon eut-il la force de demander.

- Non… non, plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pourtant l'un de ceux qui avez tué ma mère !

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Je ne fais plus partie des leurs, ajouta Drago.

- Vous avez cette marque sur le bras. L'homme avec la capuche sur la tête avait la même lorsqu'il a tué ma maman.

- Imagine que j'ai les manches baissées dans ce cas et je redeviens un homme comme les autres qui essaie de sauver ta peau. Et je suis désolé pour ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse, assura l'ancien Mangemort.

- Maman m'a dit de me cacher. Elle était partie chercher Noé lorsque le premier monsieur est entré. Il a frappé ma maman de toutes ses forces, mais elle bougeait encore un peu, fit l'enfant en ravalant ses sanglots. Ensuite il y en a un deuxième qui est arrivé. Moi, j'étais toujours caché dans le placard. Le second monsieur déguisé il a lui aussi tapé ma maman qui a arrêté de bouger et il a tué Noé. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, j'aurais dû être fort comme papa…

Des larmes coulaient sur leur visage, la seule différence étant que Drago pleurait silencieusement et l'enfant, non. Drago contemplait à présent l'étendue des désastres qu'il avait causé. Il avait ruiné la vie de cet enfant. Noé, le bébé qu'il avait tué sous les yeux de sa mère se nommait Noé. L'homme à la capuche qu'avait vu le petit garçon, c'était bien Drago. Il avait froidement assassiné son frère et sa mère. Drago avait fait cela, sans aucun remord à l'époque. Maintenant que cette histoire lui revenait dans toute sa cruauté, Drago se sentit mal. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Inconsciemment, Drago resserra son étreinte sur la petite chose larmoyante qui pleurait dans ses bras. Une parcelle de son esprit lança silencieusement à cet enfant un « Pardon » qui se perdit dans l'immensité de ses sentiments. Tous les pardons du monde ne suffiraient pas à faire revenir la mère de l'enfant.

Soudain un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour lui ? Certainement pas. Pour le balafré ? Encore moins. Drago Malfoy était né pour devenir Mangemort, par Merlin ! Son père lui avait appris à lancer un regard hautain à quiconque osait lui adresser la parole. On lui avait enseigné le mot Sang-de-Bourbe avant même qu'il ne sache marcher. On lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec de longs sermons sur la pureté du sang et la noble lignée des Malfoy. Il n'avait pas été un des pires Serpentards de sa génération pour finir par collaborer avec le Survivant, son pire ennemi ! Pris d'un élan soudain, Drago tourna les talons, bien décidé à faire chemin inverse, achever l'enfant dans ses bras et dénoncer Potter à Lord Voldemort. La récompense qu'il recevrait serait somptueuse. Mais, ferait-elle le poids face à son impossibilité de se regarder dans le miroir à présent ? Drago resserra sa poigne sur l'enfant qu'il allait tuer.

- Vous me faites mal, monsieur, se plaignit le garçonnet.

- Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi vous faites demi-tour ?

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, cracha Drago entre ses dents.

- Vous me faites peur monsieur, continua l'enfant.

- La ferme ! hurla subitement le Mangemort.

- Vous aviez pourtant dit que vous n'étiez pas un monstre !

Monstre. Ce mot résonna un court instant dans la tête de Drago Malfoy. Monstre… monstre… monstre… Sans plus savoir pourquoi ni comment, Drago refit chemin inverse. Dans ses bras, le garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Allait-il réellement mourir et rejoindre sa maman ? Drago accéléra le pas vers le manoir où se terrait en ce moment Harry Potter et quelques enfants de sang impur. Il marchait le plus vite possible pour ne pas que l'envie d'abandonner refasse surface. Il arriva bien vite devant la porte d'entrée du manoir des Pelzer, posa l'enfant qui tremblait toujours par terre et prit une grande inspiration. A l'instant même où Drago s'apprêtait à frapper contre la porte massive, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un Harry Potter souriant en coin dans l'embrasure.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, fit-il simplement.

- Je… répondit simplement Drago, trop étonné pour dire autre chose de plus pertinent.

- Je, je, je et encore je. Cela t'arrive-t-il de parler d'autre chose que de ta petite personne Malfoy ? Et si tu nous présentais…

- Hein ? Mais qui ?

- Je parle de la petite chose larmoyante qui est accrochée à ta cape !

- Quoi ? Hurla Drago en vérifiant en un éclair si quelque chose correspondant à cette définition était présente sur sa cape.

- L'enfant, Drago, l'enfant qui pleure à tes pieds, précisa Harry Potter avec un sourire en coin de voir son ennemi aussi effrayé pour un simple malentendu.

- Ho, lui, commença Drago en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je l'ai trouvé caché derrière une poubelle. Sa famille a été décimée. Je me suis dit que tu…

- Salut bonhomme, coupa Harry. Je peux savoir commet tu t'appelles et quel âge tu as ?

- Richie, j'ai neuf ans, marmonna le garçon en montrant seulement huit doigts de ses mains égratignées.

- Okay Richie, je vais te proposer un marché. Tu vas aller avec Shaktia, la madame là-bas. Elle va soigner tes vilaines blessures pendant que je discute avec ton ami Drago, d'accord ?

L'enfant se dirigea lentement vers la sorcière que Harry lui avait indiquée. Drago suivit la procession de son protégé avec un regard triste qu'il détourna aussitôt pour fixer son ennemi de toujours. Drago attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne voulait pas prendre les devants. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Drago était mentalement perdu.

- Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu te décides à venir chercher les autres gosses avec moi ?

- Les autres gosses ?

- Malfoy, t'es toujours aussi lent à la détente ? Les enfants, dans la cave ! Tes petits amis Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à venir fouiller les restes du village et, par conséquent, on doit changer de planque, expliqua Harry Potter comme s'il parlait à un enfant de six ans.

- Vous comptez aller où ?

- Loin d'ici. On ne sait pas encore mais le plus loin sera le mieux, expliqua le Survivant en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte donnant sur la cave.

- Ma famille a une vieille maison de campagne inoccupée dans le sud de l'Ecosse, elle pourrait nous servir, lança Drago Malfoy avant de se précipiter pour suivre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Nous ? Alors tu acceptes de faire partie du voyage ?

- Ais-je le choix ?

- Oui, suivre les ordres de Voldemort comme un larbin ou te rebeller et risquer ta vie pour celle des autres. C'est à toi de choisir, mais regarde bien ces mômes et demande-toi si tu as vraiment le cœur assez dur pour les abandonner, fit Harry en désignant les enfants enserrés les uns contre les autres qui dormaient dans un coin de la cave.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers le monceau de marmots aussi sales les uns que les autres. A l'avant, la petite qu'il connaissait comme étant Colleen, celle qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer une heure auparavant, dormait paisiblement. Des mèches blondes étaient collées par la crasse sur son front. Derrière, un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Colleen avait glissé sa main autour de la taille de la fillette pour la protéger. Il s'agissait certainement de son grand frère. Juste à côté, un enfant assez enrobé et plus âgé, probablement la douzaine, s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il avait les cheveux gonflés en de boucles bien définies malgré la saleté avec des reflets roux. A son opposé, une autre petite fille ne dormait pas. De type hispanique, elle observait Drago d'un œil inquiet. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et étendit sa cape sur les épaules de la gamine. Cette dernière sourit, resserra sa prise sur l'ours en peluche qu'elle avait dans les bras et referma les yeux.

- Alors, cette maison de campagne, elle ferait notre affaire ? Questionna Drago en évitant le regard surpris du balafré.

- Impossible. Si tu connais l'existence de cette planque, ton père aussi et il peut très bien s'en servir.

- Non, Père a oublié l'existence de cette masure. Elle appartenait à Mère. Etant petit, elle m'avait promis de m'y emmener mais mon grand-père maternel a trahi le Seigneur de Ténèbres et tout ce qui concernait la famille de Mère est devenu un sujet tabou, cette maison y compris. Cela fait plus de quinze ans que Père n'en a plus entendu parler. Jamais il ne pensera nous y chercher, expliqua-t-il.

- Cela pourrait faire l'affaire. Je suppose que tu as eu l'adresse de cette bicoque en recevant ton héritage à la mort de ta mère ?

- Comment sais-tu pour la mort de Mère ? Oh, bien sûr, c'est avec toi qu'elle collaborait, déduisit logiquement le jeune blondinet.

- Oui, c'est grâce à elle si on est toujours en vie et c'est aussi grâce à ta mère si Shaktia et moi nous nos sommes rencontrés.

- T'es pas tombé sur la plus moche il faut dire, commença Drago en parlant de Shaktia. Mais elle est un peu trop vieille à mon goût.

- J'ai entendu, fit la concernée en arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte en tenant le jeune protégé de Drago par la main.

- De plus, Shaktia et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, expliqua Harry. Je les préfère avec les cheveux courts et sans poitrine, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

Drago faillit s'étouffer devant cette révélation. Son pire ennemi était homosexuel. Cela lui aurait fait un bon sujet de raillerie s'il avait su cela lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, trop gêné que pour parler. Rouge comme une pivoine, il jugea préférable de changer de sujet et se dirigea alors vers le petit moldu que la sorcière venait de soigner.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'a que quelques blessures superficielles, il va vite se remettre, expliqua Shaktia tandis que le dénommé Richie dévisageait les autres marmots présents dans la pièce.

- Hey, Richie, content de te voir guéri, lança Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du petit. Je vais te présenter de nouveaux copains avec qui tu vas devoir faire un petit bout de chemin. La petite fille blonde que tu vois à l'avant, c'est Colleen et juste derrière elle, le garçon qui lui ressemble, c'est son frère Joshua. Colleen a quatre ans et son frère, sept. Ensuite, la petite fille un peu basanée, c'est Juliette qui a six ans.

- Et moi c'est Milo, fit le petit grassouillet aux boucles rousses. Je suis l'aîné, j'ai douze ans !

- Milo est aussi un grand bavard, précisa Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil. Et enfin, le dernier mais non le moindre, on a notre petit Tom qui vient juste de fêter son premier anniversaire, continua-t-il en serrant dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux châtains clairs coupés au bol dont l'expression était vaguement familière à Drago.

- Le plus jeune, Tom, c'est… commença le jeune Malfoy qui fut aussitôt coupé par son ennemi de toujours

- C'est le fils de Hermione et Ron, oui. Lors de l'attaque au Terrier, j'étais dans une autre salle en train de changer Tom lorsque les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Nous sommes les deux seuls à être sortis vivant de l'attaque.

- Et les autres marmots, tu les as trouvés où ?

- J'étais chargé par l'Ordre du Phénix d'aller avertir les parents de Colleen et Joshua que leurs enfants étaient sorciers et donc, en danger puisque les Mangemorts chassaient les enfants nés de famille moldue. J'étais arrivé seulement depuis quelques minutes, le temps que les parents me servent une tasse de thé, lorsque les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils avaient passé la journée à chasser les Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils les appellent et c'était au tour de Colleen et Joshua d'y passer. Le temps que je mette les deux enfants en sécurité et j'ai retrouvé les parents égorgés dans le salon.

- C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Peu après avoir eu la garde de Tom. C'est également ce jour-là que le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix a été anéanti alors je me suis retrouvé seul avec trois enfants à protéger, c'est là que tout a commencé.

- Et les autres gosses ?

- Juliette, la petite hispanique de six ans, c'est ta mère qui me l'a amenée. Elle avait trouvée la petite errant dans la rue après une attaque de Mangemorts, du temps où Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore démasquée. Contrairement au père qui était sorcier, la mère de Juliette était une moldue et donc, la fillette est potentiellement une cible pour Mangemorts alors elle aussi je la garde avec nous, continua le Survivant.

- Milo, c'est mon neveu, ajouta Shaktia. Ma sœur m'a suppliée d'en prendre soin parce qu'il est un Cracmol. Il n'a jamais reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, au grand désespoir de ma sœur et celle-ci s'imaginait que les serviteurs du Lord Noir n'oseraient pas m'attaquer moi, à cause de ma situation au ministère. Je me suis dit qu'un gosse de plus ou de moins, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, alors j'ai accepté d'assurer sa protection. Et voila un mois qu'on se cache tous ensemble, acheva la sorcière.

- Mais pourquoi vous restiez dans cette cave ? Vous auriez pu aller dans le restant du manoir sans que personne ne vous remarque ! Ces gosses n'ont plus vu la couleur de l'eau depuis au moins un siècle, s'étonna Drago Malfoy.

- C'est parce qu'on a pas eu le temps. On venait juste d'arriver ici lorsque votre attaque a débuté. Cela fait un mois qu'on errait de village en village en se cachant sous les ponts. On pensait rester quelques semaines ici, dans mon manoir, mais c'est raté. Comme à chacune de vos attaques, la deuxième vague de Mangemorts va arriver pour piller le restant des maisons. On doit partir le plus vite possible, ta maison de vacances fera l'affaire. Allez les enfants, prenez vos peluches et montez, on doit changer de campement, les pressa Shaktia Pelzer.

Les enfants dont certains dormaient encore, se levèrent, prirent leurs misérables peluches et doudoux, passèrent devant Drago Malfoy qui les regarda un par un, puis montèrent les escaliers. Juliette, la petite hispanique, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Harry la rattrapa de justesse et elle continua son chemin en baillant. Harry s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas aux enfants lorsque celui qu'il haïssait depuis le début de sa scolarité le retint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, fit honteusement le Mangemort repenti.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours été mentalement plus doué que toi ? Harry le railla-t-il.

- Oh, arrête ! Les sarcasmes, c'est mon rôle normalement ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Pourquoi tu acceptes mon retour du côté de la Lumière aussi facilement ? J'ai tué des innocents, par Merlin et toi tu fais comme si j'avais toujours été un saint, s'exclama Drago Malfoy.

- Tu es le seul à avoir renié Voldemort, à avoir accepté de nous aider. Ancien Mangemort ou pas, maintenant tu es un des derniers espoirs pour que revienne la paix.

_**→ TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie-Pier** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre5 •**

Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits que Drago, Harry, Shaktia et les enfants évoluaient entre les flocons de neige et le vent froid. Les cailloux et les plaques de verglas défilaient sous leurs pieds, les hypnotisant à la longue. De la fumée sortait sans cesse de leurs lèvres bleuies pour s'envoler vers les étoiles qui surveillaient leur procession. En effet, ils devaient voyager de nuit car le jour, les Mangemorts rôdaient et il était alors impossible à des sangs impurs de passer inaperçus, d'autant plus que le Survivant faisaient partie du voyage.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, Drago, se plaignit alors Juliette en se massant le talon.

- Tais-toi et avance, répondit le Mangemort repenti.

- Malfoy !

- Allez, viens la demie portion. Je veux bien te prendre sur mes épaules pendant quelques minutes, puisque Sieur Potter insiste, s'avoua vaincu Drago tandis que son ennemi envoyait un clin d'œil complice à la petite fille.

- Moi aussi j'ai mal les pieds, Harry, intervint alors Colleen avec un faux air attristé.

- Les enfants, on n'arrivera jamais au manoir avant l'aube si vous faites tous des caprices, se plaignit Harry. Allez, grimpe sur mes épaules mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

- Nous aussi on pourra après Harry ?

- Non, Milo. Tu as douze ans, elles en ont la moitié. Je veux bien porter les filles mais vous êtes des garçons, des hommes forts, vous marchez seuls !

- Et Tom, Shaktia le porte bien lui et c'est un garçon, rétorqua Joshua qui avait le bout du nez rougis et qui reniflait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Mais Tom n'a que un an, il ne sait pas encore marcher, tu le sais très bien, Josh, répondit la sorcière, épuisée d'entendre les enfants se plaindre sans arrêt.

-Ouais, chouchou va, fit le petit garçon en tirant la langue à son camarade en barbotine qui dormait à poings fermé sur l'épaule de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

- La ferme vous tous, murmura alors Drago sur un ton sans réplique.

- Sois un peu plus poli devant les enfants !

- J'ai dit la ferme ! J'ai entendu des bruits de pas, cachez-vous dans le fossé, vite, ordonna Drago à mi-voix tandis que la troupe s'exécutait.

Tapis dans un enchevêtrement de ronces en bordure des bois, Harry, Drago, Shaktia et les enfants retinrent leur respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsque les bruits de pas se firent plus nets, Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la petite Colleen qui s'était mise à sangloter. A peine eut-il pausé sa main sur la peau douce de la fillette qu'un groupe de trois Mangemorts complètement saouls passa sur le sentier sur lequel le groupe de réfugiés marchait quelques minutes auparavant. Sans l'appel de Drago, toute la troupe aurait foncé droit vers la mort. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes après le départ des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort pour enfin sortir de leur cachette. Milo se plaignit pour la forme qu'il avait les genoux écorchés par les ronces mais cessa aussitôt en voyant le regard dur de Drago Malfoy. Cet homme faisait encore un peu peur aux enfants, bien qu'il ait montré sa loyauté à plusieurs reprises depuis leur départ.

-On est bientôt arrivés, Harry ? Demanda d'une petite voix Joshua.

-Je ne sais pas, demande à Malfoy, répondit en toute sincérité Harry tandis que l'enfant de sept ans lui lançait un regard suppliant. C'est bon, Drago ne va pas te manger, Josh ! Drago, c'est encore loin cette maison ? J'ai la bonne impression qu'on est perdus, moi !

-La ferme Potter et essaie au moins ne fois dans ta vie de me faire confiance. On est dans la forêt de Malodrak, la maison de vacances doit être de l'autre côté du bois.

-Comment sais-tu dans quelle forêt nous sommes ? Tu sais, les arbres se ressemblent tous par ici…

-Regarde la mousse sur les arbres, conseilla le jeune homme blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Hein ?

-Regarde je te dis !

-Et bien, elle est normale cette mousse, fit le Survivant avec un air interrogateur.

-Non, elle pousse exposée au sud, une caractéristique de la forêt enchantée de Malodrak. En conclusion, j'ai raison, on n'est pas perdus. Allez, on est presque arrivés les enfants !

Harry eut du mal à l'admettre mais Drago Malfoy disait vrai. Une fois que les arbres disparurent de leur champ de vision, une plaine s'étendit à l'horizon avec, au loin, un petit manoir miteux qui imposait tout de même une certaine admiration. Il manquait des tuiles à la toiture qui masquait en partie le croissant de Lune qui éclairait le ciel, les murs étaient lézardés et le jardin s'était transformé en véritable brousse mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle appartenait à une famille puissante.

- Alors, elle en jette hein ? Demanda Drago avec une certaine fierté.

- Ouais, mais faudra qu'on fasse gaffe aux chutes de pierres et d'ardoises, répondit Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer tout ce qui m'appartient ?

- J'étais sérieux, Drago. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un des enfants se retrouve avec le crâne fracassé, ajouté le Survivant.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on dirait des gosses, se plaignit alors Shaktia Pelzer. Les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? Le dernier au manoir est un Piaffon mouillé !

Les cinq enfants et Shaktia commencèrent à détaler sans que les deux hommes y aient compris quelque chose. Harry et Drago se lancèrent des regards surpris. Puis, quand la pièce tomba enfin, ils décampèrent eux aussi, se tirant par la robe pour se dépasser l'un l'autre. Ils se bousculaient encore lorsque Drago trébucha sur une taupinière qu'il n'avait pas vue dans le noir. Se rattrapant à Harry, Drago s'étala de tout son long en entraînant dans sa chute son ennemi de toujours.

Shaktia, elle, avait fait exprès de ralentir l'allure car elle avait toujours Tom dans les bras et devait faire attention de ne pas le brusquer. De plus, elle voulait laisser croire aux enfants qu'ils avaient été plus vite qu'elle. Elle devait bien les amuser un peu. Les rires de ces gosses étaient devenus tellement rares qu'elle en profitait à fond. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès des enfants au manoir, elle se retourna pour observer ce qui les fait tellement pouffer et se joignit à leur joie en voyant les deux hommes le nez dans l'herbe en train de se battre pour savoir qui se relèverait en premier.

-Vous êtes des piaffons mouillés, vous êtes des Piaffons mouillés, chantonnèrent Joshua, Colleen, Milo, Juliette et Richie lorsque Drago et Harry arrivèrent tous deux couverts de boue.

-Non, c'est lui le Piaffon mouillé, crièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix en se désignant mutuellement.

-Je suis arrivé avant toi, commença Drago

-C'est faux et moi je porte le sac de nouritures, rétorqua Harry

-Mais moi je….

-Silence, les garçons ! Vous n'êtes que deux grands gamins mauvais joueurs. Vous avez tous les deux perdus !

-Ouais, vous êtes des Piaffons mouillés tous les deux, se moqua Juliette qui eut pour seule réponse un tirage de langue made in Malfoy.

Ils auraient pu continuer à se chamailler encore longtemps si les ronflements de Milo n'étaient pas venus les interrompre. En effet, cela faisait trois longues nuits qu'ils marchaient sans relâche pour atteindre cette maison. De plus, ils avaient tous été blessés lorsqu'ils s'étaient planqués dans les ronces. Les enfants étaient exténués et frigorifiés par le froid.

-Je pense que les enfants ont bien mérité d'aller se reposer, annonça alors Shaktia

-Oui, allez, venez. On va bien trouver un canapé où vous pourrez vous coucher.

-Tu crois qu'il sera rempli de mites, Harry ? Questionna alors Joshua avec dégoût.

-J'en suis certain ! Avec un peu de chance, on aura même des cafards, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Eurk

Harry ne pensait pas si bien dire. Ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure un vieux matelas usé avec des taches jaunâtres. Il grouillait de bestioles mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient avec un vieux fauteuil. Harry se dévoua pour sacrifier son derrière aux ressorts du fauteuil qui avaient troués le tissu qui le recouvrait. Tom dormirait dans les bras du Survivant avec Colleen. Drago accepta de dormir à même le sol sur une mince couverture. Shaktia, Milo, Joshua, Richie et Juliette durent donc se partager un matelas deux personne. Néanmoins, aussi inconfortable cela soit-il, les enfants tombèrent endormis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Harry quant à lui, restait le regard fixé sur le plafond. Au dessus de lui, Tom et Colleen bougeaient faiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Tom suçait son pouce et arborait un air de totale quiétude. Juliette avait les cheveux collés par la sueur et la neige fondue sur le front. Ils semblaient tous les deux si paisibles. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'auraient pas dû être impliqués dans cette guerre mais au moins, ils étaient vivants et tous les enfants appelés Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient malheureusement pas cette chance. Chaque jour, les Mangemorts, à présent des milliers, venaient perquisitionner chez les moldus et tous les sangs impurs étaient exterminés sur le champ. Les sorciers ayant en partie le sang pur mais pas assez que pour être considéré comme nobles étaient réduits à l'état d'esclavage.

A chaque seconde, des centaines de sorciers tombaient sous les sorts des Mangemorts. A cette allure, il ne resterait bientôt plus âme qui vive sur Terre. S'il y a bien quelque chose que les humains ne comprendront jamais, c'est que rien ne pourra détruire la planète. On parle de dérèglements climatiques inquiétants, de guerres, de massacres qui nous font courir à notre perte mais une fois qu'on se sera tous entretués, qu'il fera aussi chaud sur Terre que dans les flammes de l'enfer, le monde sera toujours là. Pas nous. Plus aucune vie, plus aucune joie, encore moins de sentiments, pas plus d'amour ni de peines. Pourquoi Voldemort s'obstinait-il à réduire la vie en cendre puisqu'il était lui-même menacé ? Harry avait beau ressasser ces idées, il ne comprenait jamais le fonctionnement de certaines personnes.

Drago lui non plus ne dormait pas. Il était trop préoccupé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre ce stupide Survivant ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Drago avait toujours été du côté du Mal, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de méprisant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il veuille changer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il… qu'il admire le Survivant et sa façon de se rebeller ? Drago savait au fond de lui qu'il avait toujours rêvé de dire merde au Lord Noir, de faire payer à son père l'éducation sans amour qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait toujours haï son père pour avoir fait de lui un véritable monstre. Drago savait qu'il désirait plus que tout être exactement l'homme qu'Harry était, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal de se l'avouer.

Drago fût subitement tiré de ses songes par une goutte d'eau qui vint atterrir sur son visage. Dehors, il s'était remis à pleuvoir et, comme par hasard, le toit était troué juste au dessus de sa couchette d'infortune. Il s'empara donc de sa couverture et se mit en quête d'un autre endroit dans le salon qui serait au sec. Malheureusement, le fauteuil et le matelas prenaient déjà une grande partie de la place et il se prit les pieds dans une des pattes du meuble où le Survivant faisant semblant de dormir.

-Tu comptes faire encore beaucoup de bruit, Drago ? Continue encore un peu, je crois que tous les enfants ne sont pas réveillés, murmura-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

-Ta gueule, Potter ! J'ai une douche juste à l'endroit où je suis censé dormir alors tu permets, je change de place !

-Parle moins fort, Malfoy ! T'as qu'à te caler à côté de ce fauteuil, Il y a de la place, sauf si une distance minimum est requise entre nous deux…

-Oh, la ferme, rétorqua Drago un petit peu trop brutalement en réveillant par la même occasion la petite Colleen qui dormait dans les bras de Harry.

-Harry ? Demanda Colleen en se frottant les yeux.

-Chut ma princesse, c'est Drago qui fait un peu trop de bruit, rendors-toi.

-Dis, on devra plus bouger de maison hein maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Colleen. Mais je te promets de faire tout pour veiller sur vous, toujours, assura Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds de la fillette.

-Mais si ils nous trouvent, les Mangemorts, on va devenir quoi ?

-Hey, ne pense pas à cela. Tu es trop petite pour devoir t'en soucier. Pour le moment, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils nous trouvent…

-Mais ils finiront par nous demander un jour nos cartes. Pourquoi nous on peut pas en avoir une qui dirait qu'ils ne doivent pas nous prendre moi et Joshua ? Questionna la fillette avec une maturité étonnante pour son jeune âge.

-Colleen, tu es un génie, intervint alors Drago. Potter, je sais que tu va me prendre pour un fou mais si je retournais au camp de base des Mangemorts, je pourrais tenter de trafiquer les papiers et transformer les enfants en sangs purs.

-Mais, les archives se trouvent au manoir même de Lord Voldemort !

-Je crois que cela ne va pas être difficile de m'y rendre à nouveau, répondit Drago Malfoy tandis que des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur son front

-Mais il faudrait qu'il t'appelle pour une raison particulière, ajouta le Survivant. Malfoy, tu es sûr que cela va ? Ajouta-t-il devant la pâleur de son interlocuteur.

-Justement !

Avec des gestes lents comme s'il luttait contre une force invisible, Drago souleva la manche de sa robe. Sur son bras, la Marque des Ténèbres aussi noire que l'ébène ressortait sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Combattant la douleur, Drago se plia alors en deux, se cramponnant à son bras. Un cri de douleur franchit le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que Harry comprenait peu à peu ce qui se passait. Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme à la cicatrice et les pleurs d'angoisse de Colleen, Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de transplaner directement au manoir de Lord Voldemort qui avait une mission très spéciale à lui confier.

_**→ TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie-Pier** pour sa relecture attentive.  
_

_☼ Enjoy! _

* * *

**• Chapitre6 •**

Lord Voldemort tournait en rond dans son magnifique manoir. Il n'aimait pas quand un de ses serviteurs le faisait attendre. Cela faisait trente secondes qu'il caressait la Marque qu'il avait sur le bras pour faire rappliquer un de ses disciples et le jeune Malfoy n'était toujours pas arrivé. Trente secondes de retard, s'en étaient assez pour mettre les nerfs du Lord Noir à vif. Un Lord Noir a d'autres choses à faire que patienter ! Il devait encore trouver d'autres sortilèges les plus horribles les uns que les autres et cette après-midi, il comptait se défouler sur la mignonne petite fille qui attendait l'heure de sa mort dans les cachots personnels du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, la mort de l'enfant serait lente et douloureuse. Lord Voldemort s'en délectait déjà !

Drago Malfoy apparut enfin en s'écrasant au centre du pentagramme prévu à l'arrivée des sujets du Maître. Il se releva péniblement en redoutant ce dont le Lord Noir voulait lui parler. Il épousseta sa robe noire juste pour gagner du temps, inclina sa tête et attendit que son Maître prenne la parole. Il n'avait pas suivi le protocole imposé par Voldemort mais il était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. Lord Voldemort savait-il pour sa trahison ? Inconsciemment, Drago ferma son esprit aux attaques extérieures. Mieux valait être prudent, juste au cas où Voldemort ignorerait encore tout du petit jeu auquel il jouait.

-Alors Drago, on ne s'agenouille plus devant son maître ? On joue aux retardataires ?

-Pardon, Maître, s'excusa Drago en se mettant a genoux et baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

-Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, fit celui-ci dont la voix claqua tel un fouet.

-Oui Maître, bien Maître.

-Endoloris, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

Drago se mit à rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre. La douleur s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, tenaillant ses tripes aussi bien que son esprit. Comment un homme pouvait-il aimer faire souffrir autant son ennemi ? Comment Drago avait-il pu trouver du plaisir à infliger ce sort à quiconque le défiait du regard ? L'air lui manqua bien vite. Drago hoqueta plusieurs fois pour reprendre un peu sa respiration. Soudain, le mage noir cessa le sort et Drago put se relever. Le visage rougi, le jeune Malfoy reprit sa respiration et se prosterna à nouveau devant celui qui était autrefois son idole.

-J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, misérable petite vermisseau !

-Oui, Maître…

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

-Pardon, Maître…

-Silence ! Tu vas finir par me faire changer d'avis au sujet de la mission que je devais te confier. Tu es prêt à m'écouter sans m'interrompre, sans parler ?

-Oui, Maître…

-Magnifique. Voila donc ce pourquoi je t'ai convoqué. McNair a malencontreusement intercepté l'un des Avada Kedavra que je lui avais envoyé. Il me faut donc un nouveau Mangemort pour reprendre la traque de mon très cher ami Harry Potter. Te voila donc tout désigné ! Tu le trouves, tu me l'amènes et je le tue. Quel plan fabuleux ! Je me trouve très bon, stratège, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, Maître, répondit Drago à voix basse, trop étonné pour hausser le ton.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler ! J'ai horreur des voix infâmes de mes serviteurs qui viennent polluer mes pauvres oreilles. Alors, acceptes-tu la mission ou préfères-tu mourir directement de ma main si délicate?

Drago regarda un instant les mains squelettiques que le Lord Noir agitait devant lui pour les admirer, les ongles jaunis, trop longs pour un homme et le sourire carnassier de Voldemort puis prit quelques secondes pour faire le point sur sa situation. Il devait trouver et tuer Harry Potter, celui-là même à qui il avait prêté sa maison de vacances. D'un côté, il serait intéressant pour Drago de mener la mission en vue de débusquer le Survivant car il pourrait manier les informations à sa guise. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il avouait de suite qu'il savait où se terrait l'homme, Drago pouvait être assuré d'avoir la reconnaissance à vie du Lord Noir, le sorcier le plus influant actuellement.

Une fois de plus, la bataille entre le pouvoir et le bien faisait rage dans son esprit. Puis, l'image des enfants, la lueur dans leurs yeux quand il les faisait rire s'imposa à lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela, pas à Harry, pas à Shaktia, pas à ces enfants qui croyaient encore en la vie. Il avait fait son choix. Avec une voix assurée, il répondit :

-J'accepte la mission, Maître.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je te laisse quatre mois pour le trouver. Si tu échoues dans ce laps de temps, tu subiras le même sort que McNair.

-Bien Maître, répondit Drago en penchant toujours la tête en signe de soumission.

-Tu peux disposer. J'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de gaspiller mon temps avec toi, petit lombric dégoûtant ! Aloysius, bon à rien, amène-moi la fillette, ordonna-t-il au Mangemort qui avait fait le guet à côté du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la conversation pour indiquer à son interlocuteur que l'entretient était fini.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune Malfoy recula, le dos toujours courbé et disparut derrière une porte gravée de runes anciennes dont il doutait que le Mage Noir lui-même en comprenne le moindre mot. Drago fit attention de ne pas claquer la porte, de peur de ne recevoir un énième Doloris. Aussitôt hors de vue de son Maître, Drago reprit contenance, se redressa et se dirigea vers une ligne invisible pour sortir du périmètre anti-transplanage qui entourait le manoir. Au loin retentirent soudain les hurlements enfantins d'une fillette à qui on a enlevé l'innocence avant l'heure. Déchirant le silence nocturne comme on briserait la glace, les pleurs semblaient ne pas en finir. Le calvaire n'était pour elle pas prêt de se terminer.

Drago eut l'envie subite de tourner les talons, d'aller la sauver pour l'amener à Harry mais sa couverture tomberait et cela détruirait la vie de bien d'autres enfants. On avait encore besoin de lui. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de revenir sur place, Drago choisit la voie de la raison, pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs, et transplana aux Trois Balais. Il connaissait très bien les manières du Lord Noir. Il attendrait de gagner la confiance de Voldemort avant d'aller trafiquer les cartes dans les archives du manoir de celui-ci. Il se savait surveillé. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Drago avait transplané ailleurs que directement dans sa maison de campagne, au cas où les lieux de transplanage soient contrôlés par celui qu'il appelait autrefois « Maître ».

Au Trois Balais, il rencontra Avery, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson, la nouvelle génération, bien entendu. Drago savait qu'il les trouverait là. Il fallait bien qu'il garde sa couverture en continuant ses vieilles habitudes. Drago savait que ses anciens amis se réunissaient toujours les après-midi pour se saouler jusqu'à pas d'heures, parce qu'il le faisait lui aussi lorsque Harry ne lui avait pas encore éclairci les idées. Lorsqu'il les vit avachis sur le comptoir, Drago eut honte. Honte d'avoir été pareils qu'eux, d'avoir été cette épave tout juste bonne à se croire plus forte que les autres pour oublier son impuissance. Il se dirigea alors vers eux et, avec un air narcissique, annonça sa présence.

-Salut les mecs !

-Yop, Drago ! On te croyais mort, qu'est-ce t'as foutu pendant ces derniers jours ? Demanda Antwon Avery en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Drago.

-Oh, une mission qui s'est éternisée… Rien de bien grave.

-Tu t'en es fait combien ? Interrogea Goyle après avoir b sa bière-au-beurre d'une traite

-De quoi ?

-Ben, de moldus ! Tu t'en es fait combien sur la mission ? T'étais au courant que j'avais battu mon record dans le village qu'on a dévasté avant que tu disparaisse en mission ?

-Non, et je m'en fou, Goyle…

-Trente-sept moldus en une soirée ! Mon père était trop fier de moi, je te jure !

-Parce que ton père a jamais été capable d'envoyer le moindre Avada réussi dans toute sa vie, rétorqua Antwon qui adorait énerver ses camarades.

-Hé, mon père est un des meilleurs Mangemorts du Maître ! Il lui a même promis de le nommer son bras gauche très bientôt !

-Mais oui, et ta mère, elle pond des œufs en or ? Demanda Drago avec un air narcissique tellement la débilité de ces garçons l'énervait.

-Ma mère est morte il y a un mois, crétin !

-Cela fait une idiote de moins sur Terre, railla Drago en pensant réellement ce qu'il disait. Oh, Rosmerta, apporte un verre d'hydromel !

-Ouais, doucement ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes Mangemorts que vous devez passer avant mes autres clients, cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la salle.

La servante arriva en courant, versa une rasade d'hydromel vieillit en fut de chêne dans le verre du jeune Mangemort car même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer, elle avait peur de vexer le groupe des sbires de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son bar n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres si elle ne les contentait pas pleinement. Son bar, elle n'avait plus que cela pour gagner sa vie ! Drago avala d'une traite le verre d'alcool ambré et descendit de son tabouret.

-Bon, les gras, je me casse moi ! Le Maître m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance à exécuter au plus vite, dit Drago, assez fier de l'effet qu'il créait en disant cette dernière phrase sous le regard de ses anciens amis intrigués.

-Encore une mission ? Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu mythomane sur les bords ? Le Maître ne confie jamais deux missions en moins de deux semaines à un débutant, dit Antwon, un peu jaloux sur les bords.

-Si je suis mythomane, alors tu me diras pourquoi je suis le seul chargé de débusquer Potter en personne !

-Potter ? Le Maître t'a confié la mission « cicatrice » ? Purée, la classe, siffle Pansy Parkinson entre ses dents.

-Ouais, saoulez-vous bien, les mecs tandis que je m'occupe des choses sérieuses ! Allez, je me casse pour de bon, s'exclama Drago en passant la porte du pub.

Cinq minutes. Drago avait tenu cinq minutes auprès de ces demeurés et il en avait déjà marre. Comment avait-il pu les prétendre ses amis ? Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Drago n'avait actuellement qu'une envie, retourner auprès de Potter et des enfants. Jamais durant son adolescence il n'aurait imaginé vouloir se trouver près de son pire ennemi. Mais, les choses avaient changé et le balafré était à présent la personne qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'un ami, un véritable ami, pas un compagnon de beuverie ni quelqu'un avec qui il massacrait des moldus en tentant de battre son record.

Drago tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, observant les boutiques à l'abandon autrefois peuplées d'élèves surexcités. Zonko, La plume en sucre, Au hibou bienheureux, tant de magasins qui avaient fait la joie des étudiants de Poudlard. Seul les farces pour sorciers facétieux, irrémédiable résistant trônait encore au milieu de Pré-au-lard avec la façade criarde parodiant Voldemort et ses sbires. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient effectivement absents lors de l'attaque au Terrier qui avait ravagé la famille. Ils avaient continué leur boulot pour que les enfants ne perdent jamais le sourire. Ils s'enfonçaient dans leur travail pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Des flocons de neige tombèrent soudain des étoiles. Ces particules de glace firent frissonner de froid le Mangemort repenti, lui rafraîchissant quelque peu les idées. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Avait-il une chance de s'en sortir vivant ? S'il ne survivait pas, les enfants eux, auraient au moins une chance de grandir dans un monde en paix. S'il se battait, c'était pour eux à présent. A vrai dire, les enfants lui rappelaient lui-même étant petit, particulièrement Joshua avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux si tristes. Lui aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour lui venir en aide et l'arracher aux griffes de son père, ce Mangemort.

Drago se rendit soudain compte que sa place n'était pas ici, dans cette rue déserte et sans vie. Il devait retourner auprès de Harry, Shaktia et les mômes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago savait qu'on avait besoin de lui. Que c'était bon de ses sentir utile ! Avec un mince sourire transparaissant sur ses lèvres, Drago transplana dans sa maison de campagne, en plein milieu du salon. Sur le fauteuil, Juliette et Tom dormaient à poings fermés dans les bras de Harry. Sur le matelas, les autres enfants faisaient de même. Ils semblaient si paisibles à présent. Sur la pointe des pieds, il alla se caller la tête contre un des accoudoirs du fauteuil et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Drago avait retrouvé une raison de se battre et il le ferait jusqu'à la mort, espérons juste que celle-ci ne vienne pas vite le chercher.

_**→TBC…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie-Pier** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_☼ Enjoy !_

* * *

**• Chapitre7 •**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur le corps durant son sommeil. Il était tellement courbaturé qu'il lui suffisait de cligner des paupières pour que la totalité de sa colonne vertébrale craque. Tel un squelette millénaire qui aurait grand besoin d'être graissé, Drago s'étira de tout son long, ceci sous une pluie de craquements qui eurent vite fait de réveiller le Survivant non loin de là.

-Malfoy, tu vas attraper de l'arthrose si tu continues à jouer des claquettes avec tes os, marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse, tentant tant bien que mal de s'étirer un peu sans trop remuer pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants qui dormaient encore sur son ventre.

-La ferme, Harry !

-Harry ? Je ne suis plus « Potter », « microbe » ou « le comique » ?

-Pitié, arrête avec ton humour débile dès le matin, dit Drago en lâchant un bâillement sonore.

-Blague du matin, entrain, déclara son interlocuteur avec énergie.

-Silence au réveil, merveille, rétorqua Drago en crachant ses mots comme un serpent crache son venin.

-Mauvaise nuit ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment veux-tu que j'aie passé une bonne nuit alors que j'ai eu droit à un tête à tête avec notre ami Voldy ?

-Han ! Je suis désolé Drago, j'ai oublié. Mince, je n'en reviens pas de m'être endormi ! Je m'étais juré de rester éveillé pour voir si tu reviendrais sain et sauf. Mais quel con je fais, s'insulta Harry.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Je suis vivant, non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, après tout ?

-Hey, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, quand même ! Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, on forme un groupe et il suffit qu'un de ses membres lâche l'affaire pour qu'on coure tous à notre perte !

-Pas mal, l'excuse, mais pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tout de suite que tu avais peur de me voir reprendre le mauvais chemin et vous abandonner lâchement ? Demanda Drago en roulant les yeux.

-Co... Comment tu as su ?

-Tu mens très mal, le comique !

-Personne n'est parfait, fit Harry en un soupire de lassitude.

-Malheureusement…

-Drago ! J'étais persuadé que tu me répondrais un truc du genre « Si, moi je suis parfait ! ». J'avais même prévu une super réplique et là… T'as vraiment changé, mec, s'étonna Harry avec un air circonspect.

-Pauvre de moi ! Tu dis cela comme si c'était une catastrophe !

-Bah, à qui je vais pouvoir faire des joutes verbales, moi, maintenant ?

-Harry ? demanda soudain une voix fluette.

-Hey, bonjour Belle au Bois Dormant, s'exclama Harry en direction de la petite fille qui se réveillait au dessus de lui, dans le creux de ses bras.

-Bonjour Colleen, ajouta Drago avec un mince sourire. Ne bouge pas trop, Tom dort encore. Il est appuyé sur ton ventre.

-T'es reviendu, Drago ?

-Oui, je suis revenu, affirma-t-il en instant bien sur ce dernier mot pour corriger cette erreur de langage.

-Je suis contente que tu sois re-là ! Comme sa tu vas pouvoir aller chercher le petit déjeuner sans que Harry ne bouge, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais tu ne manques pas de culot, toi, s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

-Sa veut dire quoi le culot ?

-Laisse tomber, tu veux quoi comme déjeuner ?

-Des bonbons roses des sorciers facétieux avec de la barbe à papa ensorcelée !

-Hors de question Colleen, intervint Harry avant que Drago n'ait la mauvaise idée d'approuver.

-Mais pourquoiiiiii? Pleurnicha Colleen, irritée d'être ainsi contredite au réveil.

-Parce que je le dis ! Les friandises, c'est mauvais pour les dents !

-Harry, ce n'est pas pour une fois…

-Et ne me contredis jamais devant les enfants, Drago ! Quand je dis non, c'est non. Jamais de sucreries au petit déjeuner !

-Et je lui prends quoi alors à la demoiselle ?

-Des céréales feront l'affaire. Il doit y en avoir quelques paquets dans les affaires que nous avons emportées ici. Le sac rouge et bleu, si je me souviens bien, expliqua-t-il pour répondre à la question de Drago qui semblait ne s'être jamais occupé d'enfants.

-Avec du lait, s'il te plait Drago, ajouta Colleen.

-Trois briques de lait suffiront, conclut Harry.

-Colleen ne boira jamais trois litres de lait, s'exclama Drago, las d'être pris pour le larbin de service.

-Il faut bien nourrir les autres enfants. Imagine six gosses qui se réveillent avec le ventre qui crie famine et tu verras ce qu'est notre quotidien !

-C'est bon, j'apporte tout cela. Je suppose que je dois prendre également les bols et les cuillers ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Tu serais un ange, Drago…

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit cela !

Drago se dirigea sur les nerfs vers ce qui semblait être une cuisine, là où ils avaient déposé les affaires qu'ils avaient emmenées lors du déménagement. Il devait y avoir là de la nourriture pour au moins deux semaines, le tout rétrécie par la magie, bien entendu. Drago, l'air boudeur, farfouilla pendant une dizaine de minutes pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour manger le matin. Drago détestait se faire prendre pour un simple servant, une boniche ! Mais après tout, c'était préparer un petit déjeuner sous la demande du Survivant ou tuer des innocents sous les ordres de Face de Serpent.

À choisir, il préférait la première solution. Avec Harry, au moins, ses mains n'étaient pas souillées de sang et le sourire que Colleen lui renvoya quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il lui tendit un bol rempli à moitié de céréales au miel le conforta dans sur position. La petite fille aux cheveux blonds semblait au comble du bonheur lorsqu'elle trempa la cuiller dans le lait pour l'amener à sa bouche. Au plus grand damne de Drago, après quelques bouchées seulement, elle s'exclama :

-J'ai plus très très faim, Drago.

-Tu te moques de moi, jeune fille ? Tu sais seulement le travail que cela m'a pris pour te préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom ?

-Colleen, il faut que tu manges ! On ne prendra que deux repas par jour, tu ne peux pas en sauter un, affirma Harry, la voix grave.

-Pourquoi on ne prendra que deux repas ? On a assez de provisions pour au moins quinze jours, s'étonna Drago en se souvenant du monticule de nourriture qu'ils avaient emporté, rapetissé dans leurs sacs de voyage.

-En économisant nos ressources, on tiendra trois semaines ! Ne t'en fais pas, avec un bon petit déjeuner, une moitié de repas à midi, et l'autre moitié le soir, ils ne manqueront de rien.

-Et on aura quand des bonbons ?

-Peut-être qu'une fois, si vous êtes sages, vous aurez des bonbons mais on ne saura pas en avoir tous les jours, intervint alors Shaktia qui était réveillée depuis quelques minutes mais qui avait attendu que Drago apporte de quoi manger, n'ayant elle-même nullement envie de se charger de cette corvée.

-Salut Shak, dirent Harry et Drago à l'unisson tandis que Colleen mâchouillait ses céréales, bien obligée de les avaler un à un jusqu'au dernier.

-Salut les mecs ! Bien dormi ?

-Nan !

-Ok, je vois, videz votre sac à maman Shaktia…

-Drago a été appelé par Voldemort cette nuit…

-Laisse, c'est à moi d'expliquer Harry, coupa Drago. Bon, voilà, Tu-Sais-Qui m'a appelé grâce à ma marque et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de transplaner à son manoir. Il voulait me confier une mission.

-Quel genre de mission ?

-Je dois te trouver et te tuer, Harry, dit-il sobrement, bien au courant que tous les regards effrayés se braquaient sur lui.

-D'accord, très bien, fit Harry en accusant le choc. Tu prends un ticket et tu vas faire la file. Tu pourras me tuer quand ce sera ton tour, ok ?

-Arrête de rire, le comique ! J'ai accepté la mission mais c'est juste pour pouvoir envoyer les Mangemorts sur de mauvaises pistes. Cela nous laisse quatre mois d'avance sur eux.

-Pourquoi quatre mois ? Demanda alors Shaktia.

-C'est le délai maximum qu'il m'a fixé. Après cela, il me tue si il n'a pas ton corps à ses pieds.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, moi, ronchonna Colleen qui venait d'avaler la dernière cuillerée de céréales.

-Je ne mourrai pas, princesse. Tu me cacheras, d'accord ?

Un sourire illumina soudain le visage de l'enfant. Merlin que Colleen était fière d'avoir une telle responsabilité. Drago lui faisait un peu peur mais, elle ignorait pourquoi, elle l'aimait bien, dans le fond. Il avait l'air un peu perdu dans cette bande d'enfants mais Colleen savait qu'il finirait par s'y faire. Après tout, Harry aussi était d'une maladresse sans borne lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Dans quel pétrin étaient-ils encore fourrés ? En plus d'avoir à cacher six enfants, ils devraient mener des Mangemorts dans une mauvaise piste sans se faire prendre. Que c'était dur la vie de Survivant ! A cet instant, Harry ne savait vraiment plus s'ils arriveraient à venir à bout du Lord Noir. La tâche lui semblait si énorme qu'elle l'effrayait. Il était à présent certain. Sans l'aide de Drago, jamais il n'arriverait à détruire les quatre Horcruxes restants. Harry avait pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'il leur dise, mais était-il réellement sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance ?

-Il faut que je vous parle, se décida-t-il à dire.

-Très bien, on t'écoute, assura Shaktia.

-Non, seulement nous trois… Personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

-Oh, je vois, on va aller dans la pièce d'à côté, dit Drago en prenant dans ses bras le petit Tom qui dormait encore sur le torse de Harry pour le déposer sur le matelas près des autres enfants tandis que Colleen pouvait enfin se dégager et descendre de Harry.

-Je n'ose même pas te dire la partie de mon corps sur laquelle tu as mis ta main pour prendre Tom Pouce, Drago, pouffa le Survivant.

-Oh, pitié Harry, passe moi les détails, répondit-il avec un air de dégoût.

-Sur quelle partie, Harry ? Demanda avidement Colleen.

-Sur la partie dont les petites filles ne doivent pas entendre parler, rétorqua le Golden Boy avant de lui ordonner : Rendors-toi pour quelques minutes, Colleen. Je dois parler aux autres adultes.

-Mais je sais tenir un secret, tu sais Ryry !

-Tu es trop petite pour avoir à te préoccuper des problèmes des grands, ma chérie. Allez, dors encore un peu, on revient vite.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Colleen qui s'était allongée seule sur le fauteuil. Il rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Drago et Shaktia. Il fit un signe de la tête pour leur indiquer la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Ils pénétrèrent donc tous les trois dans la pièce miteuse, s'emparèrent de quelques chaises et s'assirent pour entendre ce que Harry avait à leur dire. A en voir la mine sérieuse du Survivant et son envie que la conversation reste privée, le sujet de la conversation qui allait suivre était très sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas comment commencer… C'est si…

-Commence par le début, tout simplement…

-Voila. Je suis l'Elu de la prophétie. Le dernier espoir qu'on gagne la guerre, c'est moi. Cela peut paraître présomptueux de dire cela mais professeur m'a tellement rabattu les oreilles avec cela que…

-Ne cherche pas à te justifier, Harry. On comprend très bien. C'est juste que c'est... Se dire qu'une telle responsabilité pèse sur tes épaules… Tu comprends, cela nous prend un peu de court, expliqua doucement Shaktia.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai une manière de venir à bout de Voldemort. La mauvaise, c'est que mes plans ne mènent plus à rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

-Harry… Je ne veux pas détruire tous tes espoirs… Mais le Lord Noir est immortel. C'est un lieu commun dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il a vaincu la mort !

-Il est effectivement immortel. Voila pourquoi on va le rendre mortel, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire triomphant.

-Tu sais comment le rendre mortel ? Mais, comment ?

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ? Apparemment, non. Le principe des Horcruxes, c'est d'enfermer un fragment d'âme d'une personne dans un objet. Voldemort en a fait six, si on ne compte pas sa partie charnelle. Sans le savoir, j'ai détruit l'un d'eux lors de ma deuxième année. Dumbledore en a détruit un autre quelques mois avant sa mort. A la fin de ma sixième année, j'ai failli trouver un troisième Horcruxe mais il avait été volé par quelqu'un avant moi. L'année d'après, j'ai retrouvé la trace de cet Horcruxe et ait réussi à la détruire. Il se trouvait simplement dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Il ne nous en reste donc plus que trois à détruire ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui. Dumbledore soupçonnait Nagini d'en être un et les restants sont, la partie charnelle de Voldemort et des objets appartenant aux fondateurs, énuméra Harry d'un ton grave. C'est là que ma quête a sombré dans l'oublie. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver quelque chose qui puisse être un Horcruxe.

-On va t'aider Harry, assura Shaktia. Avec ma place dans le Ministère, j'arriverai à trouver des éléments nouveaux sur les fondateurs et le Lord Noir.

-Et moi en tant qu'espion, j'aurai aussi de bonnes informations !

-On va gagner ! Par Merlin, dire que je n'avais plus aucun espoir, se lamenta Shaktia.

-Entre Drago qui disséminera de fausse informations à Voldemort, moi qui chercherai les Horcruxes et garderai les enfants et Shaktia qui fouillera les dossiers du Ministère, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux.

L'espoir faisait sa réapparition dans la vie des jeunes gens et aussi dans celle des enfants. En effet, l'oreille collée contre la porte, Colleen avait tout entendu de la conversation. Elle n'avait peut-être que quatre ans et demi mais elle avait à peu près compris de quoi il en retournait. Elle sauta donc sur le matelas pour réveiller son grand frère et lui chuchoter :

-Ils vont gagner la guerre, Josh !

_**→ TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Marie-Pier** pour sa relecture attentive._

_Note de l'auteur: Alors vous n'avez pas encore lâché prise? C'est très mal tout ça, vous savez?  
_

_☼ Enjoy !_

* * *

**• Chapitre8 •**

**Quelque part dans Liverpool**

Tout n'était que ruines et dévastation dans ce résidu de ville. Des maisons délabrées laissaient échapper des volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient lentement vers le ciel, annonçant la mort tel que le faisaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, les cheminées des fours crématoires. Une odeur de brûlé prenait aux narines et donnait irrémédiablement envie de vomir. A l'aide d'un pan de sa cape, Harry se couvrit le nez et s'engagea ensuite dans ce qui était autrefois une allée marchande, suivi de près par Shaktia et Milo qui avait pris pour l'occasion une gorgée de potion « Allonjambe ».

Les quatre individus ne comptaient pas rester bien longtemps dans ce lieu de désolation. Il fallait juste qu'ils accréditent les dires de Drago afin qu'il ait des renseignements à apporter à Face-de-Serpent et reste ainsi dans ses bonnes grâces. Lorsque le son de cris parvint à leurs oreilles, Milo, qui avait été choisi parce qu'il était le plus vieux des enfants et qui, grâce à la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée, avait la taille d'un adulte pour quelques heures, Shaktia et Harry recouvrirent leur tête de la grande capuche de leur cape de combat et se terrèrent dans une venelle perpendiculaire à l'allée principale.

Drago quant à lui était au centre du combat qui faisait rage au port de Liverpool. Jusque là, le plan marchait à merveille. Son travail consistait à jeter quelques Doloris aux victimes qu'il jugeait les plus robustes et, en de rares fois, lancer un Avada Kedavra qui déviait par le plus grand des hasards vers un de ses collègues Mangemorts. Il avait réussi à ne pas devoir s'attaquer aux femmes et aux enfants sans se faire démasquer mais c'était maintenant que la partie allait se corser.

En vérifiant bien qu'aucun de ses « collègues » ne le surveillaient, Drago s'éclipsa de la bataille et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait donné rendez-vous à ses complices. Le souffle court à cause de l'adrénaline qui montait en lui, Drago pressa le pas. Si le plan capotait, c'était tout leur avenir qui périssait avec. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais dans le fond, la peur que procuraient les attaques avait manqué à Drago. Maintenant qu'il jouait un double jeu, le stress était encore plus délectable.

De plus, Drago n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient impliqué Milo dans cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais ils avaient besoin d'une main d'œuvre supplémentaire et l'adolescent avait pointé un merveilleux argument qui fit céder les adultes. A l'âge de Milo, Harry avait déjà affronté Voldemort par deux fois et le jeune garçon n'aurait pas à combattre. Il devait juste faire figuration. En effet, si dans les mois à venir, Drago devait combattre aux côtés de Harry avec le visage caché, il ne serait pas suspecté par les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci se souviendraient que Drago était bien là lors de l'attaque de Liverpool et le Survivant était déjà aidé par deux adultes au visage couvert. Drago se trouvait merveilleux stratège.

Drago retrouva Harry, Shaktia et Milo dans la ruelle qu'il leur avait indiquée. Ils étaient tous les trois bien là, cachés sous la capuche de leur cape et attendant impatiemment le début des choses sérieuses. Lorsque les jeunes gens découvrirent leur visage, Drago put voir que Milo avait le teint livide mais l'air toujours aussi décidé. Avec la potion « Allonjambe », l'adolescent de douze ans avec pris une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et faisait à présent la taille d'un adulte. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. D'un signe de tête, Harry leur indiqua qu'ils étaient prêts. Lui, Shaktia et Milo rabattirent leur cape et, suivis de Drago, ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée principale.

Le vent froid vivifiant leur fouettait le visage. Drago détestait le froid qui lui rappelait l'enfer des cachots où il était enfermé quand, étant petit, il n'avait pas été sage mais il n'en fit rien paraître. En cet instant solennel, il ne devait tirer personne de sa concentration. Il en allait de la réussite de cette mission.

Arrivés à proximité de la bataille du port, Milo et Shaktia stoppèrent leur procession tandis que Drago saisit Harry par la gorge à l'aide de son coude. Le prétendu Mangemort se mit à courir en tenant toujours son pseudo otage en joug et il apparut alors au centre des combats en hurlant :

-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé les mecs !

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une déclaration de paix : tous les combats cessèrent instantanément et les regards médusés des Mangemorts se rivèrent sur Harry et sa cicatrice. Chacun des tueurs présents arborèrent ensuite un sourire carnassier, une expression triomphante sur le visage. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de Drago et Harry qui feignait d'avoir peur et encerclèrent ceux-ci, délaissant complètement les bateaux qu'ils étaient en train de détruire quelques secondes auparavant.

-Oh, mais petit pote Potter est venu nous rendre visite, dit Bellatrix Lestrange en pinçant à la manière des vieilles tantes moustachues la joue de Harry qui, bâillonné, mourrait d'envie de lui cracher au visage.

-Il voulait voir comment ses ennemis tuaient les gens, le bébé Potter…

-Il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait, le pauvre petit, ajouta Drago tandis que Harry réprimait un sourire à le voir ainsi jouer la comédie.

- Ah hé ouuh aire outre, s'époumona Harry en crachant ses mots derrière la main de Drago qui le bâillonnait.

-Hein ? Bébé Potter n'a pas encore appris à parler ? Plaisanta Crabbe Junior.

-Et toi tu n'as jamais appris à compter, crétin, s'énerva Drago mais Vincent Crabbe ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop habitué à subir ses sarcasmes incessants.

-Oh, c'est bon, arrêtez vos gamineries ! Oubliez tout de même pas que ce petit abruti de Survivant semble nous avoir dit d'aller nous faire foutre. Si j'ai bien traduis, évidemment. Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans le langage des cicatrisés, intervint Bellatrix.

-T'as jamais été doué dans rien…

-Hey, Drago, arrêtes immédiatement ton ironie ! On se demande de quel côté tu es ! T'es avec nous ou tu préfères défendre Bébé Potter ?

-Quoi ? Euh, bien sûr que je suis avec vous mais c'est juste l'habitude, tu vois…

Drago se baffa mentalement. Quel crétin il faisait ! Il nota intérieurement de garder son ressentiment pour lui à l'avenir. Il était toujours censé être un Mangemort et même si cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, il devait rester aimable avec sa « très chère tante Bellatrix ». Heureusement, les serviteurs du Lord Noir ne semblèrent pas s'en soucier plus que cela et passèrent bien vite à un sujet autrement plus intéressant : Quelle serait la meilleure manière pour torturer le Survivant ?

C'est, Merlin merci, ce moment-là que choisirent Shaktia et Milo pour apparaître à visage caché. Recouverts de leur longue cape noire avec la capuche pointue cachant leur tête, les deux semblaient si imposants, tels des guerriers surgis de nulle part pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Rapidement, le sorcier que Drago reconnut comme étant Shaktia dégaina sa baguette et désarma Drago qui valsa plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Harry en profita pour se dégager du cercle de Mangemorts en en renversant quelques-uns uns sur son passage et vint se placer en position d'attaque face à ses opposants avec Milo et Shaktia de parts et d'autres de lui. En retrait, Drago inclina la tête pour lancer l'attaque qu'il avait prévue avec Harry, Shaktia et Milo sans que ses « collègues » ne s'en aperçoivent. Avec rapidité, Harry et Shaktia, profitant de l'effet de surprise, arrivèrent à stupéfixer une bonne partie des Mangemorts dont Bellatrix et Vincent Crabbe

Quelques rescapés eurent le temps de prendre la fuite dont Drago qui sprinta en compagnie de Antwon Avery pour ne pas être suspecté de comploter avec le Survivant. Il retournerait à leur quartier général après avoir bu quelques verres avec les autres Mangemorts en faisant semblant de maudire le Survivant et ses acolytes. A même instant, au cœur des ruines de Liverpool, le corps immobile de la tante de Drago, soufflé par le sort, tomba par-dessus la rambarde du port et plongea à pic dans l'eau agitée. Harry se précipita pour tenter de la rattraper malgré tout. Il n'eut le temps que de la voir disparaître dans les remous et les vagues. Avec indifférence, Harry se dit que personne ne la regretterait. Sirius était enfin vengé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur l'étendu des dégâts. Il y avait environ six corps de Mangemorts stupéfixés sur le sol et deux autres qui ne se relèveraient certainement jamais. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Harry se serait précipité pour appeler les Aurors. Il y a un mois, la section des Aurors au ministère était tombée. Plus personne n'assurait l'ordre à présent. Autour de Harry, Shaktia et Milo, les ruines des maisons continuaient de brûler et au milieu de cela, des cris. Des hurlements de douleur qui transperçaient aussi bien le silence que le cœur des sorciers présents. La soirée n'était pas encore finie. On avait besoin d'eux.

**Quelques jours plus tard, manoir du Lord Noir**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le jour où Drago s'était vu confier la mission. Il avait réussi à merveille à disséminer des informations qui menaient les Mangemorts en bateau. Aujourd'hui, pour la cinquième fois en trois semaines, Drago avait été rappelé par son Maître afin de lui faire le compte rendu de ses recherches. Drago avait fait part à Lord Voldemort de la présence du Survivant lors de l'attaque à Liverpool, ce qui laissait penser qu'il se terrait non loin de là, seule solution au fait qu'il ait été prévenu de l'attaque. Drago avait également fait part à son Maître de la présence aux côtés du Survivant de deux mystérieux hommes encapuchonnés. Il ajouta une couche en précisant bien que l'aura de ces hommes était impressionnante et qu'il n'en avait jamais vu une semblable. Lord Voldemort laissa échapper une grimace de dégoût. Il était censé avoir la plus grande aura d'Angleterre, par Merlin !

Fermant bien son esprit contre les intrusions, Drago parla également de témoins par-ci par-là qui auraient vu le Survivant aux alentours de chez eux et qui avaient rapporté ces faits aux Mangemorts, désireux de servir au mieux le Lord Noir. Celui-ci écouta les mensonges de Drago jusqu'au dernier et afficha un air satisfait. Jamais de sa carrière McNair n'avait apporté autant d'informations en une seule réunion. Lord Voldemort aimait bien la motivation de ce petit vermisseau de Malfoy Junior, digne héritier de son père mais jamais Voldemort ne s'abaisserait à avouer qu'il est agréablement surpris !

-Bien, Drago. Je m'attendais à mieux de toi ! Néanmoins, je dois t'avouer que tu as un rendement nettement meilleur que cet idiot de McNair, tu éviteras mon Doloris pour aujourd'hui.

-Merci, Maître, murmura Drago, notant mentalement de réduire sa dose d'informations la prochaine fois s'il voulait continuer à être crédible.

-Oh, et puis non, j'ai envie de me distraire. Doloris, cracha-t-il tandis que Drago se tordait de douleur.

Une sensation d'emprisonnement, un manque d'air effroyable. Voila tout ce dont Drago était capable de s'apercevoir. Quand cela finirait-il ? Le sort finissait toujours un jour. Pitié, de l'air. Chaque parcelle du cœur de Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser. Heureusement, la douleur lui avait fait fermer les yeux car sinon, l'expression d'extase qui habitait le visage de Face-de-Serpent en cet instant lui aurait donné l'envie de vomir. La haine entraîne la haine. Une fois qu'un homme goûte à la sensation d'être puissant, d'exercer sa force sur quelqu'un d'autre, il ne peut plus s'empêcher d'en redemander. Drago remercia silencieusement le ciel de faire en sorte que Voldemort cessa rapidement son sortilège.

Drago reprit sa respiration, se releva et toisa son Maître. Il ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de le faire sentir faible. Drago était encore un Malfoy, par Merlin ! Lord Voldemort lui lança un sourire carnassier et lui ordonna de décamper hors de sa sainte vue. Drago s'exécuta docilement, savourant intérieurement la joie que lui procurait le fait de savoir qu'il allait bientôt se venger de ce monstre.

Lorsqu'il jugea s'être assez éloigné de la salle du trône, Drago sortir sa baguette de sa poche et créa une illusion parfaite de lui-même. Il fit évoluer au loin celle-ci dans le manoir et l'en fit sortir. L'illusion arrivée à la limite du dôme anti-transplanage, Drago la fit disparaître. A cet instant, Lord Voldemort détourna son regard de la fenêtre de la salle du trône après avoir vu ce qu'il pensait être le jeune Malfoy transplaner. La première partie du plan de Drago marchait à merveille. Seigneur de Ténèbres ou pas, Voldemort était très facile à berner lorsqu'on connaissait ses petites manies et Drago avait eu tout le temps d'observer celles-ci.

Drago recouvrit ses épaules de la cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait prêtée. Le tissu ruissela sur son dos telle une cascade d'eau claire et la vue de sa main transparente rassura Drago sur l'efficacité de l'habit. Il progressa donc dans les couloirs qu'il avait fini par reconnaître à force d'y être passé et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivé à destination, il découvrit qu'une jeune recrue des forces du Mal menait la garde devant la salle des archives. Heureusement pour Drago, cette personne, il la connaissait très bien. Antwon Avery était, au plus grand damne de Drago, un Mangemort motivé et pas du genre à dormir pendant son service. Drago devrait alors user de ses vieux liens d'amitié pour convaincre le jeune homme de le laisser passer. Dans l'obscurité, Drago laisser tomber la cape d'invisibilité.

-Hey, Antwon !

-Drago ?

-T'es pas content de me voir, mec ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il me semblait que maintenant que tu es dans ses bonnes grâces, tu avais de meilleures missions de la part du Maître, demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-A vrai dire, je suis en mission. Je dois faire des recherches concernant certaines personnes suspectées d'être de mèche avec ce connard de Survivant. Il me faudrait l'accès aux archives, tenta d'expliquer Drago en paraissant convainquant.

-T'as une lettre de permission du Maître ?

-Euh, non. Je pensais que comme on était amis…

-On ne rentre pas dans les archives sans l'accord du Maître !

-Ecoute Antwon. Tu vois, McNair avait un meilleur rendement que moi sur cette mission et j'aimerais faire un coup d'éclat, tu vois. J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ma venue pour pouvoir le surprendre avec ces informations…

-Hors de question Drago !

-Je te filerai des tunes… Cinquante gallions, ça t'irais ? Proposa Drago avec un petit air entendu en lui tendant dans la paume de ses mains une poignée de galions.

-On ne me soudoie pas comme cela, Drago, rétorqua le jeune Avery, ben campé sur ses positions.

-Ok, si tu insistes, je monte à cent !

-Si on te demande, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, répondit le Mangemort en s'emparant de l'argent que lui tendait son ami.

Drago passa silencieusement par la porte, assez fier de son coup. Une odeur âcre régnait dans la pièce tandis que les montagnes de paperasse lui donnaient d'ores et déjà la nausée. Merlin soit loué, le tout était classé par ordre alphabétique, ce qui faciliterait la tâche de Drago. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à la recherche de ce pour quoi il était venu. Il trouva facilement le premier dossier intitulé « Foxley, Colleen » suivie de près par « Foxley, Joshua ». D'un petit coup de baguette après s'être assuré que Antwon ne regardait pas, il modifia sur chacun des dossiers la mention « Sang Impur » par « Sang Pur ».

Drago réitéra l'opération sur les dossiers nommés « Grinn, Richie » et « Anderlee, Juliette » ainsi que sur ceux de leurs parents, en guise de précaution. Tom devint « Tom Pelzer, fils de Shaktia Pelzer ». Milo, lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de subir cette modification, étant lui-même un sorcier de Sang pur. Il était un Cracmol, certes, mais sur ce point, Drago ne pouvait plus rien faire. Milo n'était pas scolarisé à Poudlard et il n'existait aucune archive. Le seul danger était qu'un contrôle soit fait sur la scolarité de tous les sorciers du pays pour détecter les non scolarisés. Dans ce cas, Milo serait étiqueté Cracmol et en danger de mort immédiat.

Drago s'empêcha de penser à cette possibilité. Pour le moment, les enfants étaient tous officiellement des Sangs Purs. Ils étaient en relative sécurité pour le moment et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il reprit immédiatement son masque d'indifférence et se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois ses opérations finies. Drago quitta la pièce et remercia Antwon.

-Allez, salut, mec et merci !

-T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? S'assura Antwon avec un air suspicieux.

-Ouais ouais, merci, le Maître sera ravi !

-Si tu le dis… Allez, dégage de là maintenant avant que je ne me fasse choper à désobéir les ordres, cracha Antwon entre ses dents, pressé de se débarrassé de cet hôte encombrant.

-Ouais, j'me casse. On se revoit chez la vieille Rosmerta… Longue vie au Maître !

-Longue vie au Maître, ajouta-t-il comme les nouvelles conventions l'obligeaient.

Drago repartit rapidement, ne supportant pas le poids du regard de celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme un ami. Arrivée dans une lucarne, il reprit la cape d'invisibilité là où il l'avait laissée et la mit sur ses épaules. Drago fit donc chemin inverse en ne croisant qu'un nouveau Mangemort qui ne le vit pas, caché sous la cape. Arrivé près du dôme anti-transplanage, Drago, toujours invisible, vérifia par habitude que personne ne le suivait puis transplana pour arriver dans une maison qu'il affectionnait plus que tout.

Dans cette maison-là, justement, l'attendait des personnes que Drago affectionnait aussi plus que tout. C'était dur de se l'avouer mais voir Harry l'accueillir avec un lapin mort dans les mains et un grand sourire sur les lèvres lui mit du baume au cœur. Ce soir il y aurait du lapin sauvage au menu et Drago recevrait même un portrait de lui-même fait de la main experte de Juliette. C'était peut-être stupide mais Drago était fier d'avoir risqué sa vie pour que ces enfants aient la mention « Sang Pur » sur leurs papiers. Il était aussi fier que Juliette lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa feuille de papier toute dégoulinante de peinture jaune en l'embrassant sur la joue.

A cet instant, Drago ne se doutait pas qu'une ombre nouvelle venait de s'ajouter à ce tableau idyllique. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Antwon l'avait trahi. En effet, le jeune Mangemort lui aussi était ambitieux et savait très bien que son Maître serait ravi d'apprendre que Drago exerçait quelques activités louches dans les archives du manoir…

_**→ TBC…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fic est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_( Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction )  
_

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre9 •**

-Rosmerta, tu as mon colis ?

-Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes avec ça ?

-Ne pose pas de questions, murmura Drago en surveillant ses arrières.

-Tes affaires sont louches, cela ne te ressemble pas…

-Pas un mot, à personne, Rosmerta !

-Très bien… Les autres ne sont pas au courant ?

-Non et ils ne doivent pas savoir. Les convictions, ça se changent quelques fois. Ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre, ils ne doivent pas savoir, ajouta Drago à mi-voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des clients du bar.

-Très bien. Fais quand même gaffe à tes fesses, Malfoy Junior. Ca me surprend venant de toi, mais agréablement, fit la patronne des Trois Balais en lançant un sourire en coin à son interlocuteur.

-Merci pour le coup de main, ajouta le jeune homme en emportant une boite en carton avec lui.

-De rien et fais gaffe, il y a des gens qui t'attendent au tournant.

Drago s'en alla avant d'avoir pu entendre la fin de cette phrase. Il n'aimait pas traîner avec un paquet aussi incongru. Si quelqu'un le voyait avec cela, il soupçonnerait quelque chose. Il devait fuir, et vite. Le stress montant lui faisait perler des gouttes de sueur sur le front. Grâce au ciel, personne ne vint l'aborder et il put transplaner sans encombres dans la zone spécialement prévue à cet effet. En effet, depuis une semaine, des réglementations très strictes avaient été mises en place et seules quelques zones étaient accessibles par transplanage. Avec la précieuse aide de Shaktia qui avait trafiqué les dossiers du Ministère, une de ces zones avait été installée à proximité de la maison de vacances de Drago mais n'avait pas été répertoriée.

Il transplana et arriva donc dans leur maison après quelques minutes de marche, la zone de transplanage étant tout de même éloignée par mesure de précaution. A son grand soulagement, tout le monde dormait encore dans la maison. Il entrouvrit la porte du salon pour s'en assurer. Son regard se porta quelques instants sur le visage de Harry qui, endormi, semblait si paisible. Une petite étincelle habita une fraction de temps les yeux azurs de Drago pour s'envoler ensuite rejoindre les étoiles. Juliette suçait son pouce, comme à son habitude et Joshua remua sous ses draps lorsque Drago remonta la couverture sur ses frêles épaules.

Drago referma doucement la porte et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine en tenant précieusement la boite de carton comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ouvrit alors le paquet et en sortit… un gâteau d'anniversaire. Avec un doigt, il redressa une rose en sucre et trempa l'autre dans le crème fraîche pour le ramener à sa bouche. Dans une armoire, Drago trouva quelques bougies usées et couvertes de poussière. Il manquait à l'une d'entre elles la petite fleur en plastique permettant de la piquer dans la génoise. Tant pis, les enfants devraient lécher la cire et non le pic lorsque les bougies seraient soufflées. Drago détestait le goût de la cire lorsqu'il était petit.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Juliette. Drago ignorait vraiment pourquoi mas il avait voulu faire un geste, juste quelque chose qui mette un peu de baume au cœur des enfants. Il s'était donc rendu aux Trois Balais le jour précédent, avait bu quelques verres avec ses anciens amis Mangemorts et avait obligé Rosmerta à lui faire visiter la réserve. Mais au lieu de déboutonner son chemisier comme les hommes avaient l'habitude de le faire, Drago demanda un service à la patronne : Un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Rosmerta avait été surprise de la demande mais avait acquiescé. Sur le comptoir de son bar, il y avait chaque jour des morceaux de tarte fraîche faits maison à vendre aux clients. Drago ne voyait qu'elle pour faire une telle pâtisserie. Rosmerta adorait la cuisine, c'était donc un plaisir d'exaucer cette demande, d'autant plus qu'elle savait cela important pour le jeune garçon. Si Drago l'avait emmenée dans la réserve, ce n'était pas pour rien !

A la masure de Drago, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors doucement. Richie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses petits yeux fatigués s'écartèrent alors tandis qu'il lui fit un sourire enchanté à la vue du gâteau. Il grimpa sans un mot sur un des tabourets à côté de Drago qui lui fit une petite tape sur les doigts lorsqu'à son tour il tenta de glisser un doigt dans la crème fraîche.

Harry arriva quelques minutes après et sembla aussi surpris que Shaktia et les enfants qui l'accompagnaient en voyant la pâtisserie. Juliette comprit aussitôt et fondit en larmes. Elle courut dans les bras de Drago qui, surpris, poussa une exclamation. Avec des gestes mal assurés et une expression pantoise, il referma ses bras sur le corps de la petite fille. Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se mit à fredonner un « Joyeux Anniversaire Juliette » assez peu juste, repris en chœur par les autres enfants.

Juliette dégagea son visage du cou de Drago et leur fit un sourire édenté. D'un coup de baguette, Drago alluma les bougies qui illuminèrent le visage des mômes. L'effet était très réussi. Juliette ferma les yeux un court instant, sembla réfléchir puis souffla bruyamment sur les bougies. Elles s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup. Drago aurait parié sur le fait que Juliette n'ait pas fait le vœu de gagner la guerre. Elle aurait certainement demandé d'avoir un poney à elle ou la dernière poupée à la mode, pas la paix dans le monde. A cet âge, les enfants n'ont pas encore cette préoccupation. Et pourtant, l'espoir innocent d'une petite fille rêveuse n'aurait pas été un luxe pour les aider à gagner leur bataille !

**Quelques heures plus tard, réunion entre Harry, Shaktia et Drago**

-Alors, les nouvelles ? Demanda Shaktia en guise d'introduction.

-Pas mal… Voldy semble avoir gobé notre histoire de bataille à Liverpool, répondit Drago.

-Ta couverture est sauve, donc ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, fit Drago.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Il ne m'a pas rappelé depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe mais ce doit être moi qui me fais des idées.

-Tiens-toi tout de même sur tes gardes, Drago, assura Shaktia la mise sombre. Et toi Harry, tu n'as aucune nouvelle de ton côté ?

-J'ai trouvé un horcruxe, fit-il simplement

-QUOI ? Demandèrent les deux autres adultes à l'unisson.

-Mais tu attendais quoi pour nous le dire ?

-Il y a un hic, Drago…

-Lequel ? Tu me fais peur, Harry, se plaignit le principal concerné.

-L'horcruxe se trouve à Poudlard.

-Et ? Demanda Shaktia sans comprendre où Harry voulait en venir.

-Et c'est ton père qui a pris les commandes de l'école, Drago. Il nous faudra le maîtriser si on veut s'y introduire et récupérer l'objet, expliqua le Survivant la mine grave.

Drago resta un instant pensif puis déclara alors :

-Il faut ce qu'il faut ! On ne combat pas un Mage Noir à coup de caresses. S'il faut tuer mon père, on le tuera !

-Drago, tu es sûr que…

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie, Shak !

-Bien ! Il nous faut donc trouver un plan pour nous introduire dans Poudlard et maîtriser ton père, continua Harry, assez fier de la réaction de Drago.

-On pourrait le maîtriser en dehors de Poudlard, proposa Malfoy Junior.

-C'est bien trop difficile, Drago. Il ne quitte Poudlard qu'en de rares occasions…

-Me dire que les enfants de ce pays ont leur éducation entre les mains d'un tel homme me fait froid dans les dos, intervint Shaktia, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

-Non, justement ! Tous les vendredis soir, il a coutume d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais. Je l'y ai vu un jour et on a parlé. Il ne manquerait jamais un vendredi, m'a-t-il affirmé.

-On ne va pas tenter une attaque en plein milieu du pub, tout de même !

-Non, mais une attaque en douce n'est pas à exclure. Rosmerta pourrait bien nous aider !

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda un Harry très perplexe.

-Elle se doute déjà que je joue un double jeu. C'est elle qui a préparé le gâteau ce matin. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle savait, expliqua Drago.

-Elle baise avec tes anciens collègues, Drago. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-C'est uniquement par peur qu'elle couche avec eux ! Mais je suis certain qu'elle accepterait de rejoindre notre cause. Une dose de potion dans le verre de mon père pendant que j'occupe Antwon, Crabbe et les autres et le tour est joué !

-Ton plan est foireux, Malfoy ! On soupçonnerait directement Madame Rosmerta et elle serait bonne pour un aller simple à la fosse commune, intervint Shaktia.

-Sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi, Harry ?

-Sauf si on utilise la potion « attaqum »… Une potion à retardement qui donne les mêmes symptômes qu'une crise cardiaque, expliqua Harry avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

-C'est trop facile, une crise cardiaque subite, ils se douteront de quelque chose !

-Non, Shak ! Pas forcément. Je n'ai moi-même jamais entendu parler de cette potion et pourtant je suis plutôt calé dans ce domaine…

-Parce que cette potion, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à part moi qui la connaisse, ajouta Harry.

-Qui ?

-Rogue. Mais puisqu'il est mort, personne ne se doutera de quelque chose. C'est le graisseux qui avait inventé cette potion…

-Harry, le graisseux, c'était mon parrain, je te signale !

-Rectification : C'était ton parrain.

-Un peu de respect pour les morts !

-N'empêche que ce plan est tout simplement superbe ! Il suffira que tu fasses la potion, que tu convainques Rosmerta et le tour est joué !

-Tu as les ingrédients de cette potion ?

-Ouais, dans ce petit livre, dit Harry en tendant à Drago le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as oublié de préciser que cette potion était totalement atroce à préparer !

-J'ai confiance en toi, Malfoy !

-Ca va prendre du temps !

-On n'est pas pressé, assura Shaktia.

-Et c'est une raison de plus pour que tu t'y mettes dès maintenant, Drago, ajouta Harry en se moquant de son ami.

-Hey, c'est déloyal ! C'est moi qui fais tout dans cette affaire, se plaignit le jeune homme.

-On te l'a dit, c'est parce qu'on a confiance en toi !

-Ha, la belle affaire !

-Bonne chance, Drago, répondirent Shaktia et Harry à l'unisson en sortant de la pièce de réunion.

**Deux jours plus tard, zone de transplanage de Pré-au-lard **

Drago atterrit à Pré-au-Lard après sa visite quotidienne au manoir du Lord Noir en ignorant que ce dernier surveillait chaque allée et venue dans son manoir. Un sort délicatement jeté à la zone de transplanage permettait au Lord Noir de surveiller les lieux de destination de ses fidèles, et Drago en particulier. En effet, Lord Voldemort gardait un œil sur le jeune blondinet depuis qu'un de ses collègues l'ait dénoncé à exercer des activités louches dans les archives. Mais, celui qui fut un jour appelé Tom Jedusort n'était pas vraiment dupe. Il savait pertinemment que ses serviteurs seraient prêts à tout pour gagner son respect, même dénoncer ses plus proches amis. Les informations que lui avait apporté Avery junior devaient, certes, être prises au sérieux, mais n'étaient pas une priorité.

Drago retrouva Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité juste avant de rentrer dans les Trois Balais. Heureusement, le pub était presque vide à cette heure et Harry n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin sous sa cape avec Drago à découvert à ses côtés. Le jeune blond lança d'une voix tranchante à la patronne qui essuyait une des tables en dévoilant son décolleté plongeant aux poivrots devant elle :

-Rosmerta, ça te dirait d'aller me faire visiter ta réserve ?

-Encore ?

-Ne discute pas, on va visiter la réserve ! Ordonna Drago en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

La patronne de bar à la généreuse poitrine n'insista pas et se dirigea à grand pas vers sa précieuse réserve où s'alignaient bouteilles et breuvages en tout genres. A peine eut-elle pénétré dans la pièce, pourtant si familière, qu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Pas cette pénombre habituelle qui fait peur aux enfants mais un noir profond, un noir effrayant, comme si des sorts avaient été jetés pour que personne ne puisse infiltrer le lieu. Lorsque Rosmerta attrapa sa baguette pour prononcer un _lumos_, Drago s'empara de l'objet.

-Malfoy, ma baguette ! Et pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?

-Ecoutes-moi bien. Je vais te ceinturer par les épaules. Tout ira bien si tu te laisses faire. C'est uniquement pour éviter toute réaction de surprise idiote chez toi et t'éviter de supporter les effets secondaires d'un _pétrificus_, expliqua Drago en passant son bras autour des épaules de la femme puis posant doucement sa main sur sa bouche. Chut, calme-toi, nous n'allons pas te faire du mal…

Une fois que la patronne, assez intriguée, fut correctement maîtrisée et cessa de s'agiter, Drago fit un léger mouvement de baguette et un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre dans un coin de la réserve. Un faible _lumos_ prononcé à mi-voix par un autre homme que Drago inonda la pièce de lumière. En découvrant le visage de celui qui avait lancé le sort, Rosmerta, comme l'avait prévu Drago, se mit à se débattre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Drago resserra son étreinte.

-Doucement Rosmerta ! Calme-toi et tu pourras redevenir libre de tes mouvements, ordonna Drago.

Les yeux de la patronne allaient d'un des hommes à l'autre sans qu'elle y comprenne quelque chose. Pourquoi et comment Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy se trouvaient ensemble, dans sa réserve et la maintenaient immobile ? Merlin avait-il été capable de rassembler ces deux ennemis ? Le Polynectar serait-il à la base de toute cette mascarade ? Sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux pour elle de se calmer et écouter ce que les deux hommes avaient à lui dire, Rosmerta cessa de se débattre et attendit que Drago la lâche.

-Bien. Comme tu as pu le voir, Harry Potter et moi avons une petite demande à te faire…

-Vous n'allez pas vous battre et mettre mon bar à sac ? Demanda la patronne, perdue.

-Bien sûr que non, intervint Harry. A vrai dire, Drago et moi sommes devenus des… des… comment dire, balbutia Harry.

-Des amis, Harry, ajouta Drago, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Enfin, bref, on a un plan pour déstabiliser les Mage Noir…

-Toi ? Un résistant ?

-Oui, pas la peine de me regarder comme cela, Rosmerta ! J'ai… j'ai reconnu mes erreurs et on aurait besoin de toi pour mettre un de nos plans en action, continua Drago.

-Quel plan ?

-Eh bien, expliqua Harry. Le père de Drago vient régulièrement dans ton bar… on veut que tu l'empoisonnes !

-Quoi ? S'exclama la femme. Mais vous êtes malades ? On me soupçonnera de suite !

-Non, on te jure qu'ils n'auront aucun moyen de nous soupçonner, que ce soit toi ou moi. On pensera à une simple crise cardiaque.

-Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Pour la même raison que je t'ai demandé un gâteau il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Tu as… un enfant ? Demanda la femme avec une once de surprise dans la voix.

-Tu acceptes le plan ou pas ?

- Quelle importance ?

-Si tu acceptes, on te raconte, commença Drago.

-Sinon je pense que je ne serai pas capable de retenir encore longtemps le sort d'oubliette qui titille a baguette…

-Evidemment que je marche pour votre plan. S'il y a ne fusse qu'une chance qu'on se sorte de ce merdier, aussi infime et dangereuse soit-elle, je la tente !

-Bien, mais avant tout pose une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin pour sceller notre alliance, ordonna Harry en tendant le papier à la femme qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Merci. Pour tout te dire, on a recueillit quelques enfants Sang de Bourbe dans notre cave et…

-Je vois. Drago Malfoy tombe gaga de quelques mômes, quel scoop !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. J'essaie au moins de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation, moi !

-Désolée, Drago, s'excusa Rosmerta. Si je peux faire autre chose pour nous, vous savez où me trouver…

-Très bien, merci. On te communiquera la date exacte à laquelle il faut que tu lui administres le poison et on te fournira celui-ci par la même occasion, expliqua Harry.

-Ok. Et remettez un bon anniversaire au petit bout !

-On y manquera pas, répondit Drago en ouvrant la porte tandis que Harry, recouvert de sa cape, se faufilait par l'entrebâillement.

Rosmerta regarda un instant les deux hommes partir dans la rue piétonne puis referma la porte de son pub, afin que les clients ne soupçonne pas quelque chose. Aussitôt, un pochtron affalé sur son tabouret lui commanda une nouvelle tournée de pastis d'Arabie et glissa malencontreusement du siège pour s'étaler sur le carrelage. Rosmerta murmura d'un air vague « Je crois que vous avez assez bu, Mondigus » avant que l'homme ne se fasse jeter hors du pub par un serveur. L'escroc retomba mollement sur les pavés de la rue tandis que Rosmerta retournait à ses préoccupations.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago, frissonnant de froid, pénétrèrent dans la masure des Malfoy. Le silence qui y régnait n'était perturbé que par quelques grésillements de Doxis cachés dans les rideaux. Mais soudain, des bruits de pleurs leur parvinrent aux oreilles. D'un même geste, ils coururent dans la direction de ces pleurs et arrivèrent, essoufflés, dans la cuisine. Shaktia étaient en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, assise sur une chaise en serrant deux des fillettes dans ses bras. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce fit tout de suite peur à Drago et Harry. Il manquait quelque chose. Tom dormait sur les genoux de Richie qui consolait Joshua. Juliette et Colleen pleuraient dans les bras de Shaktia. Milo, quant à lui… n'était pas là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Shak ? Demanda Drago.

-Les Mangemorts. Ils… ils ont emmené Milo !

_**→ TBC…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment qui virera certainement au **M**. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction_

_☼ Enjoy! _

* * *

**• Chapitre10 •**

Les minutes et les jours s'étaient succédés. Cela faisait trois semaines que Milo avait été emmené, trois semaines que Shaktia déprimait sans s'arrêter. Une vague de contrôle des enfants avait été menée par les Mangemorts afin de trouver ceux qui étaient Cracmol et Milo n'y avait pas survécu. Alignés tels du bétail, descendus d'un rayon vert dans leur cœur innocent. Des petits cadavres entassés, des rires gras pour clôturer l'exécution. Des mères en pleurs, des familles brisées et un petit ange envolé. Une vie soufflée telle une bougie trop usée.

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à présent. Une liste des victimes était parue dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Milo y figurait. Pas un mot de plus, pas une parole. Un enfant réduit à l'état de prénom dans une liste. Une vie résumée en quelques lettres sur du parchemin. Le cadavre de Milo avait pu être miraculeusement récupéré par sa famille. Shaktia étant au Ministère, ils avaient fait une exception. Ni Harry, ni Drago n'avaient pu aller à l'enterrement duquel leur amie était revenue inconsolable. Leur couverture passant avant tout, ils étaient restés au manoir avec les autres enfants, pleurant Milo en silence.

Laissant Shaktia faire son deuil, les deux hommes s'étaient occupés seul du plan visant Lucius Malfoy. Rosmerta s'était jointe à leur petit groupe de résistants et leur faisait régulièrement parvenir la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin. Les enfants avaient très vite adopté Rosmerta, sa gentillesse infinie et ses gâteaux succulents. La vie continuait donc au manoir, les jours alternant petits bonheurs et grandes tristesses.

La relation entre Drago et Harry s'était elle améliorée depuis le drame. Désormais, ils n'hésitaient plus à user du prénom de l'autre, ayant surpassé leur ancienne manie de cracher le nom de famille de l'autre en guise de bonjour Aujourd'hui, c'était Drago et Harry. Potter et Malfoy étaient morts et leur haine s'était envolée en même temps que Milo.

Aujourd'hui Drago et Harry devaient mettre leur plan à exécution afin de récupérer l'horcruxe. La récompense que Tom Jedusort avait reçue pour ses soi-disant services rendus à l'école était toujours dans la Salle des Trophées. Après avoir fouillé des dizaines d'heures de pensées et souvenirs récoltés ci et là, Harry était à présent certain que cette récompense avait été transformée en horcruxe lorsque Tom Jedusort était venu demander le poste de professeur de Défense contrer les forces du mal. Cela représentait pour Voldemort la fin de son apparence si parfaite qu'il avait étant jeune et le début d'une longue succession de meurtres avec un visage malveillant.

- Et toi, Rosmerta, récapitule ce que tu as à faire !

- A vingt heures trente pile, je lui sers un verre empoisonné. Etant donné qu'il faut trois heures à la potion pour agir et que Lucius reste toujours à la fermeture, si je le met à la porte à vingt-trois heures, lorsque les trois heures trente seront écoulées, il sera en plein chemin du retour.

-Mais s'il prend moins qu'une demi-heure ?

- Merde, on n'a pas pensé à ça !

-Ton langage, Drago, psalmodia Harry.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Eh bien, s'il met moins de temps, je peux toujours l'occuper en route, répondit Drago.

-Non, toi tu t'occupes de la troisième phase, moi je le retiendrai, corrigea Rosmerta.

-D'accord, répondit Drago. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il a à faire ?

-Ouais, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Dans ce cas, que le plan commence ! Et prenez soin de vous, je ne suis pas sûr que Shaktia survive à un autre décès…

La réunion se dispersa comme elle s'était réunie: sans un mot. Chacun appréhendait les heures qui allaient suivre. Leur plan marcherait-il? En reviendraient-ils tous vivants? Les résistants grignotèrent, le cœur serré, une miche de pain rassis pour se donner des forces. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Les enfants ne se risquèrent pas à les questionner et avalèrent leur pain qui, contrairement à ceux des adultes, était couvert d'une fine couche de chocolat. Cela avait été difficile, mais Harry avait réussi à se procurer du chocolat qu'il utilisait donc à petite dose pour rendre le pain quotidien des enfants un rien plus appétissant. Une fois la table débarrassée, Drago et Harry embrassèrent Colleen, Joshua, Juliette, Richie et Tom en silence et rejoignirent Pré-au-lard où Rosmerta avait déjà exécuté la première partie de leur mission.

**A Pré-au-Lard, bar des Trois Balais**

Rosmerta n'avait rien d'une héroïne. Elle était née dans une famille de Sang Pur à septante pourcents. Seul un de ses aïeuls avait eu la mauvaise idée d'être moldu mais cela importait peu à Rosmerta. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie inférieure à cause de cet ancêtre handicapé, jusqu'au jour où elle entendit parler de Voldemort. A ce moment, Rosmerta s'était sentie fière d'être différente de ces Sangs Purs de pacotille qui tentaient de faire trembler les murs de son monde parfait. Et puis elle était devenue honteuse de s'être tout de même agenouillée devant ces nobles, honteuse de n'être qu'une femme comme toutes les autres qui attendaient qu'une héroïne fasse son apparition pour chasser les méchants.

Aujourd'hui Rosmerta était heureuse. Après qu'aucune héroïne n'aie pointé le bout de son nez, elle avait choisi d'endosser elle-même le costume de Super Woman. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui combattait les méchants. Aujourd'hui, c'était Rosmerta qui empoisonnait Lucius Malfoy, ce Sang Pur de pacotille ! Avec un sentiment de puissance irrigant son cœur, Rosmerta laissa couler la potion dans le troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu que Lucius Malfoy avala d'un trait. L'homme grimaça en sentant le goût acidulé de la boisson puis fit claquer sa langue de contentement. Il héla ensuite la baronne de lui remettre une tournée derechef, faute de quoi il mettrait le feu à son établissement.

Rosmerta lui lança un sourire crispé et versa à nouveau une rasade d'alcool dans le verre qui servait d'arme du crime. Lucius Malfoy la dévisagea d'un air dégoûté, se demandant ce que cette idiote avait à lui sourire de cette façon, ignorant que l'idiote en question allait le mener à une mort certaine et douloureuse. Rosmerta retint un éclat de rire et se dépêcha d'aller reprendre son sérieux dans la réserve pour ne pas que sa proie soupçonne quelque chose. Rosmerta adorait jouer aux héroïnes, surtout quand une partie de Cluedo vivant était compris dans le jeu!

**A Pré-au-Lard, avenue piétonne**

Drago et Harry se terraient dans un recoin sombre de Pré-au-Lard. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient passer à l'attaque. Au bout de la rue, ils voyaient Rosmerta presser quelques derniers poivrots de sortir de son pub. Harry vit Drago pâlir à vue d'œil à ses côtés. Il savait que cela devait être difficile pour lui, de sentir la fin de son père approcher. Mais il fallait, il le savait très bien. Lucius mort, c'était une chance pour eux de sauver les élèves de Poudlard de la menace mangemoresque.

Harry remonta sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et Drago se mit en position. Au milieu de la rue, Lucius Malfoy tanguait étrangement. Un saoulard lui gueula soudain de moins boire s'il voulait marcher droit et Drago partit alors à la rencontre de son père, sentant que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler. Alors que son ami arrivait à la rencontre de son père et faisait semblant de l'avoir croisé par hasard, Harry vit Lucius Malfoy porter une main à son cœur. Le Mangemort écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffa un instant puis tomba comme une masse dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

-Père, hurla Drago en remerciant le ciel que la potion de Rosmerta ait fait effet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler comme ça le marmot? Il a jamais vu son père ivre mort? Demanda un vieillard édenté empestant la vieille vinasse.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, Léon! Vous ne voyez pas que Lucius ne va pas bien, intervint alors Rosmerta en envoyant un clin d'œil complice à Drago puis s'accroupissant auprès du corps de l'aristocrate.

-Il ne respire plus, s'écria Drago en feintant être désespéré.

-Oh, merde, t'entends ça Léon? Ya le Lulu qui vient de claquer au milieu de l'allée, postillonna un autre pochard à son ami de bar.

-Non, Père…

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Drago c'est fini…

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Rosmerta, cria-t-il en se jetant sur la patronne de bar.

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Malfoy Junior! Et va-t-en, plutôt prévenir l'école que leur directeur ne reviendra pas!

-Y vont pas l'regretter, le Lulu ces sales mioches! Hein, Léon? Dit l'alcoolique au dudit Léon qui s'était endormi, appuyé sur sa canne.

-Achille, un peu de respect pour Lucius, psalmodia Rosmerta avant lancer à Drago qui détalait vers le château. Malfoy, surtout ne fait pas de connerie!

Mais Drago était déjà trop loin pour entendre la comédie de Rosmerta et fut bien vite rejoint par Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ensorcelé afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'éclaboussures dans les flaques d'eau. Seuls de légers bruits de pas résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit et leurs respirations saccadées rythmaient leur course. Bien vite, l'esquisse du château de Poudlard se profila à l'horizon, cachée par une importante brume. Ils remontèrent au pas de course le chemin de pierraille qui traversait le parc et franchirent dans un fracas calculé les portes massives donnant sur le Grand Hall. Harry se cacha alors dans un coin sous sa cape tandis que Drago, reprenant le rôle qu'il devait jouer, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et hurla:

-Au secours! Vite, les professeurs!

-Qui êtes-vous pour faire un tel vacarme? Demanda alors une femme replète qui sortait de la Grande Salle pour voir la cause d'un tel chahut.

-Je… Je suis le fils du directeur. Mon… Mon père vient d'être retrouvé mort! Il est tombé dans mes bras, d'un seul coup! Il faut que vous alliez voir là-bas! Il a peut-être été assassiné…

-Calmez-vous Mr Malfoy. Je vais aller avertir les professeurs, nous allons aller vérifier que ceci n'est pas une tentative d'envahir Poudlard. Restez ici, nous vous tiendront au courant, ordonna la vieille dame en se précipitant vers ses collègues.

-Non, je veux venir avec vous, c'est encore mon père, hurla Drago en feintant le désespoir avant que la femme, le regardant d'un air apitoyé lui dise:

-Vous avez raison, venez avec nous, mais ceci risque d'être dur pour vous.

-Rien ne sera jamais pire que de voir mon père mourir dans mes bras, Mme Robinson!

Après cette deuxième étape du plan, les professeurs partirent tous en direction de Pré-au-lard tandis que d'autres vérifiaient que les barrières de Poudlard n'avaient pas été forcées par d'obscures forces maléfiques. Drago s'en alla avec eux, pour ne pas être suspecté d'avoir concocté un quelconque plan. Il continua le long du trajet à se lamenter et à vanter les exploits de son défunt père qui fut le plus brave homme qu'il ait connu. Les professeurs lui donnèrent raison et ajoutèrent qu'il était un des meilleurs serviteurs du Lord Noir. Drago sut directement à quel genre d'individus il avait à faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était resté caché dans un coin et, après que les élèves aient été tous regroupés dans la Grande Salle, il se mit à avancer dans les couloirs en direction de la Salle des Trophées. Il entendit au loin la voix du dernier professeur resté au château, une certaine Mme Smith, réclamer l'ordre et le calme parmi les élèves. Ce soir, par soucis de sûreté, ils dormiraient tous entassés dans la Grande Salle. Harry sourit mentalement d'être ainsi comparé à Sirius Black du temps de son évasion et, ayant abaissé sa garde, il heurta de plein fouet une armure. Il se précipita de remettre celle-ci d'aplomb et s'engouffra rapidement dans un passage secret qu'il avait découvert un jour en flânant dans Poudlard.

Harry arpenta les couloirs, tentant de se rappeler du passage menant à la Salle des Trophées. Il n'y serait certainement jamais parvenu sans l'aide d'une très chère carte élaborée un jour par les Maraudeurs. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte prudemment, pénétra dans la pénombre de la pièce et retira sa cape qu'il posa négligemment sur un présentoir vitré rempli de coupes et de médailles. Il aperçut au loin l'éclat d'une plaque en or qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: la récompense de Tom Jedusort. Harry fut tellement soulagé, au moment où il s'en empara, qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette l'observant dans l'embrasure de la porte…

_**→ TBC…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Quel courage vous avez de lire tout ça! Pour vous récompenser, voici un petit question/réponse!_

_**Pourquoi la relation Hary/Drago prend-elle tant de temps? **Tout simplement parce que selon mon plan, il devait arriver dans ce chapitre et que ce dernier devait être dans les premiers. Malheureusement, l'écriture a pris plus de chapitres que prévu et on s'est retrouvé au onzième chpitre sans un seul bisou --' Enfin, de toutes façon, il arrive donc c'est pas si grave..._

_**Seras-ce un Happy End? **Bien évidemment! Le jour où ma fic finira mal, alors Voldy aura des plumes!_

_**Accueilleront-ils de nouveaux enfants? **Sur cette question, j'avoue que je sèche... Je fais le plus souvent au feeling. Si un enfant s'joute, alors il y en aura d'autres.. sinon, non! _

_**Lemon ou pas lemon? **Je pense que l'avertissement en haut est assez explicite. Il y aura très certainement un lemon, mais de là à dire dans combien de telmps... c'est un mystère que même moi je ne saurais résoudre..._

_**Milo reviendra-t-il? **Nan nan nan... C'est comme Sirius, on a beau espérére qu'il reparaisse, sa reste juste un joliiii rêve! Dame la mort ne rend jamais ses prisonniers..._

_☼ Enjoy! _

* * *

**• Chapitre11 •  
**

Drago arpentait le salon de leur planque de long en large. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry mais c'est qu'il commençait légèrement à trouver cela louche, tentait-il de se convaincre. A vrai dire, Drago Malfoy était mort de trouille en cette belle matinée ensoleillée. Harry n'était pas reparu de la nuit après que Drago l'ait quitté dans le Hall de Poudlard et la dure attente de son retour avait mis les nerfs de Drago à rude épreuve….

**Douze heures plus tôt, Pré au Lard**

Drago jouait la comédie à merveille, et les professeurs à ses côtés n'y voyaient que du feu. Un médicomage avait été averti de la mort de Lucius Malfoy et avait été dépêché sur les lieux. Il avait observé le cadavre, sur lequel Drago faisait semblant de pleurer. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'homme était décédé d'une crise cardiaque et Drago s'en était réjoui. Leur plan marchait à merveille…

Lorsque les professeurs s'étaient dispersés, une heure plus tard, après avoir vérifié que personne ne tentait de pénétrer le château, Drago avait transplané au manoir de Lord Voldemort. Avant d'entrer dans la Salle de Trône, Drago s'était pincé les joues qui rougirent aussitôt pour accréditer la thèse de son chagrin. Il poussa la porte après avoir reçut l'autorisation d'entrer et s'agenouilla aussitôt.

-Que me vaut ta visite, Drago? Je n'ai guère de temps, fais vite!

-Maître, je venais vous informer de la mort récente de mon père, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Quoi? Hurla le Lord Noir en se redressant sur son trône. Quelle pourriture a osé faire cela?

-La mort est naturelle, Maître. Les Médicomages ont conclu à une crise cardiaque…

-Je m'en fous de ce qu'on conclu ces idiots! On a assassiné mon meilleur Mangemort! Je réclame vengeance!

-Mais… Maître, je vous le répète, la mort est naturelle et vous m'avez toujours à votre service, moi…

-Je ne veux rien savoir! Et tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de ton père, fourre-toi cela dans ton petit crâne d'invertébré! Endoloris!

Drago se recroquevilla. Il fallait juste attendre que cela passe, il le savait. Alors il laissa son esprit voguer dans un autre monde avant que la pression sur son corps ne se relâche. Il releva ensuite la tête et attendit que le Lord Noir finisse de déverser sa foudre sur lui.

-As-tu compris la leçon, Drago?

-Oui, Maître…

-Bien. En attendant, j'ai perdu une infiltration à Poudlard avec ces histoires! C'est toute une génération de Mangemorts que j'y perds! Je te charge donc de surveiller Mrs Smith, la nouvelle directrice. Elle ne semble pas vraiment sujette à me suivre. Si tu la vois tenter quoi que ce soit pour me défier ou pour contrer mes actions à l'école, tu m'en avertis, compris?

-Bien Maître, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu fais cette mission, point final.

-Sauf votre respect, Maître, que fais-je de ma mission visant à attraper Potter?

-Tu la continues et si c'est trop pour toi d'assumer les deux, alors tu confies celle de Potter à un autre Mangemort… et tu prouves ainsi ton incompétence!

-Bien Maître, fit Drago en se réjouissant de pouvoir toujours garder le contrôle de la situation.

-Mais je te préviens que si ce Mangemort échoue, vous mourrez tous les deux! Maintenant, hors de ma vue, misérable vermisseau!

Drago ne se fit pas prier deux fois et décampa aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, non sans avoir omis de lancer le 'Longue vie au Maître' conventionnel. Après avoir pris les mesures de sécurité nécessaires pour ne pas être suivi, Drago transplana dans sa demeure, où il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas voir Harry. Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à son ami?

**Au même moment, Salle des Trophées, Poudlard**

Harry était tellement fasciné par la récompense de Jedusort qu'il tenait présentement entre les mains qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui le surveillait. Lorsque celle-ci émit un léger toussotement pour attirer son attention, Harry dégaina sa baguette et se retourna violemment pour voir qui venait l'interrompre.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous?

-N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit la voix, toujours tapie dans l'ombre.

-Je répète ma question: Qui êtes-vous?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne suis là que pour venir voir qui vient ainsi visiter mon école sans mon accord. Mais j'ai trouvé ma réponse, et je n'ai pas de raison de m'en inquiéter.

-Vous allez appeler Voldemort, c'est cela? Vous serez récompensé d'avoir ainsi pu me capturer? Vous jubilez en cet instant, j'en suis sûr. Mais vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement, psalmodia Harry et se mettant en position d'attaque.

-Calmez-vous, Mr Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de mal. Mon nom est Olivia Smith et, si j'en crois les dires de votre complice, je suis à présent la nouvelle directrice de cette école. Je suis également, le dernier membre du corps professoral n'approuvant pas les actes du Lord Noir. Enfin, il y a Austin Duberger, mais je doutes qu'il soit assez pied sur Terre que pour avoir une position dans ce conflit... Il est professeur de Divination, ajouta la femme comme si ceci expliquait cela.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, je le sais et, pour être franche, je m'en moque. Je sais que vous ne me direz rien. Néanmoins, je suis la directrice, et je ne laisserai pas l'avenir des enfants dont j'ai la garde se profiler de noir. Je veux vous aider.

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement pour m'espionner? Demanda Harry d'un ton peu convaincu.

-J'ai créé une organisation de résistance bien avant de vous rencontrer! Il y a des élèves qui ne sont pas totalement tournés vers le mal! Je leur donne des cours régulièrement afin qu'ils sachent se défendre. Nous analysons la guerre et nous tentons de faire réagir d'autres élèves.

-Cela ne sert à rien! Les élèves ne sont pas tournés vers le mal, ils tiennent juste à leur vie et à celle de leurs proches, comme tout le monde! Ils suivent le mouvement, et tout ce que vous leur dites ne changera rien. Ils ont peur de se révolter, c'est tout!

-Alors aidez moi à leur redonner espoir, Mr Potter. Vous êtes une de nos dernières chances, supplia la femme.

-Je vous propose un marché. Je vous aiderai à entraîner vos élèves. Pas souvent, mais j'essaierai. En échange, vous entrez dans la résistance et vous faites un serment de fidélité qui vous empêche de parler de la résistance à quiconque d'autre.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous! Daigneriez-vous participer à notre prochaine réunion avec les élèves pour leur parler un peu de nos plans?

-Je peux essayer. Quand a-t-elle lieu? Demanda Harry.

-Tout de suite! Elle allait commencer lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la Salle des Trophées, expliqua Olivia Smith.

-Mais les élèves étaient censés dormir!

-Ils dorment, ne vous en faites pas. Personne ne résiste à un sort d'apaisement. Les élèves de mon association avaient juste pris leurs dispositions pour ne pas tomber endormis…

-Bien, mais les élèves devront eux aussi être sous un sort de fidélité et faites rapidement. J'ai mon complice qui va s'inquiéter, ajouta Harry en regardant l'heure tardive.

**Une heure plus tard, Salle sur Demande**

Harry regardait un à un les élèves se battre face à un Mangemort imaginaire. Certains étaient doués, d'autres pas du tout. Il y avait encore du boulot, songea Harry. Il décida donc de prendre tout de suite certaines directives. Chaque élève volontaire -qu'il avait déjà lié du sortilège de fidélité- suivrait un entraînement spécifique en vue de la bataille finale qui aurait lieu un jour pour mettre définitivement Voldemort au tapis. Les plus doués seraient combattants, d'autres les soigneurs. Harry, Drago, Rosmerta et Shaktia ne s'occuperaient de rien, laissant les élèves aux bons soins de leur directrice.

-Amory, tes réflexes sont mauvais très mauvais, se lamenta Olivia Smith. Au suivant!

-Mais madame, c'est dur!

-Vous êtes là pour apprendre! Allez, au suivant!

-C'est à moi?

-Oui, allez, bouge toi un peu, Sidonie!

Harry les dévisagea un instant, se demandant si ces gosses les mèneraient réellement à la victoire, et qui d'entre eux en réchapperait. Ils étaient peu nombreux, une douzaine à peine et jeunes, trop jeunes pour mourir, mais c'était les seuls volontaires qu'ils avaient. La guerre justifie les moyens, même si cela implique que ces enfants grandisse trop vite, quitte à ne pas en avoir le temps. Harry se sentit tout de même rassuré d'avoir ce petit soutien en plus, un nouveau pas vers la victoire.

Olivia Smith, quant à elle, ignorerait tout de leurs agissements, se cantonnant au rôle d'entraîneuse. Shaktia et Rosmerta se joindraient de temps en temps à la femme pour l'entraînement, sous les indications de Harry ou Drago. Drago couvrirait Olivia Smith auprès de Voldemort et le mènerait sur une mauvaise piste en ce qui concerne Harry. Que c'était dur la vie de révolutionnaire! Et il restait encore le pire à faire pour Harry. Il devait expliquer encore tout cela aux principaux concernés, qui l'attendaient en cet instant de pied ferme dans leur planque, s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

-Mr Potter, vous pouvez me signer un autographe?

-Leïa, cesse d'importuner Mr Potter et reviens t'entraîner!

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner t'entraîner. On ne va pas gagner la guerre à coup d'autographes, dit Harry d'une voix froide.

-Oh, allez bon! La séance est finie pour aujourd'hui, vous avez l'air exténués, intervint Olivia Smith.

-Merci m'dame!

-Attendez, je voudrais intervenir quelques instants, dit Harry et le silence se fit immédiatement.

-On vous écoute, répondit Olivia Smith.

-Je voulais juste… vous dire merci à tous. Beaucoup d'autres n'auraient jamais eu votre courage. Mais tout le travail reste à faire. Il vous faut maintenant convaincre d'autres de vos amis. Ne dites rien, ne donnez pas de nom, essayez juste de tâter le terrain à distance puis vous en discuterez dans ces réunions. Si la personne refuse, vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de lui modifier la mémoire. S'il faut tourner le dos à vos amis, dites vous que c'est pour la bonne cause, pour que d'autres aient la chance de ne pas perdre les leurs. Ne renoncez pas à vos idéaux parce que les autres se sont abaissés à ce niveau! Merci encore.

Quelques applaudissements timides retentirent et les élèves se dispersèrent en silence, pour repartir dans la Grande Salle où ils rejoignirent leurs camarades au pays des limbes. Olivia Smith resta quelques instant de plus auprès de Harry, organisant avec lui un plan d'enseignement. Il leur faudrait aussi trouver un nouveau local, celui-ci étant trop simple, comme le prouva Harry en racontant à la femme sa mésaventure de l'AD.

Au grand malheur de Harry, Olivia Smith avait la langue bien pendue. Elle enchaîna de l'AD sur toutes les mésaventures de ses élèves, sur ses débuts en tant qu'enseignante pour virer sur sa plus tendre enfance au fin fond d'Outsiplou-Ville. Il écouta donc les déblatérations de la directrice d'une oreille et ne se rendit jamais compte qu'il s'était assoupi.

**Douze heures plus tard, Planque des Résistants**

Drago restait les yeux rivés sur sa montre. La trotteuse égrenait inlassablement les secondes, succédées de minutes qui laissaient place aux heures. Mais que faisait ce foutu Potter? Il avait plus de dix heures de retard sur leur plan, ce con! N'allez surtout pas croire qu'il s'inquiétait; un Malfoy ne s'inquiétait jamais! Il se faisait juste un sang d'encre…

-Drago, ça fait des heures que tu restes à regarder l'heure, dit Shaktia en étouffant un bâillement. Va te reposer, je monte la garde!

-Non, j'attends encore un peu. Je ne suis pas fatigué, assura Drago, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-Drago, tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas…

-Si, il reviendra!

-Il aurait dû revenir depuis des heures! C'est la guerre, les miracles n'ont pas leur place dans notre quotidien.

-Il reviendra, il a dit qu'il reviendrait vivant! C'est le Survivant, merde, cria Drago en tentant de rester maître de ses moyens.

-C'est bon, Drago, calme-toi, les enfants te regardent. Harry a certainement eu un ennui. Moi aussi sa me fait mal, moi aussi j'ai envie de craquer mais les enfants ont besoin de moi! On doit continuer, marmonna Shaktia en fondant en larmes.

-Il a juré de revenir, murmura Drago pour lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu d'une pièce de Poudlard, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut en ignorant tout ces craintes de ses amis. Il s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat, porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement et scruta les alentours pour savoir où il se trouvait. Lorsque la situation lui sauta enfin aux yeux, il vit sa fin proche se profiler. Il s'était endormi et ses amis l'attendaient toujours!

Il se pressa donc de s'emparer de sa carte, de sortir de la salle et de détaler dans les escaliers. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, à cette heure, les élèves étaient tous en cours et personne ne le verrait courir dans les couloirs. L'information mit quelques secondes à atteindre son cerveau: Il n'était _pas_ invisible! Il repassa donc tout son horaire de la journée d'hier pour essayer de se remémorer l'instant et l'endroit où il avait perdu sa cape. Il bifurqua derechef dans une allée perpendiculaire en direction de la Salle des Trophées afin d'aller récupérer son bien…

**Au même moment, Couloir de la Tour Est**

Aldrich Hampton avait toujours été un homme à faible caractère et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Fils de Sang Pur adopté par des moldus au milieu de la première guerre contre Voldemort, il avait été élevé dans la foi juive puis avait oublié toutes les valeurs qui lui avaient été inculquées lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Adolescent, il était le souffre douleur de ses camarades de classe. Adulte, il était devenu la risée de ses élèves et regrettait amèrement le jour où il n'avait pas osé dire non à Olivia Smith qui lui avait demandé de succéder à feu Mrs Chourave.

Des Mangemorts, Aldrich Hampton n'en avait que la marque. Un jour on était venu lui dire qu'il devait choisir entre devenir Mangemort ou mourir. Alors il avait pris la Marque mais on l'avait jugé tellement faible qu'aucune mission ne lui avait jamais été confiée. Il rejoignit ainsi le côté de celui qui avait à la fois tué ses parents biologiques et massacré ceux qui l'avaient adopté. Si seulement Aldrich Hampton avait eu plus de caractère à la naissance…

Il y a quelques minutes, Aldrich Hampton -ou Aldrich le lombric comme aimaient le surnommer ses élèves- déambulait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il était tombé sur un groupe de jeunes élèves qui passait à tabac l'un des leurs. Evitant d'aller au devant des ennuis, il avait fait demi-tour et s'était engagé dans un couloir parallèle pour ne pas à avoir à imposer son autorité légendaire. La dernière fois qu'il était intervenu, il s'était retrouvé pendu par son slip dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde…

A présent, Aldrich Hampton, l'air rêveur, marchait dans le couloir menant à la Salle des Trophées. Il entendit soudain un bruit provenant de sa gauche, de la salle en question plus précisément. Il entrouvrit la porte, dégaina sa baguette et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme saisissant une cape dans sa main gauche. Aldrich pénétra dans la pièce d'un air qu'il croyait menaçant, signalant ainsi sa présence, et approchant assez pour pouvoir identifier le mystérieux hôte.

-Que… que faites-vous ici?

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda l'homme, tendant sa baguette éclairée d'un _Lumos _en direction d'Aldrich.

-Je… je…. Bafouilla ainsi le professeur de botanique. Je suis un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et je vais aller prévenir mon Maître que j'ai réussi à vous capturer. Il me promouvra certainement au rang de bras droit après que je lui ait livré le célèbre Harry Potter!

-Vous prenez votre rêve pour une réalité!

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Un vrai Mangemort l'aurait appelé "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Vous avez peut-être la marque, mais vous n'allez certainement pas arriver à me livrer à ce vieux fou, expliqua le Survivant. Bon, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'insupporte mais je suis pressé. _Oubliettes!_

L'esprit d'Aldrich s'embruma aussitôt. Il ne vit jamais le célèbre Survivant s'enfuir à toutes jambes, sa cape d'invisibilité dans une main, l'horcruxe détruit dans l'autre. Lorsqu'on le vit déboussolé le lendemain, on ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, Aldrich n'était pas éveillé, c'était juste un Mangemort de plus, incapable d'attraper le moindre Survivant… Si seulement Aldrich avait été plus éveillé à la naissance!

**Dix minutes plus tard, Planque des résistants**

Le soleil arrivait à son zénith, le ventre des enfants grognait en sentant l'heure du repas de midi approcher et Harry n'était pas revenu. Seul Richie avait interrogé Drago pour savoir pourquoi l'homme était absent. Il avait trouvé sa réponse dans les yeux embués de celui-ci. Depuis, un silence pesant régnait, quelques fois interrompu par un reniflement discret et les gazouillis de Tom, qui semblait à deux mille lieues de savoir la détresse qui l'entourait.

Drago avait perdu espoir, tout comme le reste de la troupe. Shaktia était retournée travailler, nonobstant le fait qu'elle était totalement effondrée. Drago s'était donc retrouvé avec l'entièreté des enfants à nourrir, et la tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Rosmerta. De plus, l'enterrement de son père était à sa charge et il n'avait pas encore prévenu les autorités compétentes. La mort flottait au dessus de leurs têtes et rien ne semblait enclin à éclaircir leur horizon… Quoique…

-Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Harry, une trop joyeusement pour que cela en soit naturel.

-Harry!

-Plus tard, marmonna-t-il pour que seul Drago ne l'entende.

Ce dernier se décomposa littéralement sur le tabouret où il était assis. Il cligna des yeux, peur d'avoir eu une vision, et regarda l'air hagard, son ami Survivant, prendre dans ses bras Juliette et Colleen qui avaient accouru. Richie et Josh, un peu plus réservés, lui donnèrent une étreinte pudique qui ne manquait tout de même pas de sincérité. Tom, enfin, lança quelques gazouillis joyeux en lançant son bol sur le sol, signe qu'il avait eu assez de gruaux d'avoine pour aujourd'hui.

-T'es reviendu Harry! Drago il avait dit que tu renviendurait plus, annonça joyeusement Colleen.

-On dit "_reviendrait_", Colleen, corrigea sérieusement son grand frère, Josh.

-Ouais, c'est qu'est-ce que j'dis!

-T'as fait quoi hier soir, Harry? Demanda soucieusement Richie, l'aîné des enfants.

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Tu nous la raconteras pour nous endormir? Intervint Juliette.

-Bien sûr, princesse, répondit Harry.

-Non, je préfère la Belette au bois dormant, moi, rouspéta alors Colleen, la fillette de quatre ans.

-Hey, t'as vu, Harry, j'ai perdu une dent ce matin, réattaqua Juliette en ouvrant grand la bouche pour lui montrer un espace entre ses quenottes qui laissait entrevoir un caillot de sang.

-Ouais, elle l'a réellement _perdue_. On ne l'a jamais retrouvée après qu'elle ait pris la porte dans la figure, ajouta Joshua en pouffant de rire.

-Josh! Allez, calmez-vous les enfants. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, mais je dois parler à Drago maintenant…

-T'auras du mal à lui parler, ça fait depuis que t'es revenu qu'il est muet comme une carpe, plaisanta Richie tandis que les autres ricanaient.

-Dehors, gronda Harry.

Les enfants rechignèrent quelques minutes, puis s'éclipsèrent enfin. Drago, pendant ce temps là, avait continué à fixer Harry comme s'il était une illusion. Le teint livide, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité, comme s'il avait atterri dans une dimension qui n'était pas la sienne. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu espoir, Shaktia avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il ne reverrait plus Harry vivant, avec ses yeux débordant de joie et ses cheveux ébouriffés dans lesquels il rêvait de glisser ses doigts.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer, Drago, commença Harry lorsque tous les enfants se furent en allés.

Mais Drago ne laissa pas l'occasion à Harry de se défendre. Revenant brutalement à la réalité et réalisant que Harry ne le quitterait plus avant un bon moment, Drago se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis et s'avança vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air pantois. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et Drago captura enfin les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci resta stupéfait et mit un certain temps pour répondre au baiser, se donnant même le loisir de plonger ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et Drago lui murmura alors:

-Tu m'as manqué.

_**→ TBC…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre12 •**

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Drago.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son ennemi. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour laisser libre accès à la langue sucrée du Survivant. Une valse incessante s'en suivit alors. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient en un tourbillon de passion et la saveur de l'un enivrait les sens de l'autre. Des petits poissons frétillants s'emparèrent du bas de leur ventre, excitant leurs sens et embrumant leur esprit.

Mais, lorsque Drago frotta langoureusement son érection naissante contre celle de Harry, celui-ci réagit très mal. Réalisant tout à coup ce qu'il était en train de faire, il mit brusquement fin au baiser, ignora les plaintes de Drago et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas avec Malfoy! Certes, ils étaient devenus proches depuis quelques semaines, ils s'autorisaient même quelques fois à partager leurs craintes et leurs espoirs. Mais Drago était son ennemi il y a encore peu de temps!

Drago était resté pantois dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas compris ce brusque revirement de situation… Il avait enfin réussi à embrasser Harry, lui qui en rêvait depuis si longtemps, et voilà sa Némésis qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes! Embrassait-il si mal que cela? Déçu, Drago s'assit sur un tabouret bancal et se prit la tête dans les mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Sa tête fut aussitôt envahie de questions insolubles et un vide immense prit possession de son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit les beaux yeux émeraude de Harry et la peine qu'il avait ressentie en le croyant parti d'où l'on ne revient jamais.

Shaktia avait été travailler ce matin. Mais, lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes sur un dossier épineux en pensant à la mort de Harry, son patron la renvoya chez elle. C'est donc avec les yeux rougis et les joues humides qu'elle pénétra dans la planque des résistants aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. Le calme qui y régnait lui donna une affreuse sensation d'angoisse. Elle se précipita donc dans la cuisine mais n'y vit personne. Elle se dirigea enfin vers le salon. La scène qui s'y déroulait la scotcha sur place.

Harry n'avait pas su résister. Lorsque Juliette et Colleen, la première aussi brune que l'autre était blonde, arrivèrent avec le conte du Vilain Petit Farfadet dans les mains, il capitula. Il leur prit donc le livre usé des mains, s'installa dans un fauteuil sur lequel les deux fillettes réussirent elles aussi à se caser et commença sa lecture. Les deux petites l'écoutèrent attentivement, l'une suçant son pouce, la seconde faisant tournoyer une boucle blonde entre ses petits doigts. Elles luttèrent quelques minutes encore contre Dame Sommeil qui finit pourtant par les faucher au beau milieu du récit. Leurs paupières se fermèrent doucement et Harry stoppa sa lecture.

-Mais le Vilain Petit Farfadet, l'été qui suivit…, conclut Harry en baissant le ton de sa voix puis fermant le livre.

-Continue l'histoire, Harry, murmura Colleen dans son sommeil.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire puis continua son récit. Mais, lorsque approcha la fin de l'histoire, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un Drago au teint pâle. Celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot et alla se caler dans un coin du canapé qui faisait face à Harry. Le jeune Serpentard laissa son regard dériver vers les traits fins et l'air serein de sa Némésis qui lisait une histoire comme n'importe quel père au monde. Lorsque le son de la voix de Harry stoppa, Drago murmura simplement:

-Continue l'histoire, Harry…

Harry sourit timidement, ayant déjà entendu cela quelque part. Il passa donc à l'histoire suivante, celle de l'hippogriffe et le Ronflak Cornu. Le silence persista, devenant pesant à la longue. Lorsque Harry se décida enfin à prendre réellement la parole pour s'excuser de son comportement de tout à l'heure, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à volée, réveillant par la même occasion les deux fillettes. Shaktia apparut ainsi dans l'embrasure de la porte…

-Ha… Harry? Par la barbe de Merlin, t'es vivant, s'écria la femme en sautant au cou du Survivant.

-Je ne le serai plus longtemps si tu continues à m'étouffer!

-Il va devenir tout bleu, pouffa Juliette à mi-voix en cachant son sourire dans ses mains.

-J'ai cru que t'étais mort, crétin!

-Je nous trouve de nouveaux alliés et c'est comme cela que je me fais remercier? Demanda Harry sur un ton faussement outré, officieusement très fier du petit effet qu'il venait de faire.

-Des alliés? Quels alliés? S'étonna soudainement Drago.

-Et c'est reparti pour une histoire, ironisa Harry avant de prendre une voix niaise qui était en temps normal réservée aux enfants. Il était une fois, dans la Salle des Trophées, au plus bas de la plus haute tour du château de Poudlard, un résistant qui s'appelait…

**Une heure plus tard, Salle de réunion du Manoir**

-Donc, si tu dis vrai, ces gosses seront seraient prêts à nous aider?

-T'as tout compris, Drago, acquiesça Harry.

-Pas mal, pour un Gryffondor, se moqua le blond.

-Arrête de le titiller, Drago! Harry nous a enlevé une sacrée épine du pied, ce soir, gronda Shaktia.

-J'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez dit, moi, intervint Juliette dont la tête reposait encore sur le torse de Harry.

-Oui, elle est bizarre ton histoire, approuva Colleen. Tu relis celle du Vilain Petit Farfadet?

-Tiens, vous ne dormez pas les filles?

-Ben non! On voulait écouter l'histoire du Vaillant petit Gryffondor, nous. Si j'avais su j'aurais dormi!

-Juliette et Colleen, allez jouer avec les garçons, laissez nous entre adultes. Nos discussions ne sont vraiment pas intéressantes, répondit Shaktia en désignant la porte.

-Surtout, deviens pas écriveur, hein Harry! Ils seraient nuls tes livres, ajouta Juliette en sortant de la pièce, bien vite suivie par sa cadette qui trottinait derrière elle.

-Où en étions-nous?

-J'allais vous expliquer qu'il nous reste encore un problème avec cet horcruxe, débuta Harry. J'ai l'ai bien trouvé mais j'ignore encore comment le détruire.

-De la même manière que tu l'as fait avec le médaillon, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Justement, le médaillon était déjà détruit lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Le frère de Sirius s'était lancé à la poursuite des reliques bien avant moi!

-Et comment on va faire alors?

-Ca, je l'ignore! J'ai tout essayé, le _destructum_, l'_inflamarre_, j'ai même essayé de le jeter dans les toilettes! Rien n'y fait! Je suppose qu'il faut une formule spéciale, expliqua Harry.

-Dans ce cas, à nos bouquins! Il y a bien assez de livre dans la bibliothèque de cette baraque pour en trouver un qui parle d'horcruxes, s'écria joyeusement Drago tandis que Harry lui répondait par un sourire sceptique.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à vos livres! Moi, je vais aller expliquer tout cela à Rosmerta. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de donner quelques cours aux gosses de Poudlard, intervint Shaktia.

-C'est surtout les élèves qui seront ravis de passer quelques heures à fixer son décolleté!

-Allez, bouquinez bien, répondit Shaktia avec un sourire aux lèvres en s'éclipsant de la pièce, suivie des yeux par Harry et Drago.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'y mettre de suite, commença Harry.

-Attends, je voudrais te parler pour… pour tout à l'heure…

-Drago, je ne pense pas être capable d'entretenir une telle relation. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi est sincère, mais je ne suis pas sûr que faire cela sous le nez d'enfants innocents soit quelque chose de bien. Il ne faut pas qu'ils prennent l'homosexualité pour quelque chose de naturel, s'excusa Harry.

-Faux, archifaux! Tous les scientifiques te diront que l'homosexualité est une pratique courante chez les animaux. **_(1)_** Tu as simplement peur d'exposer tes sentiments mais je te jure que j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis, lança Drago avant de déposer une baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'un Harry rouge de honte.

Drago n'approfondit pas le baiser, sachant que Harry, trop confus, n'y répondrait pas. Il tourna donc les talons et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut hors de la vue de sa Némésis, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres afin de garder en mémoire la sensation et le goût sucré des lèvres de celle-ci.

Harry, quant à lui, restait scotché par l'audace de Drago et en même temps, se sentait totalement confus. Que lui arrivait-il donc? Harry tenait à Drago, certes. Il avait apprécié ces baisers, bien entendu, mais il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il s'agisse d'amour… ou tout du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader pour échapper à la cruelle vérité. Harry avait peur de franchir le cap. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'éprouverait jamais que de l'amitié envers les filles. Etre homosexuel était devenu pour lui une certitude. Mais cela devenait trop vrai à présent. Il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir le cap et affronter enfin l'attirance qui le rongeait depuis des semaines. Et plus que tout, il avait peur que Drago devienne une cible à abattre par sa faute.

**La semaine suivante, Bibliothèque du Manoir**

Harry était plongé dans un épais grimoire poussiéreux. Rien que le fait de parcourir des yeux le sommaire lui donnait la nausée. Cela passait de "Comment disséquer votre voisin sans laisser de preuve" à "L'art de faire exploser les entrailles de votre elfe de maison". Encore un livre qui ne faisait pas mention des horcruxes. Harry reposa donc le bouquin sur la pile à sa droite et s'empara d'un autre dont la couverture cornée montrait son âge avancé.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry et Drago feuilletaient inlassablement chaque livre que comprenait leur bibliothèque. La masure appartenant aux Malfoy, le contenu des livres était fort peu variable : de la magie noire, de la magie noire et, quelques fois, pour changer, de la magie noire. Harry était presque devenu insensible aux scènes de torture qu'il voyait en photo à longueur de journée, sous prétexte d'illustrer le texte. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, les horcruxes ne semblaient pas faire partie de la magie noire. Pas un mot, pas une note, rien, comme si les horcruxes n'avaient jamais existé mis à part dans ses cauchemars.

Shaktia, elle, était retournée à son bureau et enquêtait vaillamment sur le meurtre d'un de leurs indicateurs. Son corps avait été retrouvé lâchement déchiqueté et c'était sur elle que l'affaire était retombée, les Aurors ayant trop à faire pour rechercher les meurtriers du samedi. En effet, à présent, les Aurors se faisaient rares. Ils avaient quasiment tous démissionné, craignant pour leurs vies ou étaient morts au combat. Shaktia était donc surchargée de travail et se méfiait à présent de ses plus proches collaborateurs. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une taupe.

Drago, quant à lui, alternait les périodes de lecture, la cuisine pour les enfants et les réunions avec son Maître. Aujourd'hui, sa marque l'avait brûlé et il avait été contraint de transplaner auprès de Voldemort. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était parti et Harry commençait à se faire du mouron. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, bien vite sorti de ses pensées par les cris de Colleen.

-Harryyyyyyyyyy! Richie il veut pas nous laisser jouer!

-C'est paaaas vraiiii! C'est Juliette qui nous griffe, rétorqua Richie.

-Menteur!

Harry soupira lentement, mit un marque page dans le livre, posa celui-ci sur une table basse puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et déboula dans la salle de jeu que lui et Shaktia avait aménagé pour les enfants. Là, Juliette était assise sur le ventre de Joshua et train de lui pincer le bras, Colleen boudait dans un coin et Richie défendait tant bien que mal Joshua, aux proies aux griffes de la fillette hispanique. Tom, pendant ce temps là, empilait des cubes de couleur avec ses petits doigts, indifférent à tout le raffut qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Gronda Harry.

-Juliette me fait mal, pleurnicha Joshua qui était toujours dominé par une Juliette en furie.

-Les garçons voulaient pas nous laisser jouer, intervint Colleen.

-Mais la guerre, c'est pas un jeu de filles!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu? Demanda Harry d'un air grave.

-Ben, on jouait aux Aurors et aux Mangemorts avec Josh et les filles sont venues nous embêter, commença Richie. Mais les soldats, c'est pas des filles, hein, Harry?

-J'ai cru mal comprendre. Vous _jouiez_ à la guerre?

-Ben oui, Harry, on te l'a déjà dit!

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation…

-Oh non, pas encore!

-Ne discute pas, Juliette! Je suis très déçu de votre comportement. Je croyais qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, vous ne prendriez pas la guerre comme un jeu. Tuer, c'est mal et il n'y a rien d'amusant là dedans, grogna Harry.

-Mais quand on joue aux furets et à l'hippogriffe, tu disais rien, tenta Colleen d'une petite voix.

-Parce c'est naturel. Les hippogriffes doivent tuer les furets pour se nourrir. C'est la loi de la nature. Les Mangemorts, au contraire, ne tuent que pour le plaisir. C'est de la violence gratuite et cela ne devrait jamais devenir un jeu pour vous! La guerre n'a rien de marrant. Et si, Richie, les femmes aussi peuvent combattre. Regarde Shaktia, elle nous est d'une grande aide!

-Mais c'est une femme, elle est pas forte!

-Ne redis plus jamais ça! C'est avec des raisonnements pareils que nous sommes tombés en guerre. Tout le monde est égal. Qu'on soit une femme, un Sang Mêlé ou un Cracmol, on mérite autant de respect que les autres. Personne ne mérite de mourir d'une façon aussi barbare que celle qu'emploie les Mangemorts! Est-ce que vous avez compris la leçon? Demanda Harry en dévisageant un à un chaque enfant.

-Oui, Harry, marmonnèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bien maintenant filez dans vos chambres, vous serez privés de dessert!

- Mais Harry, on n'a jamais de dessert…

-Raison de plus! Dans vos chambres, immédiatement!

Après que les enfants se soient éclipsés sans se faire prier, Harry plongea sa tête dans les mains. Tout son corps était rongé par la culpabilité. Il détestait punir et gronder les enfants et il trouvait qu'il y était allé un peu fort. En effet, ce n'était qu'un jeu anodin mais les voir ainsi railler un combat qu'il menait depuis des années l'avait mis hors de lui. Ils devaient comprendre que la guerre était mal et employer la manière forte était malheureusement la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée.

-Harry? Shaktia? Il y a quelqu'un? Hurla alors une voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui, j'arrive, Drago, répondit Harry en reprenant contenance.

Harry dévala donc les escaliers qui le séparaient de Drago pour se rendre aux nouvelles. Dans le hall, Drago accrochait sa veste à un vieux portemanteau en fer forgé. Voilà quelques temps, les écharpes et les gants s'étaient vus relégués au rang de chiffon dans une vieille malle, l'hiver ayant disparu pour laisser place aux giboulées. Le vent encore frisquet avait rougi les joues de Drago et la tiédeur du foyer n'était pas de trop pour réchauffer son cœur. En effet, les visites au Manoir glacial du Lord Noir n'étaient pas vraiment synonymesde chaleur humaine!

-T'en as mis du temps, bougonna Harry.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de devoir assister à une séance de torture de Sang Mêlés! Crois-moi que si j'avais pu décider, il y a longtemps que je serais revenu, rétorqua Drago.

-Je constate que t'es autant sur les nerfs que moi…

-Laisse-moi rire! Toi aussi tu as dû subir trois Doloris d'affilés? Non, alors ne fais pas semblant de compatir!

-J'ai puni les enfants…

-Et alors? Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, éructa Drago en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine du manoir.

-Oh, que si. Je te jure que devoir les confiner dans leurs chambres parce qu'ils jouaient aux Mangemorts était tout sauf plaisant! Avec du recul, je crois que je préfèrerais danser la valse avec Voldy plutôt que de devoir endurer cela une nouvelle fois!

-Ils ont quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Ils jouaient aux apprentis Mangemorts, dit Harry d'une voix grave. J'ai dû les envoyer dans leurs chambres et les priver de dessert…

-Mais Harry, ils n'ont jamais de dessert, lança Drago sur un ton sceptique.

-C'est exactement ce qu'ils m'ont répondu. Mais je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, conclut Harry avant de changer brutalement de sujet. Alors, cette réunion. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort te voulait?

-Me rappeler qu'il ne me reste qu'un mois pour te trouver. Comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas! Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment pris au sérieux lorsque je lui ai dit qu'on t'avait aperçu au Ministère…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On relance une attaque pour t'accréditer?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux! On laisse la situation comme cela et dans un mois, et bien… on avisera, dit simplement Drago avant d'ajouter, la gorge serrée. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Harry…

-On ne le laissera pas faire, Drago. Il n'aura jamais ta peau, je te le promet, assura Harry en offrant une étreinte réconfortante à sa Némésis.

Drago colla son visage dans la nuque de Harry et emplit ses poumons de l'odeur douce amère de celui-ci. Une note de miel, quelques senteurs de fruit des bois agrémentées d'une touche de jasmin et voilà le mélange enjôleur qui faisait fondre Drago – ce dont il avait bien besoin pour être réconforté Harry resserra doucement son étreinte et passa une main dans les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme blond.

-Et s'ils ne savaient pas? Demanda Drago d'une voix timide après un instant de silence.

-Si qui ne savait pas quoi, Drago?

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que les enfants nous aient comme exemple. Et s'ils ne savaient pas? Si on était juste nous deux, une fois que tout le monde dort? Demanda Drago avec une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu…

-Je te demande juste d'essayer, implora Drago en déposant un tendre baiser dans le cou de Harry.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse qu'exerçait les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau. Il était à présent coincé. Il n'avait plus d'excuse, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus envie de refuser. Comment résister à une étreinte si douce? Comment lui dire non si son cœur lui crie le contraire? Alors, Harry fit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire…

Il accepta.

_**→ TBC…**_

* * *

_**(1)**Note de la relectrice, laissée par l'auteur, juste pour le plaisir: "C'est pour préparer la scène très très très citronnée, dans laquelle ils s'accoupleront avec impudeur…bestialité… et huum…sauvagerie… ? Ce sera alors un ébat passionné où se mêleront débauche et luxure. Harry et Drago, tels des animaux en ruts, s'adonneront l'un à l'autre, à tour de rôle, à une danse vieille comme le monde, ondulant leur corps d'adonis avec un enthousiasme jamais inégalé et avec une ardeur sans précédent qui enflammera leurs corps, qui attisera leurs sens et qui les mènera inexorablement à la jouissance. Ptdrr ! Tu aimes lol ?"_

* * *

_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser!_

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre13 •**

Shaktia était arrivée de bonne heure au bureau, grappillant quelques secondes de plus durant lesquelles elle pouvait faire abstraction de la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. En effet, l'atmosphère au manoir s'était très nettement assombrie. Harry et Drago étaient devenus aussi mornes que les grimoires qu'ils épiaient à longueur de journée. Le décompte funeste qui égrenait inlassablement les jours séparant Drago de celui où il devrait faire éclater au grand jour sa traîtrise leur pesait sur le moral un peu plus chaque jour.

Lorsque Shaktia était entrée dans la section spéciale du Ministère de la magie, c'était avec la ferme intention de révéler le secret de la résistance à sa meilleure amie. Un café dans la main, des dossiers volumineux dans l'autre, Shaktia lança à ses collègues quelques bonjours étouffés par la plume usée qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Les sorciers lui répondirent d'un air distrait et replongèrent le nez dans leurs épais dossiers.

La surface du café de Shaktia clapota alors que celle-ci amorçait un virage. Quelques goûtes du liquide noire vinrent tacher la chemise du dossier et Shaktia se précipita de poser le tout sur son bureau en bois de chêne afin de limiter les dégâts. Sur le meuble, d'autres dossiers s'entassaient déjà en entraînèrent quelques soupirs de découragement de la part de la femme. La journée risquait d'être longue…

Shaktia compta les heures qui défilaient sur sa montre avec une lassitude apparente. Même l'affaire de cette fillette qui avait assassiné sa famille parce qu'elle était sous l'influence de Voldemort lui avait semblé d'un ennui effrayant. Lorsque les mains de la résistante crièrent souffrance à force d'écrire, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait les cheveux aussi blonds décolorés et ondulés que Shaktia les avait noirs et coupés au bol. Son visage laissait transparaître une douceur sans égale et quelques petites rides au coin des yeux démontraient son inquiétude chronique. Quiconque l'aurait croisée un jour sur son chemin s'en serait retourné pour admirer sa beauté naturelle. Shaktia avait toujours vu son amie d'enfance ainsi. Joyce était la fille belle que tous les hommes draguaient et Shaktia était la bonne copine qu'on croisait sans jamais se souvenir de son nom. Mais l'amitié avait été plus forte que la concurrence et Joyce était aujourd'hui la dernière amie de Shaktia encore vivante.

-Joyce! Quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama Shaktia en serrant la femme dans les bras.

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de commencer à travailler tout de suite. Ma montagne de dossiers ne désemplit jamais, c'en est décourageant, se lamenta Joyce O'Connor en adressant à son amie un sourire complice.

-Je connais ça! Lizzie est toujours malade? Ton mari m'a dit qu'elle avait attrapé un mauvais rhume, s'inquiéta Shaktia.

-Le médicomage a dit qu'après une bonne journée de repos, elle serait de nouveau sur pieds… Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te mets à faire des enfants, Shak?

-En parlant d'enfant, j'aurais à te parler en privé. Tu finis le boulot à quelle heure?

-J'arrête à huit heures, on se retrouve chez Gary pour parler de ça autour d'un bon thé? J'espère que tu ne nous caches pas un polichinelle dans le tiroir avant même d'être mariée, toi…

-Ne t'en fais pas! C'est ok pour ce soir, alors. Je finis une demi-heure plus tôt alors je commanderai pour toi, expliqua Shaktia.

-Bien, merci Shak'! Commande-moi un thé au jasmin avec…

-Deux sucres, je sais!

-T'es un ange! Bon, dans ce cas, à tantôt. Bonne escalade du Mont Dossier!

Telle une rafale de boucles blondes peroxydées, Joyce O'Connor sortit du bureau et rejoignit le sien, non sans s'être attiré les regards lubriques de ses collègues qui louchaient par la fenêtre de leur bureau afin d'améliorer leur routine. Shaktia la regarda s'en aller avec un mince sourire, à présent convaincue que son amie leur serait d'une grande aide et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'engager dans la résistance. La seule ombre au tableau était la vie de sa fille, Elizabeth alias Lizzie qui serait ainsi mise en danger. Mais qui ne l'était pas en ces temps de guerre?

Shaktia vida d'une traite sa tasse de café à présent froid et replongea dans ses dossiers. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle avait imaginé qu'être au service spécial du Ministère, c'était la classe. Elle pensait qu'ils alternaient missions spéciales cagoulées avec arrestation spectaculaires de méchants en costume noir. Rien de tout cela. Juste une tonne de paperasse et des maris qui tuent l'amant de leur femme. Et les Mangemorts, on ne les comptait plus…

**Au même moment, Planque des résistants**

Drago arracha un nouveau feuillet du calendrier qu'il avait attaché au mur. Quinze jours. Il lui restait quinze jours avant de devoir avouer sa traîtrise à son Maître et celui-ci lui mettait d'ailleurs un peu plus chaque jour la pression. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait été convoqué au Manoir des Ténèbres. Il avait même eu le temps de partir en repérage au cas où il devrait un jour fuir du Manoir. Les elfes du manoir lui avaient indiqué un passage secret donnant sur le parc. Sous des branchages de lierre se trouvait une trappe, cela pourrait lui servir pour plus tard, d'autant plus qu'il devait dès à présent songer au jour où il avouerait sa traîtrise.

Voldemort quant à lui ne semblait se douter de rien. Comparé aux autres fois, il semblait être de bonne humeur: leur attaque au Chemin de Traverse la veille avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Antwon Avery, que Drago avait croisé dans un couloir, se vanta même d'avoir pu mettre un membre influent du Ministère, une certaine Philomène Da Silva, sous Imperium. Malgré la relative bonne ambiance des Ténèbres aujourd'hui la séance de Doloris qua Drago avait subi pour la lenteur de ses recherches le faisait encore souffrir. Drago avait eu beau jurer qu'il allait bientôt conclure, rien n'avait fait désemplir la colère du Lord Noir.

En réalité, Drago avait conclu cette affaire depuis deux semaines déjà mais pas de la façon dont Voldemort aurait imaginé. Il y a quinze jours, Harry avait accepté d'entamer une relation avec lui. Les mots avaient été dits à mi-voix, franchissant en un murmure le barrage ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour que sa bouche capture ces dernières en un baiser passionné. Harry s'était trouvé assez gêné au début mais leur relation s'était détendue au fil des jours et une complicité amoureuse était née entre eux. Chaque soir, lorsque les enfants étaient couchés et que Shaktia travaillait d'arrache-pied dans le bureau du manoir, tous deux se calaient dans un coin du canapé décharné, au coin du feu et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et les enfants avaient tenté une escapade au grand air. Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et les enfants, bien emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, étaient tous partis cueillir les premières jonquilles printanières. En effet, Harry et Drago s'étaient aperçus que les enfants étaient devenus pâles et faibles. A force de rester cloîtrés, leurs joues juvéniles étaient devenues d'une couleur blafarde et leur teint maladif ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Harry avait donc pris les choses en main et avait organisé une virée pour faire le plein de soleil. Les enfants étaient ravis mais Drago, lui, se faisait un sang d'encre.

Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas découverts!

**Fin de journée, Ministère de la Magie**

Shaktia venait enfin de finir son éprouvante journée. Les dossiers avaient été classés et ceux qui lui restaient étaient bien calés dans le fond de son sac en cuir. Elle les finirait ce soir, à coup sûr, si les enfants ne l'accapareraient pas suite à un cauchemar. Cette journée, après réflexion, n'avait pas été si terrible que cela. Aucune action sur le terrain, aucun mort à déplorer et le café commandé à la cafeteria était même arrivé chaud. Shaktia aurait peut-être même pu la considérer comme bonne si sa chef de section n'avait pas décidé de venir lui rendre une visite surprise.

-Sheila, comment allez vous?

-C'est _Shaktia_, Mrs Da Silva. Mais c'est honorable de votre part de vous inquiéter de mon état de santé…

-Vous n'auriez pas un peu pris de poids ces jours-ci ?

-Mais non, c'est certainement votre vue qui baisse, Mrs Da Silva. Avec l'âge, c'est normal vous savez, rétorqua Shaktia avec un air faussement naïf

-N'ayez rien à craindre, ma vue se porte à merveille. J'essayais simplement de prendre de vos nouvelles! Des rumeurs circulent selon lesquelles vous seriez enceinte…

-Oh, Candisse, murmura piteusement la jeune femme. Et si vous en veniez directement aux raisons de votre visite?

-Je venais voir où vous en étiez avec le dossier "Dragon Rouge". Mr le Ministre est passé me voir ce matin et il s'impatiente. Cela fait mal auprès des médias, vous comprenez? Demanda la dame d'un age avancé et aux lèvres pincées en un rictus détestable.

-Il avance, Mrs Da Silva.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il avance, je veux qu'il coure! Je vous donne encore une semaine, faute de quoi, je vous démettrai de ce dossier! Sur ce, bonne continuation, Sheila!

-Bien, Mrs Da Silva, grogna Shaktia entre ses dents tandis que sa patronne s'en allait, l'air revêche et le visage hautain.

Shaktia s'empressa de rassembler quelques dossiers restants au cas où sa patronne aurait la mauvaise idée de revenir la hanter puis enfila sa cape en vitesse. Shaktia prit la peine d'éteindre la lumière derrière elle et, par souci de sécurité, de s'assurer que la porte était parfaitement verrouillée. Au passage, elle prit deux cafés au distributeur magique de la salle commune de sa section et se brûla la langue en avalant une grande gorgée du premier.

Shaktia se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Joyce qui mâchouillait une plume d'aigle, l'air rêveuse devant un épais dossier. Shaktia ne prit pas la peine de frapper, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle déposa le second café sur une petite étagère à côté du bureau de son amie, trop recouvert de paperasse pour pouvoir y poser quelque chose et dit alors pour attirer l'attention de Joyce:

-Encore en train de rêvasser?

-Oh, salut Shak! J'étais juste un peu perturbée, s'excusa Joyce en rapportant immédiatement son attention sur le texte qu'elle était en train de rédiger.

- Rien de bien grave, j'espère? S'inquiéta Shaktia avec un air sérieux.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste mon mari qui s'inquiète un peu. Vu sa position, il a peur que les Mangemorts essaient de le recruter…

-Tu appelles cela quelque chose de pas grave?

-Je te jure que ça ira, Shak! Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes au pub de Gary et on en rediscute, d'accord?

-Très bien. Fais attention, j'ai vu Mrs Da Silva fouiner dans le secteur. Termine vite le dossier Panthéon sinon elle va s'énerver. Chaque dossier important doit être conclu au plus vite, selon elle. Je crois qu'elle essaie de se faire bien voir auprès de Scrimgeour, explique Shaktia avec un sourire complice.

-Houuu il y a de l'amour dans l'air, chantonna Joyce avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

-Oh, quelle vision d'horreur! Bon, je me sauve moi, bon travail, lança Shaktia avant de fermer la porte.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les ascenseurs qui se trouvaient à droit de la salle communautaire de son service. D'un lancé franc, elle envoya valser le gobelet de café vide dans une poubelle et évita de justesse d'emboutir le coin d'une armoire. En chemin, elle croisa Elizabeth, la fille de Joyce accompagnée de son papa. Shaktia les embrassa tous les deux puis s'étonna alors de leur présence ici:

-Lizzie, Marc, quel bon vent vous amène?

-Lizzie voulait embrasser sa maman avant de partir à son cours de balai artistique. On fait un détour rapide, expliqua alors le père, un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une barbe naissante.

-Oh, que c'est adorable! Tu aimes bien faire du balai?

-Oui, c'est chouette mais maman elle a peur que je tombe, expliqua la fillette.

-Allez, dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard à ton cours, Lizzie chérie, pressa le père.

-Au revoir princesse, dit Shaktia en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

**Manoir des Résistants**

Dans le hall d'entrée, Juliette renifla bruyamment, déclanchant ainsi les rires de ses amis. Tom plaqua malicieusement ses mains sur sa bouche et fit des yeux ronds. Harry leur lança un regard espiègle et renifla à son tour. Tous rigolèrent alors de bon cœur, le nez rougi et les mains pleines de bouquets de jonquilles. Les enfants retirèrent en vitesse leurs chaussures, allèrent poser leurs fleurs sur la table de la cuisine, puis enlevèrent leur manteau.

Ensuite, Harry mit à chauffer un poêlon de lait sur leur gazinière et distribua des tasses à chacun des mômes. Un paquet de chocolat en poudre passa ensuite de mains en mains, diminuant de quelques cuillères au fil et à mesure que les bambins se servaient. Lorsque le lait fut chaud, Harry en versa dans chacune des tasses tandis que les enfants regardaient celles-ci avec des yeux gourmands.

-Ne buvez pas encore maintenant, les enfants. Vous allez vous brûler. C'est très chaud, prévint Harry en versant le restant de lait dans le biberon de Tom.

-On peut souffler dessus? Demanda Richie, pressé de pouvoir se réchauffer avec le délicieux breuvage.

-Oui, mais ne faites pas éclabousser le chocolat chaud partout, répondit Harry en vissant la tétine du biberon puis testant la température de celui-ci sur le dos de sa main.

-Caco, s'exclama alors Tom en tendant les bras vers son biberon.

-Du _cacao_, Tom Pouce.

-Caco!

-Oui, c'est bien chéri, l'encouragea Harry en passant sa main dans la touffe de cheveux roux avec un air niais sur le visage.

-C'est un bébé, il sait pas parler!

-Josh, arrête de te moquer tout de suite!

-Harry! C'est assez froid maintenant? Demanda Colleen.

-Trempe tes lèvres doucement dans ta tasse pour vérifier. Et n'en met pas partout, ajouta Harry en voyant la tasse tanguer dangereusement, menaçant à chaque instant de déverser le breuvage sur la robe noire de la fillette.

Le silence tomba alors sur la petite troupe, chacun se délectant du chocolat qui réchauffait agréablement leur corps. Mais lorsque le pied de Joshua rencontra malencontreusement celui de sa sœur, l'atmosphère se fit plus électrique. La fillette se jeta à corps perdu sur son frère, agrippa ses cheveux et tira de toute la force dont elle était capable. Le garçon hurla aussitôt et, tentant en vain de se dégager de l'emprise de Colleen, il heurta d'un coup de main la tasse de cette dernière.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le drame: Le restant de chocolat chaud de Colleen se répandit sur la table et les deux enfants fondirent en pleurs, l'un parce qu'il lui manquait à présent une touffe de cheveux, l'autre parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir sa tasse. Harry se précipita d'enlever tous les objets qui se trouvaient à proximité de la flaque afin qu'ils ne soient pas salis et fit disparaître ladite flaque d'un coup de baguette

-Colleen, Josh! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris?

-Colleen elle m'a tiré les cheveux sans raison, accusaJoshua en pointant la fillette du doigt.

-Josh, on ne montre pas du doigt, tonna Harry.

-Il m'avait fait mal à la jambe! Je vais avoir un gros bleu et mon bras il est cassé!

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas fait exprès!

-J'ai plus de cacao, répliqua Colleen en hurlant plus fort encore que son frère.

-Silence! Puisque c'est ainsi, aucun de vous deux n'aura de cacao! Josh, va vider ta tasse dans l'évier!

-Mais c'est pas ma faute…

-Je m'en contrefiche! Tu vas vider ta tasse et ensuite vous montereztous les deux! Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder, Colleen!

-Mécante cohine, balubutia Tom en agitant ses mains.

D'un pas rageur, la fillette tira la langue au bambin et sortit de la pièce, non sans oublier de claquer la porte. Elle fut bien vite suivie par Joshua qui pleurait encore l'injustice dont il venait d'être victime. La vie était vraiment trop injuste! Harry les regarda s'en aller d'un air morne, puis reprit aussitôt sa bonne humeur, se laissant même aller à quelques plaisanteries avec les enfants. Ceux-ci avaient bizarrement l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier. Comme quoi, le soleil, il n'y a que ça de vrai!

**Au pub "Chez Gary", Londres**

Shaktia rejeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge qui égrainait inlassablement les minutes. Joyce avait une heure de retard. Pour une femme aussi pointilleuse sur les horaires, c'était inquiétant. Elle venait d'engloutir son quatrième thé et celui au jasmin de Joyce, avec deux sucres, était à présent aussi froid que la chaise sur laquelle Joyce aurait dû s'asseoir. Shaktia était restée patiente jusqu'au bout, mais là ç'en était de trop!

Que faisait Joyce en ce moment? Si elle parlait à sa petite fille, comment cela se fait-il que celle-ci ne soit pas partie comme prévu à son cours de balai acrobatique? Joyce aurait-elle ainsi oublié de la prévenir qu'elle changeait ses plans? Shaktia en doutait fortement. Jamais auparavant Joyce ne l'avait lâchée.

Shaktia souffla d'exaspération et alla régler sa note auprès de Gary, le gérant du pub dans lequel Joyce et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Gary, un moldu efféminé adepte des chemises roses, lui lança un sourire jovial et chercha quelques noises dans le fond de son tiroir-caisse. Shakti grimaça ce que Gary prit pour un sourire et lui dit de garder la monnaie. Shaktia disait toujours que le pourboire valait l'accueil qu'elle recevait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaktia se trouvait dans le couloir menant à la section spéciale du Ministère, celle-la même qu'elle avait quitté voila une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune de sa section, elle ne put s'empêcher de se servir de nouveau un café, par pur réflexe et lancer quelques bonjours aux collègues qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Bonjour Gérard! Tu n'aurais pas vu Joyce par hasard?

-Elle est toujours dans son bureau je pense. Mrs Da Silva est allée la presser de terminer le dossier Panthéon voila peu. Elle doit toujours être en train de bosser dessus, sérieuse comme elle est, répondit un homme bedonnant à la barbe rousse.

-Merci Gérard!

Shaktia retira immédiatement le sourire crispé et hypocrite qu'elle arborait en présence de ses collègues pour prendre une mine renfrognée. Comment Joyce avait-elle pu l'oublier pour un vulgaire dossier? Comme à son habitude, Shaktia ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son amie, cette fois-ci bien trop fâchée pour se préoccuper de la courtoisie obligatoire.

Sur son bureau, Gérard, agent spécial du Ministère, admirait discrètement les photos cochonnes de sa petite amie qu'il avait cachées entre deux feuilles de rapport pour que personne ne le surprenne. Quel joli brin de femme, cette Martine! Et quelle paire de seins bien fermes elle arborait ainsi, nue sur son canapé, la Martine! Gérard devait bien avouer que cela faisait longtemps - trop longtemps à son goût - que plus personne n'avait partagé sa couche. Le regard lubrique et le pantalon devenant soudainement trop serrant pour lui, Gérard était à dix milles lieues des problèmes de son bureau. Mais le bruit sourd d'une tasse de café qu'on lâche et qui s'éclate sur le sol ainsi que les hurlements de Shaktia, sa collègue, eurent bien vite fait de lui remettre les pieds sur Terre…

_**→ TBC...** _


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire...  
_

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12 **pour le moment.  
_

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser _

_☼ Enjoy! _

* * *

**• Chapitre14 •**

Harry, Drago et les enfants étaient en ce moment même rassemblés autour de la salle de la cuisine. Tom dormait dans son parc non loin d'eux, le pouce en bouche et la respiration lente. Colleen griffonnait ce qui, selon elle, était leur manoir. Pour Juliette, Joshua et Richie, c'était une autre paire de manche. Harry et Drago s'étaient en effet mis en tête de leur donner quelques cours afin de leur assurer un bon niveau en lecture et en calcul. Malheureusement pour les deux hommes, les petits écoliers étaient plus que réticents à cette idée.

Juliette n'avait appris que quelques rudiments de lecture et de calcul avant que la mère de Drago ne la trouve errante dans une rue de Londres après une attaque et ne l'amène à Harry. C'était donc à grands renforts de voyelles et de postillons qu'ils lisaient une phrase anodine. Josh s'entraînait à la lecture mentale en attendant que Harry vienne l'interroger. Un air d'intense concentration sur le visage, il découvrait peu à peu l'histoire de la Manticore et du Safringand. Richie, quant à lui, en était arrivé aux problèmes, la matière qu'il détestait par-dessus tout…

-Mais Drago, savoir calculer, ça ne me servira à rien si je veux devenir Auror!

-Et comment tu feras pour compter tes prisonniers, gros malin? Demanda Drago.

-Euh…

-Allez, continue tes calculs!

-U… use, balbutia Juliette en suivant le mot qu'elle lisait avec la pointe de son doigt.

-Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt me donner des cours de potion à la place?

-Hors de question! Tu dois suivre une formation comme les moldus, apprendre à compter et à lire avant d'apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la Magie. Donc les potions, ça sera l'année prochaine, quand tu entreras à Poudlard, expliqua Drago sur un ton sans réplique.

-C'est nul!

-C'est la vie, Richie!

-Usine! Cria victorieusement Juliette, fière d'avoir ainsi trouvé le mot qu'elle cherchait.

-C'est bien, Juliette! Et le mot d'après, c'est?

-Ballon, poire, usine, d… balbutia Juliette

-Allons, voyons, tu connais la prochaine lettre!

-D… Du?

-Mais non, c'est une autre voyelle! La bouche grande ouverte, répondit Harry en mimant ses paroles.

- Da… dame, cria Juliette.

-Bravo Juliette, félicita Drago. Harry, montre-moi encore une fois comme tu fais bien la bouche grande ouverte!

-Arrête de te moquer, Dray!

-Si vous vous disputez, vous serez privés de dessert, intervint Colleen qui levait enfin les yeux de son œuvre d'art.

-De quoi je me mêle, princesse? Questionna Drago avec un air étonné sur le visage.

-Je m'appelle pas princesse, protesta Colleen.

-Et comment je dois t'appeler alors? Poussin? Chérie? Jonquille? Se moqua Drago.

-Beurk, ça pue les jonquilles!

-Trouve une fleur qui sent bon, alors et je te surnommerai comme ça

-Hum… pâquerette, proposa la fillette.

-Mais ça ne sent pas bon, les pâquerettes!

-Si, je me souviens d'avant et avant, et bien les pâquerettes elles sentaient très bon!

-Si tu te souviens, alors je ne proteste pas. Tu t'appelleras donc Pâquerette, dit l'homme avec un sourire complice.

-Mais je serai la seule hein?

-La seule et unique!

-Ouais! Dis, t'as vu mon beau dessin? Demanda la petite en grimpant sur les jambes du jeune homme. Là c'est le Manoir, puis là c'est toi et Harry…

-Il a des drôles de cheveux, Harry, sur ton dessin, s'étonna Drago.

-Ben oui, c'est quand il est pas coiffé! Puis là il y a mon frère et puis Juliette et Richie et aussi Shaktia… Et le bébé là c'est Tom

-Et tu ne t'es pas dessinée?

-Ah non, je m'ai oubliée, fit la fillette.

-Et la personne coloriée en noir, qui c'est? Demanda Drago en feignant de s'intéresser à cette amas difforme de couleurs et de traits.

-Il faut pas le dire… Mais c'est un fantôme, murmura la petite dans l'oreille de Drago.

-Un fantôme? S'étonna Drago.

-Chut, c'est un secret! C'est le fantôme à Milo!

Drago perdit immédiatement son sourire et tenta vainement de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise. Le sujet Milo restait encore tabou, le souvenir cuisant de sa disparition laissant encore à vif leur cœur déjà trop usé. Colleen regarda avec des yeux tristes Drago qui affichait à présent sur son visage blanc comme l'albâtre un sourire forcé. Colleen n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Drago avait mal tout autant que les gens assis autour de la table et qui s'étaient soudainement tus pour plonger le nez dans leurs cahiers.

-Je suis désolée, Drago, murmura la fillette en prenant dans ses petites mains le visage nostalgique de jeune homme.

-C'est rien, ma pâquerette. Il est très beau ton dessin, va vite t'ajouter dessus, moi j'ai quelque chose à faire à l'étage…

Drago posa l'enfant sur le sol, lui fit un faible sourire, puis se précipita vers la porte de sortie de la cuisine. Harry et les enfants le laissèrent partir, chacun d'eux voulant faire de même. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapides dans les escaliers. Harry surpassa la boule qui lui nouait la gorge et prit un air faussement joyeux afin de détendre l'atmosphère:

-Et bien, les travaux sont finis pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller vous amuser! Vous avez bien travaillé, je suis fier de vous!

Les enfants sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeu, chacun traînant les pieds. Harry se précipita ensuite à l'étage, sachant pertinemment où trouver Drago. Il serait certainement assis sur l'œil de bœuf du grenier, celui qui donnait sur le parc du manoir et où il se réfugiait à chaque moment de doute. A peine Harry eut-il entraperçu la trappe ouverte menant vers le dernier étage qu'un bruit de fracas lui parvint aux oreilles. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Shaktia courir comme une furie avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Harry oublia vite Drago et alla donc frapper timidement à la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Shak'? Tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Seul le son de quelques sanglots étouffés parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Les enfants, alertés par le bruit de Harry tambourinant contre la porte de chêne arrivèrent alors pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de raffut. Aussitôt, le bruit des pleurs fut couvert par celui des trombes d'eau que déversait la douche. Mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas. Jamais la douche n'arriverait à laver une telle douleur.

-Shaktia? Réponds moi tout de suite ou j'enfonce cette putain de porte!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry? Demanda Richie, inquiet

-Rien. Retournez vite dans la salle de jeu!

-Shaktia! Shaktia, cria Joshua.

-Je t'ai dit d'aller dans la salle de jeu, Josh, gronda Harry, pressé d'écarter les enfants.

-Mais Shaktia est mourrue?

-Mais non, Juliette, ne raconte pas de bêtises! Richie, tu es un grand garçon, maintenant. Je te charge donc d'écarter les autres et d'aller dire à Drago, dans le grenier, de venir très vite, d'accord?

-Mais… tenta vainement de protester le jeune garçon.

-Je peux te faire confiance, Richie?

Le garçon opina du chef et pressa ses amis de s'éloigner. Les mômes rouspétèrent quelques secondes mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de faire des caprices. Il empoigna Colleen, la plus récalcitrante, par le bras et tous partirent dans un triste bazard. Harry attendit que Richie ait poussé les enfants assez loin que pour ne pas être entendu puis recommença sa litanie.

-Shaktia, réponds-moi immédiatement! A trois j'explose cette porte… Un…deux… Allez, réfléchis, on peut en parler, Shaktia… Parle-moi…

Harry avait déjà dégainé sa baguette, prêt à défoncer la porte d'un surpuissant alohomora lorsque l'eau se coupa et que le son des sanglots revint en force. Harry s'immobilisa afin de capter le moindre son puis colla son oreille contre la porte. Soudain, contre toute attente, la voix de Shaktia s'éleva dans les airs, tel un murmure soufflé dans un océan de silence.

-Ils ont tué Joyce, Harry, sanglota la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Joyce? Par Merlin, tu veux dire… ta meilleure amie?

-Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance… Je l'attendais au café et eux l'ont massacré avec son mari et… et sa si jolie petite fille… Oh, Lizzie…

Le bruit de l'eau revint, coupant ainsi le dialogue. Harry soupira et se laissa glisser le dos contre la porte. Avec des gestes lents, il hocha la tête, faisant ainsi retentir l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte. Il continua à cogner ainsi pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son calme et faire le point sur la situation.

-Shaktia, on va retrouver ceux qui ont fait cela, je te le promet! Maintenant ouvre…

Le silence peut facilement devenir la pire des choses. C'est à ce mur infranchissable que Harry se heurta une fois de plus. Il attendit encore quelques secondes de plus, au cas où Shaktia reviendrait à la raison. Au loin, les pas de Richie revenant à l'étage pour avertir Drago résonnaient. Harry se releva subitement lorsqu'il sentit le bas de son dos se mouiller. De l'eau avait coulé sous la porte de la salle de bain et avait humidifié sa chemise alors qu'il était toujours adossé contre la porte

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour prendre une décision. Sous les yeux d'un Richie effrayé, il prit de l'élan et s'élança contre la porte, oubliant momentanément jusqu'à l'utilité d'une baguette. La porte sortit de ses gonds et laissa voir aux personnes présentes l'intérieur de la salle de bains. Le robinet coulait inlassablement dans une baignoire déjà débordante, inondant la pièce par la même occasion. Mais ce n'était cela qui fit hurler Harry, pas plus que le corps évanoui de Richie qui s'était affaissé dans le couloir. Non, ce n'était pas cela le pire…

L'eau de la baignoire était pourpre.

**Au même moment, Grenier du Manoir des résistants **

Drago était assis sur le rebord de l'œil-de-bœuf du grenier. Les genoux repliés contre son torse et le front appuyé sur la vitre froide, il était perdu dans ses songes. Deux fines traînées rouges sur ses joues témoignaient du souvenir de ses larmes séchées. Le cœur quelque peu apaisé, il avait ressassé en boucle ses idées noires afin de les accepter un peu mieux. Mais la culpabilité d'avoir un jour fait partie des Mangemorts et celle de n'avoir pas été là quand Milo fut lâchement enlevé le rongeait encore et toujours de l'intérieur.

Drago n'avait plus pleuré ainsi depuis des lustres. Un homme ne pleure jamais et un Malfoy encore moins. Il avait appris depuis tout petit à revêtir un masque d'ignorance qui le protégeait du regard des autres. Mais le masque avait craqué et il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître son vrai visage dans une glace. Il était devenu tellement normal… tellement humain. Tous ses repères s'envolaient ainsi d'un coup de baguette, dans les rires des enfants ou le regard attendri de Harry… Drago avait changé, oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce nouveau lui!

-Drago! Viens vite, hurla une voix à l'étage du dessous.

Drago sortit immédiatement de ses songes. Harry ne l'aurait pas dérangé si ce n'était pas grave. Le ton de la voix de son amant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Drago sauta sur ses deux pieds, s'empressa de descendre l'échelle par la trappe du grenier et descendit auprès de Harry. Dans le couloir, le corps évanoui de Richie était appuyé contre le mur. Soudain, Harry sortit de la pièce de droite avec, dans ses bras, le corps ensanglanté de Shaktia.

-Occupes-toi des enfants, je l'amène à Sainte Mangouste!

-Qui l'a attaquée? Tonna Drago d'une voix inquiète.

-Elle a tenté de se suicider. Elle s'est tranchée les veines mais je sens encore son pouls, ajouta Harry.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une connerie pareille?

-Toute la famille de sa meilleure amie vient d'être assassinée, je suppose que c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Allez, vite, fonce à l'hôpital, le pressa Drago.

Sans un dernier regard, Harry dévala les escaliers et s'engouffra par la porte de la cuisine. Les enfants qui se cachaient derrière un mur afin de scruter les évènements en douce virent avec effroi le corps ensanglanté de leur mère d'adoption passer devant leurs yeux. Drago reprit aussitôt le contrôle de la situation. Il prit Richie dans ses bras tremblants et alla le déposer sur son lit pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Drago alla ensuite trouver les enfants qui pleuraient en silence.

-Ne vous en faites pas, les médicomages vont la soigner correctement…

-Elle va mourir, pleurnicha Colleen en sautant dans les bras de Drago.

-Mais non, mais non, ma pâquerette!

-Pourquoi elle voulait nous laisser? Demanda Joshua avec hargne.

-Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser, Josh.

-Non, si elle nous aimait vraiment, elle n'aurait pas voulu mourir, cria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

-Josh! Cria Drago avant que l'enfant ne disparaisse dans sa chambre. Bon, allez tous dans votre chambre, je viendrai vous parler après!

**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Service des Urgences **

Harry faisait les cents pas à Sainte Mangouste. Voilà une heure, des infirmières l'avaient emmené dans une salle privée où sa venue serait gardée secrète pendant que les médicomages s'occupaient du corps aux veines tranchées de Shaktia. Depuis il n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Décidément, cette guerre finirait par le réduire à l'état d'angoissé chronique!

Quelques fois, des infirmières étaient venues s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. A chaque fois, il avait fait un bond de trois mètre, impatient de savoir le verdict des médicomages. Mais les infirmières n'étaient encore au courant de rien et le laissaient inlassablement se ronger les sangs. Une protection avait été installée devant la porte de la salle où il était, afin d'éviter toute attaque, on n'était jamais assez trop prudent… Lorsque, enfin, les infirmières vinrent informer Harry de l'état de son amie, celui-ci était tombé endormi sur une chaise…

-Mr Potter? Réveillez-vous Mr Potter, murmura l'infirmière en secouant l'épaule du Survivant.

-Oui? Sursauta Harry en se réveillant. Comment va Shaktia? Elle est vivante?

-Rassurez vous, elle va s'en sortir!

-Alléluia!

-Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle gardera certaines séquelles, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, non, rien de tout cela. Elle devrait être rapidement sur pied. Mais il y a une procédure à chaque fois que nous avons affaire à une tentative de suicide. Mrs Pelzer nécessiterait un internement de quelques mois dans un service psychologique.

-Dans un asile? C'est hors de question, s'écria Harry, furieux.

-C'est votre droit de refuser son admission, mais sachez seulement que si elle n'est pas rapidement prise en main par des personne compétentes, elle recommencera…

-Non, c'est juste une mauvaise passe… Shak' ne ferait jamais un chose pareille, c'est un simple appel à l'aide, voyons!

-Justement, c'est à vous d'entendre cet appel à l'aide et faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle... Je vous laisse les papiers sur cette table. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez. Après, libre à vous de les signer…

**Manoir des Résistants, chambre de Richie **

Richie était lové sur son lit. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de réaliser pourquoi il était allongé dans sa chambre, sa chemise de lin grisâtre parsemée de quelques taches de sang éparses. Quand la terrible réalité lui avait sauté au visage, il s'était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures et depuis, il pleurait de tout son saoul.

Richie en voulait au monde entier. Il en voulait à ces méchants, là, dehors, qui refusaient de lui rendre sa vie tranquille, son petit frère et sa maman. Il en voulait à Drago d'avoir cette marque sur le bras, il en voulait à Shaktia de les avoir abandonnés et d'avoir rendu triste ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Il en était même venu à en vouloir à Harry de n'avoir pas ouvert cette porte avant. Il en voulait par-dessus tout à la terre d'être aussi vilaine par moments.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le visage las de Drago. Celui-ci arborait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne trompait personne. Richie détestait ce sourire niais. Richie détestait Drago! Richie voulait simplement retrouver sa vie d'avant…

-Richie? Je peux entrer?

-Non, dit l'enfant d'une voix froide et sans réplique.

-Richie, ne sois pas stupide, laisse moi entrer, je dois te parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne veux pas te parler alors va-t-en, cria Richie tandis que Drago refusait de l'écouter et entrait dans la pièce.

-Et bien je vais tout de même te parler! Cette maison est à moi, je vais dans la pièce que je veux et cette pièce, c'est celle où tu es, tonna Drago tandis que le petit garçon lui tournait le dos. Je sais que la tentative de suicide de Shaktia t'a choqué…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout!

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les petites têtes de Juliette et Colleen étaient apparues. En pyjama, celles-ci étaient venues espionner la conversation, sachant pertinemment que Drago, avec qui elles venaient d'avoir une longue conversation, ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité. Shaktia ne pouvait pas avoir trébuché et s'être ouvert les veines par miracle! Les deux filles étaient jeunes mais savaient tout de même ce que vouloir se suicider signifiait. Joshua avait dit que c'était ce que Shaktia avait voulu faire, mais les deux fillettes voulaient en avoir le cœur net.

-Ni moi ni Harry ne voulions que tu voies cela…

-J'ai vu pire, tu sais… Sauf que ma mère, elle a été tuée alors qu'elle voulait vivre! Elle, au moins, ne s'est pas montrée lâche au point de m'abandonner

-Ne traite pas Shaktia de lâche!

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle est! Ma mère voulait vivre! Et Shaktia gaspille bêtement sa vie!

-Elle a craqué, simplement, tenta d'excuser Drago.

-Ma mère disait toujours qu'on n'a pas le droit de craquer si des enfants comptent sur nous!

-Ta mère avait raison, accorda Drago.

-Oui, elle avait raison! Mais tu l'as tuée, hurla Richie à pleins poumons .

Derrière la porte, Juliette et Colleen sursautèrent et plaquèrent simultanément leur main sur leur bouche. Drago, quant à lui, blanchit à vue d'œil et s'assit sur le lit. Immédiatement, Richie se remit à pleurer et regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais c'était trop tard, Drago était touché en plein cœur. Une blessure occultée il y peu venait subitement de se rouvrir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as tuée, ma maman! Et même si ce n'était pas toi, c'est quand même un de tiens qui l'a fait! Je me rappelle de cette nuit, là, tu sais… Et t'es qu'un meurtrier! T'as tué ma mère!

-Richie, je peux t'expliquer…

- Je ne veux pas savoir! Va-t-en, je te déteste, cracha Richie en désignant la porte de sa chambre avec son index.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité, ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre. Dans le couloir, Juliette et Colleen semblaient choquées. Elles tentèrent de serrer Drago dans leurs bras mais l'homme, à bout de nerf, fondit en larmes et s'accroupit par terre. La petite fille aux cheveux blonds ne le supporta pas et entra comme une furie dans la chambre de Richie en criant:

-Je t'aime plus, Richie! Tu seras plus jamais de la vie mon copain!

-Moi aussi je te déteste, intervint Juliette. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça! Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie et à nous tous aussi!

Lorsque les deux petites filles retournèrent dans le couloir, Drago n'y était plus. Celui-ci avait descendu les escaliers à la recherche d'une âme réconfortante. Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry, l'air aussi hagard que lui, pleurait en silence. Dès qu'il le vit, Drago se lança dans ses bras et la serra aussi forte qu'il put, mouillant ses cheveux avec ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai signé, Drago. J'ai signé…

_**→ TBC...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! **ATTENTION**, des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes sont contenues dans ce chapitre. En gros, ya du **lemon**, des hommes et de la baise. Je demande juste aux personnes jeunes de s'éloigner le temps d'un chapitre, ce chapitre est classé **M**._

_( Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction )  
_

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Si vous avez eu le culot de venir jusqu'ici, alors prenez aussi le temps de lire l'avertissement!_

_☼ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**• Chapitre15 •**

Sur le canapé du salon, Drago et Harry dormaient à poing fermé. Leurs jambes étaient enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres et leurs doigts enlacés témoignaient de la proximité des deux hommes. Les bras de Harry, refermés autour des épaules de Drago resserrèrent leur douce étreinte lorsqu'un courant d'air vint frôler leurs visages endormis. Mais cette quiétude matinale fut bien vite troublée par les cris d'un bébé

-Mmh… Tom, marmonna Harry en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-Tu vas le chercher, Harry? Demanda Drago d'une voix pâteuse.

-Non, t'es plus près de la porte que moi, répondit le Survivant en replongeant dans le sommeil.

-Harry, sermonna Drago en secouant les épaules de son amant.

-T'as préparé le café? Bafouilla Harry à demi conscient.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris! A nous deux, Tom Pouce!

Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé à dormir sur le canapé du salon en compagnie de Harry. Hier était la énième soirée où ils avaient discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure, finissant par tomber endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago se dégagea donc des bras rassurants d'un Harry à nouveau aux pays des songes. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front puis alla s'occuper de Tom avant qu'il n'ait réveillé tout la maisonnée.

Chaque réveil pour Drago était toujours un vrai bonheur étant donné qu'il pouvait grappiller quelques secondes encore la chaleur que dégageait Harry. Ce dernier ne s'apercevait généralement de rien, bougonnant, se frottant les yeux, retombant endormi quelques fois puis finissant invariablement par réclamer son café. A la pensée de Harry au réveil, Drago eut un faible sourire. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un lève-tard, le voilà servi!

Lorsque Drago arriva dans la chambre de Tom, le bébé était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, braillant à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'il avait fini de dormir. Sorti de son sac de couchage, l'enfant Weasley tentait d'escalader les barreaux de son petit lit afin de partir découvrir le monde. Lorsque Drago le saisit dans ses bras, Tom cessa de pleurer et cala sa petite tête rousse dans le creux du cou de son sauveur, mettant immédiatement en bouche le col de la chemise de celui-ci.

-Tom, ma chemise est toute baveuse maintenant!

-Ah beuse, cria l'enfant en faisant un sourire édenté.

-Oui, baveuse. Allez, maintenant on va dire à Harry de changer ta couche. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire… Je lui fait déjà son café, faut pas pousser, t'es pas d'accord avec moi, Tom?

Pour toute réponse, le bambin gazouilla joyeusement et agita ses mains en signe de contentement. Drago lui souffla doucement dans le visage, faisant voler ses cheveux roux et déclanchant ainsi quelques éclats de rire cristallins. L'enfant dans les bras, Drago descendit les escaliers à pas de velours afin de ne pas réveiller les autres enfants, qui l'étaient déjà certainement mais qui jouaient les marmottes, leurs petites têtes blondes cachées sous des oreillers duveteux.

-Harry, je pense que Tom veut te faire un gros câlin, dit Drago en refourguant le bébé aux couches sales dans les bras de son amant aux yeux encore bouffis.

-Tu as fait le café?

-J'y vais de ce pas. C'est prêts dans deux petites minutes, le temps que tu ailles changer les couches de Tom, en l'occurrence…

-Oh non, tu l'as encore fait exprès!

-Ca te réveillera, mon cœur!

-Chut, ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant les enfants, gronda Harry.

-Tom est encore petit, il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire!

-On eur, on eur, cria Tom.

-Bien joué, Drago, félicita Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à l'étage du dessus.

-On eur!

Drago sourit tendrement et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Enfin, petit déjeuner était bien un grand mot. Cela se résumait à quelques tranches de pains qu'il grillait pour effacer la dureté témoignant de ses quelques jours d'âge. Mais leur budget était maigre et la nourriture se faisait rare, surtout depuis que Shaktia n'étais plus là pour leur faire parvenir de quoi se nourrir. Rosmerta venait donc leur apporter des vivres une fois par semaine. Le lundi, c'était le festin du pain frais mais le dimanche, c'était forcément du pain rassis sur lequel tous se cassaient les dents. Heureusement, le café viendrait à point venu pour tremper les toasts et réchauffer les cœurs.

Un étage plus haut, Harry pénétrait dans la salle de bains. C'était toujours avec une nostalgie particulière qu'il y entrait, se souvenant amèrement du jour où il y avait découvert Shaktia. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait signé le papier la faisant interner à Sainte Mangouste, la laissant avec juste une lettre pour explication. Depuis, la situation était redevenue à peu près normal, si on omettait le fait que Richie ne parlait plus à personne et que Drago sombrait un peu plus chaque jour sous le poids des remords.

-Alors, on va changer ta couche toute sale, mon coco?

-On eur!

Après que l'enfant ait été lavé, talqué et langé, Harry alla réveiller les autres enfants. A chaque chambre, c'était la même tactique. Harry aidait Tom à marcher puis sauter sur le lit de ses amis avant d'aller ouvrir les tentures. L'enfant réveillé boudait alors pour la forme puis était forcé à aller s'habiller une fois que Harry tirait les couvertures. Tom, fier de marcher comme un grand en se tenant aux index de Harry, rigolait alors à plein poumon tandis que son ami émergeait enfin.

-Allez, Richie, debout!

Puis, devant le silence boudeur du garçon, Harry ajouta:

-Il serait temps de se remettre à parler, bonhomme. Ce n'est pas en faisant une guerre au sein de notre groupe qu'on aura la vraie paix! Allez, tu te lèves et tu viens déjeuner, ordonna Harry en tirant les couvertures du corps de Richie. Hey, mais tu pleures…

-Laisse moi tranquille! Je ne veux pas vous parler, ni à toi ni à personne, cria Richie en séchant ses larmes.

-Alors tu nous détestes vraiment tous? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi?

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ou alors je ne le déteste pas autant que je l'ai dit. Mais maintenant, Drago il me hait pour du vrai… Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je savais!

-Ca lui a fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais… Il regrette vraiment cette période de sa vie…

-Je sais et maman disait toujours qu'il fallait savoir pardonner. Et puis, ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de mal, ils n'ont quand même rien fait de bien! Drago était peut-être un méchant, mais maintenant il est le seul à nous aider et ceux qui sont contre le Lord Noir, et bien ils nous aident pas non plus! Donc je préfère avoir un ancien méchant gentil qu'un gentil fainéant et qui a pas le courage de se battre, expliqua l'enfant honteux.

-Je suis content que tu t'en sois rendu compte, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire… Je vais conseiller à Drago de venir te parler. Va vite t'habiller!

-On eur!

-Harry, tu viens déjeuner? Moi et Juliette on est habillées!

-On dit "Juliette et moi", Colleen, répondit Harry à l'enfant qui se trouvait dans le couloir et qu'il finit par aller rejoindre.

-Toi tu t'es levé du mauvais pied qu'il va dire Drago, se plaignit la fillette habillée d'une jolie jupe rose.

-Et en plus mademoiselle a mis son pull à l'envers!

-Oups, je m'ai trompée!

** Pendant ce temps, Dans la cuisine  
**

Drago était en train de faire tremper son toast sec dans sa tasse de café lorsque Joshua rentra dans la cuisine. Le garçon vint lui faire une bise timide en guise de bonjour puis s'assit en face de lui. Joshua s'empara d'un toast encore chaud et d'une tasse qu'il remplit de cacao. Seuls les rires lointains de Colleen en Juliette n'arrivaient à troubler le silence encore empli de sommeil de cette matinée.

-Et tu vois, Harry, dans mon histoire, le farfadet il avait un lutin et le lutin et ben il jouait des pommes, racontait Colleen avec passion.

-C'était pas des pommes, c'était des citrons, corrigea Juliette alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine en compagnie de Colleen et Harry.

-Qui a un lutin qui joue avec des pommes? Intervint Drago pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-C'est le farfadet qui a Plop, répondit Colleen.

-Plop? Et qui est ce fameux Plop? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Draco.

-C'est le meilleur lutin de toute la Terre et même de l'univers! **_(1)_**

-Tu me rappelleras de ne plus leur donner de livre de contes, ronchonna Harry dans l'oreille de Drago.

-Toi tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, répondit Drago sur un ton désapprobateur. Allez, laisse-les rêver

-Au fait, Richie veut te parler. Il t'attend dans sa chambre, l'informa Harry.

-Je suis vraiment obligé?

-Va-y tout de suite, tonna Harry avec un air sévère. Allez, tous à table!

** Ce jour-là, Manoir de Voldemort  
**

Drago arriva dans la zone de transplanage du Manoir des Ténèbres tandis que la douleur qu'émettait sa marque s'estompait peu à peu. Le vent froid de la région montagneuse lui fouetta le visage et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. En effet, il était en pleine mise au point avec Richie lorsque son avant-bras l'avait brûlé et qu'il avait été forcé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago se pressa de rejoindre la salle du Trône, craignant plus que tout la colère du Lord Noir. Voldemort n'aimait pas le retard et Drago n'aimait pas la punition qu'il recevait lorsque cela arrivait. Drago tomba à genoux devant son Maître, s'agenouilla d'une façon qu'il pensait respectueuse puis attendit que le monstre en face de lui prenne la parole.

-Tu es en retard, Drago!

-Veuillez m'en excuser, Maître.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, misérable déchet! Je ne tolèrerai plus un retard de cette taille par la suite, sache-le!

-Oui, Mon Seigneur…

-Bien, passons donc au sujet de ta présence ici. Comme tu le sais, il ne te reste plus que quatre jours avant le délai limite de ta mission.

-Oui, Maître.

-La ferme et laisse-moi finir! Je disais donc que comme une mission qui pourrait être décisive pour notre camp se prépare, qu'elle prendra un certain temps et que ma présence est indispensable, je vais te laisser un délai supplémentaire. Pour être franc, j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment que de me soucier de toi! Je te donne un mois supplémentaire, pas une seconde de plus!

-Vous être trop bon, Maître, répondit Drago qui exultait intérieurement.

-Tu as de la chance, Malfoy Junior, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, prévint l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Bien, Maître.

-Et j'attends des résultats, tonitrua Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le visage du blond.

-Vous en aurez, assura ce dernier.

-Maintenant, dégage! Tu pollues mon espace vital, déclara Voldemort avant de reporter son attention sur un misérable elfe de maison qui tremblait dans un coin sombre de la salle. Spotty, petite chose repoussante, quand comptes-tu cirer cette foutue baguette? Ou dois-je le faire moi-même?

-Non Maître, pleura l'elfe de maison qui trottina jusqu'au trône pour prendre précautionneusement la baguette de son maître.

-Drago! Pourquoi es-tu toujours là! Ton odeur m'insupporte! _Endoloris_, hurla Voldemort tandis qu'un faisceau se dirigeait sur le corps courbé de Drago.

**Ce soir-là, Chambre de Harry  
**

Harry, comme à chaque fois que Drago se rendait chez le Lord Noir, était anxieux. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Drago était parti et la fin imminente de sa mission ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes. Et si Voldemort avait décidé de lui faire subir cet échec plus tôt que prévu? Et si Drago avait été torturé à mort pou une quelconque raison? Et si on avait découvert ses activités dans le camp de la résistance? C'est la tête remplie de toutes ces questions que Harry vit apparaître un Drago blanc comme un linge.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien, ça s'est bien déroulé, t'en fais pas…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps? J'étais inquiet, gronda Harry en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

-J'ai… j'ai voulu aller au Chaudron Baveur pour me saouler comme au bon vieux temps, quand l'alcool suffisait encore à me faire oublier, avoua honteusement Drago en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Drago! Ne me dis pas que tu es ivre!

-J'ai pas pu! Ou plutôt j'ai compris que tu me consolerais bien mieux qu'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu…

-Oh, Drago, murmura Harry, flatté.

Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps soudainement si frêle de celui qui lui avait ravi son coeur. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les cheveux blonds et désordonnés de Drago. Celui si avait niché son visage dans le creux du cou de Harry et s'imprégnait de son odeur de miel à renfort de grandes inspirations tranquilles. Peu à peu, la fatigue s'empara de Drago et il se serait endormi si Harry n'était pas intervenu.

-Drago, tu es mort de fatigue!

-Non, non, je te jure, ça va, se défendit Drago en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je parie qu'il t'a encore lancé un Doloris donc tu as besoin de dormir! Allez, au lit!

-Oui maman, répondit Drago d'un air narquois. Tu viens avec moi? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Ca dépend si tu as une bonne raison de m'empêcher de faire le ménage!

-Oh j'en ai une très bonne. Tu viendras dormir avec moi parce que tu as envie d'avoir le récit complet de ma discussion avec Richie! Et peut-être aussi parce que je dois t'expliquer pourquoi Voldemort m'a donné un délai supplémentaire, ajouta Drago, assez fier de l'effet qu'il allait produire.

-Un délai supplémentaire, mais tu attendais quoi pour me le dire?

-J'attendais qu'on sois seuls. Donc, au lit! Et puis j'ai follement envie de m'endormir dans tes bras, ajouta Drago pour enfoncer le clou tandis que Harry commençait déjà à grimper les escaliers avec un air résigné sur le visage.

** Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chambre de Harry  
**

Dans un grand lit à baldaquin datant de quelques siècles dont le matelas dégarni était rongé aux mites, Drago et Harry étaient enlacés, chacun caressant doucement la peau nue de l'autre. La tête de Drago reposait sur le torse de Harry et les bras protecteurs de celui-ci entouraient la carrure du blond. Les doigts fins de ce dernier dessinaient des arabesques autour des tétons de son amant, faisant ainsi frissonner l'autre sous ces caresses.

-Tu sais, Drago, avoir un mois de plus ou de moins ne changera rien! Il faudra bien que tu lui tourne le dos pour de bon un jour ou l'autre, prévint Harry.

-Je le sais, mais c'est juste que ça me fait peur…

-C'est juste que t'es encore d'une façon ou d'une autre attaché à ton rôle de Mangemort, oui! Oh, et puis tu m'énerves, s'emporta Harry.

-Je t'interdis de penser cela! Et puis, tu as facile de dire ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois tourner le dos à tous ceux qui ont été tes repères pendant des années!

-Que crois-tu que j'ai fait en t'acceptant dans mon lit, Drago? C'est bien tous mes repères que j'ai fait tomber! Drago, j'en ai simplement assez de te voir douter. A t'entendre on dirait que tu penses n'avoir pas fait le bon choix!

-Je t'aime, Harry! Et c'est bien la première chose dans ma vie dont je suis sûr! Et quand je vois Richie qui se met en quatre pour obtenir mon pardon comme tout à l'heure, je sais que c'est ici que j'ai ma place! Et quand je vois Colleen m'offrir un sourire chaque matin, je sais que c'est bien ici que je veux continuer à me réveiller, déclara Drago en serrant contre lui le buste de Harry.

Harry resta un instant stupéfait devant ces paroles, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. Quand enfin il comprit la portée de la déclaration de Drago, le Survivant releva le menton de son amant d'un mouvement de la main et l'embrassa tendrement. L'ancien Mangemort se redressa sur ses avant-bras afin d'être à la hauteur de Harry sans l'étouffer. Leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs yeux clos et leurs visages soudés dans un baiser sensuel, les deux hommes s'abreuvaient de l'amour de l'autre.

Les deux hommes approfondirent le baiser, ouvrant le barrage de leurs lèvres à la langue douce et sucrée de l'autre. Les mains de Harry partirent à la conquête du dos de son amant tandis que celles de Drago en faisaient de même avec les cheveux en bataille de son partenaire. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une valse infernale et leurs respirations difficiles résonnaient dans le silence tendu de la pièce.

Soudain, Drago renversa la tendance en se retournant de façon à avoir le corps échauffé de Harry au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il voulut rompre un instant le baiser afin de reprendre sa respiration, les lèvres de Harry reprirent possession de sa bouche. Drago se rendit alors compte que le membre dur et emprisonné dans le boxer de Harry appuyait sur sa jambe et qu'il devait en être certainement de même avec lui.

Harry rompit un instant le baiser pour venir embrasser sensuellement le creux du cou de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement frustré, Harry revint mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec passion. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, comme s'ils voulaient détecter une quelconque réaction dans les yeux de l'autre.

Chacun savait que l'autre était peut-être trop fragile encore que pour franchir le pas et pourtant chacun mourrait d'envie de continuer sur leur lancée.

-Tu es sûr que… commença Harry en se cambrant sous les caresses de Drago.

-Seulement si tu es prêt, répondit l'autre en un murmure.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que Drago considèrerait le fait qu'il lui enlevait doucement le boxer comme un oui. Lorsque son sexe dur fut libéré de l'emprise de son sous-vêtement et qu'il fut aussi nu qu'un ver, Drago rougit malgré lui. Se sentir ainsi dénudé avec pour seule protection une couverture miteuse et un corps excité au dessus de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien vite, Harry suivit l'exemple de Drago et ce fut deux corps dans leur plus simple appareil qui se découvrirent sous l'impulsion de leurs étreintes bestiales. **_(2)_**

Avec sa main légèrement tremblante, Drago commença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient le long du sexe de son partenaire. Harry gémit sur le coup de la surprise puis ferma le yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant. De sa main libre, Drago attira le visage de Harry contre le sien afin de reprendre le baiser. Lorsque Harry lui mordit la lèvre sans le vouloir cette fois, Drago comprit qu'il allait bientôt venir dans sa main. Afin de faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout, Drago cessa de caresser le membre dur de Harry et vint agripper le dos de celui-ci avec ses jambes, plaçant ainsi le sexe de sa Némésis contre son intimité.

-Arrête-moi si je vais trop loin pour toi, murmura Harry, soucieux de ne pas brusquer son amant.

-Continues, je t'en prie…

Harry attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait pausée sur la table de nuit et à l'aide de celle-ci, il appliqua un lubrifiant sur l'entrée de Drago qui sursauta sous la froideur du gel. Il lança un dernier regard rassurant à son amant puis le pénétra précautionneusement avec un doigt. Drago se cambra de douleur mais le baiser compatissant que lui envoya Harry étouffa ses gémissements.

Drago mit quelques secondes afin de se familiariser à la sensation. Lorsque, enfin, le mal laissa place au désir, Drago ondula du bassin, intimant à Harry de poursuivre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier puis introduit un second doigt, guettant des yeux la réaction de Drago. Quand celui-ci fut parfaitement habitué à la sensation du corps étrangers à l'intérieur de lui, Drago murmura avec envie:

-C'est bon, prends-moi.

-Tu es sûr que je peux y aller?

-Vas-y, vite. Je te veux en moi, mon ange…

Harry, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, plaça son sexe à l'entrée de Drago qui frissonna en pensant à l'étape qu'ils allaient franchir… Enfin ils allaient s'unir. Enfin, ils ne feraient plus qu'un! Ensuite, savourant chaque instant, Harry le pénétra en douceur. Le jeune homme blond se cambra de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de hurler sous l'impulsion. Lorsque le visage de Drago se décrispa, Harry entama un mouvement de va et vient, alerte à chacun de ses mouvements. Pour détendre Drago qui gémissait à chacun de ses gestes, Harry prit le sexe de son amant en main et commença à le soulager.

Alliés dans une synchronisation parfaite, les corps des deux hommes ondulaient au rythme des coups de reins de Harry. Bien vite, le grincement du sommier fut couvert par leurs cris étouffés. Harry, perdu entre délices et passion, accéléra encore un peu la cadence en respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Et il le pénétrait encore, et encore et encore...

Des vagues de plaisir le submergeaient peu à peu et le visage suant de Drago ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau et séduisant. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de ce si joli minois dont la bouche le lui rendait tout aussi bien. De l'autre côté, Merlin savait si Drago avait mal, comme s'il était déchiré en deux, mais pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça! Intérieurement, Drago supplia Harry de ne jamais arrêter.

Harry murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille de son amant. Celui-ci lui répondit par quelques baisers papillons déposés avec amour et venant butiner sur la peau de son cou. Harry, envoûté par la magie du moment et par leurs auras déployées à tous vents, donna les coups de reins avant la délivrance qu'il sentait proche. Dans sa main, Drago jouit en un râle refoulé. En sentant le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et l'anneau de chair de Drago se crisper autour de sa hampe tendue, Harry suivit l'exemple de son amant et se libéra sous un assaut de plaisir.

Harry comprit alors toute la signification du septième ciel…

Mais lorsque Harry s'effondra en sueur sur le torse de Drago pour reprendre doucement sa respiration, un élément inattendu vint troubler ce moment de quiétude. En effet, Drago vit Harry, couvert de sueur, se tordre de douleur. Il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, tentant vainement d'atténuer le mal qui habitait son amant mais rien n'y fit. Harry mordit dans une couverture pour étouffer un hurlement et Drago dut lâcher Harry lorsque le corps de celui-ci devint aussi brûlant que de l'acier en fusion.

Et soudain, sous les yeux d'un Drago mort de peur, une aura noire sortit du corps de Harry pour s'envoler en un brusque coup de vent alors que le corps du Survivant s'effondrait mollement sur le matelas…

_**→ TBC…**_

* * *

_**(1**) Mascorquette, cette phrase t'es dédicacée…_

_**(2)** Je ne pouvais écrire un lemon sans référence au débordement de Ano… Ma chère relectrice, ce lemon est pour toi :D_

_**N/A:** Un jour quelqu'un a dit que j'étais sadique… Je dirais que non, je ne suis pas sadique. A ce point-là, on appelle plus ça du sadisme… :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** par la suite mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. _

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre16 •**

Drago regardait avec anxiété son amant dormir _paisiblement. _La poitrine du Survivant montait et descendait au rythme d'une respiration régulière et aucun signe extérieur ne pouvait témoigner de l'incident qui venait de se produire. Comme si Harry n'avait jamais été au bord de la mort… En effet, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Harry s'était évanoui et pourtant il ne semblait pas souffrir d'un mal autre que d'une intense fatigue.

Le pouls et la respiration réguliers, Harry dormait du sommeil du juste et Drago le veillait, attendant impatiemment que son amant se réveille. Lorsque, enfin, les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité ambiante, Drago se jeta au cou de Harry. Ce dernier semblait totalement perdu et se demandait bien pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux blonds semblait si soulagé de le voir se réveiller.

Et quand il se remémora la soirée d'hier, Harry se sentit horriblement coupable de s'être endormi directement, sans un câlin de plus pour l'homme qui l'aimait. Mais alors, pourquoi Drago le serrait-il comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il devrait lui en vouloir monstrueusement? Et pourquoi lui répétait-il qu'il aimait telle une litanie incessante?

Et, par-dessus tout, pourquoi se sentait-il si vide?

**Quelques heures plus tard, Bibliothèque du Manoir**

Harry faisait les cents pas autour de la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en nage sous les yeux d'un Drago au bord de la crise d'hystérie, il n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Etais-ce courant chez les homosexuels de s'évanouir lors de leur première fois? Rien que l'image de cette aura noire planant au dessus de lui laissait penser à Harry que la réponse était non. De plus, il n'était fait mention nulle part d'un tel évènement dans tous les livres qu'ils avaient pu consulter. Ce phénomène restait pour eux un mystère.

-Je n'y comprends rien!

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi! Cette aura avait l'air si malfaisante, comme si elle allait t'engloutir pour toujours… J'ai eu si peur, répondit Drago en levant son visage du grimoir dans lequel il était plongé.

-Tu crois que ce pourrait être… la mort? S'inquiéta Harry, toujours en train de faire les cents pas.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises! Viens plutôt m'aider à trouver une réponse dans ces livres!

-C'est quand même malheureux que dans les centaines de livres que la bibliothèque de ta famille contient, il ne soit fait mention nulle part d'une telle chose! Ils parlent de tout, que ce soit du sort pour d'équeuter les cerises ou de celui visant à castrer un dragon. Mais aucun ne parle de phénomènes érotiques!

-Quand ce n'est pas les horcruxes, c'est autre chose! Décidément, je finis par me dire que cette bibliothèque est vraiment incomplète! Dès que la guerre est finie, je nous en achète un pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard!

-Mais une fois la guerre finie, je ne compte pas remettre le nez dans un livre avant bien longtemps, mon ange, plaisanta Harry en attrapant un nouveau livre dont la couverture était faite en peau de biscorne des Alpes américaines.

-Mais oui! La voilà la solution, s'exclama Drago.

-Quoi? Ne plus lire aucun livre? Je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous aider…

-Non, idiot! Il nous suffirait d'aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard!

-Impossible, tous les livres ont été mis dans un coffre à Gringotts. Le Ministère avait peur qu'avec ton père à la direction, tous les livres soient détournés. Et puis, Ron, Hermione et moi avons retourné cette bibliothèque de long en large sans trouver quelque chose parlant des horcruxes. C'est un sujet tabou, expliqua Harry.

-Alors pourquoi on cherche dans ma bibliothèque, on y trouvera rien! La famille de ma mère n'était pas particulièrement tournée vers la magie noire. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un tel livre ici!

-Je sais, mais au moins je ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir essayé, avoua Harry d'une voix morne. Et puis c'est le seul espoir qu'il nous reste…

**Quelques heures plus tard, Cuisine du Manoir**

-Harry, Colleen elle me maquille avec la peinture, se plaignit Juliette. Je peux pas bien faire mes calculs…

-Colleen, arrêtes de mettre de la gouache partout!

-Mais elle est plus belle avec le nez bleu, se défendit l'enfant.

-Juliette, va vite te débarbouiller et reviens faire tes calculs. Et Colleen ne peint pas les cheveux de Josh, cria Harry en retirant le pinceau des mains de la fillette un peu trop violemment au goût de celle-ci qui fondit en larmes.

-Drago, pleurnicha Colleen. Harry il m'a fait mal!

-Oh, viens dans mes bras, petite pâquerette, la consola Drago qui corrigeait les exercices de Joshua.

-Il a voulu me casser la main, hurla de plus belle la fillette.

-Mais non, mais non… Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes de dragon et va faire un gros bisou à Harry pour te faire pardonner d'avoir été méchante, d'accord?

La gamine s'exécuta en silence, rouspétant pour la forme puis reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux afin d'effacer toute trace de chagrin. Lorsqu'elle alla mouiller la joue de Harry d'un baiser, Colleen avait déjà repris son sourire. Harry la décoiffa, déclanchant des éclats de rire de la part de l'enfant qui riposta aussitôt en plaquant sa main pleine de peinture sur la joue de Harry.

C'est avec une partie de visage verte et mauve que Harry vit Richie entrer dans la cuisine, l'air tout penaud. Drago délaissa un instant les calculs de Joshua puis se leva de sa chaise. Richie n'attendit pas que Drago l'ait rejoint pour lui sauter dans les bras, content que la situation soit enfin revenue dans l'ordre. Peu importait pour lui le passé. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Drago aimant et jovial qu'il avait en face de lui, pas celui qui avait assassiné sa pauvre maman.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, s'exclama alors Harry qui tentait vainement de s'essuyer le visage avec un chiffon humidifié.

-T'es bête, Richie. Si je pouvais louper les cours de calcul, moi je serais resté dans ma chambre, se plaignit Juliette.

-Mais tu ne peux pas! Donc, il est grand temps pour toi de me dire combien font un plus trois, la rappela à l'appel Harry.

-Mais c'est compliqué!

-Réfléchis, Juliette! Si je prends une bouteille de lait, expliqua Harry en joignant le geste à la parole. Et si j'ajoute trois fraises, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens?

-De la betterave? **_(1)_**

**L'après-midi venue, Bibliothèque du Manoir**

Rosmerta, Harry et Drago étaient une fois de plus réunis dans la bibliothèque du manoir, mais cette fois il n'était pas question de feuilleter des livres durant des heures. Non, aujourd'hui ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de Shaktia. Selon les médecins, sont état ne s'était pas amélioré mais la laisser ainsi à Sainte Mangouste serait pour elle synonyme de danger. Si quiconque apprenait ses liens avec Harry, elle deviendrait une cible de choix.

-On ne peut pas la ramener au manoir, Drago, intervint Rosmerta.

-Mais s'ils la trouvent? Demanda ledit Drago.

- On ne peut pas la reprendre ici et courir le risque qu'elle se suicide une nouvelle fois! Je refuse que les enfants aient encore une fois à voir le corps de l'un d'entre nous couvert de sang! Et de toutes façon, c'est soit risquer qu'ils la tuent, soit qu'elle se suicide!

-Harry! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? S'époumona Drago.

-J'étale juste certains faits!

-Pense un peu à Shaktia! Elle doit se sentir trahie, tenta Drago.

-Les enfants aussi se sont sentis trahis par Shaktia!

-Arrêtez de hurler, les jeunots, gronda Rosmerta.

-Tu dois avoir raison, accorda Drago. C'est simplement que le fait de gérer ça sans elle, c'est… effrayant! Et puis les gosses ont besoin d'une présence féminine pour conserver un certain équilibre dans leur vie!

-Une vie équilibrée, s'énerva Harry. Mais ces mômes sont tout sauf équilibrés. Colleen ne se souvient plus de l'odeur d'une pâquerette, Richie vit avec le fantôme de sa mère en permanence et Juliette est persuadée que si on mélange du lait avec des fraises, on obtient de la betterave! Crois-tu vraiment que la présence d'une femme dépressive à leurs côtés est ce qu'il leur faut?

-Et si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'arranger pour passer un peu plus de temps avec eux, appuya Rosmerta qui était d'humeur conciliante.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit Drago. Tu as bien assez à faire avec ton pub et les cours aux élèves de Poudlard… C'est d'accord, on laisse Shaktia à Sainte Mangouste pendant encore quelques temps. Mais si on soupçonne la moindre attaque, on la ramène ici immédiatement!

-Passons au problème de Poudlard. Olivia Smith et moi avons réussi à atteindre le cap des trente élèves engagés dans la résistance. Ce n'est pas encore suffisant mais on progresse, expliqua la patronne.

-C'est parfait, continuez ainsi. Ce serait utile de leur faire apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, en cas d'attaque de détraqueurs, proposa Harry.**_(2)_**

-Pour qui nous prends-tu, Harry? Les élèves ont étudié cela il y a déjà deux semaines et le maîtrisent à la perfection!

-T'es la meilleure, Rosmerta, conclut Harry.

**Quelques heures plus tard, Bibliothèque du Manoir**

Harry et Drago s'étaient subrepticement éclipsés pendant que Rosmerta donnaient des cours de cuisine aux enfants. Profitant de ces quelques instants d'intimité, les deux hommes s'étaient logés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et emplissaient leurs poumons et leur esprit de l'odeur de l'autre. Tous les deux enlacés sur un fauteuil servant en temps normal à la lecture, ils n'échangeaient jusqu'alors aucun mot, le silence signifiant pour eux bien plus que tous les mots d'amour de la Terre.

-J'ai oublié de te remercier, lâcha alors Drago au bout d'un moment.

-Pour quoi, mon ange?

-Pour cette nuit…

-Tu m'as l'air d'une humeur bien romantique, aujourd'hui, s'étonna Harry avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Cette première fois avec toi était telle que je me l'étais imaginée. Tu étais d'une douceur incroyable et je me sentais si… si confiant dans tes bras. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais nous arriver, comme si cette guerre n'allait pas nous tuer…

-Mais nous allons survivre! Et on fera encore des tas de fois l'amour. Dans toute les positions, dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Et quand t'en auras marre de mon corps, je te montrerai que tu n'as encore rien vu, déclara Harry avant d'embrasser son amant.

Drago saisit la nuque de Harry pour approcher son visage plus près encore du sien. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent au même moment afin de céder le passage aux langues sensuelles et sucrées qui vinrent se titiller avec délice. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Drago alla nicher son visage dans le cou de son amant et laissa ses mains voguer sur les vagues du corps de Harry.

**Pendant ce temps, Couloir Est du Manoir**

Rosmerta avait demandé à Joshua d'aller chercher Drago et Harry pour régler quelques dernières petites choses. Le garçon s'était donc exécuté et traînait à présent les pieds en direction de la chambre de Harry. En découvrant celle-ci vide, l'enfant se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, l'endroit où ils seraient le plus probablement.

Lorsque, enfin, il entrouvrit les portes battantes de chêne de la bibliothèque, Joshua resta cloué sur place. En effet, sous ses yeux, Harry et Drago étaient en train de s'embrasser. Et pourtant… ils étaient de hommes, non? Troublé, l'enfant tenta de refermer discrètement les portes pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais le grincement du chambranle alerta les deux amants qui rougirent aussitôt de honte.

-Josh! Que fais-tu là?

-Je… j'étais juste venu vous… vous… balbutia Joshua avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Josh, attends! Cria Drago en essayant de rattraper l'enfant qui était déjà loin devant.

Drago arpenta alors les couloirs de long en large afin d'avoir une petite explication avec le garçon, délaissant ainsi les douces lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier était lui aussi parti à la recherche de l'enfant, plus pour éviter que celui-ci aille raconter aux autres enfants ce qu'il venait de voir que pour tenter de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

C'est Harry qui découvrit Joshua caché dans la commode de sa chambre. Celui-ci s'était tapis dans le meuble et cachait son visage de ses mains, voulant échapper à une punition qu'il sentait proche. Il ignorait que le Survivant n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de le punir et qu'aucun des deux hommes ne lui en voulait. Quand Harry prit le garçon dans ces bras, le garnement se débattit et finit par flancher sous la force de l'homme.

-Joshua, calme-toi! Drago et moi on doit te parler!

-Je veux pas que tu me punisse, cria l'enfant.

-Tu ne seras pas puni. Nous devons juste t'expliquer ce qui se passe, tu comprends?

-Je sais ce qui se passe! Vous êtes des pédés, lâcha l'enfant.

-Josh, s'exclama Harry sous le coup de cette déclaration.

-Vous êtes pas normaux et vous allez me tuer pour pas que je le dise!

-Hey! Est-ce que tu comprends l'idiotie de ce que tu avances? Je t'interdis de penser que nous pourrions te faire le moindre mal!

-Mais mon père il disait que les pédés c'était tous des violeurs!

La claque était partie toute seule. Non, Harry n'avait pas voulu lever la main sur cet enfant. Non, Harry n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer celui-ci. Non, Harry ne voulait pas décevoir Drago qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle. Non, il ne voulait briser le lien de confiance qu'il avait tissé avec Joshua. Mais il l'avait fait.

Lorsque Harry comprit que les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues portant encore la trace de sa main était de sa faute, lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de l'enfant commencer à trembler et lorsqu'il vit Drago le regarder avec déception, Harry s'enfuit en courant. Seule une bourrasque de vent provoquée par son passage indiqua à Drago que son amant venait de quitter la pièce.

-Joshua!

-Pars, murmura le garçonnet en ravalant ses larmes.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça? Tonna Drago avec une voix triste.

-Parce que c'est la vérité! Mon père il m'a dit que les pédés ce n'est pas des gens bien!

-Alors ton père avait tort. Tout d'abord, on ne dit pas pédé mais homosexuel ou gay. Ensuite, si nous n'étions pas des gens biens, il y longtemps que tu serais mort, Josh!

-Justement, Harry il vient d'essayer de me tuer!

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises! Tu as fait du mal à Harry! Oui, on est deux hommes et on s'aime. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à cela. Il y a des hommes qui aiment les femmes et d'autres sont différents.

-Les pédés ne sont pas normaux!

-Toi aussi tu es anormal! Tiens, toi tu détestes les crêpes, pas vrai?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas de rapport, grogna Joshua.

-Et pourtant tous les garçons normaux aiment les crêpes! Est-ce pour autant que tu es quelqu'un de méchant? Demanda Drago tandis que le garçon semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Vous allez nous forcer à aimer les hommes aussi, demanda-t-il ensuite piteusement.

-Bien sûr que non! Chacun a le droit de vivre comme il veut. Et moi j'ai décidé de vivre avec Harry. Toi je suis certain que tu te trouveras une jolie femme!

-Mais vous pourrez pas avoir des bébé alors, s'étonna Joshua.

-Mais on a déjà plein d'enfants dans notre maison, Josh! Vous êtes largement suffisants!

-Et les autres ils savent que vous êtes péd… holo… hovo… bafouilla l'enfant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment nommer Harry et Drago.

-Homosexuel…

-Ouais, ils savent que vous êtes des pédés?

-Homosexuel, Josh, corrigea Drago avec irritation. Et non, ils ne le savent pas. Je compte donc sur toi pour te comporter en homme et garder le secret. Je pense que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Mais ils ont le droit de savoir que vous êtes amoureux!

-C'est notre problème, Josh. On leur dira quand on sera prêt! Je peux compter sur toi?

-Ouais… Mais je râle quand même sur Harry!

-Si tu me jures que tu as compris qu'être homosexuel n'était pas quelque chose de mal, je te promets d'arranger les choses avec lui.

-Si tu veux… Dis lui que j'ai mérité la claque et que je lui en veut pas d'être pédé, répondit Joshua.

-Homosexuel!

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Grenier du Manoir**

Harry était adossé contre l'œil-de-bœuf du grenier, celui-là même où Drago avait l'habitude de venir se réfugier lors d'un coup de blues. Les yeux fixant un amoncellement de vieux meubles entassés sous une couche de poussière et l'esprit voguant au loin dans les méandres de son esprit, Harry ne vit pas son amant pénétrer dans la pièce par l'échelle pliable.

-A quoi tu rêves? Demanda gentiment Drago en faisant sursauter Harry.

-Je ne rêve pas… Je nage en plein cauchemar!

-Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, répondit Drago en venant enlacer la taille de sa Némésis.

-J'ai giflé un môme!

-Il t'avait insulté. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Josh, c'est normal de lui en avoir voulu.

-Rien ne peut justifier un tel acte. Je ne voulais pas… Je m'en veux, Drago, si tu savais…

-Il t'a déjà pardonné, j'en suis sûr!

-Mais moi je ne me suis pas pardonné, se plaignit Harry en s'éloignant du corps qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

-Fais pas l'idiot et viens dans mes bras, se plaignit Drago en rapprochant Harry de son torse.

-Un idiot, c'est exactement ce que je suis…

-Ouais, t'es un véritable idiot si tu continues à t'en vouloir! J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Josh et je suis persuadé qu'il a compris. Il a du mal à sortir le mot pédé de son vocabulaire mais il ne dira rien et accepte notre relation…

-Je savais qu'on aurait pas du commencer! On ne doit pas donner un tel exemple aux enfants!

-Je t'interdis d'envisager la rupture ne fusse qu'un instant! On montre à ces enfants que chacun est différent et que malgré tout, même en pleine guerre, l'amour est plus fort que tout! Et puis seul Josh est au courant! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, s'énerva Drago, impossible d'imaginer cette bataille sans l'appui de son amant.

-Tu es sûr qu'il m'a pardonné?

-Je suis certain qu'il a déjà oublié. Allez, va le serrer dans tes bras, ordonna Drago. Je vois bien que tu n'attends que ça !

-Pas avant de t'avoir embrassé encore fois, répondit sensuellement Harry en joignant ses lèvres à celles de son amant puis glissant ses mains sous la chemise du beau blond.

Joshua pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes… Ils avaient mieux à faire!

_**→TBC…**_

* * *

_**(1) **En hommage aux calculs si philosophiques de Mascorquette_

_**(2)** Meci à Margaux.R pour la petite rectification _


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction.  
_

_ ☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre17 •**_  
_

Les semaines se sont succédées, laissant place à un nouveau mois mais à un avenir toujours aussi sombre. Les Mangemorts avaient multiplié les attaques, détruisant monuments célèbres et exterminant toute personne influente et récalcitrante à leurs valeurs. La reine d'Angleterre avait été assassinée devant une foule immense. Le pays était en deuil, le Big Ben était en ruines et les pluies si typiques de Londres étaient devenues acides.

Lorsque Drago rentra au manoir ce jour-là, Harry et les enfants s'étaient tous déguisés avec de vieux vêtements trouvés dans le grenier. Juliette et Colleen portaient de vieux chapeaux en feutre décorés de fleurs en tissus et sentant la naphtaline à plein nez. Richie avait trouvé un vieux déguisement de squelette ayant autrefois appartenu à l'oncle de Drago et Joshua s'était dégoté un costume de fortune. Un jeans coupé et un œil colorié de noir avaient suffi pour le transformer en pirate des mers.

Harry, quant à lui, n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait revêtu une longue robe à fleurs et ne perruque emmêlée. Dans ses bras, un petit chaton du nom de Tom gazouillait joyeusement. Drago resta cloué sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry paraître si ridicule! S'il ne savait pas que Harry était le seul homme se trouvant au manoir, Drago ne l'aurait certainement jamais reconnu!

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit joyeusement Drago en réprimant quelques éclats de rire.

-Drago! Tu as vu, on a récolté des bonbons, s'écria Juliette en brandissant un sachet plastique rempli de papier multicolores scintillant sous la lumière du lustre.

-Des bonbons? Harry vous en a offert? Ils sont bons au moins?

-Mais non, c'est pas Harry! On a fait le tour du village pour coco soussou, corrigea Richie. **_(1)_**

-Oui, parce que c'est le carnaval, ajouta Joshua.

-C'était trop chouette!

-Le tour du village? Mais t'es complètement inconscient, Harry? Tonna Drago avec colère.

-On voulait juste jouer, tenta Colleen.

-On hon, balbutia Tom.

-Les enfants, allez jouer au salon, ordonna Drago. Richie, prends Tom avec toi, continua-t-il tandis que les enfants s'exécutaient sans broncher.

-Tu es dur avec eux, mon ange, gronda Harry lorsque toutes les têtes blondes eurent disparu de la cuisine.

-Dur avec eux? Mais c'est à toi que j'en veux! Quelle idée de leur faire faire le tour du village pour une stupide fête moldue? Et en ces temps de guerre, bordel!

- J'n'ai pas pu leur dire non quand je les ai vu regarder avec envie les enfants du village récolter des bonbons. Ces gosses ont droit à une enfance normale, merde!

-Mais si on vous avait vu, ils n'auraient pas eu d'enfance du tout!

-On était déguisés, Drago! Qui aurait été chercher le Survivant sous une robe de grand-mère? Et Rosmerta nous surveillait à distance. Au moindre problème, on prenait un portoloin, se défendit Harry.

-Ce n'était pas raisonnable! Si j'avais été là, vous n'auriez jamais fait une telle connerie!

-Mais tu n'étais pas là, Drago…

-Merci de me le rappeler! Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être ici plutôt que de me faire faucher par trois Doloris!

-Trois Doloris, s'inquiéta Harry. Oh, mais mon ange, va vite te coucher, tu dois te sentir drôlement mal!

-C'est bon Harry, tempéra Drago en serrant son amant contre lui. Ca aurait pu être pire. Mais ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur, cette fois!

Un battement contre la porte de chêne de la cuisine les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement et rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que les enfants pénétraient dans la pièce aux murs de chaux ocre. Tous arboraient une expression un peu dégoûtée. En les voyant, Drago et Harry crurent un instant qu'ils s'étaient fait démasquer. Un jour de carnaval, ç'aurait été le comble! Heureusement, la phrase que prononça ensuite Richie les rassura.

-Je sais qu'on ne pouvait pas vous déranger… Mais Tom il a fait dans son lange, commença l'enfant. Je crois même que ça a un peu débordé…

-Ouais, et ça pue drôlement, ajouta Colleen en se pinçant le nez en signe de dégoût. On pouvait plus respirer au salon!

-C'est bon, je vais aller le changer, rigola Harry tandis que Drago était pris d'un fou rire silencieux. Allez, viens dans mes bras, bonhomme.

-Prend du bout des bras, sinon tu va mourir en tombant dans les pommes, ajouta Colleen.

-Je pense que je vais réussir à survivre. Mais merci du conseil, répondit Harry en évacuant le paquet pestilentiel de la cuisine. Drago, tu peux le préparer leur goûter?

-Oui, chef, grogna Drago. Alors les mioches, vous voulez manger quoi aujourd'hui? Du pain rassis, du pain rassis ou du pain rassis?

**Un peu plus tard, Bibliothèque du manoir**

Richie avait été envoyé en éclaireur par les enfants. En effet, les garnements voulaient savoir ce que les deux adultes mijotaient dans la bibliothèque et Richie s'était dévoué pour aller les espionner. Prétextant vouloir lire un livre de contes, il avait été autorisé à rester dans la pièce pendant que Harry et Drago faisaient leurs recherches.

Richie avait toujours adoré la bibliothèque. Cette ambiance feutrée emplie de concentration l'apaisait et ces montagnes de bouquins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue avaient pour don de l'hypnotiser. La moquette pourpre, quant à elle, lui caressait la plante de pieds, qu'il gardait toujours nus, ayant ainsi un effet relaxant. Richie aurait pu y passer des heures sans même lire un livre. En, effet, les sculptures de chérubins du plafond suffisaient à le fasciner pendant tant de temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire que Ombrage est la seule directrice de Poudlard n'ayant jamais hérité de Fumseck ? Ce vieux rapace n'avait qu'à mourir en même temps que son premier propriétaire et ça m'aurait évité de lire tout un chapitre pour des clous, pesta Drago. C'est typiquement gryffondorien, ça, de léguer son phénix aux descendants!

-Calme-toi, Drago. On finira bien par trouver, tempéra Harry tandis que Richie tendait l'oreille.

-Mais merde, c'est l'histoire de Poudlard! Ils pourraient au moins y mettre des choses utiles comme citer le nom de toutes les reliques existantes! Et ben non, faut qu'ils racontent la vie d'un maudit volatile, s'emporta Drago en tapant du plat de la main le vieil ouvrage.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un maudit volatile! C'est un phénix, Drago!

-Ca n'empêche qu'il me fait perdre mon temps!

-Arrête de râler et dis moi plutôt pourquoi ils étaient de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, murmura Harry qui croyait que Richie ne les entendait pas.

-Qui?

-Tes "collègues", insista-t-il.

-Oh, ça… C'est à mourir de rire! s'exclama Drago. Ils avaient eu une alliance avec les Gobelins. Mais ces idiots de Mangemorts ont attaqué Gringotts. Autant te dire qu'ils se sont fait recevoir!

-Tu veux dire que leur attaque a raté? demanda Harry.

-Evidemment qu'elle a échoué! On ne s'attaque pas si facilement à des Gobelins en furie! Résultat, toutes leurs alliances sont parties en fumée, Voldemort est furieux et vingt-cinq Mangemorts ont franchi la porte des Enfers, énuméra Drago avec un sourire.

-Et ça te fait rire? s'étonna Harry qui se dirigeait vers Richie pour prendre un livre au dessus de la tête de l'enfant.

-Non, le plus drôle, c'est la manifestation que les Gobelins ont fait après. Ils parodiaient un slogan français.

-Quel genre de slogan? Demanda Harry en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Richie le contenu de son livre.

-Un certain : "Voldemort, Voldemort, on t'enc…"

Richie n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la fin si noble du slogan, ses oreilles ayant été bouchées par les deux mains d'un Harry rouge de honte. Mais l'enfant n'était pas idiot, il savait que si Drago n'avait pas dit une insulte, jamais Harry ne lui aurait envoyé un regard aussi appuyé. L'homme blond ne prit même pas la peine d'étouffer son fou rire et Harry laissa lui aussi éclater son amusement. Richie, rendu encore et toujours sourd par les mains du Survivant, n'entendit jamais lesdits rires.

-Harry, tu pourrais me lâcher les oreilles?

**Au même moment, Table des Serdaigles, Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Llona Anderlee avait toujours été une fille simple. Ses grands yeux marrons n'étaient soulignés que d'un très fin trait de khôl et ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur son dos. Bien que possédant un charme typiquement espagnol, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie. C'était surtout sa gentillesse qui séduisait les autres.

-Llona, te voila seulement! s'étonna Juan, son frère de deux ans son aîné. Je commençais à m'inquiéter

-T'es devenu complètement parano depuis la mort de la famille, Juan!

-Je le sais ! Mais ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi! On est en guerre! Et comment t'es-tu habillée aujourd'hui? Tu as vu la longueur de ta jupe? Cinq centimètres de moins et on appelait ça une ceinture!

-Juan, t'abuses! Puisque c'est ça, je vais manger avec Abigaïl! Elle ne me critique pas sans arrêt, elle!

-Llona, s'écria Juan tandis que sa sœur s'éloignait déjà en direction d'une fille aux cheveux couleur de son.

Juan s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir encore une fois fâché sa sœur mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis que leur famille avait été retrouvée assassinée alors qu'ils étaient en sécurité à Poudlard, il était devenu un véritable frère poule avec sa sœur, refusant de la perdre elle aussi. Le carnage de leurs proches avait été tel que le corps de leur plus jeune sœur n'avait jamais été identifié. Mais, pour Juan et Llona, le plus malheureux, était que leur famille avait été reléguée au rang de faits divers, le tiers des adolescents de Poudlard ayant eux aussi perdu leur entourage dans des circonstances similaires.

Depuis, Juan et Llona tentaient de se reconstruire, se plongeant dans les études pour oublier cette guerre qui faisait rage et dont personne ne réchappait. Même s'ils étaient persuadés de ne pas trouver de travail plus tard à cause de leur statut de sang impur, ils travaillaient sans relâche. Ils désiraient tellement que leur pauvre mère soit fière d'eux là où elle était…

A l'autre bout de la table, Llona était bien décidée à découvrir le petit ami mystère de sa meilleure amie. Bien que cette dernière nie tout en bloc, Llona savait que la jeune fille ne s'absentait pas tous les soirs simplement pour aller prendre l'air et elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Amaury Peterson d'être le Dom Juan en question.

-Allez, Abigaïl! Dis-moi qui c'est! Tu peux tout me dire, non? Je garderai le secret, insista Llona tandis que leur conversation était protégée par un sort de silence.

-Je ne peux pas te mettre dans la confidence à moins d'avoir totale confiance en toi!

-Mais tu peux avoir confiance! On se connaît depuis le bac à sable, Abi! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit à personne que le prof de sortilèges t'avait fait des avances, tenta de convaincre Llona.

-Justement, c'était un test. Jamais Flitwick ne m'a fait d'avances! Je voulais juste voir si tu pouvais garder un secret, expliqua Abigaïl en se servant une assiette de salade de pâtes.

-Alors tu vas me le dire? Il embrasse bien au moins?

-Llona! Ce n'est pas un garçon, tonna Abigaïl.

-Vraiment? Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits?

-Tu es sûre que le sort de silence marche convenablement?

-Certaine!

-Alors voilà. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Tu auras le choix de marcher ou pas mais si tu refuses, je devrai modifier ta mémoire, commença l'adolescente.

-Explique, vite, s'impatienta la jeune hispanique.

-Je fais partie d'une association de résistance au sein de l'école. On se prépare pour un jour vaincre Voldemort

-Ne dis pas son nom, s'écria Llona.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom! Bon, comme je disais, Mrs Smith nous entraîne quelques soirs par semaine avec Mrs Rosmerta. On sait qu'une bataille aura lieu dans un futur assez proche pour défaire le règne de Voldemort mais on ignore quand. On a des chances de le battre mais on doit recruter des combattants. Maintenant que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je peux te demander de faire partie des résistants, expliqua Abigaïl à mi-voix.

-Mais, on est bien trop jeunes!

-Llona, si les adultes n'arrivent pas à faire régner la paix, il faut bien que les jeunes reprennent les choses en main!

-On risque de mourir!

-Mais on crèvera de toutes façons, grogna Abigaïl. T'es une Sang de Bourbe et moi aussi. Soit on se bat et on risque de mourir, soit on se fait mettre dans des camps et on claque assurément!

-Juan n'acceptera jamais!

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir! Pour une fois, prends les décisions par toi-même, merde!

Llona resta un instant muette face à cette déclaration. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours voulu faire quelque chose d'utile pour sauver son pays mais franchir le pas était autre chose. N'était-elle pas trop faible pour se battre? Soudainement, l'image de Harry Potter s'imposa à son esprit. Le Survivant s'était toujours battu, prouvant ainsi au monde que l'age ne fait pas la force. Non, Llona n'était pas trop faible. Oui, Llona avait fait son choix…

-C'est d'accord, murmura la jeune fille.

-Merveilleux! Alors ce soir, je t'amène à la réunion. On se réunit tous les jeudis et samedis soirs. Tu verras, on a vraiment une chance de gagner!

-D'accord. Mais, tu viens de dire que vous ne vous réunissiez que les jeudis et samedis… Qu'est-ce que tu fais les autres soirs de la semaine?

-Oh, ça c'est… euh… balbutia Abigaïl.

-Je veux un nom, ordonna Llona.

-Amaury, avoua la jeune fille en un murmure avant de piquer un fard.

Une chose était sûre… Jamais Voldemort ne les empêcherait d'être des adolescentes! Et puis, Abigaïl n'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils avaient une chance de le vaincre?

**Le lendemain, Bibliothèque du manoir  
**

Harry et Drago étaient encore et toujours en train d'éplucher chaque millimètre carré de parchemin que contenait la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était devenu pour eux un rituel. Dès le petit déjeuner pris, les enfants habillés et lavés, ils fonçaient au milieu des rayonnages de livres, n'alternant les périodes de lecture qu'avec les repas et les réprimandes sur enfants.

-T'as pas l'impression qu'on délaisse de plus en plus les gosses? culpabilisa Harry

-On les chouchoutera deux fois plus une fois que cette maudite guerre sera finie, répondit Drago d'un air convaincu.

-Si elle finit un jour…

-Elle finira, rétorqua son amant.

-Alors si on y survit…

-Potter, tu m'énerves! Tais-toi et lis!

-Mais il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine de répit, mon ange! La date fatidique approche et Voldemort risque de te faire la peau!

-Il ne me la fera pas! Tu as dit toi-même que la seule chose qui me fait craindre la fin du délai était la peur du lendemain! En bref, on va s'en sortir et toi tu vas continuer à lire!

-J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ces bouquins! Je suis sûr que même Hermione elle-même n'en avait jamais lu autant, se plaignit Harry sur un ton désespéré.

-Granger n'avait pas le monde à sauver! Et puis ça l'intéressait toutes ces conneries de lien entre une baguette et son propriétaire ou de moyen de couper finement ses racines de gingembre! Je suis même sure qu'elle aurait été passionnée sur le livre traitant des problèmes cutanés des vipères à langue bleue!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? demanda brusquement Harry.

-Que j'ai lu un livre traitant des problèmes cut…

-Non, pas ça! coupa brutalement Harry. Ce que tu as dit avant! Le lien avec la baguette!

-C'est qu'une futilité, dit Drago. Ils expliquaient simplement qu'une baguette choisit son propriétaire et qu'elle reste liée à vie avec celui-ci. C'est pour ça qu'on doit tester un tas de baguette pour trouver la bonne et que jamais un sort ne sera aussi puissant si tu le lances avec la baguette d'un autre.

-Hier, tu as bien lu que Fumseck était transmis de directeurs en directeurs?

-Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir?

-Qui était ce fameux premier propriétaire? demanda prestement Harry.

-Godric Gryffondor. Je te l'ai dit que c'était typiquement gryffondorien!

-Je crois que je viens de trouver un nouvel horcruxe!

Harry expliqua alors sa théorie à Drago. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina au fur et à mesure de l'explication pour finir par se refermer lorsque certains problèmes survinrent. L'horcruxe était bien protégé… trop bien! Une fois que l'excitation d'avoir trouvé l'objet était passée, Drago et Harry se mirent à envisager un plan en vue de récupérer l'avant-dernière parcelle d'âme de Voldemort qu'ils avaient à détruire avant de s'attaquer au Lord Noir lui-même.

-Je résume, commença Drago. Il nous faut récupérer la baguette de Voldemort qui contient la plume du Phénix de Godric Gryffondor, plume dont la jumelle est dans ta propre baguette, juste?

-Exacte!

-On ne pourrait pas se servir de ta baguette pour détruire sa jumelle à distance?

-Je pense que c'est impossible, répondit Harry. Même si leurs fondements sont les mêmes, les baguettes sont deux entités différentes. Tu l'a dis toi-même, chaque baguette a son propriétaire et chacune est différente. J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, Voldemort a bien calculé. Non seulement prendre comme horcruxe un objet qu'on garde en permanence sur soi est une preuve d'intelligence mais en prendre un qui est déjà intimement lié à son esprit, là, ça relève du génie!

-N'exagère rien, intervint Drago. Cette foutue baguette nous met surtout dans un beau pétrin. Voler la baguette de Voldemort, celle-là personne ne l'a jamais faite!

-Alors, innovons, mon ange! Déclara Harry sur un ton théâtral.

-Bon, pour rentrer dans le château, ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il m'appelle avec ma marque…

-Et moi? J'y vais comment?

-Potter, sur ce coup-là, je serai seul, grogna l'homme blond. C'est absolument impossible et surtout hors de question que je t'amène avec moi! Tu ne ferais pas un pas avant d'être tué. Et puis tu ne peux pas aller au manoir des Ténèbres sans que le maître ne t'y invite!

-Je pourrais me faire capturer!

- Retire-toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête! Je m'en sortirai seul, la discussion est close! Bon, revenons à nos Piaillons! Comme je disais, pour la baguette, là, c'est une autre paire de cognards! Il ne la lâche jamais!

-Pas même pour aller pisser?

-Voldemort, aller aux toilettes? Ca serait la meilleure! Cet homme est un monstre, je doute fort qu'il mange, qu'il dorme ou qu'il se branle, plaisanta Drago.

-Drago! Pitié, ne me met pas une telle image en tête! Tu es certain qu'il ne la quitte jamais? Il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour que tu la chapardes discrètement sans créer d'esclandres?

-Non, je l'ai toujours vu avec… Quoique… hésita Drago sur un ton pensif. Tous les jeudis, je crois qu'il confie sa baguette pour qu'un elfe de maison la cire!

-C'est génial! Il suffit de soudoyer les elfes des maisons, s'écria Harry.

-Pas si simple. Tous les elfes lui ont juré obéissance. En gros, s'ils lui désobéissent, ils meurent sur le champ…

Harry sembla rester pensif un instant, puis, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il s'exclama:

-Il ne nous reste donc qu'à introduire notre propre elfe de maison… Dobby!

_**→ TBC…**_

* * *

_**(1) **Petite précision à propos de "coco soussou". En Belgique, lors du mardi gras, les enfants déambulent dans les villages pour récolter des friandises… souvent le carnaval est retardé et se déroule au mois de mars-avril (et dans ce cas, ça colle avec la chronologie de la fic)._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En concusion, je ne suis pas **JK Rowling** et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire.._

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un **Slash** donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un **Lemon** mais cela sera précisé donc, **PG-12** pour le moment. _

_Remerciements : Mille mercis à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre18 •**

En cette matinée, Drago et Harry étaient sereins. Leur plan avait été répété à la lettre, point par point et tout devrait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que Voldemort avait laissé à Drago pour mener à bien sa mission. Aujourd'hui, Drago savait que le Lord Noir l'appellerait pour qu'il lui rende des comptes. Aujourd'hui, Drago dirait merde à tous ses repères et aujourd'hui, Drago se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Une zone de transplanage d'urgence avait été aménagée chez Rosmerta au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour Drago. Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, même s'il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que son amant ne revienne, Harry avait accepté de laisser faire Drago et de l'attendre sagement au manoir. Les enfants, même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, seraient mis au lit bien avant que le résultat de la mission soit connu. Harry et Drago ne voulaient pas que cela perturbe encore plus ces enfants.

Dobby aussi faisait partie du plan. L'elfe de maison avait, grâce à sa magie intérieure, réussi à analyser le trajet qu'effectuait Drago à chacun de ses transplanages et pourrait ainsi se rendre au Manoir des Ténèbres. Là, Dobby se ferait passer pour l'elfe désigné pour récurer la baguette de Voldemort et subtiliserait cette dernière tandis que Drago s'enfuirait. Drago reprendrait alors la baguette, retournerait à leur planque et Dobby, après avoir reçu une paie qu'il avait exigé conséquente, repartirait alors d'où il était venu. Craignant que l'elfe ne refuse de collaborer avec son ancien maître, Harry lui avait délibérément caché l'identité de Drago.

-Drago, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles prévenir Shaktia de notre plan, prévint Harry d'une voix nouée par le stress.

-Oui, je pense aussi qu'elle serait contente qu'on la mette au courant. Je reviens dans quelques dizaines de minutes, répondit Drago avec un mince sourire.

-Elle va reviendre, Shaktia? Demanda gentiment Colleen.

-Non, ma pâquerette, Shaktia ne revient pas tout de suite.

-Va vite à l'hôpital avant que ta marque ne te chauffe, réprimanda Harry. Tu sais bien que Voldemort t'appelle toujours dans les environs de quatre heures! Et n'y reste pas des heures!

-Oui, _monsieur_! A plus les mioches, s'exclama Drago.

Le jeune homme blond se rendit dans le hall d'entrée pour aller se saisir de sa cape en coton noire. Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir aussi vite et le suivit de près, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte de la cuisine derrière-lui pour que les enfants ne les surprennent pas.

-Tu comptais partir sans même un dernier baiser? Demanda Harry en allant saisir les hanches de Drago par derrière en déposant quelques baisers papillons dans le cou de ce dernier.

-Pas devant les enfants!

-Ils colorient dans la cuisine, ne t'en fais pas, assura Harry en reprenant sa série d'embrassades dans la nuque du jeune homme.

-Oh, mon ange, ça chatouille! Et je dois vraiment y aller!

-Je sais, mais je voulais juste profiter un peu de ta présence avant l'attaque de cette nuit!

-Allez, laisse-moi partir! Et je te promets qu'il y aura encore plein de baisers après celui-ci, répondit Drago en capturant brièvement les lèvres de son amant, ignorant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais remplir sa promesse…

**Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arrivait dans la zone de transplanage de Sainte Mangouste sous l'œil sévère des vigiles de l'hôpital, chargés d'assurer la sécurité en ces temps de guerre. Drago n'accorda pas même un regard aux hommes et passa son chemin, se rendant directement à l'accueil. Il n'était encore jamais venu rendre visite à Shaktia et il devait donc se renseigner pour qu'on lui indique la chambre.

C'est une jeune infirmière qui le mena dans la chambre blanche où Shaktia séjournait depuis quelques temps. Cette dernière était allongée sur un lit aux draps immaculés et fixait le plafond sans sourciller. Rien ne semblait indiquer sur son visage qu'elle s'était aperçue que des visiteurs avaient pénétré sa chambre. L'infirmière prit congé et le silence retomba dans la chambre.

-Salut Shak, tenta Drago d'une faible voix. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui?

Drago se heurta au silence de Shaktia qui continuait encore et toujours à fixer un point invisible au plafond. Drago soupçonna un instant les tranquillisants que la jeune femme devait avaler chaque jour de l'avoir totalement abrutie jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise simplement:

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Harry et moi, on s'est dit que tu serais contente d'être au courant de nos plans… On a trouvé un horcruxe, tu sais! s'exclama Drago sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

-Et vous allez foncer tête baissée? répondit-elle simplement.

-Non, notre plan est totalement indestructible! On va y arriver, j'en suis sûr! On passe à l'attaque aujourd'hui!

-Très bien.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

-Vous voulez crever, tant mieux pour vous!

-Crever? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Shaktia? Tu sais bien que si on se bat, c'est justement pour pouvoir vivre! tonna Drago.

-Mais personne n'en réchappera, Drago! Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne!

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas prête à revenir au manoir. Tu déçois les enfants, tu sais. Ils veulent tellement te voir revenir. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'une dépressive à leurs côtés!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la dépressive?

-Shaktia!

-Joyce aussi se battait pour vivre! Regarde où elle en est! Regarde où sont tous ceux ayant un jour voulu changer cette merde de monde! Regarde où on va tous finir! Et si tu veux savoir, je m'en tape de l'endroit où vous allez finir!

-Je sais que tu nous en veux! Mais je sais aussi que si nous faisons cela, c'est pour ton bien…

-Il n'y a plus de bien, il n'y a plus de mal! Il ne reste plus que de l'indifférence sur cette putain de Terre, s'écria Shaktia avant de fondre en larmes.

-Alors tu n'as pas cherché. Tu n'as pas vu les enfants au manoir… Tu n'as pas vu les jonquilles en fleur ni la révolte des Gobelins… Tu n'as pas vu ces gens aux quatre coins de la terre habillés de blanc et qui défilaient pour que la paix revienne…

-Et toi, Drago, tu n'as pas vu le corps de ma petite Elizabeth gésir dans une marre de sang! Tu n'as pas vu ces innocents aux mêmes quatre coins de la terre se faire tuer! Tu n'as pas…

-Oh si, je l'ai vu. Et c'est justement pour cela que je me bats… pour que les enfants ne soient jamais les témoins de telles atrocités! Pour que les jonquilles continuent de fleurir et les enfants de jouer!

-Tu rêves de trop, Drago! Dit Shaktia en se retournant dos à Drago.

-Il vaut mieux rêver que dépérir…

C'est sur cette phrase amère que le silence revint. En se tournant dos à Drago, Shaktia avait coupé toute forme de dialogue entre eux et ne semblait pas avoir le moindre regret. Drago, las de parler à un mur, s'approcha de Shaktia, l'embrassa sur l'arrière de la tête et dit d'une voix tendue:

-Il est vraiment temps que je parte. N'oublie pas, les enfants comptent sur toi…

-Vas-y, casse-toi… comme toujours!

-Non, c'est toi qui nous fuis, rétorqua Drago avant de quitter la pièce.

**Au même moment, Manoir des Résistants**

Dobby n'a pas toujours été attiré par l'argent. Il fut un temps où il était un elfe parmi tant d'autres et jamais l'idée de toucher un Gallion ne lui serait venue à l'esprit. Mais voilà, par la suite, on lui avait rendu sa liberté et fait miroiter des privilèges qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. L'occasion était trop belle, la proposition anodine… Dobby était donc devenu le premier elfe de maison qui était payé chaque mois. Mais les hommes et les elfes de maison ne sont pas si différents. Une fois qu'ils ont goûté à la saveur douce-amère de l'argent, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer…

Hier, Harry Potter était venu lui proposer une mission dont il ignorait l'utilité. Dobby avait accepté, moyennant finance bien entendu! Mais aujourd'hui, des hommes encapuchonnés lui avaient proposé un travail dont la somme offerte occultait bien le lugubre but. Dobby n'avait donc eu aucun mal à choisir entre son intégrité et un millier de Gallions, et tant pis pour le Survivant…

-Dobby, te voilà enfin, s'écria Harry. Notre aide ne va pas tarder à venir pour la mission.

-Il est bizarre ce rat, s'étonna Colleen.

-Colleen! Dobby est un elfe de maison!

- Moi je vois pas la différence!

-Jeune demoiselle devrait payer pour ses insultes, indiqua Dobby en se frottant les doigts.

-Oh, toujours aussi drôle, Dobby! plaisanta Harry.

-Ca n'empêche qu'il est trop trop laid, ce rat, lâcha Colleen avant d'être bâillonnée par la main de Harry.

-Colleen n'en pensait pas un traître mot, Dobby! Donc, euh, bafouilla Harry en tentant de changer de sujet. Je disais donc que notre aide va arriver. Me promets-tu de ne pas renoncer à notre mission en découvrant l'identité de mon… mon collaborateur?

-Oui, Mr Harry Potter, Dobby est un bon elfe de maison.

-Tu devras suivre chacun de ses ordres, même si tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur!

-Dobby fera tout ce que le _Maître_ lui dit de faire, marmonna l'elfe en laissant volontairement planer un double sens subtil dans sa phrase.

Dobby se courba servilement, réprimant un rictus malsain. L'argent efface tout remord. En effet, ni les rires des enfants, ni le sourire reconnaissant de Harry n'arrivèrent à faire Dobby se sentir coupable, pas plus que les cris affolés des réfugiés lorsque des Mangemorts enfoncèrent la porte du manoir…

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Drago se sentait horriblement coupable lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone de transplanage non loin du manoir. Shaktia ne leur pardonnerait certainement pas et l'internement de celle-ci n'avait jamais été autant remis en question dans le cerveau de Drago. Avaient-ils vraiment fait le bon choix?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne vit pas les ruines fumantes qui s'étendaient au loin. Seul l'odeur de brûlé qui lui parvint aux narines arriva à faire atterrir Drago. Celui-ci resta un instant stupéfait devant ce qui était autrefois son manoir, se demanda s'il était vraiment arrivé au bon endroit puis s'écroula lorsqu'il comprit la sombre réalité.

Du manoir ne restait que quelques poutrelles fumantes, uniques témoins d'une charpente partie en fumée. Ca et là, quelques objets ayant un jour fait partie de leur quotidien se carbonisaient lentement. Ici, une petite chaussure rose rappelait les rires ayant un jour habité l'endroit. Là-bas, un dessin infantile se réduisait en cendres.

Au milieu de tout ça, Drago errait, l'air hagard, sa procession suivie de haut par quelques rapaces charognards. Mais les oiseaux furent bien vite déçus, de la même façon que Drago s'apaisa. Aucun corps n'était dans les décombres du manoir, aucune trace quelconque qui prouverait qu'ils étaient tous morts…

-Harry? Juliette? Colleen? Ma pâquerette, réponds-moi! Josh? Quelqu'un, par pitié! Répondez-moi! Harry? Mon ange?

A cette dernière interrogation, Drago fondit en larmes. Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que son amant se soit envolé rejoindre les anges. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts sinon Drago le saurait! Non, les enfants ne pouvaient pas s'en être allés! Les pâquerettes ne se fanent qu'en hiver!

Drago imagina un instant le visage des enfants pâlir, leurs yeux bleus et pétillants se clorent à jamais mais sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait jamais se familiariser à cette vision. Il n'était pas prêt à serrer contre lui leurs petits corps froids et sans vie, pas plus qu'il ne l'était à les enfermer à jamais dans un cercueil de bois de rose comme le font les parents qui pleurent leurs enfants…

Drago crut un instant que les flammes du brasier étaient venues lui lécher le bras avant de s'apercevoir que c'était sa Marque des Ténèbres qui lui consumait la chair. L'homme essuya précipitamment les larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de la manche. Les perles de diamant traversèrent le tissu et continuèrent lentement leur course, humidifiant l'horrible tête de mort.

Ne se sentant plus de douleur, Drago transplana aussitôt au manoir des Ténèbres, bien décidé à affronter enfin son destin…

**Manoir de Voldemort**

Drago courait le long d'un couloir sombre et glauque dont les pierres noires suintaient l'humidité. Grâce à sa longue pratique de l'Occlumencie, il avait réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit et paraissait à présent parfaitement calme et incassable, tout le contraire du Drago qui pleurait dans les décombres de son manoir il y a quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du trône, Drago s'agenouilla servilement et attendit que son maître prenne la parole, cachant tant bien que mal son chagrin et son inquiétude.

-Tu es en retard, Drago!

-Comme toujours, marmonna Drago avec dédain.

-Comment? Te serais-tu réellement permis de me parler avec désinvolture?

-Non, Maître, mentit Drago.

-Tu insinues donc que j'entends mal! _Endoloris,_ hurla Voldemort tandis que le corps de Drago se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Lorsque Drago eut cessé d'être torturé et qu'il se redressa tant bien que mal, il fut soulagé de voir Voldemort en colère. Non pas qu'il était assez fou au point d'aimer la torture mais si Voldemort n'était pas de bonne humeur, alors Harry ne pouvait pas être mort!

-Bien, maintenant que la petite séance de maintien est terminée, passons à la raison de ta présence ici…

-Oui M…

-La ferme! Je ne t'ai pas dit de parler! Je disais donc que certains de tes collègues m'ont averti qu'ils avaient trouvé une source fiable qui leur aurait indiqué l'emplacement de la planque de ce foutu Potter!

-Ils m'ont devancé, Maître! Lorsque je suis arrivé, sa planque était déjà en ruines! Je vous aurais apporté Potter à temps, sans leur intervention, se défendit lamentablement Drago.

-Bien! Si tu dis vrai, le cadavre de Potter devrait donc rejoindre le tien dans quelques minutes, tonna le Lord Noir.

-Non, laissez-moi vivre, Maître. Les Malfoy ont toujours été vos serviteurs les plus fidèles, supplia Drago en tentant de gagner du temps afin de concocter un plan de sauvetage.

-Il semblerait donc que les Malfoys aient perdu de leur prestige! Une grande lignée qui s'éteint, vraiment...

Drago respira profondément pour garder son calme et faire le point sur sa situation. Dobby ne l'avait pas dénoncé, ignorant son identité. Même si cela préservait sa couverture, cela ne le mettait pas pour autant à l'abri. Quant à Voldemort, il n'avait encore pas vu Harry… En soi, c'était une bonne nouvelle, très bonne même. Mais alors, où était Harry? Les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils débarrassés des gosses? Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là?

-_Avada K_… commença Voldemort

-Maître, intervint Antwon Avery, coupant par la même occasion Voldemort dans son élan.

-Avery, triple crétin congénital! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas intervenir dans mes règlements de comptes, tonitrua Voldemort tandis que Drago poussait un ouf de soulagement.

-Pardon, Maître. Mais nous avions pensé que vous préfèreriez d'abord régler son compte à Potter…

Drago cessa soudainement de respirer. Devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'ébène se trouvaient Antwon Avery et Junior Dolohov qui traînaient derrière eux le corps stupéfixé et enchaîné de Harry. Celui-ci semblait en assez bon état et ses yeux rayonnèrent un instant en voyant Drago au fond de la salle. Drago réprima un sourire de soulagement et attendit de voir la suite des évènements.

-Oh, mais qui voyons-nous là? Potter s'est invité à notre petite tuerie! Pressé d'en finir? demanda cyniquement Voldemort en réanimant Harry d'un sort rapide.

-A croire que ta tête de demeuré me manquait! Que veux-tu, Tom, un peu d'aventure de temps à autres m'est indispensable… répondit hargneusement Harry.

-Ne m'appelle pas Tom!

-D'accord, Jedusort, rétorqua Harry en ne se laissant pas décontenancer.

-_Endolor_..., commença Antwon Avery.

-Avery, sous développé des neurones! On ne torture pas _mes_ prisonniers à ma place, grogna Voldemort.

-Pardon, Maître…

-Bien, passons donc au plus important… le duel ! continua le Lord Noir. Puisque tu es en infériorité, je te laisse le choix, Potter. Préfères-tu subir ta défaite en comité réduit ou attends-tu que tous mes fidèles Mangemorts soient réunis?

-Finissons-en tout de suite, cracha Harry.

Drago était figé de peur. Sous ses yeux, la baguette de Harry fut rendue à son propriétaire et les deux adversaires se mirent en situation de combat. Harry n'eut que le temps d'adresser un regard confiant à son amant avant qu'un faisceau mauve ne vienne frôler ses cheveux et le combat s'engagea aussitôt. Mais Drago ignorait que l'homme qu'il aimait avait un plan et la position désastreuse dans laquelle se retrouva Harry ne put que lui donner la peur de sa vie.

En effet, après plusieurs ripostes, Harry s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, la baguette de Voldemort pointée entre ses deux yeux. Antwon Avery et Junior Dolohov, issus de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, étaient resté en retraits, regardant avec respect leur maître mettre ce qu'ils pensaient être la raclée de sa vie à son ennemi de toujours.

-Alors, Potter, prêt à mourir? Demanda Voldemort avec un air sadique.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Tom, riposta Harry avec assurance.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, que comptes-tu faire, Potter?

-Cela, cria Harry en se saisissant de la baguette que Voldemort pointait sur son front d'une main et frappant son adversaire de l'autre. Cours Drago!

Drago n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne vit jamais la main de son amant se saisir de l'horcruxe tant convoité, pas plus qu'il ne vit ladite main se saisir de la sienne pour l'entraîner dans une course effrénée à travers les couloirs du manoir. Des sorts jetés par Avery et Dolohov les manquèrentde justesse et le cri impuissant que Voldemort lâcha derrière eux eut pour effet de décupler leur envie de s'en sortir.

-Où tu m'emmènes comme ça, Harry? Demanda Drago dont la respiration haletante rendaient son articulation difficile. Tu ne sais pas où est la sortie!

-Au sous-sol! Les enfants y sont enfermés!

-Les Mangemorts ne mettront pas dix minutes pour nous retrouver, s'exclama Drago tandis que leur duo s'engageait dans un couloir lugubre.

-Alors jetons sur nous un sort de démultiplication! _Numberum_, souffla Harry entre deux halètements.

Plusieurs de leurs copies conformes apparurent aussitôt et se mirent à courir dans des directions opposées tandis qu'ils viraient dans une salle à gauche menant vers un escalier en colimaçon. Ce dernier semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de la Terre et quelques cris désespérés provenant de celui-ci indiquèrent à Harry et Drago qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Oh mon Dieu, nous y voilà! s'exclama Drago.

-Vites, sortons-les de là, répondit Harry.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous échapper aussi facilement? Demanda alors Blaise Zabini dont la silhouette encapuchonnée se détachade l'ombre à la droite des deux jeunes hommes.

Leur mission risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévue…

_**→ TBC…**_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_Note de la gribouilleuse :__ Eh non, je ne suis pas morte! Je suis juste étonnée de voir que vous arriviez à lire cette histoire jusque ici...  
_

_**Conseil du jour:**__ ne vous faites pas submerger par le flot de nouveaux arrivants de ce chapitre, parce que les nouveaux prénoms sont nombreux :D . _

_**Note importante:**__ que tous les défenseurs de Dobby m'excusent pour sa trahison, mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête que les elfe sont comme les humains, ils ne résistent pas à l'attraction de l'argent. Méditez un instant là-dessus et vous verrez que j'ai raison!  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre19 •**

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous échapper aussi facilement? demanda Blaise Zabini.

-Blaise! s'écria Drago en sursautant.

-C'est bien moi, Drago, répondit le Mangemort. Alors comme ça, on collabore avec l'ennemi?

-Drago n'est pas mon ennemi, le défendit Harry.

-Mais tu es le mien, tonna Blaise Zabini en pointant sa baguette vers les deux fuyards.

-Laisse-nous passer, Zabini! Sinon nous devrons t'écarter nous-même, prévint Drago d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh, bien sûr, je vais vous laisser passer… Mais à une seule condition!

-Dis toujours!

-Emmenez-moi avec vous! Répondit le Mangemort avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi? S'écria Drago.

-Tu le sais bien, Drago. On ne devient pas Mangemort pour le plaisir. Toi t'as eu les couilles de faire ce dont je rêve depuis des mois! Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer cette chance!

-Tu veux venir avec nous? demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

-Tu as tout compris. Depuis le temps que je veux envoyer ce monstre bouffer les mandragores par la racine, s'extasia Blaise Zabini.

-Alors bienvenue parmi nous, répondit simplement Harry avant que Drago ait eu le temps de protester.

**Au même moment, Cachots du Manoir des Ténèbres**

Colleen avait froid. Et elle avait faim aussi… et soif… Et pire que tout, Colleen voulait retourner chez elle. Elle voulait revoir Harry lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle voulait entendre encore Drago l'appeler sa pâquerette, pouvoir lui montrer à nouveau ses dessins et aller lui rapporter quand Joshua faisait une bêtise… Colleen voulait partir d'ici.

-Atchoum! Eternua la fillette.

-T'es malade, Colleen? Demanda gentiment Richie qui tremblait de froid.

-J'ai froid!

-Je sais, on a tous froid. Mais les garçons vont revenir nous chercher, j'en suis sûr, la réconforta l'aîné.

-Mais Tom il devient tout blanc et il grelotte, intervint une autre fillette.

-Tom est juste fatigué, Juliette!

-C'est pas vrai, Joshua! Tu vois bien qu'il va pas bien! Répondit ladite Juliette.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler les enfants! Gronda une voix masculine provenant du coin droit de la cellule. Votre petit frère va s'en sortir!

Le visage de l'homme n'était illuminé qu'en partie, mais le regard noir de celui-ci ne rassura pas les enfants. Depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés avec d'autres enfants, ils s'étaient retenus d'adresser la parole au seul adulte présent, restant dans leur coin. Les autres enfants résidant depuis plus longtemps dans le cachot, semblaient connaître l'adulte aux cheveux gris et au regard voilé. Mais les autres mômes s'étaient entassés à leur opposé, évitant ainsi toute forme de contact.

-C'est pas notre frère, murmura tristement Richie.

-Vos parents ont eux aussi été capturés? Insista l'homme.

-Ca dépend de quels parents vous parlez…

-Nos parents sont morts, Richie! corrigea Joshua.

-Mais pas Drago et Harry, fit Richie avec véhémence.

-Attendez un instant, vous avez bien dit Harry… Comme Harry Potter? interrogea l'homme.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il viendrait nous sauver! Vous le connaissez, monsieur? Demanda timidement Richie.

-Oui, je le connaissais bien, mais j'ai perdu sa trace il y a quelques temps… Et qui avez-vous dit qui l'accompagnait?

-C'est Drago! Lui il sait pas qu'on a été enlevés, indiqua Colleen.

-Drago Malfoy vous avez dit?

-Ben, oui! T'en connais beaucoup de Drago, toi, monsieur?

-C'est juste… étonnant! Vous êtes certains qu'il fait bien attention à vous?

-Ben oui, sinon il ne nous aurait pas gardé dans son manoir! T'es drôle, monsieur, sourit Colleen.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles monsieur? Demanda alors une fillette d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui partageait la cellule avec eux.

-Parce qu'il a pas de prénom, tiens!

-Mais si il a un prénom! Il s'appelle Mumus, répondit la fillette en rigolant.

-Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, Manon, intervint le dénommé Mumus.

-Colleen? Richie? Les enfants, vous êtes là? s'écria une voix au loin.

-On est là, Harry! répondit Colleen en envoyant un sourire aux autres enfants.

Harry, Drago et Blaise étaient arrivés dans la cave où s'alignaient des dizaines de portes cellules en fer. Ils entreprirent donc d'ouvrir toutes les portes à coups d'alohomora. Blaise leur indiqua celles à ne pas ouvrir, là où étaient enfermés et torturés les Mangemorts ayant mal fait leur travail et d'autres qui étaient vides pour le moment. Des dizaines de personnes s'enfuirent en courant, se dirigeant dans tous les sens en espérant vainement trouver la sortie.

C'est Drago qui ouvrit la dernière cellule, celle où se trouvaient les enfants. Les autres prisonniers avaient déjà fui dans ce que Drago savait être la mauvaise direction lorsque la porte vola en éclats, enfumant de poussière tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Drago toussa quelques instants, agita sa main pour balayer la fumée et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cellule lorsqu'il aperçut les enfants.

-Oh par Merlin, souffla Drago.

-Drago!

-Bonjour ma pâquerette, répondit Drago en serrant Colleen dans ses bras.

-Oh Merlin! Remus, s'écria Harry en distinguant le visage du loup garou. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici?

-On n'a pas le temps, Harry, le réprimanda Drago. Les Mangemorts vont arriver! Les enfants, suivez-nous!

-Tu peux me porter, Mumus? Demanda la petite Manon.

-Non, il vaut mieux que tu courres toi-même, ce serait plus prudent. Tu peux faire ça pour moi? Demanda tendrement Remus Lupin.

-D'accord.

Toute la bande sortit immédiatement de la cellule, dirigée par Blaise qui semblait connaître le chemin. Celui-ci les mena devant une petite trappe dissimulée sur le sol que Harry, Drago, Lupin et les enfants n'auraient jamais vu en temps normal. Blaise ouvrit celle-ci et commença à y faire descendre les enfants un à un, faisant attention à ce que la chute ne soit pas trop brutale.

-Allez, Drago, c'est à ton tour, le pressa Blaise.

-Chut! J'entends des pas!

-Alors raison de plus pour passer par cette trappe en vitesse, Drago, grogna Harry.

-Passe d'abord et cours déjà avec les enfants, je bloque la porte, répondit Drago en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mais Drago n'eut jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte des cachots. En effet, à l'embrasure de celle-ci apparurent les visages hautains et haineux de Dolohov père et fils, suivis de près pas Antwon Avery et Loïs Martinez, tous pointant devant eux leur baguette sur Drago. Harry se précipita de sauter par la trappe tandis que Drago envoyait son pied frapper dans les tibias de ses agresseurs. Tactique peu noble, certes, mais tellement efficace!

En effet, les Mangemorts, ne s'attendant pas à une riposte moldue, sursautèrent et se tinrent la jambe. Drago en profita pour en stupéfixer deux avant de s'engager par la trappe en la fermant derrière lui. Drago retomba dans un couloir aux pierres noires, comme le reste du manoir mais dont le trajet était illuminé par une faible lumière provenant du bout du couloir. Drago courut donc le plus vite possible et sortit au grand jour par une porte en barreaux de fer jadis recouverte de lierre.

-Cours, Drago, hurla Harry devant lui.

-On se retrouve à la zone de transplanage, répondit Drago.

-Où c'est? demanda à son tour Remus Lupin.

-A votre droite, courrez! Martinez et Avery nous rattrapent! Faites attention à leurs sorts, conseilla Drago en foulant la verdure du parc à grandes enjambées.

-J'ai peur, Drago, se plaignit une petite voix appartenant à Joshua.

-Aille, hurla alors Colleen à la droite de Drago.

Colleen avait trébuché sur une motte de terre et s'était écroulée sur l'herbe avant de fondre en larmes. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur l'enfant, la saisit d'un bras par le ventre et se remit à courir, la fillette le ralentissant quelque peu. Devant eux, les autres enfants, ceux de Drago et Harry mêlés à ceux de Lupin, couraient le plus vite que leurs petites jambes leur permettaient.

Drago sentit un sort lui frôler l'épaule.De son bras libre, il jeta un stupéfix par-dessus son épaule mais aucun bruit de chute ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Les Mangemorts étaient devenus plus nombreux, d'autres étaient venus les rejoindre et les Avada Kedavra avaient remplacé les sorts d'immobilisation.

La scène qui suivit se passa si vite que, dans l'agitation ambiante, Drago ne put se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Un éclair vert vint briser l'air et s'écrasa dans le dos d'une fillette aux cheveux bruns bouclés que Lupin traînait par la main. Le visage de l'enfant vint embrasser le sol boueux, tandis que le loup garou se précipitait vers elle.

-Manon!

-Non, Remus! Cours! Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, hurla Harry non loin de là.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolé, murmura simplement Lupin avant d'abandonner le petit corps et se remettre à courir.

La zone de transplanage apparut alors dans leur champ de vision, redonnant des forces aux fuyards. C'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement. Blaise demanda alors où ils devaient transplaner. Drago sortit son portoloin, une simple chaîne en or, de sa poche et indiqua aux autres de s'en saisir.

-Mais s'ils nous tracent? demanda soucieusement Harry.

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous tracer quand le portoloin est activé dans une zone de transplanage, répondit Blaise. C'est un effet indésirable pour eux, mais nous ça nous arrange plutôt bien!

-Tu vois que je pense à tout, intervint Drago avant de stupéfixer un Mangemort qu'il identifia comme étant Junior Dolohov.

Lorsque toutes les mains se furent saisiesdes fins maillons dorés, leurs corps furent happés sous les cris rageurs des Mangemorts. Ils atterrirent tous les uns sur les autres dans le pub des Trois Balais sous le regard dur de Rosmerta. La femme, habillée d'un peignoir en polaire bleu, se précipita pour vérifier que les enfants allaient bien et les aidèrent à se relever.

-Merlin, mais que vous est-il arrivé? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Le manoir a brûlé, répondit Drago en essayant de calmer Tom qui pleurait à grands flots.

-Brûlé? Mais d'où revenez-vous comme ça?

-Du manoir de Voldemort, fit Drago. Mais c'est une longue histoire, on n'a pas tout notre temps…

-Et eux, que font-ils ici?

-_Ils_, c'est Remus Lupin et Blaise Zabini. Ils nous ont aidé à nous enfuir. On a emmené en même temps des enfants qui étaient emprisonnés là-bas, précisa Harry.

-Bonjour, claironna Rosmerta d'une voix chaleureuse en se penchant vers un petit garçon dont les cheveux blonds bouclés lui tombaient devant les yeux. Comment tu t'appelles mon bonhomme?

-Il vous répondra pas, madame. Il ne parle pas anglais, indiqua un second petit garçon, à la peau brune et dont les cheveux étaient regroupés en de courts dreadlocks. Moi, c'est Charly!

-Bonjour, Charly! Moi c'est Rosmerta. Là tu as Drago et Blaise. Et là, c'est Harry. Saurais-tu par hasard le prénom du petit garçon qui ne parle pas anglais?

-Ouais, c'est Spilliaert. Il vient d'Allemagne je crois…

-Charly? Wie zijn deze mensen? Demanda Spilliaert. _(Qui sont ces gens?)_

-Ils s'appellent Drago, Blaise et Harry, répondit Charly comme si ce dialogue était tout à fait commun.

-Draak? _(Dragon → Drago)_

-Non, Dra-go, corrigea Charly.

-Draak, réaffirma l'enfant.

-Si tu veux!

-Charly, tu comprends ce qu'il dit? s'étonna ledit Draak.

-Pas tout le temps. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on était dans la même cellule alors j'ai fini par comprendre un peu.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allemand… On dirait plutôt du néerlandais, intervint Rosmerta.

-On s'en fou de sa nationalité. Ce qui importe c'est ce qu'on va faire pour s'en sortir maintenant, s'exclama Harry.

-Il a raison, appuya Drago. On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Le manoir est détruit et on a nul part où aller…

-Poudlard?

-On nous y trouverait directement! Et je ne serai pas rassuré dans un endroit qui grouille d'elfes de maison, fit Harry d'une voix lasse.

-Depuis quand tu fait de la discrimination envers les elfes, toi? s'étonna Drago.

-C'est Dobby qui nous a dénoncé, intervint Richie. Les Mangemorts lui ont donné plein d'argent.

-Et il n'avait aucun regret, ajouta tristement Harry.

-Je dois vous prévenir, intervint Lupin. Ma route avec vous s'arrête ici. J'ai promis à Dora de la retrouver coûte que coûte…

-Tu t'en vas? s'étonna Harry.

-Tonks compte sur moi. Je lui ai promis, Harry! Et je sais que jamais ce merdier ne s'arrêtera. Alors quitte à mourir, je préfère le faire à ses côtés!

-Mais Mumus, on a besoin de toi, nous! se plaignit le petit Charly.

-Je sais que Harry s'occupera bien de vous!

-Mais t'as dit qu'on s'en sortirait ensemble, intervint une petite fille qui ne quittait jamais sa sœur jumelle.

-J'ai promis de vous sortir des cachots de Voldemort, Chelsea! Maintenant vous êtes libres.

-Mais on a plus personne, alors, répondit Dakota, sa jumelle.

-Harry, Drago et Blaise sont là! J'aurais voulu avoir le courage d'abandonner Dora pour vous… Mais je ne l'ai pas!

-Alors pars, mais ne reviens pas auprès de nous, gronda une adolescente au ventre étonnamment rebondi.

Lupin s'exécuta aussitôt. Il remonta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit du pub sans un regard en arrière. Il savait pertinemment qu'il regretterait cet acte un jour… Mais il savait aussi qu'il regretterait encore plus de ne pas tout faire pour retrouver l'élue de son cœur.

-Très bien. Que fait-on maintenant?

-Mon parrain s'était caché dans une grotte à Pré-au-Lard quand il était en cavale. On pourrait y rester quelques temps, proposa Harry.

-Bien! Et des gosses, tu comptes en laisser mourir combien de froid en les faisant vivre dans une grotte?

-Blaise, tes sarcasmes, tu te les gardes pour toi! Soit tu proposes quelque chose de plus intelligent, soit tu la fermes!

-Du calme, Drago! Et j'ai peut-être un meilleur endroit... Ma grand-mère me parlait sans cesse d'une cache moldue proche de mon village natal. Des résistants se cachaient durant la guerre des moldus. J'ai déjà vu la trappe et je peux t'assurer que tu ne peux pas plus discret!

-C'est vivable tu penses?

-C'est moldu, c'est très vieux… mais c'est bien planqué!

-Alors direction ton village natal, mon cher Blaise, déclara Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

**Blomwood, forêt des mésanges**

Drago, Harry, Blaise et les enfants étaient arrivés dans une clairière ombragée par quelques platanes. Au milieu de celle-ci, un immense arbre trônait. Les adultes ignoraient la nature de cet arbre mais sa taille imposante et son feuillage touffu qui imposaient le respect leur indiquaient d'ores et déjà que celui-ci était d'origine magique. Jamais un arbre moldu ne procurerait autant ce sentiment de plénitude!

-Il est beau, l'arbre, s'étonna une petite fille aux cheveux blonds foncés coupés au bol.

-T'as raison, Dakota, affirma une seconde petite fille qui était la copie conforme de la première. On dirait l'arbre à fées de l'histoire que maman nous racontait avant de s'endormir!

-La trappe est juste à l'intérieur du tronc, annonça Blaise.

-Et comment on entre dans ce tronc? s'étonna Harry.

-Par les feuilles, quelle question, répondit Blaise comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Suffit de connaître le bon sort…

-Les feuilles? Mais comment faisaient les moldus pour y entrer? Tu as dit que ce n'était pas une construction sorcière, intervint Drago.

-L'arbre est invisible pour les moldus. Ils ne voient donc que la trappe par laquelle ils entraient! Et comme je doute fort que Voldemort recrute des moldus dans ces rangs, on est à l'abri pour un moment!

-J'avoue, pas mal la cachette! Mais reste à voir l'intérieur…

-Alors rentrons de ce pas dans l'arbre des fées, claironna Blaise en s'approchant de l'arbre majestueux puis agrandissant une feuille qui fit office de porte.

Harry franchit la porte avec appréhension à la suite de Blaise, se retrouvant alors transporté à l'intérieur du tronc. Le tuyau d'écorces, assez large, était parcouru de fines rainures lumineuses dont le flot de magie diffusait une clarté apaisante. Les enfants et Drago le suivirent de près, se serrant de plus en plus pour faire de la place à chacun.

Blaise se pencha alors et se saisit d'une poignée sur le sol qu'il tira avec force. Une trappe s'ouvrit alors et une odeur de renfermé envahit le tuyau végétal dans lequel ils s'entassaient.

Colleen resserra son étreinte autour du pan de la robe trouée de Drago et Blaise s'accroupi à côté du trou qu'avait dévoilé la trappe.

-Je passe le premier et je vous dis si la voie est libre!

-D'accord. Mais fait gaffe à toi, Blaise, le prévint Drago.

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra dans le trou, atterrissant quelques mètres plus bas dans un bruit étouffé. Un faible _Lumos_ murmuré lui permit de voir plus clair à l'intérieur de la cache. Blaise avait atterri dans un couloir dont les deux pans de murs étaient parsemés de portes de fer peintes en vert, chacune recouverte d'un numéro allant de un à dix.

Blaise se dépêcha d'ouvrir les portes les une après les autres et, s'étant assuré qu'aucun sortilège dangereux n'avait été posé sur la cache, il avertit Drago et Harry que la voie était libre. Tous descendirent alors dans la cache, plissant les yeux pour mieux se repérer dans la pénombre ambiante.

-J'ai peur du noir, se plaignit une des deux jumelles.

-Mais aussi, répondit l'autre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va placer des lustres enchantés pour illuminer tout cela, les rassura Harry d'une vois apaisante.

-Je pense que la cuisine, porte numéro trois, est assez propre que pour s'y reposer cette nuit. Il faudra restaurer un brin les autres mais pour le moment, ça fera l'affaire, indiqua Blaise.

-Drago? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est grand temps d'aller chercher Shaktia? Demanda Harry en réalisant le danger dans lequel se trouvait leur amie, maintenant que le nom de Drago figurait dans le registre des entrées et sorties de la clinique.

**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste**

Shaktia n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant Drago revenir et la presser de faire ses valises. A présent, elle ne se sentait plus de joie tandis que Drago signait ses papiers de sortie et les décharges nécessaires. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours prétendu que foutus pour foutus, mieux encore valait-il pour elle qu'elle reste dans un asile mais l'idée pour elle de retrouver le monde extérieur l'enchantait.

Et puis, elle devait bien avouer que les enfants lui manquaient…

-Allez, Viens, Shak! On doit se dépêcher!

-On repart au manoir pour de bon?

-Pas au manoir, mais dans un endroit encore mieux, tu verras! Ce sera parfait pour te remettre sur pieds! En plus on a un nouvel allié!

-Encore un traître! répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'ai confiance en sa bonne foi. Et puis on a six nouveaux enfants à charge, aussi. Tu verrais, ce sont de vrais anges! D'ailleurs le plus petit s'appelle Angel! Tu verrais ça! Il a les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et il n'a pas crié une seule fois depuis qu'on s'est échappé, même pas quand on était poursuivis!

-Drago tu t'emportes!

-Au fait, tu parles néerlandais? On a un gosse qui ne parle que ça…

-Drago! Et si tu me racontais plutôt cette histoire de poursuite à laquelle aucun enfant ne devait être mêlé…

-Oh, ça, c'est une longue histoire… Mais en tous cas, on a eu la baguette, annonça Drago avec un sourire en tendant la baguette à Shaktia qui la prit aussitôt dans ses mains.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'un simple objet puisse avoir un tel potentiel, s'étonna Shaktia en tournant la baguette entre ses doigts.

**Arbre des fées, salle numéro huit**

Harry avait eu pour tâche de dépoussiérer la plus grande chambre de la cache. La salle était dans les tons bleu clair et turquoise. Les couleurs, quoique effacées par le temps, étaient parfaitement assorties et le baldaquin usé qui surmontait le lit était d'une classe incroyable. Harry ignorait pourquoi mais il adorait cettepièce.

Le Survivant avait fini de nettoyer la salle huit lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit en un grincement pour laisser passer Drago par l'entrebâillement…

-Bonjour, Harry!

-Drago! Tu es enfin rentré! Comment va Shaktia?

-Elle va bien. Elle est dans la cuisine et elle réfléchit au moyen de détruire la baguette.

-Et toi? Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir fait éclater ta couverture? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Bien sûr que non! Allez, viens m'embrasser au lieu de dire des bêtises, ordonna Drago avant de capturer langoureusement les lèvres de son amant.

Drago resserra son étreinte et appuya un peu plus sa bouche sur celle de Harry. Celui-ci lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient irrémédiablement dans cet échange rassurant. Mais les deux tourtereaux durent bien vite se séparer lorsqu'un cri aigu leur parvint aux oreilles.

-Shaktia, que se passe-t-il? Hurla Drago en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise. J'entrais dans la salle quand votre amie s'est mise à hurler…

-La baguette, commença Shaktia. J'ignore pourquoi mais… elle vient d'exploser!

**_→ TBC..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre20 •**

C'était une scène étrange qui se déroulait dix mètres sous terre dans cette étrange clairière. En effet, dans la salle numéro trois -autrement dit, la cuisine- étaient rassemblés quatre adultes et onze enfants dont trois qui dormaient déjà du sommeil du juste. Au milieu de la pièce, Harry Potter achevait les présentations de sa petite tribu.

-Ici, à ma droite, c'est Colleen qui a quatre ans. Et dans les bras de Drago, nous avons Tom qui se trouve être mon neveu, acheva le Survivant.

-Bien, je pense que c'est à moi, intervint Zabini. Donc, je m'appelle Blaise…

-Et t'es un Mangemort, répondit calmement une adolescente au ventre rebondi.

-Je l'étais. Mais maintenant j'ai changé de camp et **j'**espère bien qu'on va gagner cette putain de guerre!

-T'es comme Drago alors! remarqua Colleen.

-Très juste! Donc j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre mais je préviens directement que je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les enfants…

-Alors là, c'est sûr que tu ressembles à Drago au début qu'il était avec nous! plaisanta Joshua.

-Josh! gronda Harry. Bon, à qui est-ce le tour?

-Je vais faire les présentations des autres mioches, intervint alors l'adolescente. Mon nom est Gabrielle Jefferson, j'ai 16 ans. Pour faire rapide, Drago et Blaise ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fait des conneries dans leur vie...

-La politesse, Gabrielle! Ici on dit des bêtises, merci, tonna Shaktia.

-Bref, il y a sept mois et demi, je me suis retrouvée en cloque.

-Enceinte, corrigea une fois de plus Shaktia.

-Puis, il y a quatre mois, je me suis faite enlever par des Mangemorts…

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne t'aient pas tuée tout de suite? S'étonna Drago. Voldemort ne garde jamais un prisonnier aussi longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille!

-Mon môme devait être offert à un couple de Mangemorts aussi stérile que le cul d'un mirondon. Voldemort voulait assurer la descendance de ses serviteurs… Peut-être qu'il craignait d'être en pénurie de larbins…

-J'en connais qui vont avoir l'air fin quand arrivera l'accouchement, fit remarquer Shaktia.

-Je refuse de toucher à un quelconque bébé couvert de substances visqueuses et indéfinies, prévint aussitôt Drago. Les langer, c'est déjà bien assez pour moi alors leur donner la vie…

-Je parie qu'il pleurera comme une madeleine quand cela arrivera, plaisanta Harry.

-Qui, le môme? Demanda niaisement Gabrielle.

-Mais non, Drago!

-Le grand Drago Malfoy aurait-il finalement un cœur? Demanda Blaise tandis que Harry et Drago s'échangeaient un sourire complice.

-Ne les écoute pas, Gabrielle et continue la présentation, intervint Shaktia.

-Bien, continua la future maman. Donc les deux jumelles à la coupe au carré style pimbêche constipée, c'est Chelsea et Dakota Springfield.

-Notre mère était prof de géographie, ajouta l'une des deux fillettes pour expliquer la nature de leurs prénoms. Et j'ai neuf ans!

-Moi j'en ai huit, répondit la seconde.

-Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Chelsea et Dakota n'ont jamais été capables de se mettre d'accord sur leur age… précisa Gabrielle avec un sourire. Ensuite, il reste trois garçons. D'abord, il y a Charly White.

-Ca va être beau pour s'y retrouver avec tous ces prénoms… se plaignit Drago.

-C'est facile à retenir, Charly a la peau brune et pourtant il s'appelle White, dit Gabrielle.

-Très logique, en effet, fit ironiquement Drago à voix si basse que l'adolescente ne l'entendit pas.

-En deuxième, il y a le meilleur ami de Charly: Spilliaert Bisschop. Il ne pige que dalle en anglais. Eux aux moins, ils s'accordent tous les deux à dire qu'ils ont sept ans…

-Et le troisième garçon?

-Il reste Angel qui doit avoir dans les trois ans…

-Ca lui va si bien ce prénom, s'étonna Drago.

-Bon, pour être franche, on ne sait pas son prénom. Ce gosse n'a jamais daigné ouvrir le bec alors comme il a les cheveux super blancs et qu'il est doux comme la peau de mes fesses, on l'a surnommé Angel! Ce prénom là aussi c'est facile à retenir, la blondasse, lança-t-elle en direction de Drago.

-J'adore cette gosse! répondit Drago sans que les autres ne puissent déterminer si oui ou non il était sérieux.

**Arbre des fées, salle numéro cinq**

La salle était relativement en bon état comparé au reste de la maison. Séparée en son milieu par une fine cloison et meublée minimalement, elle n'avait rien de confortable mais au moins les murs n'étaient ni fissurés, ni tachés d'humidité. Les deux lits de la pièce étaient recouverts de draps ternis mais les ressorts du sommier étaient heureusement silencieux. Bref, la chambre était vivable…

-Quelle partie de la chambre préférez-vous, Shaktia?

-Peu importe, répondit la femme en dévisageant l'homme noir.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien silencieuse... Que diriez-vous de prendre la partie isolée par la cloison? Cela vous apporterait un minimum d'intimité, vu la situation…

-Si vous le dites…

-Ecoutez, je sais que cette situation est difficile. Je n'ai moi-même jamais dû partager ma chambre avec une inconnue, femme qui plus est. Mais comme nous allons devoir cohabiter, mieux vaut entretenir dès à présent une relation cordiale, vous ne pensez pas? demanda poliment Blaise.

-Si, bien sûr! C'est juste que j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de fréquenter des gens de mon âge. Vous comprenez, après ce séjour à Sainte Mangouste, j'avoue n'être pas tout à fait remise… expliqua Shaktia en rougissant.

-Drago m'a effectivement raconté. Mais je vous promets d'arriver à vous faire à nouveau croire en notre victoire!

-Vous me semblez bien convaincu, s'étonna Shaktia en déposant quelques affaires sur son lit.

-Je ne l'étais pas avant de voir Drago dire merde à Voldemort. Et puis c'est Harry Potter, merde! S'il n'était pas capable de tuer Voldemort, Harry serait mort depuis longtemps!

-Vous avez certainement raison, Blaise. Mais j'ai vu mourir tellement de gens qui croyaient eux aussi en notre victoire!

-Mais nous avons Harry Potter. Et c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel!

-Les cimetières sont remplis de gens exceptionnels, lâcha Shaktia.

-C'est le Survivant, répondit Blaise comme si ceci expliquait cela.

-Chacun survit à sa façon avant de périr, vous savez!

-Tout le monde n'est pas protégé par Blaise Zabini, voyons! déclara Blaise.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien présomptueux, s'étonna Shaktia.

-Vous utilisez des mots bien compliqués, rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort.

Shaktia éclata alors de rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Décidément, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Il fallait bien dire qu'il l'intriguait vraiment. Toujours avec cet air pince sans rire, cette façon qu'il avait de la vouvoyer et cet humour acerbe qui cachait une plus grande souffrance… D'une certaine façon, c'était elle-même que Shaktia retrouvait en Blaise…

**Salle inconnue de Poudlard**

Llona s'était bien vite intégrée au groupe des résistants de son école. D'autres élèves étaient venus les rejoindre et leur niveau en combat s'élevait de réunion en réunion. Llona et Mrs Rosmerta entretenaient à présent une relation amicale et la patronne de pub avait réussi à convaincre l'adolescente de parler de la résistance à son frère. Mais Llona savait qu'il suffisait qu'elle propose le nom de son frère à la réunion qui se déroulait en cet instant pour que l'équipe compte sur elle…

Mais voilà, Llona ignorait totalement comment allait réagir son frère et l'idée même de devoir lui modifier la mémoire la terrifiait…

-Avez-vous d'autres cibles potentielles? demanda Mrs Smith à l'assistance. Personne?

-Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson tandis que Llona se mordait la joue pour ne pas répondre.

-Très bien, dans ce…

-Mon frère, intervint finalement Llona. Juan Anderlee, de Serdaigle.

-Es-tu sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance? s'assura Olivia Smith.

-C'est mon frère!

-Très bien, dans ce cas, tu as carte blanche. Mais n'oublie pas que tu auras à modifier sa mémoire si jamais il refuse. Et ce n'est pas une chose aisée, prévint la directrice.

-Je n'aurai pas à la faire, Mrs Smith.

La réunion prit alors fin. Tous les élèves se dispersèrent, retournant discrètement dans leurs salles communes sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades de dortoir. Main dans la main, Abigaïl Monval et Amaury Peterson s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur des couloirs lorsque Llona les interrompit.

-Désolée de vous couper, les amoureux. Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'aider pour parler à mon frère demain?

-Llona! Ton frère n'est pas un monstre, gronda Abigaïl. Bien sûr, je t'accompagnerai mais par pitié, n'en fais pas toute une histoire!

-Et ne te plains pas, intervint Amaury. Moi je dois aller parler à Hugo Dempsey, un septième année de Gryffondor!

-Le dépressif? s'étonna Llona.

-Ouais, celui qui garde toujours une place vide à table pour sa copine. Le con, il ne comprendra jamais que sa copine est morte depuis longtemps…

-Arrête de te moquer, Amor! gronda Abigaïl. Le pauvre, il n'avait plus qu'elle! Parait même que la pauvre fille était enceinte!

-Abi, tu te fies trop aux ragots! Si on t'écoutait, Mrs Smith serait homosexuelle!

-Mais elle l'est! Et puis, l'histoire de l'amoureux éprouvé, c'est tellement romantique!

-Encore et toujours ton fantasme Roméo et Juliette, se plaignit Llona. Ma foi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Amaury! Bon, je vous laisse, les amoureux!

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Amaury pour lui-même. Manquerait plus qu'elle gâche mon rencard.

-Bonne balade au clair de lune, lança Llona en bifurquant dans un couloir adjacent et en sortant du champ de vision de ses amis.

-Ya pas à dire… tes copines, c'est des boulets, se plaignit Amaury avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps-là, au dortoir des Gryffondor, Hugo Dempsey se redressait dans son lit. Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que toutes les respirations étaient lentes et que chacun de ses camarades étaient bien endormis. Il ne se formalisa pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un lit était vide, ayant l'habitude des petits rendez-vous nocturnes de ses amis.

Hugo sortit alors de sous son oreiller un bout de papier chiffonné sur lequel s'étalait une écriture fine et régulière auquel était jointe une photographie. Il embrassa silencieusement ladite photo rendue humide par ses larmes et, doucement, il caressa l'image. D'une voix enrouée par les larmes, il murmura alors:

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais...

Dans le silence du dortoir, Hugo replaça alors la lettre et la photo dans leur enveloppe et les remit sous son oreiller, là où les derniers vestiges de son amour continueraient de veiller sur ses songes.

**Une semaine plus tard, Arbre des fées, Salle numéro neuf**

Une semaine était passée depuis que la troupe des résistants s'était installée dans la cache. Peu à peu, les enfants avaient pris leurs repères et Shaktia avait retrouvéson sourire. Drago et Harry soupçonnaient d'ailleurs Blaise de ne pas être étranger à cette métamorphose. Le couple avait lui réussi à trouver son rythme. Chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient dans leur chambre, transformaient le lit simple de Harry en lit double et passaient la nuit ensemble.

Quelques fois, les adultes devaient faire face au chagrin des enfants. Il n'était pas rare pour eux d'être réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par Angel hurlant à la mort dans ses cauchemars. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où ils pouvaient entendre l'enfant. En temps normal, seul le mutisme volontaire de l'enfant témoignait de son mal être.

Il en était de même avec les autres enfants. Les jumelles s'endormaient chaque soir dans des lits séparés pour se réveiller toutes les deux sur le tapis dans un coin de leur chambre. Gabrielle se relevait fréquemment la nuit lorsque ses maux de ventre étaient trop violents et Spilliaert fondait souvent en larmes, bafouillant en néerlandais la cause de ses pleurs.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Harry et Drago épluchaient tous les grimoires que Rosmerta leur apportait en même temps que les vivres à la recherche d'une quelconque explication de l'explosion de la baguette…

-Résumons, commença Drago. On a une bague détruite par Dumbledore, un journal et un médaillon détruits on ne sait comment, une baguette qui explose, une récompense à détruire et un horcruxe non identifié.

-En gros, on n'est nulle part!

-Merci pour la précision! Et le médaillon de Serpentard, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment il a été détruit?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago! Il a explosé lorsqu'il était dans les mains de Ron… Deux jours plus tard, le Terrier était attaqué et le médaillon a disparu sous les décombres donc impossible de l'analyser… expliqua Harry.

-Mais que faisait Ron à ce moment-là?

-J'en sais rien, moi! Sûrement en train de rouler un patin à Hermione, comme d'habitude!

-Ca m'avance bien!

-Je ne peux pas savoir tout l'emploi du temps de mes deux meilleurs amis avant leur mort, Drago! cria Harry.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de te souvenir de ça… s'excusa Drago.

-Non tu n'aurais pas dû!

-Harry…

-Laisse moi seul, veux-tu?

Drago, furieux, sortit de leur bureau en claquant la porte et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur un mur du couloir. Dans la cuisine, Colleen, Juliette, Dakota et Chelsea étaient en train de dessiner à un bout de la table. A l'opposé, Blaise buvait une tasse de thé en lisait la Gazette du Sorcier que Rosmerta leur avait apporté hier.

-Tu vas bien, Drago? demanda soucieusement Blaise.

-Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment et apparemment, Harry aussi.

-On l'est tous! Etre enfermés dix mètres sous terres dans une boite de conserve et être de bonne humeur, c'est totalement incompatible! Surtout quand t'es obligé de cohabiter avec ton pire ennemi!

-Blaise, aider Harry était pour moi un choix et je ne le considère plus comme un ennemi mais comme un allié, répondit Drago.

-N'empêche que vous êtes nés pour vous disputer, tous les deux! C'est dans vos gênes, faut pas chercher!

-T'es vachement rassurant! fit Drago en se servant lui aussi une tasse de thé.

-Je sais, ne me remercie pas, fit narcissiquement Blaise.

-Hey, t'as vu Drago mon joli dessin? demanda Dakota.

-Non, c'est mon dessin qu'il doit regarder, se plaignit Colleen.

-Je vais les regarder tous les deux, trancha Drago.

-Non, c'était mon papa en premier, cria Colleen.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu? Les regards étonnés de Juliette et Blaise lui indiquèrent que oui. Drago resta un instant pantois devant cette déclaration puis décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il se saisit de Colleen et l'emmena alors dans la chambre des garçons.

-Colleen, il faut que je te parle…

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non. Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'avais été ton papa en premier… Je ne suis et ne serai jamais ton père, Colleen. Toi et Joshua aviez un papa qui vous aimait très fort…

-Mais toi aussi tu nous aimes très fort!

-Oui, mais je ne vous ai pas donné la vie, expliqua Drago.

-Non. Toi et Harry, vous nous l'avez sauvée!

-Tout le monde l'aurait fait pour vous, intervint Drago.

-Tout le monde il nous cache pas dans une grande boite de conserve pour nous garder en vie!

-Ecoute, je sais que la cache n'est pas très confortable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'appeler la boîte de conserve…

-C'est Blaise qui l'appelle comme ça!

-Je sais, mais Blaise raconte beaucoup de bêtises. Tu sais, la boîte de conserve, comme tu l'appelles, est une de nos seules chances de rester en vie.

-Je sais! Dakota elle dit qu'on est veillées par les fées de l'arbre, expliqua l'enfant.

-Dakota doit avoir raison…

-Elles doivent être drôlement jolies les fées. Maman me racontait toujours qu'elles étaient couvertes de poussière d'ange!

-Moi, on m'a dit qu'elles avaient les robes les plus belles du monde! Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation… Comme je disais, tu as le droit de nous considérer Harry et moi comme tes parents. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien pour toi de nous appeler papa…

-T'as raison, je le ferai plus!

-C'est vrai? s'assura Drago.

-Oui sinon je m'en sortirais plus avec deux personnes à appeler papa!

**Salle commune des Serdaigle, Poudlard**

Llona avait répété chacune de ses paroles à la lettre et était à présent fin prête pour affronter son frère. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques imprévus. Au dernier moment, Abigaïl lui avait faussé compagnie pour une promenade au bord du lac avec 'Amor', lui promettant qu'elle lui revaudrait ça. Llona avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et avait donné rendez-vous à son frère dans dix minutes.

-Bonjour soeurette! Tu voulais me parler?

-Assieds-toi, ça risque d'être long… commença Llona.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche, Llona oublia son texte. Mais tant pis pour les paroles. Llona savait que ce n'était pas en déblatérant un texte tout fait qu'elle parviendrait à convaincre son frère. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle parle avec ferveur, qu'elle croie en ses paroles. Et surtout qu'elle le rassure parce qu'en voyant la tête qu'il tira alors qu'elle prononça le mot résistance, elle sut tout de suite que le tour n'était pas joué…

-T'es devenue complètement cinglée? Hurla-t-il alors que ses paroles étaient absorbées par un sort d'insonorisation.

-On va s'en sortir, Juan!

-Et si tu y restais? T'es tout ce qu'il me reste, Llona!

-Et si on était les pions qui faisaient pencher la balance? Et si notre victoire ne tenait qu'à nous?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre!

-Je ne veux pas rester inactive, rétorqua Llona avec vigueur. Si on a la moindre chance de gagner, alors je ne veux pas la laisser passer!

-Et si tu meurs?

-Si je meurs pour que d'autres vivent en paix, alors je me tue directement!

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, gronda Juan.

-Ne pas les dire ne m'empêchera jamais de les penser, répondit-elle avec hargne.

Juan vit sa soeur partir en furie. Jamais encore il ne s'était disputé avec elle. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques petits différents, des chicanes assez courantes. Mais jamais à ce point-là… Juan imagina un instant sa sœur au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, baignant dans son sang, les yeux dans le vide. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser cette scène se produire.

Sa décision était prise. Il défendrait sa sœur coûte que coûte, même si cela impliquait de s'engager dans la résistance…

**_→ TBC... _**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_ Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! **ATTENTION :** ce chapitre compore une **scène de sexe décrite**. Ce chapitre est donc classé **M**. Petits nefants, faites chemin inverse!_

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Vous êtes arrivés jusque ici sains et saufs, vous arriverez donc à aller faire un tour sur l'avertissement plus haut, celui qui parle de **M **et de **lemon**  
avant de venir lire ce chapitre..._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• ****Chapitre21 •**

_Eden était encore naïf... Eden riait encore aux éclats… Eden était heureux dans les bras de sa maman… Eden ignorait que tout cela allait changer…_

_Auguste Bloodwork était heureux en cette belle soirée d'été. Le Maître lui avait enfin confié sa première mission!_

_Eden dormait calmement dans les bras de son doudou lorsqu'il fut réveillé par les cris de Lucie. Celle-ci était sa nourrice depuis quelques mois maintenant, engagée par la maman de Eden à l'époque où elle avait commencé à craindre pour la vie de son petit bout. _

_La maman en question dévala les escaliers pour aller voir ce qui avait alerté Lucie._

_Lucie vit un homme dont le visage était recouvert d'une capuche noire pénétrer dans le salon. Elle n'eut que le temps de crier avant qu'un poignard ne vienne s'enfoncer avec mollesse dans sa poitrine._

_Dans son petit lit à barreaux, Eden se dressa sur ses jambes et murmura un faible "maman" quand il vit la silhouette de celle-ci passer devant la porte de sa chambre. Eden ignorait que c'était le dernier mot qu'il prononcerait avant bien longtemps._

_A l'étage du bas, le corps ensanglanté de Lucie retombait lourdement sur le sol…_

_Lorsque Eden entendit sa mère hurler d'effroi, il escalada les barreaux de son lit et partit à la conquête de cet environnement sombre et sanguinaire._

_Auguste Bloodwork regarda le corps de sa première victime avant de se tourner vers la femme qui était venue l'interrompre dans son travail. D'un coup de baguette magique, Auguste Bloodwork envoya la seconde femme rejoindre la première au pays des morts._

_Dans le couloir, Eden regarda le rayon vert heurter le corps de sa maman. Apeuré dans ce noir couloir, Eden se cramponna à son doudou et n'eut même pas le courage de hurler lorsque le Mangemort l'emmena avec lui là où les Ténèbres étaient rois et où les enfants pleuraient dans le noir…_

**Arbre des fées, Salle numéro 8**

Drago et Harry avaient enfin un peu de temps à passer ensemble. Aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, les enfants s'étaient vite endormis et le couple pouvait aller coucher tôt. C'est donc avec un entrain peu courant qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

-Ces gosses vont m'achever!

-Ils n'en auront pas l'occasion. Tu ne survivras pas à cette nuit à mes côtés, murmura langoureusement Drago.

-Aurais-tu une idée en tête? Demanda Harry.

-Même plusieurs, répondit Drago en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, emportant avec lui le corps de Drago dont les mains aventurières partaient déjà à la conquête du sien. Bien vite, leurs souffles se firent plus rapides, voire irréguliers. Leurs lèvres s'asséchèrent sous les morsures et les baisers de l'autres tandis que leurs habits volaient à travers la pièce.

Cet échange n'était pas doux, encore moins prévu. C'était une scène presque animale, celle de deux corps aux envies trop de fois refoulées qui profitaient de ce moment de paix pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Bien sûr, d'habitude, les sentiments avaient leur place dans les folles nuits de Harry et Drago, mais pas cette fois. Une journée passée à attendre leur moment du soir les avait trop excités pour qu'ils fassent cela tout en douceur.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait que le stress de leur quotidien s'en aille…

Harry recouvrit d'un drap leurs corps à moitié dénudés et murmura à l'oreille de Drago des mots doux qui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à celui-ci. Le blond entreprit de finir de dévêtir son amant, retirant enfin l'encombrant boxer qui emprisonnait la hampe tendue de Harry. Drago fit ensuite un sourire malicieux à Harry.

-Prêt Mr Potter? demanda Drago avant de disparaître sous les draps.

-Depuis un bout de temps déjà!

Un lubrifiant trop froid qui fait se cambrer… Un doigt qui s'infiltre, puis deux… Des gémissements étouffés par un oreiller… Un sommier qui tiraille pour témoigner de son calvaire… Et ce plaisir qui prend possession des sens…

D'une main, Drago préparait l'anneau de chair de Harry pour ne pas le blesser. De l'autre, il atténuait la douleur que procurait la première en soulageant le sexe gonflé par le plaisir de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry était prêt, Drago écarta un plus les cuisses de celui-ci qui vinrent s'agripper par-dessus ses épaules.

Heureusement, leur passion s'était quelque peu éteinte et la douceur avait repris place dans leurs ébats. Aller trop vite en besogne aurait blessé Harry qui gémissait déjà bien assez lorsque Drago plaça son sexe devant l'entrée de celui-ci. Harry se crispa quand, enfin, Drago le pénétra.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? s'assura Drago en sortant la tête de sous les draps.

-Attends un peu… Voilà, tu peux y aller, fit Harry lorsque la douleur s'en alla.

-Alors cramponne-toi, mon ange!

Drago entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, parsemant en même temps une pluie de baiser sur le torse de son amant. Harry déposa à son tour un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Drago et se mit à onduler du bassin lorsqu'il fut habitué à la sensation de ce corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui.

Si le couple n'avait pas insonorisé la chambre auparavant, la cache entière aurait certainement été emplie de leurs cris. Si Harry et Drago n'avaient réparé le sommier il y a quelques jours, celui-ci aurait cédé sous l'assaut des coups de reins fougueux de Drago. Heureusement, tout ceci n'arriva pas. Et c'est avec une vigueur qui ne lui ressemblait pas que Drago pénétrait Harry, butant à chaque mouvement sur la prostate de celui-ci, déclanchant ainsi des vagues de sensations.

Drago se libéra peu après, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous l'assaut du plaisir. En sentant le liquide chaud de Drago se répandre en lui, Harry suivit son amant dans son extase et jouit dans la main de celui-ci. Drago continua durant quelques instants encore ses mouvements de va-et-vient puis retomba mollement sur le torse de Harry. Le couple reprit lentement sa respiration, l'un profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre.

Mais c'est toujours quand on les attend le moins que les enfants font des leurs. En effet, à pine Harry et Drago furent-ils remis de leur extase que des cris vinrent troubler leur moment d'intimité…

-Oh, Angel!

-Tu avais raison, Harry. Ces gosses auront notre peau! déclara Drago.

-C'est à ton tour de te relever, Drago!

-Blaise ou Shaktia n'ont qu'à le faire! se plaignit le principal intéressé.

-Ils sont à l'autre bout du couloir. Angel aura réveillé toute la cache avant que l'un d'entre eux n'arrive. Allez, debout! le pressa Harry.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi! J'aurai un baiser quand je reviendrai?

-T'en aura même deux, souffla Harry d'un air coquin.

**Salle numéro 2**

Dans ce lit trop grand pour lui, Angel était bien perdu. Il ne connaissait pas cet environnement nouveau pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes au sourire trop grand pour être sincère. Angel ne connaissait pas la vie loin de chez lui.

Dans ce lit trop grand pour lui, Angel appelait à l'aide. Mais personne n'était là pour l'aider, pour le comprendre. Il n'y avait que cet homme au sourire trop grand pour être sincère. Il n'y avait que cet infini néant qui dévastait son cœur…

-Chut, il ne faut pas pleurer, petit ange, susurra Drago dans son oreille.

Par peur d'être battu, Angel cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Qui sait ce que cet homme au sourire trop grand pour être sincère allait lui faire s'il était vilain? Angel savait qu'on était battu quand on pleurait… même quand on ne pleurait pas, d'ailleurs!

-Rendors-toi maintenant, murmura Drago en glissant l'enfant dans ses couvertures.

Dans le noir, les draps étaient aux yeux de Angel des monstres dont la gueule grande ouverte se refermait sur son corps fébrile. Seul dans cet environnement sombre, Angel s'immobilisa pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui menaçait à chaque instant de le dévorer… Angel ne voulait déjà monter au ciel…

C'est avec soulagement que Drago vit Angel s'endormir. Dès que l'enfant ne remua plus, il repartit à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Drago accrocha sa robe de chambre à la porte de son armoire puis vint se faufiler dans son lit, bien au chaud près de Harry.

-Il s'est vite rendormi. Ce gosse a juste besoin d'être rassuré, simplement. Parfois il me fait penser à moi lorsque j'étais petit, commença Drago avec énergie. C'est vrai, avec ses petits cheveux pâles, son comportement réservé et tout ça... Ce gosse est vraiment adorable! Harry, tu m'écoutes? Harry? Et merde… il s'est endormi!

**Salle numéro 4 d'une autre dimension**

Baignant dans un univers douillet faiblement éclairé, foetus se laissait bercer par la douce voix de sa maman. Son cordon ombilical lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans même qu'il le demande. Fœtus était bien. En un sens, fœtus savait que c'était ça le paradis…

-Dors mon marmot, murmura Gabrielle, par delà l'océan placentaire.

Foetus s'apaisa immédiatement. Merlin que sentir la présence de sa mère était rassurante! Fœtus se roula un peu plus en boule et se concentra sur le battement incessant qui troublait son sommeil, celui du cœur de sa tendre maman.

_Toudoum… Toudoum… Toudoum…_

Dans une sorte d'apesanteur, fœtus roula sur lui-même. Pour étirer ses jambes pas encore tout à fait formées, fœtus cogna contre la paroi de sa poche protectrice. Une faible onde vrilla le liquide placentaire et fit voguer fœtus entre deux eaux.

-Toi, tu seras un footballeur! A croire que t'es pressé de découvrir le monde… Mais crois pas que la Terre, c'est le pied, le marmot! Le monde est bien plus pénard là où t'es… Dehors, c'est foutrement moche!

D'où il était, fœtus ne distinguait qu'un alignement de sons rauques et variés. La paroi placentaire déformait les paroles de sa mère… Mais que cette mélodie était douce à ses oreilles! Parfois, les sons étaient plus calmes, comme une faible musique étouffée par un cocon de chair.

-Tu sais, parfois je m'imagine à ta place… Je me sens bien, comme protégée. Mais tout à coup, l'accouchement commence et au moment de naître, je me rends compte que je suis bien vivante. Mais je jure sur la tête de ton paternel que je ferai tout pour que tu vives heureux, même si je dois y laisser ma peau… T'auras pas une vie de merde comme moi. Oh, ça non! La lumière du jour que tu dois voir, elle est rendue si moche maintenant…

Fœtus entendit le battement de cœur de sa maman s'accélérer peu à peu. Fœtus ne se rendit jamais compte qu'en dehors, sa mère essuyait quelques larmes discrètes qui roulaient sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur son ventre rebondi. Lorsque sa douce maman vint caresser la peau de son ventre pour apaiser son fœtus, celui n'entendit qu'un horrible bruit de froissement.

_Toudoum… Toudoum… Schricht… Toudoum… Schricht… Schricht…_

-Bon, c'est vrai je la menais pas large en apprenant que j'étais en cloque au début, recommença l'adolescente une fois que les sanglots eurent cessé de lui nouer la gorge. Mais j'ai plus que toi, maintenant… Je t'aime fort mon marmot…

Pour fœtus, peu importait le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ces paroles. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ce battement de cœur qui résonnait autour de lui… Il savait que sa maman surviendrait toujours à ses besoins comme un cordon ombilical qui jamais ne serait coupé…

**Un mois plus tard, Salle numéro 9**

Harry et Drago se penchaient une fois de plus sur le problème de l'horcruxe restant. Ils avaient eu beau retourner tous les livres que Rosmerta leur avait apporté, ils en étaient toujours au même points: pas plus avancés qu'avant…

-Selon moi, commença Drago. Il doit y avoir une manière de les détruire! Ce doit être une façon de s'en saisir, ou une phrase… Peut-être qu'il faut les serrer fort!

Pour ses hypothèses, Drago se saisit de l'horcruxe non détruit et le fit tourner dans ses mains, testant toutes les manières possibles de tenir l'objet. Devant le refus d'obtempérer de l'objet, Drago poussa un cri rageur et replongea le nez dans ses livres.

-Peut-être qu'il faut simplement faire passer notre magie à travers nos mains… A chaque fois que les objets explosaient, on les tenait en main! Tenta Harry.

-On pouvait très bien les tenir dans la manière adéquate. Donc nos deux solutions ne mènent nulle part. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que ça passe par nos mains…

-On pourrait toujours garder l'horcruxe dans nos mains pendant quelques jours et voir ce qu'il se passe, proposa le Survivant.

-T'en as d'autres des idées stupides pareilles?

-J'essaie de trouver des solutions, moi! Toi, depuis quelques jours, tu ne fais que me prendre la tête! s'énerva-t-il.

-C'est moi qui te prends la tête? Mais regarde-toi un peu, Harry! Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux pour un rien!

-C'est normal vu ton comportement! Partout où tu passes, tu rends l'atmosphère électrique, même les gosses le ressentent!

-On n'est sûrement pas faits pour cohabiter!

-Alors on n'est pas faits non plus pour s'aimer! conclut Harry en sortant de la salle.

**Salle numéro 5**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Shaktia et Blaise devait cohabiter dans la même chambre. Et bien que leur relation se soit nettement améliorée, le vouvoiement était resté un jeu immuable entre eux. Il ne leur viendrait à présent plus à l'idée de se tutoyer, craignant de briser cette complicité fragile qui s'était tissée entre eux.

-Ils sont encore en train de se disputer, ces deux-là! Constata Shaktia en collant son oreille sur le mur de la chambre.

-On dirait un vieux couple! Plaisanta l'homme à la peau brune.

-En parlant de ça, vous ne trouvez pas que Drago et Harry nous cachent quelque chose, Blaise?

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissent paraître… Vous auriez dû voir comme Drago a pris la mouche quand j'ai parlé de leur animosité! Et croyez-moi, Drago qui défend Potter, c'est tout sauf normal! répondit-il. J'ignore quelle est la vraie nature de leur relation mais une chose est sûre, ils ne sont plus ennemis…

-Voyons, Blaise, vous et moi savons ce qui les unit!

-Je ne sais pas… Ils sont beaucoup trop virils que pour être… enfin, vous savez…

-Cessez les stéréotypes! Il ne faut pas forcément agiter la main et porter du rose pour être gay, corrigea Shaktia. Moi je trouve justement qu'ils se sont bien trouvés…

-Vous, vous n'avez pas grandi au milieu du conflit Harry-Drago!

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la joie d'aller à Poudlard, mon père tenait à me former personnellement, expliqua la femme. Alors non, je ne connais pas leur passé animé.

-A Poudlard, ils se haïssaient. Tout était un prétexte pour se taper dessus. Alors les voir ensemble, c'est tout simplement inimaginable, continua Blaise.

-Justement, ce besoin permanent de contact physique expliquerait bien des choses. Et puis les gens changent, vous savez…

-Je sais. Mais me dire que deux des plus grandes lignées magiques vont s'éteindre à cause de l'homosexualité de leurs héritiers, c'est…

-Cessez les stéréotypes, répondit Shaktia avec un sourire narquois comme l'avait fait Blaise il y a quelques secondes de cela.

-Cessez votre humour douteux, rétorqua Blaise. Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas leur tenir rigueur de ne pas nous avoir mis au courant de leur relation, si relation il y a!

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que nous-même ne leur avons rien dit à propos de nous deux, fit Blaise en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la femme.

**Quelques heures plus tard, Salle numéro 9**

Harry avait espéré que Drago le retienne quand il avait franchi à la hâte la porte de leur salle de recherche. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors, depuis, Harry se maudissait de son comportement. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, il avait juste espéré que Drago lui dise le contraire, qu'il se révolte, qu'il hurle… mais pas qu'il continue les recherches comme si de rien n'était.

Harry avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et faire à Drago ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse. Harry ravala donc son orgueil, sentant que la situation s'envenimerait s'il n'agissait pas vite.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, aujourd'hui, Harry allait s'excuser.

Harry poussa donc la porte de la salle numéro neuf avec une certaine appréhension et pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup. Il regarda un instant son amant qui, à première vue, semblait passionné par un livre. Mais en s'approchant, Harry vit le livre en question et put constater alors que Drago était plongé dans ses songes.

-Ton livre est à l'envers, claironna Harry.

-Oh, euh... non c'est juste que…

-A quoi tu pensais? Demanda Harry.

-A rien! répondit Drago un peu trop brusquement pour que cela soit réaliste.

-Menteur! Elle est jolie?

-Qui?

-La fille à qui tu penses, pardi! s'exclama Harry.

-Pourquoi t'es revenu? Paraît pourtant qu'on est pas faits pour cohabiter!

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, ça!

-Mais tu ne m'as pas contredit!

-J'attendais que tu le fasses, avoua Harry.

-Alors tu peux toujours attendre longtemps. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher! s'obstina Drago.

-Justement, comme je savais que tu n'étais qu'une tête de mule, j'ai décidé de venir arranger les choses moi-même, expliqua Harry.

-Je ne suis pas une tête de mule! pesta le jeune blond.

-Mais j'ai quand même envie d'arranger les choses.

Drago fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et focalisa son attention sur la récompense de Jedusort qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Ignorant Harry avec superbe, l'ancien Mangemort fit tourner l'objet entre les doigts. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et arracha l'horcruxe des mains de son amant.

-Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas me voir! Gronda Harry. Je m'excuse, Drago! C'est déjà bien assez humiliant pour moi. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de m'excuser alors que tu as autant de torts dans cette historie que moi!

-C'est toi qui t'es énervé, se plaignit Drago.

-Tu aurais pu être plus délicat! Tu savais que la mort de mes amis était un sujet sensible! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, à moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment que notre relation tombe à l'eau…

-Tu me promets d'arrêter de passer tes nerfs sur moi?

-Je te promets d'essayer, accorda Harry avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Drago et de le serrer contre lui. Mais uniquement si tu mets aussi du tien.

-Alors fêtons ça!

-Fêter quoi? s'étonna Harry en lâchant les épaules de son amant. Tu veux fêter notre dispute?

-Non, notre première réconciliation, Mr Potter!

-Oh, je vois… Et que me réservez-vous, Mr Malfoy? Demanda Harry avec un air coquin.

-Un châtiment irrésistible pour votre mauvaise conduite!

-Vas-y, _chéri_, fais-moi mal…_**(1)**_

_**→ TBC...**_

* * *

_**(1) **__Tiré du fameux "Shérif, fais-moi mal", bien entendu. Paraît qu'il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, alors..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Chapitre22 •**

Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant que Remus arpentait l'Angleterre à la recherche de sa douce; deux mois qu'il se cachait tant bien que mal dans les fourrés; deux mois qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé une seule personne, nonobstant les quelques Mangemorts qu'il avait croisé en chemin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Remus savait qu'il tenait une bonne piste. Dans un village voisin, une vieille dame lui avait rapporté que des sorciers mijotaient des choses louches dans une hutte à l'orée de la forêt. Remus n'avait pas fait attention à ces commérages jusqu'à ce que la femme ne parle d'une sorcière aux cheveux d'un jaune si vif qu'ils l'avaient éblouie. Remus avait alors remercié la femme à toute vitesse et s'était élancé sur le chemin que lui avait montré la veuve.

Remus se reposait, appuyé contre une vieille souche, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Furtivement, il alla se mettre à couvert derrière un vieux saule, accrochant au passage le bas de sa robe dans les ronces. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre mais il passa heureusement inaperçu dans les murmures de la forêt.

-… et là, il commence à jeter des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge, fit une voix que Remus eut du mal à distinguer tellement elle était lointaine.

-Ce type est un barbare, ajouta une seconde voix.

-Il est surtout stupide! Quand je dis tout ce qui bouge, c'est tout ce qui bouge! Les Mangemorts avaient stupéfixé tous les Aurors. Alors forcément, les seuls trucs qui bougeaient, c'était les Mangemorts qui restaient…

-Ne me dis pas qu'il les a stupéfixés… Mais il les a réanimés après, non?

-Tu penses! Quand le type a compris sa connerie, il a eu la frousse de se faire réprimander par Tu-Sais-Qui et il s'est évanoui. Résultat, tout le monde était inerte.

-Mais ça s'est fini comment?

-Au bout d'une certain temps, comme les Aurors avaient été immobilisés en premier, ils aussi été les premiers à retrouver leur mobilité une fois que le sortilège a perdu de son efficacité… Donc ils ont pu cueillir les Mangemorts stupéfixés comme des fleurs et ont fait la plus belle prise depuis six mois!

-Il n'y a pas à dire, Queudver est vraiment un imbécile! Stupéfixer ses propres alliés… Tonks m'avait raconté les conneries qu'il faisait quand elle venait d'entrer à Poudlard et qu'il était en septième…

Le cœur de Remus manqua alors un battement. Avait-il bien entendu? Pour s'en assurer, Remus fit un pas de côté afin de voir le visage des personnes qui arrivaient sur le chemin. Celles-ci arrivaient justement à sa hauteur et les rayons traversant les feuilles des arbres suffirent à éclairer leurs visages. Remus sursauta alors en reconnaissant le visage de l'un des sorciers… Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-A quelle heure doivent-elles nous rejoindre au point de rendez-vous, Abelino? demanda Shaklebolt.

-D'ici quelques instants. Mais tu connais les femmes, elles seront certainement en retard, répondit ledit Abelino.

-C'est nous qui le seront si on accélère pas un peu, fit remarquer Shaklebolt.

-Ne t'en fais pas. L'abri n'est plus très loin, maintenant. Tonks, et Paoline patienteront bien quelques minutes!

_**Il y a bien longtemps, ou pas tant que ça…**_

_Eden n'était plus heureux. _

_La salle où on l'avait mis lui faisait peur parce que les ombres, la nuit, dansaient sur les murs, à l'image de ses peurs sur un fond de ténèbres_

_Là où il était, le froid lui rongeait les entrailles comme le faisaient ses larmes sur la peau de ses joues. _

_Eden avait cessé d'appeler sa maman ou Lucie à l'aide. Les monstres ne l'écoutaient jamais…Les anges l'aidaient tout aussi souvent…_

_Eden avait perdu son doudou. Eden avait peur que doudou se sente seul sans lui…_

_Il voulait savoir si le bébé qui était dans le ventre de sa maman était lui aussi devenu un ange… Eden voulait savoir si sa maman avait rejoint son père au ciel…_

_Eden voulait revoir le jour… Il vouloir revoir la neige tomber… Eden adorait le soleil…Eden adorait le pluie aussi… Parfois, Eden aimait même le brouillard…_

_Et un jour, on dit à Eden qu'il était devenu un ange. Là, Eden sut que sa maman avait menti. Les anges ne devaient pas rester en enfer…_

**Arbre des fées, Salle numéro deux**

Spilliaert et Charly étaient en train de construire une tente d'indien avec les draps de leurs lits lorsque le petit néerlandais trébucha sur un repli du tapis. Leur bel édifice s'écroula alors et tous deux éclatèrent de rire en voyant les couvertures leur retomber dessus.

Ils luttèrent ensuite quelques secondes contre celles-ci pour se dégager de leur emprise et se sourirent en contemplant l'ampleur de leur champ de bataille. La chambre était méconnaissable. Les lits avaient été poussés contre les murs et les draps jonchaient à présent le sol, cachant la quasi-totalité du tapis de sol. Il leur faudrait certainement des heures avant de remettre tout en place.

-Charly! We zou de kamer moeten opruimen! Harry en Drago zullen zeer schreeuwen als ze die bende zien! _(Charly, nous devrions ranger. Harry et Drago vont crier s'ils voient ce capharnaüm)_

-T'as raison. On a drôlement mis du bazar, affirma Charly en rigolant.

-Vouw de lakens op. Ik zet de bedden terug… _(Replie les draps, je replace les lits)_

-D'accord, visage pâle!

-Hoe heb je me genoemen? _(Comment m'as-tu appelé?)_

-Bleek gezicht _(Visage pâle)_

-Waarom? _(Pourquoi?)_

-C'est comme ça que les indiens appellent les gens normaux!

-Akkoord, bruine gezicht! _(D'accord, visage brun)_

-Alors, les marmots? On s'amuse bien? S'assura Drago dont la tête passait par l'embrasure de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

-Dat is niet mijn fout! _(C'est pas ma faute!)_

-C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, accusa Charly.

-Je vois… _Recurvite_, murmura Drago tandis que la pièce revenait dans son état normal. Sortez d'ici avant que vous ne mettiez la cache sans dessus dessous. On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser cinq minutes tout seuls!

-Sorry, Draak, marmonna Spilliaert. _(Désolé, Drago)_

-Dehors!

**Quelque part en forêt**

Remus suivait à distance les deux hommes depuis dix minutes maintenant et commençait sérieusement à appréhender ses retrouvailles avec Tonks. Ils arrivèrent enfin près d'une petite hutte de bois au pied d'un hêtre qui devait être le point de ralliement, à ce que Remus avait compris.

-Nous y voilà, fit Shacklebolt avec soulagement.

-Bien, maintenant je suppose qu'on peut demander à l'homme qui nous espionne depuis un quart d'heure ce qu'il cherche parmi nous.

Remus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça, ils avaient toujours su qu'il les suivait et ils n'avaient rien dit. Remus prit son courage à deux mains et sortit des fourrés dans lesquels il était caché. Lentement, il avança vers les deux hommes.

-Remus, quelle bonne surprise, fit alors Shacklebolt en souriant à Remus.

-Fais gaffe, Kingsley! C'est peut-être un espion!

-Abelino, crois-tu réellement que Remus nous suivrait pendant un demi kilomètre sans nous attaquer s'il était vraiment dangereux? Remus, petit test tout simple. Qu'y a-t-il de spécial le 29 de ce mois?

- La pleine Lune, répondit simplement Remus.

-Bingo. Nous avons donc le véritable Remus en face de nous!

-C'est bon, Kingsley, si tu lui fais confiance, alors ça me va. Mais si ton ami nous disait plutôt ce qui l'amène dans ces contrées lointaines, proposa Abelino sur un ton suspicieux.

-Tonks, évidemment! dit Shacklebolt avant même que Remus ait pu répondre.

-Exact, approuva Remus.

-Le problème, c'est que Tonks est peu disposée à te parler après le lapin que tu lui a posé voilà quelques semaines. Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié se retrouver seule à table au restaurant…

-J'y serais allé, si je n'avais pas été enlevé par Voldemort quelques heures auparavant, se défendit Remus.

-Oh, là, ça change la donne…

-Oh merde! Mais comment tu t'en es tiré, mec? Demanda Abelino.

-J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Notamment grâce à quelques Mangemorts qui ont retourné leur veste et une dizaine de mioche avec qui je partageais ma cellule, expliqua Remus.

-Ils t'avaient mis avec des gosses?

-Ouais, une de leurs nouvelles idées… ils voulaient mettre tous les enfants prisonniers en cellule avec un lycanthrope pour voir combien de gosses survivraient à la pleine Lune et ma transformation. Imagine une dizaine de mômes et un loup garou en furie enfermés dans moins de cinq mètres carrés… ç'aurait donné un vrai carnage!

-C'est monstrueux, se plaignit Shacklebolt.

-Heureusement, on n'est pas restés enfermé assez longtemps pour que leur pari ne se réalise, continua Remus. Harry est venu nous délivrer au bout de deux semaines. Lui, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy s'occupent des gosses pour le moment…

-Ca alors. Si tu m'avais dit que Malfoy et Zabini feraient un jour partie de notre camp! s'étonna Abelino.

-Alors tu ne m'as pas réellement quitté? Intervint alors Nymphadora Tonks dont la silhouette élancée surgit de derrière un de près par une autre femme.

-Dora, s'exclama alors Remus. Bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai jamais quittée!

-Je croyais pourtant que… Oh, je m'en veux d'avoir cru ça, Remus! s'excusa Tonks en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Dora. Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-il en serrant contre lui le corps de sa compagne.

**Arbre des fées, salle numéro trois**

Harry et Blaise étaient en train de surveiller les enfants qui bricolaient gentiment dans la cuisine. Harry muni du tube de colle forte, Blaise d'un cutter, ils assistaient les enfants dans les étapes difficiles de la réalisation d'un œuf de Pâques en carton. Les enfants étaient heureux de pouvoir jouer avec de la peinture – ce qui les changeait de leurs habituelles ennuyeuses activités comme la lecture – et découpaient joyeusement des motifs à partir de vieux journaux.

Tom et Angel, trop petits pour se servir de ciseaux, se contentaient de tremper leurs mains dans la peinture pour les étaler ensuite sur une feuille de couleur, réalisant ce qui était à leurs yeux, le plus beau des chefs d'œuvre. Mais lorsque Tom entreprit de lécher ses doigts colorés de bleu, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de troubler la quiétude ambiante en haussant la voix.

-Tom Pouce! Retire tes doigts de ta bouche, c'est sale! Tu vas être malade, gronda Harry.

-Sale, gazouilla l'enfant en tapant ses mains sur la feuille déjà bien imbibée.

-Mince, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait trouver un médecin? C'est tout de même chimique, ces produits-là! s'inquiéta Blaise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, calma Harry. La gouache est faite à partir d'eau. C'est fait spécialement pour les tout petits enfants. Je ne leur aurais jamais laissée entre les mains, dans le cas contraire. A part une bonne diarrhée, Tom ne risque rien, mais je ne préfère pas courir le risque.

-Oh, je vois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, fit remarquer l'homme noir.

-On finit par s'y habituer, conclut Harry avant de retourner son attention vers les enfants. Oh, le joli dessin, Angel. Tu veux bien marquer ton prénom dessus, pour qu'on le reconnaisse et puis tu peux en commencer un autre, d'accord? Demanda-t-il mais l'enfant ne daigna pas répondre.

-Qui ne dit mot consent, plaisanta Blaise.

-Harry, mon bricolage, il capote tout le temps, se plaignit Juliette.

-C'est parce que la colle n'est pas encore sèche, Juliette!

-Allez les enfants, gronda Drago en entrant dans la pièce en compagnie des deux garnements. Asseyez-vous auprès des autres et ne bronchez pas un mot !

-Draak, we wilden niet… _(Drago, nous ne voulions pas…)_

-Je ne veux rien entendre!

-Attention, le dragon crache des flammes, plaisanta Blaise.

-Blaise, ton humour vaseux, tu te le met où je pense!

-C'est où que tu penses, Drago? demanda innocemment Dakota.

-Euh… Dans ma poche, récupéra Drago en rougissant.

Harry se désintéressa soudain de la conversation. Sur le bas du dessin de Angel, un élément venait d'attirer son attention…. Sous diverses formes multicolores et trais épars, s'alignaient quelques lettres fébriles.

D'une écriture peu assurée, Angel avait signé… _Eden_.

**Arbre des fées, Autre dimension**

Aujourd'hui, fœtus était mal à l'aise. Son doux cocon de chair était devenu trop étroit. Incapable de se dégourdir les jambes, encore moins le bras, fœtus était mal placé. Et puis il en avait assez de liquide placentaire dans lequel il baignait. Même la tendre nourriture que lui apportait son cordon n'avait plus la même saveur qu'antan…

-Comment vais-je t'appeler, le marmot?

Fœtus voulait partir découvrir le monde. Il voulait rejoindre cette voix qui lui parlait, dehors. Pour tenter de gagner un peu de place, fœtus se retourna sur lui-même. Mais son cocon de chair supporta mal le changement et le corps de sa tendre maman se crispa alors.

-Doucement, le marmot! Tu me fais mal, garnement!

Fœtus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Dans cette position inconfortable, les muscles infantiles de son dos se tordaient de douleur. Alors fœtus cogna contre la paroi de son cocon et le battement du cœur de sa mère accéléra sensiblement.

_Toudoum… toudoum… toum … toum… toum…_

Fœtus ne comprit pas se qui se passa alors. La paroi charnelle de son cocon se contracta… Une fois, puis deux et encore plus… Sans que fœtus puisse s'y attendre, le liquide placentaire dans lequel il baignait depuis neuf mois s'écoula, tel un torrent d'eau dans le siphon d'un évier…

Fœtus fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire: Il suivit le même chemin que son liquide protecteur. Fœtus s'engouffra vers l'inconnu…

**Arbre des fées, Salle numéro quatre**

Gabrielle était allée s'allonger quelques minutes parce qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. Mais des contractions étaient venues la lancer dans le ventre et elle dut mordre dans son oreiller pour ne pas crier et alerter les autres. L'adolescente ne s'était pas inquiétée en outre mesure, les contractions étant courantes lors du neuvième mois de grossesse.

Mais soudain, Gabrielle se rendit compte que les draps de son lit étaient mouillés et le stress monta alors d'un cran. L'adolescente réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux et que l'accouchement allait commencer. Gabrielle savait que cela devait arriver un jour. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé dans quoi elle s'était fourrée et qu'elle n'était pas prête à accueillir son enfant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le marmot, ça va aller… Maman maîtrise la chose… Fiuuh… Han… Fiuuh, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se maîtriser.

Gabrielle se plia en deux lorsqu'une nouvelle volée de contractions l'assaillit. Mais l'adolescente craignait d'avertir les adultes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle voulait retarder l'accouchement. Gabrielle n'était pas prête à voir cet enfant et se refusait de l'avoir tout de suite…

-Pitié, le marmot. Reste où tu es! Tu me fais mal…

Gabrielle fondit en larmes. Seule dans cette pièce immense, l'adolescente avait peur. Gabrielle resserra contre elle sa couverture, comme une bouée de sauvetage dans son océan de détresse. Mais les contractions devinrent de plus en plus violentes. Bien vite, l'oreiller ne suffit plus à couvrir ses cris.

-Au secours! Cria-t-elle alors, laissant de côté sa peur pour accepter l'aide des adultes.

Drago ouvrit alors la porte pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il vit la future maman cramponnée et couverte de sueur sur le lit, Drago devint livide et se précipita vers Gabrielle. Totalement perdu, l'ancien Mangemort n'osa pas toucher la fille et piétina sur place sans savoir que faire…

-Va chercher Harry! ordonna l'adolescente.

-Oui, bien sûr, Harry…

-Tout de suite!

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Blaise, Shaktia, Harry et Rosmerta qui était venue leur apporter des vivres. Immédiatement, cette dernière prit les devants de la situation. Elle s'accroupit près de l'adolescente qui se tordait de douleur et lança quelques ordres aux autres adultes:

-Shaktia, tu viendras m'aider pour l'accouchement. Harry, tu prépareras un bassin d'eau chaude avec un linge. Blaise et Drago…. dehors!

-Mais… tenta Drago.

-Pas de discussion! Gabrielle, tu pousseras dès que je te le dirai, d'accord?

Gabrielle fit ce que Rosmerta lui dit de faire. Shaktia, pâlissant à vue d'œil, lui tint la main pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint avec un bassin d'eau chaud, un linge et un couteau qu'il avait cru bon d'apporter. Blaise et Drago en profitèrent pour passer leur tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour se mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait…

-Rosmerta, il fallait que je te dise, commença Shaktia qui était de plus en plus livide. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang… Je crois que je vais me sentir mal...

-Je veux bien la remplacer, intervint Harry.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est bien qu'un homme assiste…

-Je veux qu'Harry reste, dit Gabrielle entre deux gémissements. Ha bordel de merde ça fait mal!

Harry se plaça alors sur le lit derrière Gabrielle, posant la tête de l'adolescente sur ses genoux. Harry se mit à murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille de la jeune fille dont le visage était trempé de sueur et de larmes. D'un geste affectif, Harry tamponna le front de la future maman avec le linge humide qu'il avait apporté et retira les quelques mèches collées par la sueur qui lui troublaient la vue.

Il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, des centaines de jurons, douze séances de poussage et des litres des sueurs et de larmes à Gabrielle pour qu'enfin l'enfant pousse son premier cri. Celui-ci parut comme une douce mélodie à leurs oreilles, bien vite interrompu par des applaudissements provenant de derrière la porte.

Si Gabrielle n'avait pas encore pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, ce fut chose faite. Il revint à Harry l'honneur de couper le cordon ombilical et c'est avec un sourire ému qu'il enroula l'enfant dans une serviette propre avant de le placer dans les bras de sa maman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau mon marmot, murmura Gabrielle en souriant affectueusement au bébé qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

-C'est un petit garçon, fit remarquer Rosmerta.

-Un petit garçon comme son papa... Merci de m'avoir aidée, balbutia l'adolescente. Je serais ravie que... enfin, vous voulez bien être le parrain et la marraine de Samuel?

-Samuel? C'est un joli prénom, affirma Harry. Je serais ravi d'être son parrain.

-Alors bienvenue parmi nous, petit Samuel! Tu verras, on va te construire un monde merveilleux, conclut Rosmerta.

L'enfant hoqueta après avoir cessé de pleurer. Avec ses yeux bleus, il observa les adultes présents. Il y avait cet homme blond qui pleurait à chaudes larmes… et l'autre qui murmurait à sa compagne qu'il serait temps qu'ils songent à fonder une famille. Puis il y avait ces enfants qui étaient venus accueillir le nouveau né… Enfin, il y avait sa douce maman qui l'aimait déjà plus que tout.

Bienvenue parmi eux… Tu verras, ils vont te construire un monde merveilleux… un monde merveilleux…

_**A ce moment, ou pas celui-là… **_

_Eden ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait au paradis. Les gens autour de lui ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il était un ange. Angel par ci, Angel par là…_

_Et pourtant Eden ne pensait pas être autre chose qu'un simple petit garçon. Sinon pourquoi son dos serait-il dépourvu d'ailes immaculées?_

_Eden observait alors des heures durant le fonctionnement de ces gens. Ni anges, ni démons, les hommes autour de lui n'étaient pas parfaits… mais ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir de mal. Eden se sentit alors un peu plus en confiance._

_Eden avait même retrouvé un doudou. Un des ni anges ni démons lui offrit un jour un ours en peluche. Il n'était ni beau, ni doux, mais Eden avait retrouvé un doudou. Eden se promit de ne jamais abandonner celui-là._

_Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé pour Eden. Lorsqu'il avait du dire son prénom, les ni anges ni démons avaient été surpris qu'il s'appelle Eden. Il avait alors compris que jamais il n'avait quitté la Terre._

_Eden se mit alors à espérer qu'un jour la terre se transforme en paradis…Dans quelques temps, Eden redeviendrait le vrai Eden… Il apprendrait à connaître les autres enfants…Les ni anges ni démons se révéleraient être des gens bien…Il apprendrait que ceux-ci s'appelaient Harry et Drago... Et doudou l'aidera à se sentir bien… _

_Eden comprendra alors que le jardin d'Éden pouvait attendre… _

_**→ TBC...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer :__ /u Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Maintenant, passons aux réjouissances! Ce chapitre est LE chapitre où vous allez vous dire "Tiens, mais cette fille avait donc réellement une intrigue en tête?" et où tous les mystères prendront ENFIN tout leur sens... Je vous laisse donc le lire... Et réjouissez-vous, la fin arrive, votre calvaire va bientot se terminer! _

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

• **Chapitre23 •**

-Ferme les yeux, Gabrielle, ordonna Blaise en couvrant les yeux de l'adolescente avec un bandeau opaque.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?

-C'est une surprise, répondit Shaktia en guidant la jeune maman à travers le couloir de la cache.

-Mais si Samy se réveille?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry et Drago s'en occupent!

-C'est sensé me rassurer? fit-elle avec appréhension.

-Attention, on tourne à droite, prévint Blaise. Et nous y voici!

-Je peux enlever le bandeau? s'impatienta Gabrielle.

-Vas-y, répondit Shaktia avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Gabrielle enleva le bandeau de ses yeux et découvrit la pièce dans laquelle ils l'avaient emmené. Il s'agissait de la salle numéro dix, la dernière de la cache qui n'était pas habitée par les résistants. Les murs avaient été repeints en couleurs pastelles par les bons soins de Blaise et Shaktia et un petit lit d'enfant avait été aménagé au centre de la pièce. Le lit de Gabrielle avait été déplacé dans le coin droit et quelques peluches animaient l'endroit.

-C'est merveilleux! dit-elle avec émotion.

-On a préparé cela pour toi il y a quelques jours, expliqua Blaise. J'espère que cela te plait…

-Ouais, on va être super bien ici, la crevette et moi!

Gabrielle caressa du bout de la main l'ours en peluche qui reposait sur le dessus des couvertures du petit lit à barreaux. Doucement, elle arpenta la pièce, n'osant croire à son bonheur. Une telle salle était pour elle inespérée, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. L'espace d'un instant, Gabrielle se mit à croire que peut-être, elle parviendrait à offrir une vie décente à son petit garçon…

**Quelques jours plus tard, Salle numéro neuf**

Harry et Drago étaient sur un petit nuage depuis plusieurs jours. Gabrielle resplendissait et sa bonne humeur influençait l'ambiance générale de la cache. Même Shaktia et Blaise, apaisés par la naissance, ne prenaient plus la peine de cacher leur liaison. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par Dakota et Chelsea alors qu'ils s'embrassaient il y a deux jours de cela, les tourtereaux avaient enfin annoncé leur relation.

Mais voilà, nouveau né dans la cache ou pas, Harry et Drago devaient penser à leur mission. C'était donc avec l'esprit un peu léger qu'ils entamèrent une nouvelle heure de recherche ce matin-là. Contrairement aux autres jours, c'était avec un espoir certain qu'ils épluchèrent les livres de la bibliothèque.

-Cette fois, c'est le bon jour!

-Si seulement c'était vrai… Cette récompense va me rendre dingue si on n'arrive pas à la détruire bientôt! S'exclama Drago.

-Mais tu es déjà dingue, mon ange, fit remarquer innocemment Harry.

-Tais-toi et lis au lieu de dire des bêtises!

A peine Harry eut-il replongé le nez dans son livre que la porte de leur salle de travail s'ouvrit discrètement. Gabrielle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'un peignoir et de pantoufles. L'adolescente leur sourit et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Hey, salut! Vous êtes encore plongés dans vos bouquins poussiéreux?

-Bonjour, maman! fit Drago.

-Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille quand tu m'appelles comme ça! se défendit l'adolescente.

-Faut appeler un chat un chat!

-Harry, dis-lui de se taire! Je me suis pas extirpée de mon lit pour venir me faire chicaner!

-Laisse faire, Gabrielle. Drago te jalouse ton merveilleux fiston! Alors, il dort le petit ange? demanda Harry.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que la crevette était programmée en mode "J'ennuie ma mère du mieux que je peux"! se plaignit Gabrielle.

-Ne te plains pas, je sais que tu adores ce gosse!

-Ca, c'est clair! Tu verrais comme il est beau, mon fils! Le vrai portrait de son père! S'il savait seulement qu'il avait un gosse… Vous croyez que je pourrais lui envoyer ne fusse qu'une lettre?

-Hors de question, répondirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

-Mouais, ça coûtait rien d'essayer, répondit-elle simplement. Et puis je parie que son père voudra plus de moi quand il me reverra…

-Et pourquoi, donc?

-Parce que j'ai grossi, tiens! Faire un gosse, ça donne du bide, déclara-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes éclataient de rire. Arrêtez de vous moquer! Et vous, sur quoi vous travaillez?

-Oh, des choses et d'autres… Rien que tu ne doives connaître, fit Harry pour couper court à toute question.

-C'est quoi ce truc? continua-t-elle en prenant dans ses mains la récompense de Jedusort.

-C'est un objet très important, fit Drago en tentant de s'emparer de l'horcruxe non détruit mais Gabrielle ne se laissa pas faire et changea de place avant qu'il ait réussi à attraper l'objet.

-C'est qui ce Jedusort?

-Quelqu'un de tout aussi important, répondit Harry.

-Service rendus à l'école, lut-elle. Encore un intello, quoi…

-Ce n'était pas lui qui devait avoir cette récompense, l'informa Harry. C'était quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que lui…

-Ah, alors c'était un profiteur! J'aime mieux ça, dit-elle sérieusement avant d'être interrompue par des cris de bébé. Ah, merde. Voilà la crevette qui se réveille!

L'adolescente sortit immédiatement de la salle, tenant toujours la récompense de Jedusort dans sa main. Elle se précipita alors dans la salle numéro dix, là où son bébé braillait à pleins poumons. Elle prit l'enfant dans les bras et commença à le bercer.

-Doucement, mon chéri… Maman est là.

Drago et Harry, qui étaient venus rechercher la récompense de Jedusort que Gabrielle tenait encore dans ses mains, regardèrent la scène avec un sourire ému. Bien que l'adolescente se bornait à cacher son attachement à l'enfant, les deux hommes savaient qu'elle en était totalement gaga.

Mais les choses se gâtèrent soudainement. En effet, alors qu'elle murmurait à son enfant combien elle l'aimait, la récompense de Jedusort se mit à briller d'une lumière sombre. Le sourire de Gabrielle se décomposa et elle se hâta de replacer Samuel dans son petit lit avant de jeter l'horcruxe en l'air et hurler de douleur en se tenant la main. Voltigeant dans les airs, la récompense de Jedusort explosa sous les regards paniqués de Harry et Drago.

-Haaaa! C'est quoi ce bordel d'objet? hurla Gabrielle. Il vient de me cramer la main! J'en ai même failli lâcher Samy!

-Calme-toi, Gabrielle. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un phénomène normal… Tu n'es pas blessée? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Non, ça va. J'ai lâché ce foutu objet avant qu'il ne me brûle pour de bon! Mais j'ai eu si peur pour Samy!

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Cela ne se reproduira plus…

-Vous devriez vous débarrasser de cette merde avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre ou pire, qu'il mette le feu à la cache, conseilla Gabrielle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cet horcruxe ne nous pausera plus de problème. C'est une certitude!

**Ce soir-là, Salle numéro Trois**

Angel jouait silencieusement dans la cuisine aux côtés de Richie. Ses yeux bleus clairs fixés dans le vide, il empilait des cubes pour former ce qui ressemblait à une maison. Harry s'approcha doucement de l'enfant de trois ans et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Se saisissant du menton de l'enfant, Harry le força à la regarder.

-Bonjour Angel. Je voulais te parler un peu. Je peux jouer un peu avec toi? Richie, tu peux nous laisser un instant?

-Ok, répondit l'enfant aux cheveux d'ébène avant de sortir de la salle.

Celui aux cheveux blancs, quant à lui, ne répondit pas et Harry prit cela pour un oui. L'adulte s'assit donc complètement et commença lui aussi à empiler les cubes. Il savait que l'enfant devait d'abord lui faire confiance avant de, peut-être, accepter de parler. C'est donc après quelques minutes de silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit des cubes qui tombent, que Harry lui expliqua enfin la raison de sa visite.

-Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé de toi ces jours-ci, avec le bébé et tout. Mais hier, j'ai vu ton dessin. En bas, tu avais signé Eden. Est-ce ton véritable prénom? Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous le dire…

L'enfant resta imperturbable et continua de jouer comme si de rien n'était.

-Je sais ce que tu vis en ce moment, continua Harry. Ce que tu as du voir avant devait être horrible. Mais on ne peut pas continuer à t'appeler toujours Angel, tu comprends?

L'enfant marmonna quelques phrases inaudibles qui soulagèrent tout de même Harry.

-Tu peux parler plus fort? demanda le Survivant. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit, trésor.

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez Angel?

-Parce que tu ressembles à un ange et qu'on ne savait pas ton prénom.

-Mais j'ai pas des ailes, moi, fit l'enfant tout penaud.

-Bien sûr que non! Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un surnom! Et les anges n'existent pas sur Terre!

-On n'est pas en enfer? demanda l'enfant.

-Non, on est sur la Terre. Mais je te promets, qu'un jour la Terre sera un vrai paradis, le rassura Harry.

-Parce qu'on va tous mourir et monter au ciel?

-On mourra tous un jour. Mais je promets que ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps et qu'avant, on vivra tous tranquillement. La Terre sera devenu un vrai paradis parce que le mal n'existera plus, ou pas autant…

-Tu vas tuer les méchants?

-Oui, on va tuer les méchants. Et les gentils pourront réapprendre à vivre heureux, idéalisa Harry.

-C'est toi Superman?

-Non, moi je suis Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas un super héros de roman, mais moi et Drago, on combat quand même les méchants!

-Alors c'est encore mieux si vous le faites pour de vrai!

-Tu as entièrement raison, Angel!

-Je m'appelle pas Angel, bouda-t-il en faisant tomber sa montagne en cube.

-Tu t'appelles bien Eden?

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Alors heureux de vous connaître, Mr Eden, dit Harry en serrant dans sa main la menotte du petit garçon.

**Manoir du Lord Noir**

Dans la Salle du trône, Lord Voldemort enrageait. Non seulement il était entouré d'une bande d'incapables, mais en plus il affrontait des gens bien plus capables qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Même passer ses nerfs sur le nouvel arrivage d'esclaves n'avait pas apaisé sa rage, et cela durait depuis plus de deux mois, date à laquelle le misérable Harry Potter s'était faufilé entre ses griffes.

-Queudver, crétin congénital, fais-moi des éloges! ordonna Voldemort.

-Bien Maître, s'exécuta le Mangemort.

-Plus vite que ça!

-Vous êtes glorieusement vous, Maître… Vous êtes la pire créature qu'on n'ait jamais inventé et vous feriez trembler des montagnes entières rien… rien qu'en les défiant du regard!

-Plus, j'en veux plus!

-Votre règne sera, il sera intensément immense!

-Il ne le sera pas, rat lubrique! Il l'est déjà!

-Evidemment, Maître. Mais vous ne ferez que vous amender dans votre domaine. Harry Potter se fera écraser comme une vulgaire mouche, ainsi que tous ceux qui vous ont trahit!

-Tu peux faire mieux!

-Oh oui, vous êtes grand, Maître et votre… votre affrodance est antépénultième !

-Espèce de vers lubrique! Ta dernière phrase ne veut strictement rien dire! N'utilise pas des mots compliqués pour le plaisir de te faire mousser auprès de moi! Hors de ma vue, tu ne fais que m'énerver encore plus! Je suis d'ores et déjà magnifique, jamais je ne m'amenderai dans mon domaine!

-Mais votre baguette n'est plus aussi puissante, Maître! fit remarquer le rat. Vous pouvez donc faire encore mieux...

-Inutile de me le rappeler!

-Ne pourriez-vous pas recréer la même? tenta Queudver.

-Bien sûr que non! Mon esprit ne survivrait jamais à une nouvelle séparation, murmura Voldemort pour lui-même. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Mettrais-tu en doute ma puissance magique? Je suis invincible, avec ou sans baguette performante! Et ne t'ais-je pas dit de déguerpir, idiot?

Queudver ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la salle, évitant de peu le sort de doloris que son maître lui envoya alors qu'il courait vers la sortie. La porte de chêne gravée de runes claqua alors que le gros derrière du Mangemort venait de disparaître. Le Lord Noir le regarda partir avec un regard dégoûté, et entama alors un monologue enragé.

-Il a raison, ma baguette ne sera jamais aussi puissante que l'ancienne. Mais Potter ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville… Je suis immortel… Je suis immortel… Jamais Potter n'arrivera à découvrir la nature du dernier horcruxe… Il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer… Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses…

Oh, ça non, il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer…

* * *

…_Lorsque j'ai vu ta cicatrice sur ton front, j'ai deviné ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. J'ai deviné que c'était peut-être le signe d'un lien entre toi et Voldemort…_

…_J'ai cru voir l'ombre de Voldemort remuer au fond de tes yeux…_

…_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

_mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

..._Une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature_...

…_Nous, les imbéciles qui éprouvons les sentiments de l'amour…_

…_C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé…_

_(Tome V, chapitre 37)_

* * *

Le corps en sueur de Harry se laissa retomber sur celui de Drago. Le visage calé sur l'épaule de son amant et la respiration saccadée, Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Drago et Harry se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, se protégeant de la froideur de la chambre grâce à la chaleur de l'autre. D'un geste délicat de la main, Harry commença à caresser le torse couvert de sueur de Drago qui frissonna au contact des doigts de son amant. 

-C'est étrange, murmura Drago, après un certain temps, en admirant le corps nu de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange? demanda Harry en serrant un peu plus Drago contre lui.

-Après l'amour, je me dis toujours qu'en restant ainsi, rien ne pourrait nous arriver. Comme si la guerre n'existait pas, comme si elle s'était arrêtée aux portes de notre chambre...

-Voilà pourquoi on appelle ça faire l'amour. Sinon on appellerait ça faire la guerre...

-Je suis sérieux, Harry.

-Je sais. Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire Dumbledore lorsqu'il me disait que l'amour était ma plus grande force, dit Harry avant d'embrasser doucement le torse de Drago.

-Alors continuons de faire l'amour et peut-être trouveront-nous la force de tuer Voldemort et ses Horcruxes, proposa Drago avant de renverser la situation et de presser le corps nu de Harry sous le sien.

-Non, attends, dit Harry en se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune homme blond.

-Oh, Mr Potter préfère dominer la partie. Très bien, je me soumets à vous, déclama pompeusement Drago.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je viens de penser à quelque chose, fit nerveusement Harry.

-Ha, alors si Môsieur pense... Vive le tue l'amour!

-Mais oui, c'est ça la solution! s'exclama le Survivant en sortant du lit puis faisant les cent pas.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Maintenant, je peux savoir de quoi tu parles? demanda sarcastiquement Drago. Et par pitié, reviens dans le lit... J'ai froid quand tu n'es pas là!

-La couverture est aux pieds du lit, rétorqua indélicatement Harry tandis que Drago prenait la mouche.

-Merci, là. Franchement...

-Il faut que j'ailles vérifier ma théorie à la bibliothèque, déclara Harry en s'élançant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Harry?

-Quoi encore? Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que j'en serai sûr.

-D'accord mais ne va pas maintenant à la bibliothèque, conseilla Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es tout nu, Harry! Alors reviens dans le lit et explique moi tout avant de te ridiculiser si quelqu'un passe dans le couloir au moment où tu sors!

Harry, honteux, s'exécuta alors. Il alla se caler dans les bras de Drago et rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps déshabillés. Harry resta pensif quelques instants durant lesquels Drago s'impatientait puis finit pas commencer ses explications. Pendant ce temps, Drago buvait ses paroles.

-On avait la solution sous notre nez! Ce qui a détruit les Horcruxes, c'est l'amour!

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, intervint Drago.

-Réfléchis une seconde! Le premier Horcruxe détruit était le journal de Jedusort...

-Où est l'amour là-dedans? C'est le venin qui l'a détruit!

-Non, c'est l'amour que je portais à Ginny. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi et elle allait mourir si je ne faisais rien...

-Et pour la bague, Dumbledore aurait déclaré son amour à Miss Teigne, selon toi? fit ironiquement Drago.

-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes. Tout se tient! Pour Dumbledore, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le détruire, mais souviens-toi. Lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que Ron et Hermione faisaient lorsque le médaillon a explosé, je t'ai répondu qu'ils étaient certainement en train de se bécoter, comme d'habitude, expliqua Harry. Ils allaient se marier, Drago!

-Le pouvoir magique de l'amour n'a jamais été prouvé!

-Si, maintenant il l'est! Dumbledore m'a toujours raconté que l'amour était plus fort que tout! Dans la prophétie, cette force que je possède et qu'il ignore... On ne pouvait le détruire qu'en possédant l'amour! gronda Harry.

-Mais la baguette? Shaktia ne faisait que la tenir lorsqu'elle a explosé!

-Elle venait juste de rencontrer Blaise... Tu crois aux coups de foudre?

-Ca n'explique toujours pas pour la récompense, se butta Drago.

-L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant est la plus belle chose au monde!

-Mais pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il choisi les Horcruxes alors qu'il ignore tout de l'amour!

-Justement, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait trouver la solution. Pour lui, c'était un plan de génie. Normal, lui ne penserait jamais à cela! Mais après tout, comment mieux détruire l'objet du mal que par la force du bien?

-Merde, je crois que t'as raison... Mais comment allons-nous faire lorsqu'on trouvera le dernier Horcruxe et qu'il faudra le détruire? Enfin, je veux dire... l'amour ne se commande pas!

Harry sentit son excitation à la vue de cette révélation se calmer. En effet, comment allaient-ils faire pour détruire un objet dont l'opposé était incontrôlable? Peut-être auraient-ils autant de chance que pour les précédents, après tout... Mais Harry se souvint alors d'une chose, un événement étant arrivé il y a peu... Et là Harry comprit et sut que la fin de la guerre était proche...

-Nous n'aurons pas ce problème, lâcha simplement Harry.

-Le dernier Horcruxe est déjà détruit! C'était moi... C'était moi le dernier Horcruxe!

-Mais c'est impossible, s'étonna Drago.

-Il voulait faire son dernier Horcruxe cette nuit-là grâce à ma mort... Il pensait certainement que créer sa dernière parcelle d'âme en tuant son ennemi augmenterait sa puissance... Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le sortilège se retournerait et que je deviendrais moi-même un Horcruxe!

-Réfléchis, Harry! Pourquoi essaierait-il de te tuer si tu étais son Horcruxe?

-Parce qu'il préfère perdre un Horcruxe plutôt que de garder une menace... Je parle Fourchelangue, Dray! Il m'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs... Je communiquais avec lui en rêve!

-Tu... Quoi?!?

-La cicatrice qui nous lie... Tout coïncide, Drago!

-Mais tu as dit que le dernier Horcruxe était détruit... mais tu es en vie!

-Souviens-toi de notre première fois, Dray... Souviens-toi...

* * *

_"Et soudain, sous les yeux d'un Drago mort de peur, une aura noire sortit du corps de Harry pour s'envoler en un brusque coup de vent alors que le corps du Survivant s'effondrait mollement sur le matelas…"_

_(chapitre 15)_

_**→ TBC...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

• **Chapitre24 •**

Le compte à rebours était lancé. Chaque jour qui passait était pour Harry un jour de moins avant la Bataille Finale qui arriverait très prochainement, bien que personne ne sache encore quand. C'était comme un malade qui sent que la mort approche mais qui refuse de se rendre à l'évidence: il est condamné.

D'autant plus que les adultes ignoraient totalement où pourrait bien avoir lieu l'affrontement final et dans quelles circonstances. Il était hors de question qu'ils provoquent eux-mêmes le conflit car – les mesures de sécurité ayant certainement été renforcées – ils étaient incapables de retourner au château des Ténèbres.

Harry, Drago et les autres étaient donc réduits à attendre la prochaine grande attaque de Mangemorts et le fait de se sentir inutile les irritait au plus haut point. Le stress montait, Harry devenait de plus en plus renfermé et les enfants avaient remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Dis, Drago, tu veux voir mon beau dessin? demanda une fillette avec entrain.

-Une autre fois, Colleen, répondit Drago avec froideur.

Vexée, la petite roula la feuille bariolée en boule et alla la jeter dans la poubelle avant de sortir de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Lorsque, enfin, elle fut éloignée de la cuisine dans laquelle les enfants bricolaient, l'enfant fondit en larmes, regrettant amèrement le temps où les adultes étaient sereins.

Joshua, quant à lui, voulut venger sa petite sœur. Il attrapa donc le verre d'eau coloré où il trempait ses pinceaux, feignit d'aller changer l'eau et renversa volontairement le gobelet sur Drago au passage. L'ancien Mangemort se releva brusquement, tentant vainement d'éponger l'eau avant qu'elle n'imprègne le tissu de sa robe brune.

-Joshua! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais!

-T'as regardé, toi quand t'as fait pleurer ma sœur? Murmura l'enfant si bas que lui seul ne l'entendit.

-Et ne marmonne pas entre tes dents!

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il posa brutalement le gobelet à présent vide sur la table de chêne et sortit de la salle afin de rejoindre Colleen dans la chambre de celle-ci. Drago ne comprit pas quelle mouche avait piqué les enfants et reporta son attention sur les songes dans lesquels il était plongé depuis quelques temps.

Mais les adultes ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles dans la cache. Dès que Joshua fut sorti de la salle et que le silence fut enfin retombé, ce fut au tour des cris de Samuel de transpercer le calme de la cuisine et les tympans de Drago. Ce dernier poussa un grognement frustré et hurla à Gabrielle de surveiller son gosse.

Une chose était sûr, jamais l'ambiance n'avait été aussi électrique qu'en ce moment...

**Poudlard, salle d'entraînement**

Llona, Juan, Abigaïl, Hugo et les autres avaient continué leur petite vie à Poudlard. Quelques uns de leurs amis n'étaient jamais revenus de la visite à leur famille. Seul un encadré dans la page nécrologie de la Gazette du Sorcier avait renseigné les élèves sur ce qui était advenu de leurs amis. D'autres s'étaient absentés pendant quelques jours pour raisons personnelles et étaient revenus avec une Marque des Ténèbres flambant neuve sur l'avant-bras.

Mais toutes ces misères n'avaient pas pour autant découragé les adolescents. Jamais leurs entraînements n'avaient été aussi nombreux et productifs. Quelques nuits par mois, Juan formait lui-même sa sœur pour s'assurer que celle-ci soit capable de se défendre convenablement si une bataille venait à éclater et qu'ils soient obligés d'y prendre part. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir faire changer d'avis le dernier membre de sa famille, Juan avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances du côté de sa sœur.

-Fais attention, tes réflexes sont trop lents, Llona! gronda Juan en observant sa sœur.

-Je fais de mon mieux! se plaignit l'adolescente.

-Ce n'est pas assez!

-Tu ne peux pas m'imposer d'être toujours à la hauteur de tes espérances, Juan! Je ne suis pas obligée de faire tout ce que tu me dis de faire!

-Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi... mais pour notre famille! Pense aux parents, à Ben, à Zoé et à Juju! Je crois que tu leur dois bien le fait de te battre du mieux que tu peux!

-Tu dramatises de trop, rétorqua Llona en s'éloignant de son frère et se dirigeant vers un groupe d'amis qui s'entraînaient non loin de là.

-Je tiens juste à toi, murmura Juan en continuant d'observer sa sœur qui faisait exploser une série de vases au loin. Je tiens juste à toi...

Llona s'entraînait au sort d'explosion depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle échouait toujours à les détruire totalement. Mais ce jour-là, son frère l'avait tellement énervée que les vases en face d'elle volèrent en éclats avant même que le sort dévastateur ne les atteigne. Elle n'était plus une gamine, merde!

Soudain, Mrs Rosmerta et Mrs Smith entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Tous les étudiants se figèrent alors. Il n'était pas normal de les voir ici toutes les deux. La plupart du temps, la trentaine d'élèves s'entraînait seule, quelques fois surveillée par une des deux femmes... mais jamais toutes les deux. Llona retint son souffle. Si elles étaient là, c'était pour une raison spéciale. Et quelque chose lui disait que celle-ci n'était pas bonne...

-Bonjour les enfants, commença Mrs Smith. Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous améliorez de jour en jour.

-On est fiers de vous, acheva Mrs Rosmerta.

-Aujourd'hui, nous devons vous informer de quelque chose d'important. Non, ne faites pas ces têtes! Il n'y a rien de bien grave! Je pense que Rosmerta est mieux placée que moi pour vous en informer...

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, Olivia! Bon, commençons par le début... Avant de pouvoir faire chuter Voldemort, certains résistants avaient quelques barrières à détruire... Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne nous empêche de venir à bout du Lord Noir...

-Voulez-vous dire que la Bataille Finale a commencé? intervint Amaury alors que tous se posaient la même question.

-Non, pas encore. Mais elle ne saurait que tarder. On ignore encore exactement quand mais elle approche. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de venir vous entraîner le plus souvent possible, continua Rosmerta. Vous serez dispensés des cours d'Histoire de la Magie au profit d'autres séances d'entraînement...

-Ouaiiis, clamèrent les combattants.

-Silence, jeunes gens! tonna Mrs Smith.

-Nos mesures de sécurité pour le recrutement sont levées. Parlez des combattants à tous ceux en qui vous avez confiance. On a besoin de mains en plus pour porter les armes. Peu importe si une épidémie importante d'amnésie parcourt les couloirs de Poudlard... Il faut qu'on recrute! s'exclama Rosmerta sur un ton grave.

-On le fera, la rassura un étudiant à la mâchoire carrée.

-Merci Loïc. Mais surtout, si l'un d'entre vous a changé d'avis ou prend peur, alors qu'il renonce aux entraînements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, informa Mrs Smith en défiant du regard quiconque oserait se retirer de la Résistance. Personne? Alors retournez à votre entraînement. Le pays compte sur vous pour être prêt!

-On ne pourrait pas apprendre les sorts impardonnables? tenta soudainement une jeune fille au fond de la salle.

Un blanc se fit dans la salle. A priori, tous les adolescents y avaient un jour pensé sans oser le demander. Mrs Smith regarda la jeune fille qui avait eu l'audace de poser la question. Celle-ci connut la réponse sans même avoir besoin que la directrice ouvre la bouche. Elle la connaissait même avant d'avoir posé la question, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien...

-Non, Judy, on ne peut pas! Si je me mets à enseigner à des jeunes les Sorts Impardonnables, alors nous perdrions bien plus que la guerre! Dans cette bataille, vous y laisserez certainement votre innocence, peut-être votre vie... mais ne sacrifiez pas votre honneur! Ayez la force de pouvoir encore vous regarder dans le miroir après cela...

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescente inclina la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Qui peut me dire pourquoi nous faisons cela? Demanda Rosmerta avec énergie.

-Pour la liberté, clamèrent les étudiants d'une même voix en levant ensemble leur poing vers le ciel.

**Au même moment, Manoir du Lord Noir**

Voldemort était aux enfers – l'équivalent du paradis à ses yeux – depuis qu'un de ses fidèles serviteurs était venu lui exposer les plans de la prochaine attaque. Tout était si bien calculé que rien ne pourrait leur échapper. Cette attaque allait faire un véritable massacre dans les rangs opposés...

L'odeur enivrante du sang ne pouvait qu'attirer le Mage Noir. Ses narines doucement titillées par l'adrénaline ambiante, Voldemort était au comble du bonheur. Tel un chien que l'on appâte avec un steak de viande, l'homme à la face de serpent était à deux doigts de tirer la langue et de... remuer la queue.

Mais il avait fallut que Médor ait des puces. Toujours à lui sucer le sang et lui lécher les bottes, ce parasite qu'était Peter Pettigrow avait justement choisi ce moment pour ramener sa science inexistante. Et le molosse commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de se gratter pour tenter de se débarrasser de ce morpion plus qu'irritant.

-Queudver! J'en ai ma claque d'entendre ta voix qui couine et agresse mes oreilles! Que me veux-tu encore?

-Je voulais vous demander... de quelles créatures vous aurez besoin pour la bataille. Vous comprenez, je dois prévenir les goules si...

-Toutes, je les veux toutes. Cette bataille devra rester gravée dans l'histoire comme étant la plus meurtrière, la plus horrible et surtout, ma plus glorieuse victoire! Je veux du lourd... Faisons gicler le sang! s'extasia Voldemort.

-Bien, Maître, s'inclina le rat avant de retourner fouetter d'autres chats – ou chiens, en l'occurrence.

Peter Pettigrow haïssait son Maître. Peter haïssait ce qu'il était devenu. Peter haïssait ce qu'il aurait voulu être. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eut fort le choix. Un jour on était venu lui dire que s'il ne dénonçait pas ses amis, on le tuerait.

Peter était certes un Gryffondor, mais il n'était pas très courageux. Il avait trahit ses amis et plongé à pieds joints dans les abysses de l'horreur. Si il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il deviendrait, jamais il n'aurait sacrifié James. S'il avait su quelle loque il serait, il aurait préféré la mort avec joie. Pis, il se serait même senti soulagé de mourir et héros plutôt que de vivre en disgracié.

Mais voilà, Peter ne pouvait changer le passé. Alors aujourd'hui, il avait fait son choix. Oh, non, il ne participerait pas au massacre de centaines de jeunes innocents. Cette fois-ci, il déciderait lui-même des valeurs qu'il suivrait... et Voldemort risquait bien d'être étonné lorsqu'il attendrait l'arrivée massive des créatures des Ténèbres.

Mais Peter n'avait pas peur. D'ici-là, il serait déjà bien loin...

**Arbre des Fées, Salle numéro 4**

Chelsea et Dakota tentaient vainement de trouver le sommeil. Dehors, l'orage tonnait avec une force incroyable et les empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Et le mauvais temps ne faisait que refléter l'atmosphère ambiante. Les deux jumelles à la coupe au carré avaient bien senti que quelque chose se tramait et que ce quelque chose portait le nom de guerre. Elles étaient petites, mais pas idiotes!

Quand elles étaient jeunes, leurs parents leur avaient appris certaines valeurs comme il était coutume de le faire chez les grands aristocrates. Se tenir à table, attendre que leur mère ait commencé à manger avant d'attraper leur fourchette et étendre leur serviette sur les jambes étaient des habitudes qu'on leur avait inculquées parmi tant d'autres. Mais leurs défunts parents leur avaient aussi à ne pas mentir ou ne pas jurer.

Alors de quel droit les adultes leur cachaient-ils la vérité? Chelsea et Dakota estimaient avoir le droit de savoir. Elles étaient devenues tellement matures depuis que leurs parents avaient été sollicités par Voldemort en raison de leur haut rang, puis assassinés sous leurs yeux parce qu'ils refusaient de le servir. Les horreurs de la guerre les avaient fait grandir et ce n'était donc pas une bataille parmi tant d'autre qui effraierait les petites.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se trame, Dakota!

-Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller Juliette et Colleen, gronda la seconde.

-Ils nous prennent pour des idiotes! Ne me dis pas que toi non plus tu n'as pas envie de savoir!

-Bien sûr que si mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Chelsea?

-On pourrait leur demander sans y aller par quatre chemins. La franchise est toujours la meilleure solution!

-Tu oublies qu'ils sont nos hôtes. Les parents ne nous auraient jamais autorisé à leur faire pareil outrage! répondit Dakota avec une étonnante maturité.

-Les parents sont morts alors à bas les principes. Soit je sais ce qu'ils nous cachent, soit je ne saurai plus fermer l'œil pendant des semaines!

-Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de leur demander poliment, accorda la fillette.

-Allons-y!

-Mais il est tard, Chelsea!

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils dorment avec tous leurs soucis?

Dakota ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur avait raison et que, par conséquent, elle avait tort. C'était toujours pareil de toutes manières. Chelsea avait toujours eu le dernier mot, autant qu'elle avait le dessus sur sa sœur. Des deux, Dakota était la soumise, celle née en deuxième. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cela change aujourd'hui...

Les deux fillettes s'éclipsèrent de la chambre à pas de loup, tentant de ne pas réveiller Juliette et Colleen qui dormaient du sommeil du juste. Sur la pointe des pieds, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Blaise et Shaktia, le couple étant celui avec qui elles avaient la meilleure relation. Shaktia leur rappelait tellement leur fière maman...

D'un geste mal assuré, Chelsea prit les devants et frappa délicatement la porte en fer de la salle numéro cinq. Des écailles de peinture se décrochèrent de la plaque de métal sous les coups et le bruit des chocs se répercuta dans le couloir. Le visage cerné de Shaktia apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit en sourit en voyant Chelsea et Dakota qui attendaient devant elle.

-Salut le puces! Il y a un problème?

-On... on voulait te poser une question, répondit Chelsea tandis que sa sœur piquait un fard.

-Oh, d'accord. Entrez dans la chambre, proposa la femme en ouvrant la porte en grand et laissant passer les petites.

A l'intérieur, Blaise se dépêchait d'enfiler un pantalon en voyant les filles entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs bien changé depuis le jour où ils étaient arrivés dans la cache. Les deux lits, séparés autrefois par un paravent, avaient été accolés pour n'en former plus qu'un et la séparation avait disparue. Le couple partageait à présent tout, du lit à l'armoire en passant par quelques vêtements que Shaktia chapardait à son conjoint pour dormir.

-On vous écoute!

-On voulait savoir si... Est-ce qu'on a perdu la guerre? Demanda Chelsea tandis que sa soeur acquiesçait de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille? s'étonna Blaise.

-Vous les adultes, vous parlez plus, répondit Dakota. On a bien vu que vous nous cachiez quelque chose et vous êtes tellement nerveux qu'on a pensé que vous aviez perdu et qu'on allait tous mourir...

-Non, nous n'avons pas encore perdu la guerre, les rassura Shaktia en passant la main dans les cheveux d'une des jumelles.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On est grandes, vous savez. On a quand même neuf ans!

-Moi j'en ai huit, précisa Dakota.

-Peu importe, on peut tout comprendre! reprit sa jumelle.

-Je sais. Mais nous ne voulions pas vous tracasser avec toutes ces histoires...

-Shaktia, venez-en au fait. Rien ne sert de ménager les petites, intervint Blaise.

-La Bataille Finale approche, lâcha Shaktia. Durant cette bataille, l'avenir du pays, et même celui du monde sera décidé. Soit nous gagnons et la guerre est finie, soit ils gagnent et tout espoir est perdu.

-Alors tout va bien! Moi je sais que vous allez la gagner, répondit simplement Dakota.

-C'est gentil de ta part de croire en nous, accorda Shaktia. Vous avez encore d'autres questions?

-Euh, non, je crois pas...

-Dites, on peut dormir avec vous ce soir? osa demander Chelsea tandis que Blaise et Shaktia se consultaient du regard. On n'aime pas dormir seules quand il y a de l'orage dehors.

-C'est ok, accepta Blaise. Mais juste une nuit et uniquement parce qu'il tonne!

-Merci, s'écrièrent les jumelles en rampant sous les couvertures et ressortant ensuite leur visage entre les deux adultes.

-Dis Shak'. Tu peux nous parler de dehors...

-Shaktia, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous leur parliez de...

-Ne vous en faites pas, Blaise. Elles sont en mesure de comprendre la majorité de la situation. Que voulez vous savoir, les filles?

-Voldemort il occupe que l'Angleterre?

-Non, il s'est étendu à toute l'Europe et certaines de ses escouades conquièrent à présent l'Amérique et l'Asie. Mais des mouvements de résistance tels que le nôtre les combattent par delà les continents. Grâce à mon ancien travail, nous avons des contacts avec le monde entier. Si une grave bataille se déclenche, toutes ces associations se débrouilleront pour faire un coup d'éclat dans leur pays et expulser les Mangemorts hors de celui-ci...

-C'est une bonne nouvelle? demanda Chelsea.

-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! Les géants ont accepté de se joindre au camp de la résistance grâce à un certain Rubeus Hagrid qui s'est réfugié parmi eux depuis quelques années. C'est Rosmerta qui nous transmet régulièrement des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Vous voyez, les filles, la Terre a une chance de retrouver son calme, expliqua Shaktia.

-Elle était comment avant la guerre, la Terre? Nous on l'a toujours connue comme ça, se plaignit Dakota.

-Elle était belle, la Terre! Les oiseaux volaient dans le ciel et chantaient. Mais maintenant les traînées de nuages que forment les Détraqueurs sur leur passage créent des courants d'air froid et tous les oiseaux ont migré en Afrique. Les fleurs sentaient vraiment bon et les animaux n'avaient pas peur de sortir de leur terrier... On apercevait souvent le soleil, à l'époque...

-Même les étoiles?

-Oui, les étoiles n'étaient pas cachées par la brume des Détraqueurs!

-T'entends, Dakota? s'exclama Chelsea. Ils voyaient même les étoiles! Mince, elle s'est endormie...

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir toi aussi, intervint Blaise.

-Dites, vous me promettez de gagner la guerre? Notre maman adorait regarder les étoiles briller, acheva Chelsea en bâillant puis tombant endormie à son tour.

-Etes-vous sûre qu'on a fait le bon choix de leur raconter, Shaktia? s'assura Blaise.

-Croyez-moi, Blaise. L'ignorance est la pire des tortures. Elles avaient le droit de savoir...

**Le lendemain matin, Salle numéro 3**

Harry et Drago, Joshua et Richie étaient les seuls déjà levés en cette matinée. Ils trempaient tous les quatre leurs tartines de pain rassis dans leur tasse de café ou de chocolat chaud sans échanger le moindre mot. Les garçon étaient des lève-tôt mais pas des bavards... Et c'était pareil chaque matin. Les filles dormaient à poings fermés pendant que les hommes somnolaient devant leurs tasses fumantes.

Harry avait son regard rivé sur une tache de moisissure du mur dégarni de la cuisine depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Un morceau de pain ramolli tomba lourdement dans sa tasse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry n'était pas du matin et aujourd'hui était encore pire que les autres jours. Une odeur de terre mouillée par l'orage emplissait la pièce et embrumait leur esprit.

-Je hais les matinées, se plaignit Harry en détournant son regard du mur décrépit.

-Moi je hais les filles qui ont encore le chance de dormir, répondit Richie avant de laper une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Macho, se moqua Joshua.

-Je hais le pain rassis, intervint Drago, totalement en dehors de la conversation.

-Bibon! Bibon! gazouilla alors Tom en tapant des mains.

-Oui Tom Pouce, ton biberon arrive. Hein? Tom? Mais je ne l'ai pas levé aujourd'hui, moi...

-Moi non plus, s'étonna Drago.

-C'est moi qui l'ai levé, répondit Shaktia en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ha, voilà les fainéants, lâcha simplement Harry d'un air maussade.

-Pourquoi se fatiguer quand on peut dormir? _**(1)**_

-Shak', ce que tu viens de dire ne veut strictement rien dire...

-C'est bien trop profond pour vous, se buta Shaktia avant de prendre place en face de Joshua.

Tous reprirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, parfois interrompus par le bruit d'un bol qu'on renverse ou du pain qu'on mâchouille. Shaktia avala une longue rasade de café brûlant tandis que Harry repêchait son morceau de pain sous-marin. Tom, quant à lui, semblait être le seul de bonne humeur et buvait son biberon de chocolat avec un air vainqueur sur le visage.

Mais cette paisible matinée fut de courte durée. Bien vite, ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivée bruyante de Rosmerta dans la cache. Tous se demandèrent ce qui l'amenait ici de si bon matin mais furent casés lorsque celle-ci hurla:

-Harry, Drago, Shaktia et Blaise, vite! Ils attaquent Poudlard!

_**→ TBC...**_

* * *

_**(1) **Plopouuuuuunet, tu reconnais?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Remerciements :__ Mille mercis à __**Ano**__ pour sa relecture attentive de cette fanfiction. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser._

_Note de la gribouilleuse :__ Vous avez lu toute une fic, vous arriverez bien à endurer ma petite note historique, non?  
_

_ " Gavrilo Princip __(que vous découvrirai brièvement dans ce chapitre) est une personne ayant un jour existé. Il s'agit d'un anarchiste Serbe né en Bosnie qui assassina le prince héritier de l'empire d'Autriche. Dans le contexte politique de l'époque, cet assassinat conduisit au déclenchement de la première guerre mondiale. Désolée, mais l'idée d'inclure à mes fics le mec qui a déclenché une telle tuerie me reste dans la tête depuis un bout de temps... c'est maintenant chose faite, mais j'ai bien sûr romancé la chose et le personnage n'a rien à voir avec la personne original. "  
_

_Ayé, voilà, j'ai fini mes quelques petites explications nulles qu'il fallait que je donne... Attachez vos ceinture, l'action débute!  
_

_☼ Enjoy!_

* * *

• **Chapitre25 •**

Quelque part sous terre, au centre d'un monde de misère, une petite fille aux cheveux d'or priait. Agenouillée dans une cache de fer et de peur, elle pleurait silencieusement. Deux larmes de diamant coulaient gracieusement le long de ses pommettes, tombant ensuite en un ploc sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle. Les mains jointes et le cœur noué, ses paroles flottaient dans le silence de la pièce, peu à peu absorbées par une solitude ravageuse.

-Chère madame la fée de l'arbre, commença naïvement Colleen. Joshua il dit que c'est parce que j'ai été méchante que Voldemort a tué nos parents. Mais je jure que je m'ai empêché de faire des bêtises depuis longtemps. Alors tu vas faire vivre Drago et Harry, dis? J'ai vraiment pas du tout envie qu'ils parte, tu sais, madame la fée...

Quelques mètres plus haut, tapie entre les feuilles d'un chêne majestueux, une petite fée écoutait les plaintes de l'enfant. Vêtue d'une robe composée de boutons de rose et parfumée de rosée, Orphée était la plus jeune des êtres vivants parmi les feuilles sacrés de l'arbre. Jamais encore il ne lui avait été confié de mission.

Mais ce jour-là, alors que ses aînées se pâmaient devant leur miroir, Orphée avait entendu une plainte. Timide, mélodieuse et dégoulinante de tendresse, la prière que lui adressa une fillette lui fendit le cœur. Orphée n'ignorait pas la situation du monde ailleurs que sur leur arbre paisible, mais aucune fée ne s'était sentie concernée par la situation refusant d'office les demandes d'alliances qui leur parvenaient, peu importe le camp.

Les fées n'acceptaient les missions qu'on leur demandait que si elles savaient que la cause défendue était juste et si la mission n'était pas trop périlleuse. Une cape retrouvée, un coup de foudre calculé ou une fertilité retrouvée suffisait le plus souvent à combler les demandeurs. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de guerre, les fées étaient comme tout le monde. Elles se dégonflaient, préférant rester en sécurité au chaud, dans leur ville miniature au centre de l'arbre scintillant.

-S'il te plait, madame la fée, me retire pas mes nouveaux parents... conclut Colleen en séchant ses larmes, tournant son regard vers le ciel, puis replongeant sous ses couvertures.

En une friction d'ailes et une pluie de poussière d'ange, la petite fée disparut. Aussitôt, elle reparut dans la chambre de l'enfant. Celle-ci, le nez dans son oreiller, tombait peu à peu dans le sommeil. La fée, en vol, descendit vers la fillette, embrassa doucement sa joue. Puis, en se frottant les ailes, elle déversa sur le petit ange une pluie de poussière dorée.

-Dors, petite fille. Dans ton sommeil, tes rêves pourront devenir réalité...

Colleen se retourna dans son lit, mit son pouce en bouche et inspira longuement. La fée s'éloigna en silence et regarda une dernière fois la petite qui dormait. Les couvertures s'élevaient au rythme de la respiration de celle-ci et seul le son de sa respiration parvenait à troubler la quiétude ambiante. Avant de partir en direction du champ de bataille, Orphée murmura:

-Demain est un autre jour...

**[Une semaine plus tôt, Ville de Calais**

Remus et Tonks étaient réunis depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Avec le petit groupe de résistants, ils s'étaient entraînés des heures durant et passaient le reste du temps à fuir les troupes ennemies, intervenant de temps à autres sur un champ de bataille.

Voilà quelques jours, ils avaient reçu une proposition d'alliance avec des résistants étrangers par le biais de relations avec l'Auror Shacklebolt. Ils étaient donc partis en direction de la France sur leurs balais, avaient traversé la Manche par le chemin le plus court et avaient fait escale dans la ville de Calais.

-Alors c'est ça, la France? s'extasia Remus.

-Oui, c'est ça la France, répondit simplement Paoline Johns.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, intervint Abelino Crowds.

-Ils ont moins de nuages qu'en Angleterre. Bon, ton collègue t'a-t-il donné l'adresse, Kingsley?

-Oui, la voilà, répondit ledit Kingsley en tendant un bout de papier. On doit se rendre bien plus à l'est, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville de... de Sedan, je crois.

-Très bien, on fera un arrêt pour là nuit là-bas.

-C'est impossible! La ville a été rasée il y a un mois, indiqua Abelino. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive.

-On trouvera bien un endroit où se planquer la nuit, fit remarquer Tonks. Leur château?

-En ruines!

-Un talus fera l'affaire dans ce cas. On survivra bien au froid!

-Mais on ne survivra pas aux fantômes tueurs! Les âmes des Mangemorts qui ont péri dans durant la dernière bataille continuent à trucider tout ce qui traverse la ville!

-Putain de guerre, ragea Remus.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire!

Le petit groupe remonta sur leurs balais et repartit en direction des collines qui s'étendaient au loin, à leur droite. Le froid vint fouetter à nouveau leur visage et ils resserrèrent un peu plus leur emprise sur leur manche pour tenir la vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement plusieurs heures plus tard, sans avoir fait d'escale. Le QG de la résistance se situait dans une petite bourgade perdue au milieu des champs, dans l'enceinte d'un petit château de style néogothique assez délabré pour être plus précis. La bâtisse, bien que rassurante, semblait avoir beaucoup trop vécu.

-Hello, Hello chers invités, les accueillit un homme chauve et bedonnant avec un fort accent français.

-Bonjour. Monsieur Perrin, je présume ? répondit diplomatiquement Kingsley en tendant une main à leur hôte.

-Lui-même! s'exclama ledit Mr Perrin en dédaignant la main de Kingsley, préférant faire la bise à celui-ci en bon français qu'il était. Cela me fait tant plaisir de rencontrer des collègues anglais! C'est une des rares nationalités que nous n'avions pas encore dans notre masure!

-Vous êtes tant que cela ? s'étonna Tonks.

-Madame, vous êtes ici dans le lieu de rendez-vous de toute l'Europe du Nord, de la France aux Pays Bas, en passant par le Belgique et le Luxembourg. A quoi vous attendiez-vous? A un lieu uni culturel ?

-Je pensais juste qu'il n'y aurait que des français, c'est tout, expliqua alors la femme.

-Des français? Mais nous ne sommes pas uniquement en France, ma jolie! Vous foulez actuellement les terres de la Belgique, du Luxembourg et de la France. Vous êtes à la frontière parfaite entre ces trois nations! L'union fait la force, paraît-il répondit évasivement Mr Perrin. Bon, entrez chers amis, il fait froid dehors, et nous risquerions de nous faire repérer.

-Oui, nous avons remarqué en chemin que le dispositif de sécurité n'était pas très renforcé, _cher ami_, tiqua Abelino Crowds.

-Le pays fait de la résistance, mon cher! Nous sommes encore un des derniers territoires inoccupés, et nous en sommes fiers! Mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une intrusion! Allons-y, rentrons avant qu'il ne _drache à vache qui pisse_!

-Il n'y a pas de doutes... Nous sommes bien en Belgique, plaisanta Tonks avant de suivre le mouvement.

**[Quelque part où l'espoir règne mais où la peur triomphe...**

Moi, château de Poudlard, Ier du nom, ait été fondé il y a plus de mille ans. De tous temps et de toutes les époques, les gens se sont battus en mon sein. Qu'il s'agisse de simples duels d'étudiants, de pendaisons massives de professeurs, d'assassinats via basilic ou de guerres sanglantes, aucun combat ne m'est venu à bout. Je suis toujours là, aussi fier et droit que le jour où mes majestueuses fondations ont été posées.

Mais aujourd'hui, un combat décisif déchire mes terres. Jamais mon avenir et celui de mes étudiants n'a été aussi incertain. Une de mes tours brûle en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire, mes cachots regorgent d'étudiants apeurés et mon parc fleuri se colore peu à peu d'un macabre teint pourpre.

La guerre du Bien contre le Mal a commencé...

•○•

**Drago** ne se tenait plus aux côtés de Harry depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà. Il ignorait où étaient passés ses amis. Il y a presque une heure, les Mangemorts avaient donné l'assaut. Les étudiants avaient riposté, les Aurors étaient accourus et le groupe de la résistance s'était fondu dans la mêlée.

Drago avait alors empêché Antwon Avery d'assassiner une jeune étudiante hispanique et celui-ci entreprenait à présent de l'envoyer dans l'au-delà.

_Stupéfix!_

Drago l'évita en plongeant par terre. Le faisceau lui frôla les cheveux mais ne l'atteint pas. Il vint s'écraser sur un arbre non loin de là.

_Sectumsempra!_

Drago roula sur le côté, s'approchant par la même occasion de son ennemi. Celui-ci, déconcentré par un duel voisin, tourna la tête et Drago en profita pour se saisir de ses chevilles et le faire ainsi tomber sur le sol.

Une fois Antwon Avery étendu, Drago lui jeta un sort destiné à le vider de son sang et ce, sans aucun remord...

•○•

**Llona** avait bien cru voir sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'un Mangemort avait pointé sa baguette sur elle. Heureusement, un jeune homme blond s'était interposé et lui avait sauvé la mise.

Llona lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Au loin, Llona pouvait voir son frère se battre pour rapatrier les blessés. Llona se sentit alors réellement fière de son frère. Il sauvait des vies et donnait les premiers soins aux blessés, lorsqu'il était encore possible de les soigner.

Sur le sol gisaient en effet des corps aux uniformes trop bien connus. Certains n'avaient même pas encore eu l'âge de recevoir leur premier baiser... Ils n'étaient que des étudiants pris dans les griffes d'une guerre sans merci...

La boue, le sang et la distance ne permettaient pas à Llona de reconnaître ses condisciples... tant mieux pour elle.

•○•

**Hugo Dempsey** n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il fonçait dans la bataille à corps perdu. Peu importait sa blessure à la poitrine qui saignait abondamment. Peu importaient ses amis qui tombaient à ses côtés. Peu importaient les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue... Hugo n'avait plus rien à perdre...

Il avait tout perdu le jour où _elle_ lui avait été enlevée... Où _ils_ lui avaient été enlevés... Alors Hugo se sacrifiait corps et âme pour les venger. Il luttait pour gagner cette putain de guerre qui avait ruiné sa vie. Il tuait pour tous ceux qu'on avait tué.

Parce que si lui ne le faisait pas, alors qui le ferait ? Qui restait-il pour penser aux oubliés de cette guerre?

En quelque sorte, Hugo se tuait lui-même d'avoir trop aimé.

•○•

**Leïa** se cachait. Elle avait suivi des heures et des heures d'entraînement pour en venir à se cacher derrière des ruines. Oui, Leïa était faible... mais pas suicidaire!

En cours de route, un jeune Mangemort affolé était venu la rejoindre sans un mot, sans même lui accorder un regard. Lui aussi s'était tapis sous les ruines de la tour d'astronomie pour ne pas avoir à subir des combats d'où, il le savait, il ne reviendrait pas vivant. La vie ne les avait pas préparés à cela.

Deux ennemis unis autour d'une même cause: leur surviecoûte que coûte.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un corps calciné vint heurter le semblant de mur derrière lequel ils étaient abritaient. Celui-ci, déjà fragilisé, s'abattit sur les deux pseudo-ennemis qui moururent sur le coup.

S'il ne s'était pas caché, le jeune Mangemort aurait eu le courage de retourner sa veste et de rejoindre le camp du Bien. Il aurait fini vivant, avec les honneurs du Ministre.

Si elle ne s'était pas cachée, Leïa aurait eu la vie sauvée par le jeune Mangemort repenti. Elle lui en aurait été reconnaissante, l'aurait soignée et aurait fini par lui donner **t**rois beaux enfants...

Mais ils se sont cachés et n'auront jamais d'enfants...

•○•

**Rosmerta** s'occupait des blessés avec l'aide d'un étudiant au doux nom de Juan. Sa blouse d'aide soignante improvisée était à présent recouverte de sang. Depuis bien longtemps, elle était devenue insensible à tout ce massacre. Telle une automate, elle rapatriait les blessés, les soignait et passait au prochain...

Soudain, Rosmerta vit au loin une jeune étudiante qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans tomber sous un coup de sabre. Devant elle, l'arme à la main, le jeune Gavrilo Princip, réputé pour sa hargne autant que pour sa maîtrise des arts martiaux, fixait le jeune victime ensanglantée en cherchant le moyen le plus douloureux pour en finir avec elle.

Rosmerta ne connaissait que trop bien la réputation sanglante du Mangemort. Elle courut donc chercher la victime amputée d'un bras pour la secourir et la sortir des griffes de l'assassin. Mais le Mangemort adepte des arts martiaux n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La lame fendit les airs... La tête de Rosmerta tomba dans l'herbe en un bruit mat.

•○•

**Harry** se tenait droit et fier devant Lord Voldemort. Derrière le survivant – qui n'était plus sûr de survivre encore longtemps – Shaktia et Blaise assuraient sa protection. Le Lord Noir, hautain, attendait patiemment que les réjouissances commencent.

-Bonjour, Tom!

-Profite de tes derniers instants, Potter!

-Je vais aller droit au but: tu n'as plus d'horcruxes. Il y a peu, une aura noire se dégageant de moi m'a indiqué que ta fin était proche, commença Harry.

L'homme à la face de serpent blanchit tout à coup, puis reprit toute sa superbe:

-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Un duel à mort, répondit Harry sans une once de sentiment dans la voix.

-Sans second, imposa Voldemort.

-Adjugé, fit Harry en faisant signe à Blaise et Shaktia de s'éloigner.

•○•

**Eden** rêvait. Dans ce songe, il gambadait joyeusement au pays des confiseries. Sautant de roudoudou en roudoudou et volant dans des bubble-gum magiques, jamais l'enfant ne s'était senti aussi bien

Finies les tranches de pain rassies! Finis les jours où la nourriture était rationnée!

Dans ce rêve, Eden se baignait dans un océan de caramel et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de la faim! Entouré de Harry, Drago, Blaise, Shaktia et ses nouveaux camarades, il mangeait des poignées de crème chantilly.

Le soir, bercé dans les bras de ses nouveaux parents, il comptait les sucres d'orge pour s'endormir.

Ici, aucun Mage Noir n'était là pour lui chiper ses sucreries.

Ici, Harry et Drago lui lançaient des sourires confiants.

Oh oui, Eden adorait rêver!

•○•

**Orphée** ne savait plus où donner des ailes. Elle était tellement demandée qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait vidé son stock de poussière de cristal. La férocité avec laquelle les deux ennemis s'affrontaient lui donnait le tournis. Et que valaient quelques bruissements d'ailes lorsque l'avenir du Monde se jouait à côté?

Soudain, Orphée vit de gigantesques créatures aux ailes noires et aux dents acérées apparaître à l'horizon. Le duel du siècle se figea alors. Voldemort eut un sourire de vainqueur. De la même manière, Harry reprit espoir en voyant, à l'opposé des Chimères, un groupe de résistants, mené par Kingsley et Remus, se mêler à la foule.

Les renforts des deux camps étaient arrivés.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour le Lord Noir. Les Chimères, suivies de près par une horde d'autres créatures diverses et toutes aussi effrayantes les unes que les autres, se mirent à croquer, déchiqueter, tuer tous les Mangemorts qui croisaient leur chemin. Voldemort ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, une voix d'outre-tombe combla son inculture:

_"J'avais une dette envers toi, Harry. En espérant qu'un jour, ton père puisse me pardonner"_

Le Lord Noir explosa alors dans une rage folle. Son pire serviteur était parvenu à faire se retourner contre lui une partie de ses serviteurs.

Harry sourit. Oh oui, James pardonnerait à Peter... Grâce à lui, jamais la fin de la guerre, n'avait paru aussi proche. Mais Harry se laissa trop vite déstabiliser. Voldemort reprit le duel sans qu'il ait eu le temps de se repositionner...

Des larmes de fée vinrent s'échouer sur le visage pourpre de Harry tandis que Voldemort explosait dans un rire théâtral.

**[Quelque part où l'espoir règne tout autant..**

Dans la cache des Résistants, les enfants s'étaient réveillés. La nuit avait laissé place à un nouveau jour... sans adultes. Les rêves s'étaient éclipsés pour leur laisser faire face à une affligeante réalité: ils étaient plus seuls que jamais.

Gabrielle serrait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait son petit Samuel contre elle pour se donner contenance.

Eden ne pipait mot, préférant se concentrer sur sa tartine au pain aussi dur que la table... Pas de confiseries en vue. Le réveil était difficile.

Charly et Spilliaert murmuraient tout bas des mots en néerlandais que leurs amis ne comprenaient pas. Vagues mots d'une contrée lointaine pour se rassurer les uns les autres...

Les jumelles se fixaient avec un calme... trop calme. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'elles pouvaient éclater en larmes d'un moment à l'autre tellement le stress était intense. Mais elles tenaient car elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre.

De tous les enfants, Colleen était la plus sereine. Elle savait que tant que la fée de l'arbre les protégeait, les combattants ne risquaient rien...

Orphée veillait sur eux...

**[Là où l'amour triomphe...**

Harry avait horriblement mal. Tout son corps se tordait sous d'horribles spasmes. Son sang, chaud, s'écoulait tout autour de lui et le rire dément du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui vrillait les tympans. Peu à peu, des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire, comme des éclairs striant ses pensées...

•○•

_**FLASH**_

_Harry rentrait au Manoir après avoir été mis au courant de la résistance de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, Drago bondit sur lit et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry, surprit, n'opposa aucune résistance et ouvrit doucement sa bouche pour donner libre accès à la langue de Drago. _

_-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Drago juste après leur premier baiser_

_**FLASH**_

_Harry était préoccupé. La bataille approchait et chacune des personnes présentes dans la cache était en proie à un stress intense. La petite Colleen s'en était elle aussi aperçue. Harry vit l'enfant s'approcher de lui, venir s'installer sur ses jambes et lui murmurer:_

_-Tu sais, si mon papa était en vie, je voudrais qu'il soit comme toi!_

_**FLASH**_

_Joshua était venu voir Harry un soir. L'adulte, surpris, avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Pour seule réponse, Joshua demanda:_

_-Dis, Harry, c'est quoi être amoureux?_

_Harry hésita un instant puis répondit:_

_-C'est tenir énormément à une personne._

_-Alors je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. Même si t'es pédé avec Drago. T'en fais pas, ton secret à toi et Drago, je l'ai bien gardé! Mais les autres aussi ils sont amoureux de toi... Tu devrais leur dire, tu sais. Ils comprendraient!_

•○•

Entre deux flashes, Harry entendit les cris désespérés de Drago au loin qui s'effondrait dans l'herbe en voyant son corps inanimé. Ces hurlements stridents nouèrent le cœur de ce dernier.

Des l'agrippèrent fermement et une tête baignée de larmes se serra contre sa poitrine alors que les flashes revenaient en force dans son esprit.

•○•

_**FLASH**_

_Harry regardait le petit Spilliaert lui lancer à la figure un charabia incompréhensible dans sa langue maternelle. Harry n'y comprit rien du tout et fut bien démuni devant cet enfant. La barrière de la langue est parfois terrible. _

_Spilliaert, devant le visage hébété de Harry, le prit dans ses bras, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et murmura:_

_-Ik hou van je!_

_Heureusement, il restera toujours un langage universel..._

_**FLASH**_

_Tom pleurait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Harry, lassé de ne pas pouvoir dormir, se leva. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre du bébé et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. L'enfant cessa aussitôt de pleurer et gazouilla joyeusement._

_-Haguy!_

_**FLASH**_

_Le combat final allait commencer. Dans ses bras, Drago tremblait. C'était leur dernier instant ensemble avant... avant le grand Inconnu. Dernière étreinte, derniers mots d'amour murmurés dans le creux d'une oreille._

_-Je t'aime, Harry. Ne perds jamais espoir, même si la bataille semble nous être perdue. J'ai dit aux enfants que nous reviendrions vivants et en paix... Ne les déçois pas, mon ange!_

•○•

Personne ne sut exactement ce qui se passa dans la tête du Survivant ce jour-là. Certains dirent qu'il s'était fait passer pour mort, que ce n'était qu'une ruse. D'autres prétendirent qu'il était au bord de la mort et qu'il usa ses dernières forces pour jeter le sortilège fatal.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tous s'accordèrent à dire que le faisceau vert qui fendit les airs ce jour-là et qui heurta le plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque, était le plus puissant qui leur avait été donné de voir.

Personne ne put jamais expliquer une telle puissance dans un seul sort.

Personne à part, peut-être... Harry._  
_

_Avada... Kedavra..._

_**→ TBC...**_


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**JK Rowling**__ et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire..._

_Avertissement :__ Cette fanfiction est un __**Slash**__ donc homophobes, s'abstenir ! Risque d'un __**Lemon**__ mais cela sera précisé donc, __**PG-12**__ pour le moment. _

_Note de la gribouilleuse__: La fin de cette hoistoiiiiiire est arrivée!_

_Je sais, c'est triste. Des mois de travail, des litres de sueur, des pages qu'on déchire... Pour en arriver... Là.  
_

_Remerciements de fin d'aventure: Alors merci à Ano ma relectrice chérie. Merci aussi à Ladyboy, que, sans cette fic, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré. Quoique, non, nos styles sont tellement semblables qu'on ne pouvait pas se rencontrer XD Allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales! Merci aussi à euuh... A tout le monde et personne en particulier! A ma mon père pour avoir voulu me faire reprendre le bus pour rentrer alors que mon doigt pissait le sang. A ma compresse qui retient le sang comme elle peut. A mon clavier qui finit par être un peu ensanglanté... A mon médecin pour être parti en vacances forcément aujourd'hui... A mes petits cousins pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration pour les enfants et pour me rendre le sourire à chaque fois que je vois leurs grands yeux... Au site "au féminin (dot) com qui m'a fourni tous les noms des enfants et autres persos, à mon prof de néerlandais pour m'avoir donné l'idée du personnage de Spilliaert, à JK pour m'avoir mis des rêves plein la tête... et à vous, aussi, pour avoir permis à ces rêves de continuer! Merci merci et rendez-vous sur d'autres aventures!_

_Enjoy! (ha, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis!)_

* * *

•**Epilogue•  
Parle-moi de demain...**

_Il est des scènes que l'on n'oublie jamais. Des moments de vie qui nous font croire au bonheur. Moi, Poudlard, Premier du Nom, ai vu défiler en mon sein bon nombre d'élèves, certains particulièrement atypiques..._

_Ces cuvées rares d'élèves recèlent une morale qui reste l'essence même de notre civilisation... Ce sont eux qui définissent les bases du bien et du mal, eux qui dans et par leurs actes démontrent que malgré toute la noirceur du monde, les valeurs morales persisteront toujours… _

_Et avant tout, l'amour..._

•○•

-En ces terres, nous bâtirons une école, déclara Godric Gryffondor en ouvrant ses bras devant l'immensité d'une montagne verdoyante.

-Ensemble, nous leur apprendront l'art de la magie, continua Helga Poufsouffle.

-Le pouvoir des sortilèges, intervint Salazar Serpentard.

-Et la puissance de l'amitié, conclut Rowena Serdaigle.

Ils étaient tous les quatre, alignés devant ce qui allait être le lieux de rencontre le plus en vogue du monde des Sorciers. Alliés dans un projet commun, celui de s'entraider pour faciliter la cohabitation entre jeunes sorciers et mus par une incroyable force, ces quatre sorciers, pas bien plus puissants que d'autres voulaient changer leur monde.

Et cette incroyable amitié qui les liait ne pouvait que les aider... Car l'union fait la force, disait-on…

•○•

Ils se fixaient avec une rare intensité. Jamais un instant ne leur avait paru aussi merveilleux que celui-là. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais espéré pouvoir le vivre... Tous réunis autour d'un récit, celui qui avait changé la face de leur monde...

-Et là, une intense lumière est apparue, nous a englobés. Le sort de Harry était tellement puissant qu'on le voyait à trois kilomètres à la ronde... Et puis, plus rien. Voldemort était vaincu!

-Blaise, vous êtes le roi des conteurs, plaisanta Shaktia.

-Ils sont morts Harry, Drago et Rosmerta? s'enquit Richie avec une petite voix.

Un blanc suivit cette question. Blaise et Shaktia s'interrogèrent du regard puis Blaise prit l'initiative de répondre:

-Rosmerta s'en est, en effet, allée rejoindre les étoiles. Quant à Harry, il est gravement blessé et a un peu de mal à se remettre du combat. Mais Drago veille sur lui, ne vous en faites pas!

-Tu sais, Shaktia, c'est pas grave si Rosmerta est morte, la réconforta Chelsea.

-Oui, elle pourra aller dire à nos parents qu'on va bien, continua Dakota.

-Vous avez raison, princesses, murmura Shaktia. Vous avez raison.

-Shaktia? interrogea Blaise. Me laissez-vous leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle?

-Bien sûr!

-Les enfants, nous allons quitter la cache et rejoindre Harry à Poudlard!

Les marmots furent tous de suite conquis par cette nouvelle. Charly traduisit celle-ci à Spilliaert qui n'avait pas eu besoin de la traduction pour comprendre. L'anglais rentrait peu à peu dans sa tête. Shaktia sourit devant la réaction des enfants, mais corrigea:

-Je ne parlais pas de cette nouvelle, gros bêta, fit Shaktia en tapant le sommet du crâne de son conjoint. Les enfants, Blaise et moi allons avoir un bébé!

•○•

-Je viens te dire au revoir, Orphée, murmura la petite Colleen en direction des branches qui s'étendaient au dessus d'elle. Merci pour tout, gentille fée!

-De rien, jolie princesse, murmura ladite fée en guise de réponse.

Là, dans cet arbre en fleur recouvert d'une fine pluie de poussière de cristal, se passa une scène qui, de mémoire d'homme, n'avait encore jamais eu lieu auparavant. Au creux d'une branche, sous une brume de bonheur, Orphée osa prendre sa vie en main.

Elle annonça à sa sainteté la reine des fées de l'arbre, sa mère, qu'elle s'en allait de ce pas épouser un beau farfadet rencontré il y a peu sur un champ de bataille...

•○•

-Notre Père, qui êtes aux cieux, priez pour l'âme de ce pauvre père de famille, ânonna une femme en pleurs.

Entre ses doigts, la veuve faisait couleur les perles d'un chapelet d'ivoire. Derrière elle, ses enfants en bas âge s'étaient eux aussi agenouillés devant le crucifix accroché sur la cheminée afin de prier pour la survie de leur papa, certainement déjà mort depuis plusieurs heures.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'allée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une silhouette massive et bancale.

-Marie, je suis rentré, dit d'une voix enrouée le nouvel habitant.

-Mahomet! Tu es vivant! hurla la mère de famille en se jetant dans ses bras striés de plaies.

-Allah veillait sur nous, ma chérie...

L'amour n'a pas de religion, paraît-il...

•○•

Derrière les deux lourdes portes gravées de runes, sous les étoiles du plafond magique de Poudlard, les jeunes survivants de la bataille qui resterait à jamais gravée dans laMémoire attendaient de retrouver enfin leur place dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans celle-ci, le silence se fit.

Les autres élèves fixèrent intensément "Ceux qui avaient combattu", dont la plupart étaient leurs camarades de classe. Certains fondirent en larmes en ne voyant pas leurs meilleurs amis revenir, d'autres restèrent impassibles.

Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre maintenant...

Dans cette marée humaine d'élèves éclopés, traumatisés mais vivants, Llona soutenait son frère dont la jambe, ayant été ensevelie sous la carcasse d'un géant, ne pouvait plus soutenir son poids. Ils étaient tous deux affaiblis, avaient perdu leur innocence dans la bataille et bon nombre de leurs amis... Mais ils étaient ensemble... vivants.

-Excuse-moi, Hugo, demanda alors Llona. La place est libre?

Hugo lui lança un regard noir, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de la pauvre fille qui portait à moitié son frère et qui aurait bien besoin de s'asseoir enfin. Hugo ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Evidemment, la place était prise!

Il est des deuils que l'on ne fait jamais, des esprits déchirés dont un simple geste suffit à briser pour de bon. Il est aussi des places vides qui, au contraire, entretiennent un mince espoir, comme une vague tentative de colmatage d'un cœur meurtri. Une place vide qui empêche de sombrer...

Ils reviendront... peut-être...

Pour Llona et Juan, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Le massacre de leur famille avait été tel qu'on avait eu du mal à identifier tous les corps. Celui d'une de leurs sœurs n'avait pas été retrouvé dans tout ce carnage. Cette nuit du mois d'Août fut une ignominie sans nom ni pitié de laquelle personne n'avait réchappé... Sauf eux, en sécurité à Poudlard.

Une famille brisée parmi tant d'autres... Quoique...

•○•

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Depuis combien de temps courait-elle déjà? Des heures? Des minutes?...

Quelques secondes?

Les tables de la Grande Salle défilaient à ses côtés. Les élèves la regardaient avec un air étrange. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Il avait suffi d'un regard, de quelques cheveux ondulés recouvrant un frêle silhouette, et de cette tache de naissance sur cette mince cheville... La même tache qu'arboraient en cet instant les pieds de Llona qui martelaient le sol de Poudlard à une vitesse affolante.

Elle avait su... Alors elle courait à en perdre raison.

Derrière elle, son frère aîné n'avait pas encore compris ce qui traversait l'esprit de sa sœur. Mais, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il se forçait à la suivre, clopin-clopant en se retenant comme il pouvait à ses camarades. Une simple salle à traverser, une épreuve pour lui qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Juju! hurla alors Llona.

La mince silhouette sursauta en entendant son surnom. Elle se retourna alors pour monter son joli minois à la peau de pain d'épice et aux grands yeux en amande. Un dessert à elle toute seule.

Juan s'était arrêté. Il venait de comprendre. Il regarda donc un instant, ébahi, la fillette. Ses jambes fatiguées se dérobèrent sous lui et, pour la première fois depuis le massacre de sa famille, il fondit en larmes.

Il avait compris.

Comme dans un rêve, Llona se précipita sur l'enfant, la serra dans ses bras et noya son visage baigné de larmes dans la douce chevelure brune.

-Juliette, tu connais ces personnes? s'enquit un homme à la peau brune que Llona reconnut pour avoir participé à la bataille aux côtés du Survivant.

-Juan et moi... Juliette est notre petite sœur!

•○•

La jeune fille était de retour chez elle. A peine la silhouette familière du château entraperçue, elle s'était sentie revivre. Dans ses bras, son nourrisson remuait. L'heure de la tétée approchait.

Mais avant, ils devaient le retrouver.

La jeune fille pénétra donc dans la Grand salle avec un air serein, faisant flotter derrière elle ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne fit pas attendit à la tornade brune qui bondit dans les bras de Juliette, pas plus qu'à cet adolescent en pleurs qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux et qui avait finit par se traîner pour aller serrer ses deux sœurs contre lui.

Trop de sentiments la dégoûtaient.

Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper des affaires de famille de Poudlard, aussi belles les retrouvailles soient-elles. Elle et son enfant l'avaient repéré.

-Excuse-moi, Hugo, la place est libre? questionna la jeune mère.

Ledit Hugo resta un instant pantois devant la silhouette de la fille et son nouveau-né. Puis, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde, son visage se fendit en un large sourire et il répondit:

-Bien sûr! Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu pour te garder une place assise, ces derniers temps!

La jeune fille sourit à pleines dents, puis tendit au garçon le marmot dormant dans ses couvertures:

-Hugo, je te présente Samuel, notre fils!

•○•

Depuis bien longtemps, le vieil homme n'était plus un jeune pinçon. La femme, autrefois si jolie, avait à présent la peau parcheminée mais rayonnait d'une beauté que seules l'ont les femmes ayant traversé les années. Ses rides au coin des yeux témoignaient des torrents de larmes jaillissant sur ses joues.

Tous deux s'étaient parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Aujourd'hui était, en effet, un jour assez spécial. Ils étaient libres. La guerre était finie. Et les jours spéciaux, le couple dansait. Cela en était ainsi depuis plus de cinquante longues années. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, leurs corps, certes rouillés par le temps, se synchronisaient en une parfaite harmonie.

Ils écoutaient toujours avec autant de plaisir la musique enivrer leurs sens. C'était en quelque sorte leur façon à eux de faire l'amour, maintenant que leurs corps usés ne leur permettaient plus.

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta de danser. Il mit, non sans difficultés, un genou à terre puis fouilla au fond de sa poche de costume. De celle-ci, il sortit un écrin de velours renfermant une bague toute simple; en or véritable surmonté d'une pierre banale.

-Voyons, Henri, que fais-tu? s'enquit la vieille dame.

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années. Ma chérie, mère de nos trois enfants, ma concubine depuis tant d'années. Me ferais-tu enfin l'honneur de m'épouser?

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un unique baiser. Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial. Ils étaient libres de vivre, enfin!

•○•

La nouvelle se répandait dans le camp à une vitesse incroyable. La guerre était finie, ils étaient libres! Les Aurors étaient débarqués il y a peu pour arrêter les chefs de ce camp d'extermination de moldus.

Les ouvriers, des moldus affamés rendus à l'état d'esclave, souriaient à présent pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre. Tous ces êtres humains autrefois désignés à une mort certaine laissèrent tomber pelles et pioches avant de faire éclater leur joie.

On mena ensuite ces âmes égarées dans d'immenses calèches conduites par des Sombrals. Là, le camp des femmes les rejoignit. L'air hagard et les yeux vitreux, les femmes cherchaient en vain leur mari dans les différentes calèches qui les ramèneraient en Angleterre. Chacun d'entre eux espérait vainement pouvoir enfin reformer un couple

A l'instar de cet homme autrefois bien en chair, rendu squelettique à présent, la mine renfrognée et le teint blafard. Lorsqu'il vit la frêle silhouette de sa femme, au loin, il fondit en larmes. Le colosse aux pieds d'argile. Quitte à être rabaissé moralement et physiquement, autant l'être jusqu'au bout!

-Oh mon Dieu, Vernon! Hurla sa femme en l'apercevant vivant.

-Pétunia! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!

-Merci Harry, merci... murmura la femme pour elle-même avant de déclarer. Vernon? Je t'aime mon roudoudou, avec ou sans tes kilos en trop!

•○•

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Tout ce blanc l'aveuglait. Harry reconnut aussitôt la couleur et l'odeur de l'infirmerie. Une odeur de sang, de la charogne... infâme. Et ces cris qui lui vrillaient les tympans... Il n'y avait pas de doutes, il était bien dans une infirmerie, en pleine période de l'identification des corps par les familles s'il en jugeait par les pleurs déchirants qui l'avaient réveillé.

Et dans ce triste décor d'apocalypse, alors que les malades à ses côtés geignaient et que les familles pleuraient leurs disparus, un doux parfum vint se confondre à l'odeur de la mort. Une douce odeur de jasmin mêlée à celle du caramel tout juste fondu arriva aux narines de Harry. Sur sa main, une douce chaleur se propageait.

Drago.

L'ange aux cheveux blonds avait veillé Harry depuis qu'on l'avait amené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. De fatigue, il s'était écroulé sur le lit de Harry, la main de celui-ci toujours solidement encrée dans la sienne. Harry regarda un instant son amant dormir, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

-Alors, Monsieur le héros du jour, on est réveillé? s'étonna l'infirmière, une jeune femme que Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Où est Mrs Pomfresh?

-Mrs Pomfresh? Mais voyons, Mr Potter, elle est morte depuis deux ans déjà. C'est moi qui la remplace. Je m'appelle Miss Yantle et je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous soigner, indiqua la femme.

-Pourrai-je vite sortir? Les enfants m'attendent!

-Ils pourront bien attendre encore un peu. Vos lésions internes étaient assez importantes et vos réserves de magie étaient à plat. Un peu normal si on en croit la puissance de votre sort et le niveau de calcination du corps de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom après votre passage. Je vais donc vous garder encore une petite semaine et vous pourrez aller rejoindre vos petits bouts. Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Zabini et Mrs Pelzer s'occupent d'eux...

-Ils vont bien? s'inquiéta Harry.

-A merveille, intervint alors Drago d'une voix pâteuse. Shak' va bientôt nous pondre un nouveau marmot.

-Drago, murmura Harry en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait peur, crétin, gronda le jeune homme blond en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de son amant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago!

-Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, conclut l'infirmière avec entrain avant de fermer les rideaux.

-Et Rosmerta? demanda alors soudainement Harry.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Le combat a fait beaucoup de morts. Mrs Smith, la directrice, elle non plus n'a pas survécu. Quant à Remus, lui et Tonks vont se marier. Kingsley va être le témoin de Tonks. Par contre, Remus compte sur toi pour signer les registres!

-Après le parrain de Samuel, le témoin de Remus. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour me faire embobiner d'une telle façon!

-Mais sans lui et les membres de la résistance du continent qu'il a apporté avec lui, jamais nous n'aurions réussi cette bataille, mon chéri.

-On a réussi la bataille... Jamais je n'avais espéré pour te l'entendre dire... C'est comme un rêve qui devient soudain réalité, fit alors Harry avec une mélancolie indescriptible.

Le Survivant fixa alors un point vague à l'horizon, se plongeant alors dans ses pensées. Drago, attristé, voulut l'en déroger directement. La déprime n'avait pas sa place un jour pareil!

-On est vivants, Harry! On est toujours là sur cette putain de Terre dans cette putain d'école où nous allons vivre avec les gosses! Gabrielle a retrouvé le père de Samuel, Juliette a retrouvé sa famille et tu es vivant! Ce n'est pas merveilleux, tout ça?

-Tu as oublié quelque chose d'encore plus merveilleux, répondit simplement Harry. Nous sommes ensemble.

Drago fixa alors un instant le visage de son amant. Celui-ci souriait comme jamais. Bien sûr, certaines traces de fatigues persistaient mais Harry avait l'air... comblé. Et il y avait, dans ses prunelles émeraudes, un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé. Quelque chose ayant vaguement la consonance du bonheur...

-Ca m'avait manqué, souffla Drago en un murmure.

-Quoi? s'étonna Harry.

-Cet éclat dans tes yeux...

→ **Th****e End**

* * *

_Ayé, c'est ici que nous nous quittons, les amis. L'aventure est finie, d'autres n'attendent que vous pour commencer..._

_Avouez quand même qu'il me restait quelques cartes à tirer. Que celui qui avait prévu le coup de Juliette accepte mes plus sincères félicitations. Il y avait en effet bon nombre d'indices laissés dans le texte, mais personne n'a remarqué ça par review. Bon, ça rattrape le coup facile de Gabrielle et Hugo... mais passons._

_Bien entendu, toute review pour fêter la fin de cette histoire est strictement interdite. Si les commentaires pouvaient faire plaisir à l'auteur ça se saurait, non?_

_De même que pour tous ceux qui liront, un jour, cette histoire bien après la fin de sa parution. Félicitations à vous d'avoir tout lu d'un coup et pardonnez-moi si vous retrouvez certaines incohérences... erreurs de jeunesse, que voulez-vous! _

_J'espère ne vous revoir sur aucune de mes fics, bien entendu! Là aussi, si avoir des lecteurs fidèles était un preuve de qualité, ça se saurait également!_

_J'arrête là mon blabla, je dois vraiment me résoudre à me taire... A l'instar de notre cher directeur, je terminerai sur trois mots importants:_

_Merci, adieu... fin. _


End file.
